Love remains hidden
by Hardtreads
Summary: "As a child I was told about the stories of the ghostly Flying Dutchman, and her bloodthirsty Captain. And I dreamed of what it would be like to sail just one day on the Dutchman... But sometimes dreams come to reality." Lydia Grey. OC. A 'to be' clean romance and adventure novel. Currently only scenes that I will eventually turn into a story. Full details inside. Hope you enjoy!
1. First kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters, but the following characters I do, and also the ships:

-Lydia Grey.

-Mason, the Bo' sun.

-Joshua.

-Phillippe, the French speaking sailor.

-Lydia's parents.

-George, the man who killed Joshua.

-All crew members of The Old Sea Trader.

-All members of Jack Sparrow's crew. (Excluding Jack, and Mister Gibbs.)

-All members of the East India Trading Company ships.

-The Old Sea Trader.

-The two East India Trading Company ships. (Ships not actually named.)

All of Davy Jones' crew, himself, and the Flying Dutchman, and the rest, are owned by Disney. The following text contains spoilers from the 3rd film.

Hey XXDavy4LydiaXX here! I am a great lover of Pirates of the Caribbean, and I didn't particularly like the fact Davy Jones was killed in Pirates 3. I wanted to experiment some more with his character, seeing as there was just soooo much I could write about him! I had the idea to write a romance between Davy Jones and a new lover, so Lydia Grey was created and thus forth I began writing the 8th October 2011 and this fanfiction came about.

I decided to write my fanfiction scene by scene, instead of chapter by chapter (chronologically), and the 'scenes' I will write shall be from all over the romance and adventure novel it shall at one stage become. I will eventually string all the scenes together, and fill in gaps if need be, and upload the completed novel chapter by chapter, but until all the scenes are written and strung together Love Remains Hidden shall remain non-chronological. (The scenes I upload are between the two main characters [Davy and Lydia] along with other minor characters. Some are longer than others and, between different characters, but all are on the same story.)

**PLEASE READ THE BELOW BEFORE READING MY SCENES OTHERWISE THEY WILL MAKE LITTLE SENSE!**

**Where my story takes place:** After On Stranger Tides (by one year.)

**How Davy survived in At World's End:** Jack while holding Jones' heart makes a deal: he would not kill Jones if Jones promised to not kill Jack and leave him and The Black Pearl alone forever. Jones agrees, and they destroy The Endeavour together, and kill Beckett in the process. All Pirate Lords live, along with crews, Calypso is released, Will and Elizabeth live happily together and have a son called William Turner the third, and the Kraken is also not killed. Bootstrap is not freed, but is allowed to see Will once every month. (This will all be later explained in the scenes but for you to understand my fanfiction the way I have wrote it you need to know the background of how Davy Jones survived.)

**Background of Lydia Grey:** Lydia is a seventeen year old merchant daughter, who lives in London with her parents. She is five foot ten in height, and is very slim, has light olive coloured skin, middle back length brown hair, with bright green eyes. She loves stories about pirates, and lots of other legends. She loves music, and she can play the harpsichord, and guitar well. She is an upper class woman, and doesn't like it so much. She longs for adventure, and is drawn to the sea. She is in love with a lower class sailor called Joshua, but a higher class man called George loves Lydia also, and kills Joshua in front of Lydia in order to claim her for his own, and marry her. Lydia refuses, and steals some of her father's riches, and flees to the sea. George spreads a rumour the she is dead, and her parents are devastated. Lydia stows away on the first ship she can get to. Lydia disguises herself as a male sailor, and sails the seas for the next three years, before the current ship she is sailing on is attacked by the Kraken. (The current ship she is on is called The Old Sea Trader, and the attack happens in the Caribbean Sea.) Lydia is the age of 20 now, and her hair reaches her waist. She is recruited into Davy Jones' crew. By now Lydia knows everything there is to know on a ship, and is reasonable at sword fighting.

**WARNING:**

**-Some scenes do involve passionate kissing.**

**-Nudity is within one or two scenes BUT there is hardly any detail.**

**-There is NO sexual intercourse hinted or written in the scenes for it is going to be a 'clean' novel.**

**-Accents are on certain characters speeches. Eg: 'Ye' for 'you' etc.**

Scene 1:

Wrote: 8.10.11

Prologue:  
>"As a child I was told about the stories of the ghostly Flying Dutchman, and her bloodthirsty Captain. And I dreamed of what it would be like to sail just one day on the Dutchman. The sound of her Captain yelling orders in my ears. The wind in her sails, and the sound of her cannons, were things I thought I would never witness. But sometimes dreams come to reality." Lydia Grey.<p>

(Setting the scene: Lydia has won a game of liars dice over the Captain, and her prize is to dine with him that night. She is in his Cabin, which is dully lit with candles. She is wearing her sailors clothing: Calf high, brown boots, plain, light grey linen trousers, a loose fitting v-neck cambric shirt, a light green bandana, and a well-worn leather tricorn hat. )

The Captain shifted in his chair allowing his body to be more in line with mine. He placed his fork on the table, and looked deep into my eyes. He held is gaze this time, and didn't turn away.

"You have the most beautiful of eyes... A rich green... and they really do hold so much beaut-eh." I set down my fork, and reddened slightly, flattered. He was finally revealing he had some feelings towards me. I smiled inside. See, he did love me.

"You know... eyes are suppose to be portals to another world... They show who, and what a man really is... They allow another person to see what they are on the inside... and see someone for who they really are." I moved forwards in my chair so I was more closer to him, my heart pounding. I just let myself say what I thought now, and act how I wanted to, not restrains. I was _certain_ he loved me.

"And what-ah do you see past this?" he waved at his body. I gave a small gulp. This was the moment when most of my feelings would be revealed.

"I see a tall, handsome, fair haired man, with his mind, and soul tormented by the loss of a loved one." I gave a small pause before I carried on. "Guilt, love, anger, hatred, pain, but most of all... Sadness... And that is the person I see, when I look into your eyes." he moved slightly closer, so his knee brushed mine, it sent chills through my body, sweet pleasant chills.

"Ye see me as a human?" he asked looking slightly confused. I shook my head, and carried on.

"No... I still see you as the man you are in front of me... But your eyes allow me to see you for the man you once were." I leaned forward that little bit more, so our lips were almost touching. The soft salty scent of him tickling my nose. His unique scent so intoxicating I almost couldn't control myself.

"You're a strong woman to go this far... But do you... truly love me?" I looked deep into his sharp blue eyes, and knew my answer. My chance was here. It was now or never. I took it.

"I love you with the deepest feelings of my heart." And with that I closed the gap between us, and softly brushed his ever so slightly slimy lips with my own. I waited for him to make the next move, for a split second I wondered if I had done the wrong thing, but he responded by pushing his lips further against mine, and we kissed each other passionately. Both giving, and receiving. He ran his right hand through my hair, and his beard entangled round my shirt, and pulled me in closer. He pulled me out my chair, and around to his side of the table. He placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me even closer to him. I didn't protest. I placed my hands on his chest, enclosed in the moment, then my right hand brushed a cold rugged scar, the place he tore his heart out, and I was reminded of what I knew of his past. I paused, stood up straight, and turned away from him. Taking a few steps forwards. I heard him stand up, and he was silent for a few moments, then he spoke.

"Lydia... What's wrong...?" I gave a small shiver, I loved the way he said my name in his rich Scottish accent. I turned to face him.

"Are you sure you want this?... I don't want you to suffer like you did last time..." Tears began to swell in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, ever. I couldn't live with myself if I did. _Davy_ gave a small laugh.

"Of course I want this...And anyway last time... she left me-yah... And I can tell you will never do that... You're different... And-ah that is one of the reasons why-ah..." I held my breath. Was he really going to say what I thought he was? "I love you." I smiled, he finally admitted it. He held out his hand, I took it, and he pulled me into another kiss. It was slower this time, and it allowed me to savour every moment. The softness of his lips against mine; the slightly salty taste of his tongue; and the touch of his body against mine, his skin slightly slimy, but pleasant. His hand went through my hair again, and his left arm was around my waist, but my left hand went up to his neck, pulling him towards me. While my right was placed on his chest, tracing, and retracing his scar. The words 'I love you' staying in my mind, and I was so glad he had finally admitted his feelings for me. His touch, and his words 'I love you', caused waves of chills to pass over my body. It was a feeling I wanted to feel over, and over, again. We were together, finally together, and I would endeavour to keep it that way.


	2. Saving Bootstrap

Hey! Here is the next scene! This time it's between Lydia, and Bootstrap. Again the scenes are in no order of time, or happening! :P

Scene 2:

Wrote: 10.10.11

(Setting the scene: Above deck of The Flying Dutchman, above sea, during another storm. The crew are working hard, and the sound of Davy on his organ can be heard in the background.)

"Bootstrap! Wench! Secure the bowsprit!" cried Maccus through the howl of the wind, and rain.

"Aye!" I yelled back, as I tied down the last of the cannons. The rain had completely soaked through my clothing, and had more or less filled my boots. I swept my long sweat plastered, and rain soaked hair out my face, and made my way towards the bow of the ship. The other person Maccus had called: Bootstrap, was making his way down the shrouds, and quickly following behind me. I made my way past Koleniko, The Twins, and Hadras, who were securing the main boom, and paused to take my soaking boots off, before attempting to balance on the bowsprit.

"Why are you taking your boots off for?" called Bootstrap behind me.

"You don't want to slip!" I called back. He grunted, and made his way along the bowsprit, to secure the furthest fasten of the jib sails. I slipped my boots off, and shortly followed him. The sea was incredibly rough, and at any moment the Dutchman could give a violent jolt, throwing me and Bootstrap into the cold dark sea. Bootstrap was halfway along the bowsprit now, and had almost reached his fastens, to secure the triangle shaped sails, that were flapping wildly in the wind. I waded my way out, the roughness of the Dutchman's wood against my bare feet. After a few moments I reached my fastens on the bowsprit, and tied them both securely with a knot. Suddenly the sea made the Dutchman give a violent jolt, and Bootstrap lost his balance. "Bootstrap!" I yelled just managing to grasp his right hand before he fell into the sea. I pulled him up, and we quickly made our way safely back onto the deck of the Dutchman.

"T-thanks m-miss Grey." Panted Bootstrap over the sound of the wind, his hand resting on the rail so he didn't fall over. I sat down and emptied my boots of water, then yanked them on.

"Next time Bootstrap!" I yelled. "Take your boots off! It might save you a slip!" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the tip, and... you can call me William." I nodded.

"You can call me Lydia." He tapped my shoulder, and made his way towards the stern of the Dutchman.


	3. Heartbeat

HEYA to all! This is my 3rd scene! Again it's between Lydia and Davy. NOTE: The scenes are in no order of time, or happening!

Scene 3:

Wrote: 10.10.11 also.

(Setting the scene: Lydia is with Davy in his cabin, and they are laying in a hammock together. It is late evening, and the crew are asleep in the hold, or on the main deck.)

"You know... I've forgotten what it's like-ah to have a heartbeat... And feeling yours, allows me to enjoy its rhythm once more." He looked down at me. I snuggled down against his body a bit more, his right arm wrapped around my waist, his hand on my hip, my right hand against his chest, and my head on his shoulder. A lock of my hair fell across my face, and he used a particularly long tentacle that made up his beard to move it.

"It must have been terrible... tearing out your own heart... And it's cruel to think why it had to happen... But I suppose everything happens for a reason... and if you hadn't of done that... you wouldn't have met me." I said, looking up at him. Davy chuckled.

"No... I wouldn't have." He sighed, and brushed my hip with his thumb. I looked down at his beard slowly curl and uncurl against his chest, and it tickled my hand, and arm slightly. I gently twiddled a tentacle with my fingers, and a sudden question came to my mind. I looked up at him again. He looked down at me.

"Has anyone found the fact you have a beard of tentacles disturbing?" Davy laughed, a deep laugh that shook his entire body.

"You know... There was this person... a pirate-ah named: Jack Sparr-ah, who found it quite unsettling." I laughed.

"Really?" I asked. Davy nodded.

"Why do you find it disturbing?" I shook my head.

"No... I find it rather fascinating." He chuckled. "What! You can play the organ with it, and that takes talent." He brushed my hip again.

"I'm glad you don't find it disturbing..."


	4. Tentacles

Hello to all readers! This is a scene between Lydia and the crew whilst in the hold. Hope you, like it! Again, I will say, my scenes are in no order of time or happening! But I think you already know that now! This scene is a really short one.

Scene 4:

Wrote: 24.10.11

(Setting the scene: After another hard day's work on the Dutchman, the crew are in the hold, in hammocks, and Lydia is on the floor propped up the main mast, playing the captain's organ piece quietly to herself.)

"You know... I have always wondered how the captain plays the organ so well, seeing as he only has one hand." Said Penrod, his moustache twitching as usual. I laughed, and looked up from my guitar, I was playing the exact same tune the captain was playing on the organ, just a lot quieter, and to myself. The whole crew turned to look at me.

"It's obvious isn't it!" I laughed. Penrod looked at me with confusion. "Come on you seriously don't know!" the crew shook their heads. Jelly looked as if he was going to say something, but decided not to. I laughed again, and placed my guitar down. I then put my hands under my chin, and wiggled all my fingers like tentacles. "Tentacles," I said.


	5. Guitar

HIYA AGAIN! This is XXDavy4LydiaXX and I really hope you readers are liking my scenes! I won't say any more about the order of my scenes you are most likely getting bored about hearing it now. So I will say no more! On with the scene!

Scene 5:

Wrote: 29.10.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia is the only one of the crew awake in the hold. Everyone else is asleep in their hammocks, or on the main deck. She is sat with her back against one of her hammock supports, and she is playing the captain's tune quietly on her guitar.)

"It takes skill to play a guitar like that." I jumped, and hit a wrong note on the guitar. I looked to the left of me and saw in the shadows was unmistakably the silhouette of Davy Jones. I smiled.

"You frightened the living daylights out of me!" I said in a hushed voice. He laughed quietly, and moved into the moonlight that flooded through the hatch. He smirked, and took another step forwards. "And how come I didn't hear you come in?" I placed my guitar down, and spun round to face him. I sat cross legged, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. He laughed again.

"It's a lot-ah quieter if I teleport-ah... with my leg and that-ah... And-ah I wanted to hear you play." He walked round the other support post of my hammock, and sat down. I nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me playing that tune... After all... it has a painful story behind it." I said standing up, and leaning against the support post nearest me. I looked at Davy, arms still crossed.

"It has a different meaning now... So I don't mind." My hand subconsciously went to my chest, and touched the silver music box Calypso had given me. I then pulled on the music box's beaded thread, and pulled it out from under my shirt, and held it face up in my palm. The silver of the music box reflected the moonlight, and illuminated the details of the woman's face, and the shape of the crab's body.

"It's such a beautiful melody... and... it holds so much emotion... It's funny how a piece of music can hold so many stories." I let the music box slide off my hand, and down my shirt again, so it was out of sight. Davy sighed.

"Music allows someone-ah to express feelings that they might not be able to put into words... Such as sadness... Joy... and also... love." I smiled.

"Love is a very complex thing... And I don't think it can ever be put into words." Davy tapped the space in the hammock next to him with his crab claw.

"Come and sit down-ah... We can talk more quietly then." I nervously looked around.

"What if someone wakes up?...And sees us?"

"The crew are sound asleep... They won't wake up-ah."

"Well who's on patrol?... He might come down to do a swap over?"

"Maccus is on patrol...And he has only just begun-ah his shift... He won't come down here for another hour." I nodded, and took another nervous look, then took a seat next to Davy. Once I got comfy lying next to him, he placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. "Our love is very complex... But love is never simple... as I found out a long time ago-ah." I sighed.

"I love you Davy...Never forget that."

"I won't... And I love you Lydia... In ways you can never imagine."


	6. Being human again?

HEY! Hope you lot are liking my scenes! I will try and update a new scene almost every week for you guys, and I would like as much feedback as possible as to what you lot think! (Preferably not negative please!) And also tell me what scene/s you lot like the most! And why! So I can take into consideration what you like, and see if I can add more of it into my future scenes! NOTE: Spelling mistakes in Davy Jones' speech are not mistakes! But deliberate! It is his accent.

Scene 6:

Wrote: 12.11.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia has once again met up with the captain in his cabin. It is late evening and the crew are all asleep. Davy and Lydia are lying in the hammock that was becoming a more usual sight in his cabin.)

"Davy... Have you ever thought... that perhaps you would like... to be human again?" he shifted and move to get up. I moved off him. He turned away from me.

"I... can't remember the last time I was human... I have been like this for so long-ah... Yet I don't miss it..." I knelt on the floor in front of him, and touched his hand with my own. "I suppose-ah it's because of the memories... of a romance-ah that ended tragically... I wonder sometimes-ah... what it would be like... if I never met Cailypso... and met you instead-ah... How much easier and better off our relationshep-ah would be... If it was just the two of us, togethear on our own-ah, with no worries of being caught-ah by others eyes... Just two lovers... walking side by side-ah without a care in the werld. Hand in hand... walking on a white sand beach... Watching the sun set in the water... Treasuring every moment-ah... and wishing there were more hours in a day." He looked down at me, his eyes were full of pain and suffering. I sighed, and sat next to him again. I turned away from him, and thought deeply about what he had said.

"The past can never be changed... no matter how much you wish to change it... But the future is something we can choose for ourselves, we control what we do... what we think... and what we feel. We can make the future." I moved slightly closer to him. "Pondering over the past is never going to move you forwards... you just need to concentrate on the future, and who knows... one day you might be able to walk along that white beach with me... you holding my hand... us both watching the sun set on the water." I took his hand in my left, and lent against his arm. "Don't think I want you to change... I do love you the way you are." Davy looked down at me.

"Yeh like me with the image I am-ah now?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed, and moved my hand to get more comfortable in his own. His tentacle like finger wrapped its way around our hands, and around my wrist.

"Yes... But it's not your image I love you for... It's your personality... but just between us..." I said moving that bit closer to him, my head resting on his shoulder. "I do find your eyes rather mesmerising..." he chuckled, and used his crab claw to turn my chin up, so my eyes met his.

"And yer personality and beauty is the reason why I love you." He brushed my lips with his own. And I smiled, and kissed him back, his thumb brushing over my hand.


	7. The Old Sea Trader and The Kraken

Hey to all! You have most likely been wanting to read a long scene... perhaps one that's about how Lydia is recruited into Davy Jones' crew? WAIT NO MORE! The following scene is exactly that!

Scene 7:

Wrote: 11.12.11

(Setting the scene: After Kraken attack on The Old Sea Trader. Davy is recruiting new members into his crew. There is a French sailor among the survivors of the Kraken encounter. There are seven survivors in total, including Lydia.)

Opening my eyes, I crawled from the splinters of wood that was all that remained of the cargo hold, and managed to get to the barely intact steps that lead onto the main deck. I breathed deeply for a moment taking in what had happed, and hauled myself to my feet. A sharp pain passed down my spine and my head pounded, I gave a hiss of pain. I placed my hands on the steps, and got steady on my feet for a moment. I looked down at my left wrist, and saw circle shaped bruises with dried blood around them, I wondered how they got there. I then tugged my hat more securely on my head, and looked around for my trustworthy sword. It was lying next to an unfortunate victim of whatever had attacked the ship. I stumbled over wood splinters to get to it, and re-sheathed my sword. I stumbled my way over to the steps again, and this time began to climb.

Once I was on the main deck I saw what was left of the merchant vessel The Old Sea Trader. It was nothing. Literally nothing left. Everything was broken, and the ship was completely broken in half. The main mast had been snapped, and it fell over the main deck, creating a huge hole, allowing the salty sea water to fill it, therefore causing the vessel to sink inch by inch under the waves. I looked around at what was left of the ship, and flashbacks hit me. Giant tentacles slithering their way along the main deck, grabbing unfortunate sailors by the legs, and pulling them under the waves in less than a second. The same tentacles wrapping around the masts, and causing them to snap like twigs under the immense strength of them. And finally; the moaning sound of the vessel, as she was slowly crushed. I pulled out of the flashbacks, and remembered what had actually attacked The Old Sea Trader. The Kraken. And from the stories I had heard as a young child I knew perfectly well who the Kraken does the bidding of. The bidding of Davy Jones. The Sea Devil himself.

"K-kraken." came the fearful, stuttered voice of a sailor behind me somewhere. "K-k-kraken. T-to s-s-stations." I turned round and saw a small frame of a man crouched behind the remains of the riggings, holding himself in his arms, shaking, and muttering to himself. "P-p-protect the m-masts." He muttered. As I moved closer I saw that it was the bo' sun. "P-protect the masts." I stepped a bit closer, and as soon as he saw me he gave a small scream. "T-the S-sea Devil c-comes!" he whispered, taking a pistol from his belt with shaking hands. He handed it to me. "K-k-kill the S-sea D-devil l-lad." I nodded, and placed the pistol in my belt. The bo' sun whimpered, and went back to holding himself, and muttering. "K-kraken." I turned round, and scanned the main deck for any more survivors in a better condition than poor old Mason. But before I could take another step, a ship erupted from the sea and landed next to The Old Sea Trader, causing me to fall over in shock. It was a ghostly looking ship, that was a hazy green, and grey in colour, and the bowsprit was shaped like an animals' jaw, full of sharp wooden teeth. The excess water that was collected as the ship erupted from the sea poured off the main deck, and out of cannon ports, shaped like misshapen human faces. The ship was grand in size, a Galleon, and dwarfed our small trading vessel. And I knew her name, and who her captain was. Suddenly half human, half sea creature beings materialized from the remains of the main mast base, and the sides of the ship. I scampered to my feet, and I was about to draw my sword, but cold, wet and half sea creature hands grabbed my shoulders, and arms, and a sword, encrusted with mussels, and other sea shells, was placed firmly at my neck. I allowed the half human half sea creature beings to force my hands behind my back, and myself onto my knees. I watched in horror as the beings found survivors, and forced them onto their knees into a line to the right of me. I counted seven survivors in total, including myself. The beings laughed to themselves, pleased, as they stood around us, and I wondered what would happen to us next.

Then a sound reached my ears, and the half human half sea creature beings fell silent. Thump bang, thump bang, thump bang, the sound of someone walking with a peg leg, was coming this way. The being holding a sword to my neck removed it and forced my head forwards. I slowly looked to the right of me, and saw who had caused the beings around us to fall silent. It was a half human half sea creature being, with a crab leg in place of his right leg, and a crab claw in place of his left hand, and I guessed he was around six foot one in height. But the thing I noticed the most about him was the fact he had octopus' tentacles for a beard in place of a human one, which had grown to reach the middle of his torso. Each of the many tentacles he had moved on its own, and slowly curled, and uncurled in a way that made it seem alive. He had a siphon on the left side of his face that took on the role of his nose, seeing as he lacked a human one, and he had the most startling of eyes. A sharp, bright blue, which held so many emotions, and stories, and looked as if they could pierce someone's soul. His clothing was a dull grey, and blue, that looked as if it had once been bright blue, and around the cuffs of his sleeves were golden trims. The bottom of his jacket was torn, worn, and full of holes. He wore a dull red sash around his waist. And on his head he wore a tricorn hat, but the front corn was much bigger than the other two, and split into two sections, making them look like devil horns. Around the edge of his hat was also the same golden trim as on the cuffs of his sleeves. On his left foot which was human, was a black leather boot, with a buckle. Overall this beings image was actually terrifying, and I guessed he was Davy Jones, captain of The Flying Dutchman.

"Seven still alive sir." Said a hammerhead shark being, with a rough voice, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "The others are in the locker." As the captain's gaze moved my way I looked at the floor, hoping his gaze wouldn't steal my soul. There was a pause then the thump bang, as the captain moved his way along the row of survivors. I dared to look up, and saw that the captain had stopped in front of Mason, the bo 'sun who was shaking badly. Mason was still muttering to himself. Davy Jones knelt in front of him, and with his human hand, which I noticed had a long tentacle like index finger, pulled and elegant pipe from his jacket pocket. The pipe looked as if it was made from some sort of bone. The captain held the pipe with a tentacle that made up his beard while he reached back into his pocket again and pulled out a small piece of wood, a match, which he ran along the back of his crab claw to light. He lit the pipe, and held it in his hand again, and gave it a few puffs. He used his siphon to blow out the match. The captain looked into Mason's eyes and then spoke.

"Do you fear death?"His accent was a strong, and unique Scottish one, and completed his image of frightening. "Do you fear that dark abyss?" Mason shook his head, and continued mumbling to himself. "You don't-ah fear death?" asked the captain taking another puff on his pipe.

"I-I f-fear l-l-life not d-death." Said Mason, looking up at the captain.

"Then I can be yeh out yer misery." The captain nodded to a few members of the crew holding Mason hostage, and the one with the anglerfish head laughed, and slit Mason's throat with a knife, and threw him backwards overboard.

"Bye-bye!" the anglerfish being laughed. My heart broke a little. In the short time I had known Mason he was kind, and caring, and deserved a better way to die. The captain turned to the sailor next to him, who was also shaking badly. I noticed that this was the French speaking sailor who spoke no English, but could just about understand it.

"Do you fear death?" asked the captain taking a few puffs on his pipe. The French sailor named Phillippe, looked up at him. He said something quietly in French, and the captain stood up. "There is always one." He said to his crew. They laughed quietly. "Koleniko!" the captain called.

"Yes captain?" answered a part puffer fish man, stepping forwards.

"The French man said something along thee lines of: 'There is a chest full of treasure in the waters' am I right?" asked the captain looking at the puffer fish man called Koleniko. Koleniko moved forwards, and knelt in front of Phillippe. He said something in French, and Phillippe repeated what he had just said.

"Yes captain that is what the man said." Said Koleniko standing. The captain made a quirky popping noise with his lips, and raised an eyebrow, and looked and Phillippe again.

"Well you can tell the man I am not a pirate-ah, and do not care much for stories-ah. Now ask him, does he wish to join my crew, and serve one hundred years aboard the Dutchman, and if he does not choose to, I will personally see to it-ah that he ends up in the locker." Said the captain, agitation in his voice. Koleniko translated the message, and Phillippe replied.

"The man said he would rather spend a hundred years in the locker than on the Dutchman sir." Said Koleniko translating the message. The captain held his pipe with his beard again, and drew his sword from his belt. Phillippe closed his eyes as the captain sliced his throat, and two of the crew threw him overboard. The captain re-sheathed his sword, and looked down at the remaining five survivors.

"Now I take it you lot-ah speck English?" he asked holding his pipe in his hand again. I nodded and the other four survivors did as well. "Well you lot will understand me. Yeh can choose to join yer French friend in the locker, or yeh can choose to join my crew, and serve a hundred years aboard the Dutchman, and escape from death itself-ah." The captain moved forwards, and spoke again. "Make yer voice heard now-ah if yeh wish to join my crew." I looked down at the floor, and thought deep about what he had said for a moment. I had heard stories about Davy Jones' locker, and that it is the worst place in the world, pain and suffering for eternity or a hundred years working on The Flying Dutchman? I had made my choice.

"Aye." I said in my female voice. The captain did a double take looking at me. He held his pipe in his beard again, and he removed my hat, allowing my long brown hair to tumble down to my waist. He took a few shocked steps back, and his crew gasped.

"You be the devil who cursed the ship!" yelled one of the survivors beside me.

"You're the reason The Kraken attacked us!" yelled another.

"Shut yer traps!" yelled the captain with dangerous eyes. The men fell silent. "So... we have a lass." He said handing my hat back. I placed in back on my head.

"Aye." I said looking up at him.

"And yeh wish to join my crew?" he asked.

"Aye." I said again.

"Well seeing as yer a lass, I will allow yeh to serve only ninety nine years aboard the Dutchman." He said taking a few steps away from me. I gasped outraged. I hated the fact that because I was a woman I wasn't treated fairly, or as an equal.

"Just because I am a woman does not mean I am not worthy enough to serve one hundred years like any other man!" I said outraged. The captain turned around, and looked at me quickly.

"And yer point is?!" he asked standing in front of me again.

"My point is: Just because I am a woman does not mean I am not able to do a man's work. So to prove my point I would like to serve one hundred and one years aboard The Flying Dutchman, but that is if you will accept my offer that is." I said. The captain's crew began to mumble something, the captain silenced them with a look.

"You want to join my crew, and serve one hundred and one years aboard my shep, because you don't like being treated like a woman?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, that about sums it up." I said. The captain laughed, a mocking laugh.

"What be the name of the lass I am negotiating with?" he asked

"Lydia Grey sir." I said. He laughed again.

"Welcome aboard The Flying Dutchman Miss Grey." He turned round and began walking towards the Dutchman.

"Captain! What of the others?" asked the hammer headed shark crew member. The captain nodded towards the sea, and the sound of metal, and the sound of four bodies entering the ocean reached my ears.

"Come on Miss Grey." Said Koleniko, pulling me to my feet. "To the Dutchman."


	8. The locket

HIYA to all! This is another long scene, but this time between Calypso and Lydia. Lydia has a few things to say to her, after all, the whole reason Davy is physically heartless is because of her!  
>Please review, and tell me what you think of all my scenes please! It helps a lot! Preferably not flames please! NOTE: I have tried my best to put Calypso's accent into her dialogue, and spelling mistakes are deliberate, because it is her accent!<p>

Scene 8:

Wrote 17.12.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia is in the brig, cleaning the floor on her own. Everyone else is in other parts of the ship, doing other jobs. It is around midday.)

When you're the only female on a ship, and you're surrounded by men every second of the day, you usually want a break from them after a certain amount of time. And the way I get time away from the crew members, is by cleaning the floor of the brig once a week. It's not that much of a fun job, but it allows myself to have some alone time, which I usually spend thinking about the captain, and my family back in London. My father, and how much I was glad to be away from him, and my mother, who I did miss, but had rather stay away from.

I had now been cleaning the brig for around ten minutes, and by now was completely lost in my thoughts, and I quietly hummed the captain's tune.

"'Dat tis a most butiful tune." came an unfamiliar and female voice behind me somewhere. I dropped the mop I was holding, and drew my sword, and pointed it in the direction of the voice.

"Who goes there?" I said, unable to see who had spoken, because she was hiding in the shadows.

"Cueful now... de capten wouldn't want... an unexpected death now would he?" she stepped into the light, and I could see what she looked like. She was dark skinned, with chocolate brown eyes, and had unusual dotted marking beneath them; she had dreadlocks for hair that reached her waist, and within her hair contained objects like feathers, giving it a bird's nest sort of look; she was very slim, and wore a dress that looked like it had been made from rags, it was unusual, and quite pretty at the same time; I guessed she was around five foot seven, or eight in height; and overall her image gave her a sort of magical look, and I couldn't quite figure out why? Her accent was a strong Jamaican one. I looked at the woman in front of me, and still kept my sword pointed at her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I said wondering how on earth she got here. She smiled.

"'Der are many nemes 'dat I go by." She said taking a step forwards, still smiling. I could see her teeth weren't in the best of conditions, despite the fact she looked not a lot older than I did. 26 perhaps? I took a step back, keeping a set distance between us, and making sure I didn't fall over the mop I had dropped earlier.

"Well I'd settle for your first name, and preferably your real one." I said a hint of annoyance in my voice. She smiled again, and took another step forwards, twiddling one of her dreadlocks in her hand, while holding her dress in the other, so she didn't fall over the hem. I could now see she didn't have any shoes on, and appeared to have no weapons on her.

"Well some people call me Tia Dalma, but you... you cyan call me Calypso." I growled in rage, instantly realising who she was, and ran at her with my sword.

"I should gut you like a fish!" I yelled. She held up a hand, a frown on her face, and I froze on the spot. Unable to move, unable to talk.

"While I em around, I don't want eny violence... Now when I release you from may spell, I want you to put your sword awey, and so we cyan 'den have a talk. For 'dat es why I em hea, to talk te you... Lyedia Grey." How on earth did Calypso know my name! I knew she was Goddess of the sea, and the one who broke Davy's heart, causing him to tear it out his chest, but knowing my name was weird. Had she already spoken to him? About me? About the fact she doesn't want me to be with him? However she learned my name wasn't really that important right now, what was important though was what she had to say to me. I was so angry with her though, so angry even, I felt like I could harm her with my bare hands. After all, the whole reason Davy was the way he was now, was because of her, because she abandoned him. "When I release you from may spell, I want you to put your sword awey. You understand me?" she asked. Seeing as I couldn't move, she wasn't waiting for an answer. But for me to realise that the only way she would say what she had to say to me, was for me to be quiet, and not to get violent. She moved her right hand, and it released me from the spell. I caught myself from falling, seeing as I was in mid run when she cast the spell onto me, and I stood looking at her for a few moments, before I sheathed my sword. She nodded.

"Alright then." I said leaning against one of the cells, arms crossed. "What is it you must say to me?" Calypso stood quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

"I want to say 'dat the wey I treated Devy Jones, wasn't what I wanted. Et es may nature. I cyan not love someone for more 'dan ten years... But hiem was different... I loved hiem stronger 'dan anyone before... But I didn't want to cause hiem pain being too close to hiem... Getting his hopes up... So I gave hiem a duty...Me hoping he would turn awey from me... And leave me, causing only me pain." She shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortably. "But hiem was too in love wid me... And after 'de ten years ferrying souls to 'de next world... Hiem wait for me... But I could not come... It would cause me too much pain, and et may nature... Me cyan never love more 'dan ten years... So heartbroken hiem carve out hiem heart, and loack et awey en a chest, and hide 'de chest from 'de world. Hiem never want to feel pain like 'dat again... But hiem feel et still... And now 'dat hiem has met you... he es confused. Hiem was so en love wid me... hiem never thought 'dat he would be able to feel love 'dat strong again... But he need to move on... and you are 'de one for hiem now... You are more kiend, more loyal 'dan I em... but still strong minded... And I want you to have 'dis." She fiddled with a silver, and gold beaded chain around her neck, and then undone it, and held it in front of her. On the end was a large locket, a music box, identical to the one Davy had in his cabin, just on a different chain. I stood shocked for a few moments... Was Calypso really giving me the other music box? Did she really believe I was the right person for Davy now? "Take et." She said. "You are 'de one for hiem now... And you deserve hiem better 'dan I do... Take 'de music box... and please look after et." I looked up at her and took the music box with an unsure hand. I opened it and it produced a beautiful tune that echoed around the brig. It was the exact the same tune as the captain's one. Calypso looked at me, and smiled, a tear running down her cheek "You treat hiem better 'dan I eva did... Love hiem so dearly you would spend eternity wid hiem..." I turned my attention fully onto Calypso, and closed the music box.

"Will... will he ever be able to be... human again? I asked. Calypso shook her head.

"No... Never... 'Da damage es beyond repair. Even if he ferries souls to 'de next world again... hiem will never be 'da same." I nodded.

"I have a question?" I said, thinking deeply about what she had said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you ever agree to love him if you knew you had to give him up after ten years?... It would cause neither of you the pain you both feel now." Calypso shook her head, and sighed.

"As I said et's my nature... Now you take care of 'dat locket... Et es many, many years old... And please tell Devy Jones... I em sorry... I didn't want to cause hiem pain." I nodded, and placed the music box chain around my neck. The music box reached the centre of my chest, the chain cold against my skin. "Et suits you."

"Thank you." I said smiling a little, I now felt less angry towards her, and almost sympathetic. Almost. "Et has always been your fate to be wid 'de capten... He has been tormented for many, many years." She backed away from me, and said something in another language, and when I blinked again, she was gone. I touched the locket on my chest, and held it in my palm. I opened it, and the same tune hit my ears again. I gave a small smile, and watched the cogs inside go round, and round until they stopped, the tune stopping suddenly. I closed the locket. And let it fall down my shirt so it was out of sight. Then the sound of the locket sounded again, but it wasn't mine. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Davy Jones on the steps holding his locket in his right hand. I smiled.

"Love is an odd thing-ah." He said walking down the rest of the steps. His peg leg making a noise on the wooden floor, every other step until he was stood a few feet in front of me. "So many different types-ah... and yet." He said taking another few steps forwards again, so he was right in front of me. "True love is the rarest of them all." I pulled the chain of my locket, and held it in my palm again. I opened it, and the tune sounded again, both lockets in unison with each other. I smiled again, and looked up at him.

"True love is a hard thing to find... But when you do find it, it makes you want to spend every living breathing moment with them." He placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me against him.

"Do you really feel that-ah deeply about me?" he asked. I nodded.

"I told you before... I love you with the deepest feelings of my heart." The sound of the music boxes still echoed around the brig.

"I would say the same te you. But seeing as-ah I don't have a heart..." his sentence faded, and he closed his locket, and placed it in his jacket pocket. I sighed, and closed mine, and let it fall down my shirt again.

"You do have a heart... Just perhaps not where is should be." I reached under his beard with my hands, and placed them against his chest. My right over his scar.

"Your hands are cold." He said. He took my left hand in his own, and almost instantly the heat from his warmed mine up.

"How do you keep so warm?" I asked, looking up at him again, the pleasant feeling of warmth through my body made me shiver. He gave a small smile, and pulled me even closer to him, and took my right hand in his own. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Erm... I suppose it's because I have been at sea for so long-ah. I have grown immune te the cold, and my body keeps at a higher temperature." He studied my hand in his own for a moment, before he dropped it. I placed my hands against his chest again. "But te be quite honest-ah... I don't know." I smiled, and then sighed.

"Did Calypso drop by and see you as well today?" I asked.

"...Yes..." he whispered, also now placing his right arm around my waist, holding me tightly in his arms.

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing much-ah... Only really saying she was sorry about-ah the way she treated meh... And that she thinks it's a really good thing that-ah I found you... Help soothe all the pain she gave meh... But apart from that-ah nothing much... What did she have te say te you? Apart from giving you her locket?" he asked.

"She said she was sorry about the way she treated you, and I tried to get at her with my sword."

"You tried te hit her?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... After all I hate what she did to you... So she cast a spell onto me, and told me to be quiet, and not to get violent, and listen to her, and I did. And she told me all about the why she acted the way she did, and that she said you deserve me better than her."

"She cast a spell onte you?" he asked.

"Yeah. She froze me mid run, because I was running at her with my sword."

"You really wanted to attack her than much-ah?"

"Of course! Look what she's done to you!" I said tracing his scar with my finger. He nodded.

"That is a very fair point-ah."

"She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry... She also said you were confused. Why are you confused?" he was quiet for a few moments, he then let me go, and he moved away from me, my hands fell away from his chest as he did so. He walked away from me, and he lent against the end of one of the cells.

"I... never thought I would be able te feel love so strongly again-ah... even stronger than last time." He said, not looking at me. I took a few steps towards him. "And I'm confused because... I was so madly in love with Cailypso... I never thought-ah I would be able te love another... And I keep thinking that-ah I am, and still should be in love with her... But I know I am not-ah I am defiantly in love with you..." He turned to look at me. "Don't think I don't love you." He said taking my waist, and pulling me against him again, holding me in his arms. I placed my hands on his chest again. Pain was in his voice. "I love you so strongly, and with the deepest feelings of my heart-ah." I gave a small smile.

"I know you love me... you tell me that almost every day... And I know you mean it to." I reached up and kissed him, he kissed me back. He held me like thins for almost a minute before he stopped.

"Please don't think I love Cailypso and not you." He said.

"Don't worry." I said "I know that." He let me go, and I picked up my abandoned mop from the floor, and dumped the remaining contents of the bucket onto the floor, then slung the bucket over my shoulder.

"I think I am done here." I said, placing the bucket and mop, back where I got it from. He laughed.

"I think you are."

"I better get back to my duties... the crew might wonder what's keeping me so long, and come down to make me get a move on, and do other harder duties." He nodded.

"Meet me in my cabin later?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I can say no." I said smiling. He gave a half smile, and walked through the wall of the brig, most probably teleporting to his cabin. I sighed and made my way up the steps to do other duties.


	9. First time

Hello to all! This is a really short scene between Lydia and the crew. Please give me feedback! Preferably positive!

Scene 9:

Wrote: 21.12.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia has been on the Dutchman for around an hour, and the crew, and herself are doing various jobs on deck.)

"Where's that noise coming from?" I asked. The sound of a pipe organ reached my ears. It was a fast paced piece that was very complex, and was full of anger, and pain. It was nothing like I had ever heard before. Koleniko turned to look at me. He was the only crew member that seemed nice enough to talk to me at the moment.

"The Captain's Cabin. The captain plays the organ almost every day... Mostly in the evening though... Always the same tune... He plays different versions of it." I turned away from him, and continued tying up the cannon I had been told to secure. Davy Jones could play the organ? That was something I never expected from the Sea Devil. But when I thought about it again, the tune he was playing was so full of pain, anger, and hate that it matched his character. The tune sent a chill down my spine, and gave the Dutchman an even more ghostly feel.


	10. The Kraken's a she?

Hola! (Felt like it.) This is another scene between Davy and Lydia. I want to say thank you to all those reviewers and subscribers who are sticking by me the whole way! I would very much like it if I got more feedback from you readers! It really, really does help me! :P Thanks!

Scene 10:

Wrote: 29.12.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia has Kraken sucker imprint on her left arm. Lydia rolls up her sleeves to do some work. She then forgets to roll them down again, and she meets up with the captain that evening. They are lying down on the hammock in his cabin that was becoming more and more of a usual sight. Lydia is lying against him, her left side against his torso. He realises the wound on her arm, and takes her arm in his hand, and examines it.)

"How did you get this?" he asked looking at me. He traced the sucker shaped scars with his middle finger, seeing as his index one was a tentacle, and seemed to have a mind of its own. I sighed, and moved to get up. He let me go, and I sat upright, and rolled down my sleeves. I brushed my right hand over my arm, and turned to look at him.

"When The Kraken attacked our small merchant vessel he used one of his tentacles to grab my arm, and was going to pull me to my death under the waves... but I managed to chop off the end of the tentacle before he had the chance." I said, remembering all too well the moment I thought my life was going to end.

"The Kraken did this te you?" he asked sitting upright next to me. I nodded.

"It doesn't matter now... I survived, and it wasn't like you knew I was onboard..." Davy took my left hand in his own, and looked directly at me.

"If I had known you were onboard-ah... I would have done anything to of stopped her... I really do apologise-ah." I smiled, his tentacle like finger was wrapping itself up my arm, and it tickled.

"I know you are sorry, but what's done is done... Also did you refer to The Kraken as a she?" I asked looking up at him, seeing as I had been curiously watching his tentacle like finger wrap itself around my wrist, and arm. He chuckled, and let go of my hand, and lay back on the hammock. His tentacle like finger had left a small trace of slime on my arm, I ignored it. I had grown to put up with it, after all Davy can't exactly do anything about it, he can't just stop producing it.

"Aye... The Kraken is a she... Although when you hear about-ah all the things she has done, I am not surprised-ah you thought she was a male... After all, you don't usually think of a female when you see The Kraken tearing a shep to pieces-ah." I nodded, and then chuckled. I lay against his torso facing him, and placed my hands on his chest. Minding the mass of tentacles when doing so.

"And you certainly didn't expect a female to be among the survivors of a Kraken attack." I said raising an eyebrow, and grinning. He chuckled again.

"And yes... I am guilty of thinking that." I laughed, and stole a kiss from him.


	11. Admitting love

HIYA AGAIN! Thank you all who have read this far... It shows you like my scenes! And I am really grateful for that! Thank you! :P :D Now the following scene is one of my most favourites! I hope you see why! XD

Scene 11:

Wrote: 31.12.11

(Setting the scene: Lydia is on her way to the Captain's Cabin, but she is stopped by Bootstrap on the main deck ... The rest of the crew are sound asleep in the hold, or on the main deck.)

"You're in love with the captain aren't you?" He said still holding my arm. I shrugged his hand off me.

"What on earth would make you think of such a thing!" I said in a low voice, panic filling inside of me. But I kept cool, I had to. William laughed, and shook his head.

"I know love when I see it, after all I have had a wife, and a son... I have felt love, and I know love when I see it." He said.

"And what proof do you have of that? Hmm?" I said placing my hands on my hips. He chuckled.

"Every time a crew member mentions the captain I can see it your eyes. And every time someone criticises him you try to defend him, even if you don't realise you do." He said.

"And what would you do if I did love the captain?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you confirm it then?"

"No I'm not." I said.

"Ahh but you're not denying it either." I raised both my eyebrows.

"I'm not going to play games with you William." I said, not amused at all.

"Neither am I, and as for your question I would do nothing, I would tell no one. Why? Because first of all I see no benefit in telling the crew; secondly I'm sure the captain wouldn't approve, and I would properly end up in the locker; and thirdly I think it's best for the both of you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"After your bad past love life, and his bad past love life, finally finding someone that would not put either of you in the bad situations you were before is a good thing." He said smiling.

"...I suppose it is true." I said letting my hands fall to my sides.

"So you confirm it?" He said. I was quiet for a few moments.

"...Well you seem to believe I do anyway, no matter what I say. If I deny it you will think I love him, and if I confirm it you will think the same... So I can't win in this situation." William chuckled.

"So you can't." He laughed. "Well in that case, I have nothing more to say." He turned around, and began to walk away.

"William!" I said taking a step forwards, I was unsure if I was doing the right thing. He stopped, and slowly turned to look at me.

"Aye?"

"C-can I trust you with my little secret?" His face broke into a grin. "Of course you can Lydia." He said. I nodded, and gave a small uncertain smile. He turned around and walked down the steps to the hold. I exhaled, and looked around me. No one was awake, and so I crept my way along the deck, and paused outside Davy's cabin. I took a few deep breaths before I knocked three times on the cabin door.

"Come in!" came the muffled voice of the captain inside. I took one last glace over my shoulder before I opened the door and entered. Davy was sat at his desk that was located to the right of his cabin. His back was facing me, and he appeared to be writing something. I closed the door behind me, and made my way towards him.

"What are you writing?" I asked looking over his right shoulder at what he was writing.

"Sheet music." He said not looking at me. "You asked for the sheet music for what I play on the organ." He finished the last note he was drawing, and set down the quill he was using. He looked up at me, and his eyebrows screwed together in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You look distracted." I was silent for a few moments, then stood up straight and looked past him at the hazy yellow glass windows behind his pipe organ. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak then closed it again. I swallowed, and started again.

"William figured out our secret." Davy stood up suddenly, and I jumped, startled.

"What Bootstrap?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes... But he won't tell the crew, he sees no point... And he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings..." Davy's eyes were dangerous, and he looked like he was about to lose his temper.

"Did he now?" He moved past me and walked toward his cabin door. His peg leg strumming the floor every other step.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking quickly to his side. I placed a soft hand onto his left arm. He stopped abruptly, and turned to look at me.

"I'm going to have a word with him... Don't worry." He said giving a small half smile. "I won't punish him..." I nodded.

"I'll come with you... at a distance." Davy walked forwards again and opened his cabin door. He left it open, and he walked with an awkward limp, due to his peg leg, towards the silhouette at the bow of the ship. I walked out his cabin and quietly closed the door behind me. I looked around, and followed Davy, and hid behind the main mast, and watched as Davy pulled up behind the figure, which was in fact William.

"So... You found out-ah about my... little secret then?" he asked. William turned to look at the captain, a rum bottle in his hands, and a slightly terrified look upon his face.

"Aye... Captain." He said with a shaky voice.

"There is no need to look... frightened-ah master Turner." He said."All I would like te know is what you think of me... and Lydia." William shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and avoided looking directly into the captain's eyes.

"I-I think it's a good thing sir... for you and Lydia... After all the bad past romance experiences and all... And your secret is perfectly safe with me sir." Davy gave a small irritated smile.

"It better be... because if I do find out-ah that any other member of the crew have found out about-ah it from yer doing I will strap ye to one of the shep's cannons, and see to it that you end up on the bottom of the ocean, like you were before I saved you last time-ah. Do I make myself clear?" he asked looking at William now, seeing as he had been looking out at the ocean the entire time he had spoken to him.

"Very, sir... Inescapably clear." Said William nodding.

"Good... Now off te the hold with you, and stay there... And no getting involved with situations that do not-ah concern you." He said sternly. William nodded, and headed for the hold at double the normal walking speed. Davy paused, and looked out the calm ocean again before he turned to look at me. He indicated for me to come over and stand next to him, before he pulled his pipe out from his jacket pocket. I paused for a second wondering who was on patrol, then realised that it was William, and that he has just been sent to the hold. There was no one on patrol now, no one to see us. I made my way towards the captain, and stopped next to him.

"That was well said..." I said placing my hands on the rail on the side of the Dutchman, to the right of Davy. Davy gave a few puffs on his pipe then gave a half smile, and chuckled.

"He won't tell anyone in a hurry..." he gave a few more puffs on his pipe. "The man was scared stiff." I gave a small laugh.

"That's very true." I looked out at the ocean, and saw the reflection of the almost full moon on the water. There was a gentle breeze in the air, that caused the Dutchman to sail smoothly on the water, but the breeze was slightly cold, and sent a shiver down my spine. I shivered. Davy turned to look at me slightly.

"You learn te get use to the cold after a while... And the wet... Everything is almost always wet... But-ah seeing as the weather has been kind to us for the past few days, everything has had a chance to almost completely dry out. Which is quite-ah a rare thing to see, on any sea going vessel... Yet alone the Dutchman." He gave a few more puffs on his pipe. I gave a small smile.

"I'm glad to have dry hair... Wet hair gets on my nerves after a while." I looked at Davy again, he smiled.

"Well seeing as I don't have hair-ah, I can't agree or disagree with you on that point-ah." I chuckled.

"When you did have hair though, what colour was it?" I asked. Davy chuckled again.

"I was a blonde... Very Blonde actually. A little too blonde for my liking though... I prefer slightly darker." He puffed on his pipe again. "Come here ..." he said holding out his right arm, he held his pipe with his beard. "You'll freeze in a moment." I smiled, and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and the fact he had dry clothing for once allowed his body heat to instantly warm me up. He used his unique beard to act as his hand as he took another puff on his pipe, seeing as his only hand was placed on my right hip. I chuckled. He looked down at me.

"You know, the first time I saw you do that I thought it was very, very strange." He laughed.

"What? This?" he asked holding his pipe up with a tentacle that made up his beard. I nodded smiling. He laughed again.

"I lack a hand..." he held up his crab claw. "My... unique, yet strange beard takes rolls of an extra grasping limp... Allowing myself to do this-" He pulled me even closer to him. "And this-" He said waving his pipe with a tentacle. "At the same time." I chuckled.

"It must of taken a long time of getting use to." I said. Davy gave a half smile.

"Yes it did... But as you can see, it is very useful." I smiled.

"Yes I can defiantly see that." Davy looked down and saw that the unique mixture he made to smoke in his pipe had run out. He frowned, and let go of me for a moment.

"My apologies." He said placing his pipe in his pocket, and taking me by the waist again. "But that is something my beard simply cannot-ah do." I laughed again, and rested my head against the side of his chest.

"I could stay like this forever." I said. Davy sighed.

"...So could I."


	12. Almost a whipping

Hiya to all readers! Thanks to all who have read this far! It must really mean you like my scenes! And I am touched! This is a short-ish one between Lydia, Davy and the crew! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS A LOT! THANKS! XX

Scene 12:

Wrote: 4.1.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia and the crew are working hard on the Dutchman. It's midday, and the Caribbean sun is hot. Lydia is swabbing the deck, and accidently trips up Clash with her foot, and Clash falls into Greenbeard, Penrod, and Manray causing all four men to fall over. She is wearing nothing but her trousers, shirt, and bandana.)

"Pull the wench to her feet!" called Jimmy Legs pulling the Cat O' Nine tails from his belt. I was pulled to my feet by Pafilico, and Quittance. They held my arms.

"Five lashes to remind you, to mind your feet!" called Jimmy Legs. The entire crew had turned to look at me now, because for all the time I have been on the Dutchman I had not been in any sort of trouble… well accept for the little hiccup the night I was recruited.

"It was an accident!" I said trying to get myself out of the whipping.

"Chatting back now are we?! That's another five lashes!" he called. Pafilico and Quittance turned me towards the main mast, while Jimmy Legs stood behind me waiting.

"Can't I just take my shirt off?!" I asked quickly before Pafilico and Quittance ripped the back of my shirt. Seeing as I only had one shirt I didn't exactly want it ripped. They let me go, and I quickly took my shirt off, and placed it on the riggings.

"Get a move on!" called Jimmy Legs. Pafilico and Quittance took me by the arms again, and I looked down at the floor closing my eyes, waiting for the whip to strike me. I also wanted to put my shirt back on. Being in front of a crew of men wearing only a piece of cloth, to hold my chest in place, and trousers made me feel very uncomfortable. Jimmy Legs swung the Cat O' Nine with a yell, but it didn't hit me. I heard a few members of the crew gasp, and I opened my eyes, and turned to look behind me. The captain was holding Jimmy Leg's swinging arm, stopping it from hitting me. The captain was looking at Jimmy Legs with dangerous eyes. The crew were silent for a few seconds more.

"You will not harm a lass while I am captain of this shep-ah! You understand!?" yelled Davy taking the Cat O' Nine tails from Jimmy Leg's hand. The crew including myself stood stunned. "Beating a woman is the lowest of the low-ah, and I will not have it on my shep! No matter how bad of an issue Miss Grey has caused-ah! I will see to it that she gets punishment a different way, that does not make a man look a coward!" Davy boomed, his eyes dangerous on Jimmy Legs, he let go of Jimmy Leg's arm. "I do not want te catch you going to beat Miss Grey again! And if I do you will be punished-ah! Understand!?" he asked. Jimmy Legs nodded.

"Yes sir." He said calmly, Davy handed him the Cat O' Nine Tails.

"Good... Miss Grey put yer shirt on and get to my cabin, your punishment will be sorted there." He avoided looking at my almost bare top half. "The rest of ye... Back te work!" The crew resumed their work at double speed, and Jimmy Legs slumped away, placing the Cat O' Nine tails on his belt, Pafilico and Quittance let me go, and I grabbed my shirt, and pulled it on, then hurried my way to the Captain's Cabin. I opened the door and made my way inside just as Davy followed behind me. He took one last glance over his shoulder at his working crew before he slammed the door behind him. I jumped, and Davy chuckled.

"My apologies... But I have to act angered in front of my crew otherwise they will suspect something." I took a shaky breath and nodded, then sat down on the hammock.

"Thank you by the way... I didn't fancy being whipped." Davy chuckled, and moved to stand in front of me.

"What-ah exactly did you do for the Bo' sun to want te punish you anyway?" he asked. I gave a small smile.

"I accidently tripped Clash up, causing him and three other crew mates to fall over."

"Was that all?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, realising then that my locket was showing. I placed it down my shirt.

"He is harsh the Bo' sun, but-ah I will except his choices with any other crew member, but you." He said. I smiled, touched.

"So, what punishment are you going to give me then?" I asked teasing him. He laughed.

"Well! You'll have to come and visit me in here for some time this evening." He laughed teasing me back. I laughed.

"I will accept that punishment any day."


	13. A lot of romance

HEYA THERE! This is another long scene between Davy and Lydia. Hope you enjoy! :P Please review! It really does help me! Thanks! WARNING THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS PROBERLY THE MOST ROMANCE YET! :P You have been warned... No dirty things though... Davy and Lydia aren't the type of people... And it would just be wrong to do that anyway... I'll just get on with the scene.

Scene 13:

Wrote: 7.1.12

(Setting the scene: All the crew are asleep, and Lydia has sneaked out the hold, across the main deck, minding Greenbeard who was on patrol. She opened the Captain's Cabin door, and made her way in quickly, closing it behind her.)

"Sorry." I said, as Davy turned to look at me from his seat at his organ. "But Old Haddy wouldn't fall to sleep instantly, he was too busy drinking rum." I walked a few more steps forwards as I said this. Davy gave a half smile, and stood from his seat at his organ, and made his way across the room to me, he took me in his arms, and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back, and placed my left hand on his neck, pulling him closer to me as I did so. Once he stopped I smiled. "May I ask as to what that was for?" I asked placing my hands on his chest. He chuckled.

"Does one have te have a reason for wanting te show his love towards his lover?" he asked raising an eyebrow, and giving a sly smile. I laughed, and gave him another quick kiss.

"No he certainly does not." I said, grinning.

"You look exhausted." He said running his thumb down the base of my spine. I jumped in his arms.

"You know you give me shivers when you do that!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"My apologies." He said, "I won't do it again." I gave a small smile.

"Thank you... And yes I am exhausted... After all working on The Flying Dutchman is no easy task... But I suppose I'll have to deal with that... after all it is what I have dreamed of doing since I was a young child." Davy raised an eyebrow again.

"Ye use to dream of working on my shep as a young child?" he asked quite stunned. I chuckled.

"For some reason I was never interested in what the other merchant daughters would be doing... Such as playing with dolls... I was more interested in stories of pirates, and The Fountain of Youth, but most importantly, the legend of Davy Jones, and his ghostly ship, and his terrible pet The Kraken... And yes, I use to dream of what it would be like to sail on the Dutchman. So I suppose my dreams really have some true." I said chuckling again. "I was a rather odd child when I was younger." Davy smiled.

"Different is usually a good thing ... But I do find it funny as te what a child's mind is able te create-ah... Such a wild imagination."

"I still have a wild imagination."

"Nothing wrong with that-ah." He said. "Shows how creative someone is." I gave a small smile again. "Seeing as ye said ye were exhausted, how about we lie in the hammock. Take the weight off yer feet, and seeing as that is what-ah it is there for in the first place." I nodded, noticing that my legs did need a rest. He let me go, and lead me by the hand towards the hammock, that was a very usual sight in his cabin now. He let go of my hand, and lay down on the hammock, crossing his peg leg over his left leg slightly, to get comfortable. I then took my place lying next to him. He then wrapped his right arm around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder, my right hand on his chest. His hand was at first cold against my hip, seeing as my shirt had inched its way up my waist as I had lay down. I repositioned my body a few times against his before I was comfy. He chuckled. "You comfy there now?" he teased. I smiled, and looked up at him.

"Sure am." He gave a half smile, and brushed my hip with his thumb.

"That's good te hear." We were silent for a few moments. I was watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, and I'm sure he was enjoying the steady rhythm of my heartbeat, seeing as he unfortunately lacked one. Davy was the first to speak. "So when you were a child, what did ye use te dream about whilst working in my shep?" I paused for a second, thinking of the right answer, and because I was tired my brain was a little slow to react.

"Erm... I just use to dream about working on the ship... and helping out during an attack on another ship. Nothing really special." I said still watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Did ye ever use te dream about me?" he asked.

"No." I said. "Every sailor, and a fair few land lubbers know of the legend, but no one has been fortunate enough to see you, and make their way home without being killed, or recruited into your crew." I said looking up at him for his reaction. He showed no emotion for a moment.

"Life is cruel-ah... why should the afterlife be any different." He said. I sighed.

"I don't disagree with the fact you kill sailors, you have a perfectly understandable reason to...And I accepted that when I fell in love with you... That is who you are... Besides, someone has to keep order in the waters, and after all you do offer sailors a choice to live, if you find them in a state of dying... Like William, you found him strapped to a cannon at the bottom of the ocean, certain to be stuck in that unfortunate fate until his curse was lifted, which seemed like never... You saved his life... and recruited him into your crew. Because if you haven't of done that, he would of died when the curse was lifted." I said. "You are not a cruel person... or a bad one... Cruel and bad people do things with no reason to, accept self pleasure, and because they feel like it... For example people like Blackbeard... He has no apparent reason to cruelly torture and kill people, he just likes to see people in pain, because he likes it... You on the other hand have a reason to kill, and even when you do kill people, you don't do it in torture like ways, and you don't kill many people anyway..." I concluded. He gave a small smile.

"Ye said that-ah rather well... Do you really believe I am not a bad person?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes... Bad people have no apparent reason to do things... Take me for example. I have a reason for stealing some of my father's riches, and fleeing from London. Stealing is a bad thing, but a higher class man killed my lover at the time, and ordered that I would marry him... I didn't want that fate, so I fled."

"Ye know... If I ever find George-ah sailing on the seas I will confront him myself-ah, and make him suffer." Davy brushed my hip again. I sighed.

"I suppose if he hadn't of killed Joshua though... I would have never of met you... And I never loved him in the way I love you know... I did love him, just never as strong as I love you." Davy gave a small half smile, and brushed my lips with his own. I smiled as he did so.

"Two wrongs can make a right." I said, before I kissed him again. I moved into a more upright position, so I could kiss him properly. I kissed him passionately, and closed my eyes. I placed both my hands against his chest, and swung my right leg over his torso so I could sit against his abdomen. Davy's hand fell away from my hip as I did so, and he placed it against my cheek. I paused for a moment as he did so and smiled. I then went back to kissing him. He placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me further against him. I then moved my left hand from his chest and placed it against his cheek. His skin cool against my palm. He paused, and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, the dull light of the candles on his desk reflecting in his sharp blue eyes. His breathing was slightly more paced, as was mine, and my heartbeat was like the wing beat of a Hummingbird. He smiled. I smiled as well and took his hand in my left. I then traced it down my neck, over my chest, and then placed it under my shirt, above my left breast, directly over my heart. I held it there for a few moments, the coolness of his skin against mine.

"That... what you feel there... is love... True love running through my reins... You are... the first person ever... EVER to make me feel this way... And I don't ever want it to stop." He gave a small smile, and held his hand there for a few moments more, allowing my heartbeat to strum against his fingers.

"However long we both shall live... is how long you will feel this way." He said. "I'm sure that-ah if m-ay heart was where is should be... it would feel like this too... Lydia... I am in the deepest and truest of love with you." he reached up to kiss me again, and I swear my heart picked up another beat. He removed his hand from underneath my shirt, and placed it against my cheek again. This time it was a lot warmer, seeing as my own body heat had transferred to his hand. He brushed my cheek with his thumb, and kissed me again. He kissed me for around another minute before he stopped. "Before yer arm collapses from strain." he said slightly breathless, placing his hand on my arm which was now full of pain from holding my body weight up for so long. "I think ye better lie down." I smiled and lay down next to him again. And I closed my eyes, my hand rising and falling with every breath he took. I felt him place his arm around my waist again, his hand on my hip. We lay silent. The rhythm of his breathing steadied out, and I quickly fell into sleep.

"Lydia." Davy's voice reached my ears. I rolled onto my front, and buried my face into my left arm, and loosely slung my right arm around his neck. I felt the slow movement of his beard underneath my arm which tickled slightly. My eyes were still firmly closed. He chuckled slightly. "Lydia." he said again, rubbing my back with his hand. "Lydia wake up... It's almost sunrise." Sunrise! That made me move. I sat bolt upright, and made the hammock tilt my way causing myself to lose balance. I fell backwards, but Davy quickly caught me by grabbing me gently by the wrist with his crab claw, and he pulled me over to his left side, stopping the hammock from tipping both himself, and I onto the floor. I didn't move, and clutched to his left side for a few moments, allowing the hammock to balance itself out, and to stop rocking. Once the hammock had stopped I still didn't move. He looked down at me cowering against his body. He chuckled. "Lydia... you can stop grasping my side now." I let go, and sat up slowly, then cleared my throat.

"Is it almost sunrise?... Already?" I asked quite shocked. He nodded, and sat more upright in the hammock. Gosh. I thought I had only dossed off for a few moments... Not the entire night... But that also meant that I had spent the entire night with the captain... Which is what I had wanted for quite a while, even if I was asleep.

"Unfortunately yes... it is almost sunrise, and I don't think you would want-ah the crew to wonder as te where ye are... Especially William ... Seeing as he already gets involved with situations that do not-ah what so ever concern him." I nodded, and stretched out my arms. Davy placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me onto my stomach against him. I fell onto him, and the only way I could stop myself from falling onto his face was by placing my hands out either side of his head. He then reached up and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"And a good morning it is to you to." I said kissing him again. He chuckled and moved his arm off me. I got up off him, and climbed out the hammock. He also got off the hammock, and readjusted his hat on his head, seeing as it was on a bit of an angle. I reached up to my head, then realised that I didn't have my hat or bandana on. I let my hands fall to my sides.

"Did I leave my bandana in here the other day?" I asked. Davy turned around, and walked over to his desk, and picked up a green piece of cloth. My bandana. He walked towards me, and handed it to me.

"Thank you. I said, and folded it over once. I threw my head forwards causing all my hair to fall in front of me. I placed the bandana on my forehead, I then tied it up at the back. I then threw my head backwards, causing all my hair to fall behind me. I flattened down my hair, and pulled all of it underneath the bandana knot at the back. "Does my hair look ok?" I asked. Davy laughed, and moved a strand of hair from one side of my head to the other with his hand.

"Now it does." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you... I really must get down to the hold now." I said half-heartedly. "Before the crew wakes up and wonders as to where I am." He nodded understandingly. I gave a small smile, and turned round and began to walk towards his cabin's door. I heard the sound of his peg leg, and before I knew it I was in his arms, and he was kissing me passionately again.

"I love you Lydia." he said as he let me go. I walked to his cabin door, and rested my hand on the door handle. I smiled.

"And I love you Davy." He smiled, and I opened his cabin door, and then closed it quickly behind me. The Sun was just rising on the horizon, casting an orange light across the water. I hurried my way across the main deck to the hold, being as careful and quiet as I could, and jumped into my hammock, and pretended to be asleep. I only had to wait a few minutes before Jimmy Legs, and Maccus came down the steps of the hold, and began to upturn hammocks to wake everyone up.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" called Jimmy Legs.


	14. Tentacles again

Hello to all readers! This is another scene between Davy and Lydia. Tis quite short... Reviews would be very much appreciated! And again thanks for all those who have read this far! :P Hope you enjoy!

Scene 14:

Wrote: 19.1.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is again in the Captain's cabin, in the hammock. The crew are asleep.)

"I just noticed." I said suddenly. I sat up straight next to him, legs crossed, and I looked down at him, seeing as I had just been studying his rather interesting, and unique beard.

"And what be that then?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I just realised that this tentacle." I pulled on his right moustache tentacle, with my left hand, straightening it out. "Is about an inch shorter than this one." I now pulled on his left one, with my right hand, and there was an inch difference in length between them. He looked down at them, and frowned, then chuckled. I let them go, and they went back to curling, and uncurling along with the others.

"Ye know the story I told you?... The one about Cailypso' s Maelstrom, the fight over my heart about-ah nine years ago?" I nodded. " Well." he said sitting up a little straighter. "During the fight a pirate named Jack Sparr-ah-" I nodded again. "Managed te slice it off, along with this one." He held up one of his smaller tentacles on the right side of his face, the once closest to his moustache one. "Because-ah he was after the key I was holding with this one." He now held up his right moustache tentacle. "Seeing as I was busy holding a sword in my hand-ah." I grimaced.

"That must have really hurt."

"Well I have had worse-ah... But yes... It did hurt... But because I am use to pain-ah I got over it pretty quickl-eh." I shivered.

"Ouch... So it has taken nine years to grow back to almost full length?" I asked. He nodded.

"And what a nuisance it was to." I tilted my head to the side.

"How come?"

"Well it looked out of place for a long time-ah, and I couldn't use it te play my organ for a while to." I nodded.

"I suppose it must have." He chuckled again.

"You're very observant aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"Next thing you will tell meh is how many I actually have-ah." I smiled.

"The answer to that is 46." He laughed.

"You actually bothered te count?" I nodded, grinning.

"Of course! That question has puzzled me for a while." He laughed again.

"You're such-ah a unique character." he said. "That's what I love you for." I chuckled, and stole a kiss from him.


	15. Intoxicating

HELLO TO ALL PEOPLES! Here is a scene between Lydia and Davy... A short-ish one... Reviews would really be highly appreciated, for it allows me to see what you lot think of my scenes! But enough from me! On with the scene! XXX

Scene 15:

Wrote: 27.2.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia and Davy are spending some time in the hammock, before Lydia has to leave for guard duty.)

"I could listen to your voice and music all day." I said allowing my hand to rise and fall with the slow movement of his breathing. My eyes firmly closed.

"Ye could?... My music I can understand-ah... But my voice-ah?" he was quite stunned. I grinned opened my eyes, and looked at him, a look of curiosity was spread across his face, an eyebrow raised.

"Davy, have you ever actually realised just how unique, and intoxicating your accent is?" he raised his other eyebrow.

"Intoxicating-ah?" he asked. I smiled, and removed my hand from his chest, and ran a finger down the scars on his left cheek. He gave a small smile as I did so.

"Yes... I do find your accent intoxicating... It gives me chills... especially when you say my name." Davy chuckled, and a small tentacle next to his siphon began to wrap itself around my finger. He looked down at his tentacle around my finger. He chuckled again, and removed it.

"My apologies... They have a mind-ah of their own sometimes." I gave a small smile.

"Don't apologise, I find it rather amusing..." I traced his scars on his cheek again.

"Is there anything ye actually don't like about meh?" he asked raising an eyebrow again. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Nope... Nothing." he smiled.

"I'm glad ye except meh for what I am." he said.

"Not what, who." I corrected him, tracing the scars on his check again.

"Lydia-"I shuddered, and chills ran though my entire body, causing the hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck to rise.

"I really did give ye chills." he said, slightly amazed, rising both his eyebrows.

"Well yes... As I said... your accent is intoxicating." Davy smiled, and looked down at me, staring into my eyes for a moment.

"Do ye want te know what I find intoxicating about you? As ye put it." I traced the scars on his cheek again, and moved slightly closer to him.

"Tell me." I whispered, moving closer again.

"Everything." he said. I removed my hand from his cheek, and placed it on his chest again. I took my eyes away from his a moment, and then looked back up at him.

"Do you really mean that?" I said in barely over a whisper. Davy gave a small laugh, smiling at me.

"Lydia-" chills ran though my body again. "I love you more than anything in this world-ah... You have brought-ah me peace after decades-ah of torment, and torture... you have allowed me te feel more human than I have felt-ah in a long time-ah... Of course I find you intoxicating-ah... I have never felt so strongly tewords another before... And I don't ever want-ah this feeling, our love te stop." A tear escaped my eye, and I smiled.

"Do you really feel that strongly about me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Lydia-" I shivered. "I meant every single word-ah. And you mean the world te me..." I moved closer to him, so all I could see was his sharp bright blue eyes, and all he could see were my green ones.

"Davy... if my heart beats any faster I think I will be able to summon The Kraken with it." He gave a small laugh, and I felt him remove his hand from my waist, and place it directly above my left breast. My heartbeat strummed against his fingers.

"I think ye might be able te... But... I think we can risk it beating-ah a few beats faster." I smiled as he kissed me, and as he had said, my heart picked up a few more beats. He removed his hand from my chest, and wrapped it around my waist, causing a wave of chills to pass over my body. I pushed him back against the hammock, and I wished I didn't have to leave for guard duty soon.


	16. Sparrow Jones Grey Scene

HEWWO! This is the longest scene soooo far! Between Davy, Lydia, and CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! I love it, and just hope you guys will to! It may take you around 45 minutes to an hour, or plus, to read all of it. It might even pass as a chapter but I have currently no chapter plan for the 'To be story' as you lot know, seeing as you have read this far. I really hope you like my scene seeing as I just find it comical, romantic, and action packed! After all my 'To be story' is based after On Stranger Tides, and Captain Jack had just been on a rather exiting adventure, and might have a few words, (or knowing Jack.) a story to tell about it! PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH! XXDJ4LGXX OUT! PS: I give the greatest thanks to my BEST FRIEND BETH (2bethz2.) for giving me ideas, being supportive, (As always! ) and simply just being Beth, and an amazing friend! LOVE YA BETH! (As a friend! XD.)

(This scene also use to be in 4 parts. To let you readers know I have just placed the 4 parts into one chapter. That is all I have done, if this has caused any confusion.)

Scene 16:

Wrote: 1.2.12- 1.4.12. (Over the course of the two months.)

(Setting the scene: It is around 10 am on a bright day, and the crew are hard at work. Davy is at the helm.)

"Captain." came the voice of Finnegan from the top of the main mast. The crew paused. "The Pearl's been spotted! Starboard side!" The crew looked towards the captain, who was stood at the stern of the Dutchman, his hand resting on the wheel. Davy gave a sly smile, and pulled his spyglass from his jacket pocket. He walked towards the rail, and looked through the spyglass out at a small black ship on the horizon. I instantly recognised it as The Black Pearl. Although I had never seen her before, Davy had told me about her, as well as the children back in London, and she matched their descriptions exactly. Sails as dark as a black heart, and she moved effortlessly across the water, almost unnaturally smooth. Davy had told me, that he saw she was last captained by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but by the stories Davy had told me, whether or not she was still captained by Jack was a mystery. I saw Davy concentrate the end of the lens a little more, and he gave another sly smile. He lowered the spyglass.

"Lads!" he yelled. The whole crew turned to look at him now. I didn't mind him addressing his crew as 'lads', even if we weren't all men. I was only one female, and there were around thirty other crew members who were male. "Looks like we're going to pay an old friend a visit-ah." There were chuckles all around the crew. Davy moved to the rail in front of the wheel, and stood there for a few moments, he then looked up at the sky, then down at his crew again. "With the wind the Pearl will easily our run us-ah, so myself and a few selected-ah members of the crew will teleport over there, then once Sparr-ah slows the Pearl, Maccus-" he turned to look at him. "You will sail the Dutchman alongside the Pearl. Understand?" Maccus nodded. Davy turned to look at the rest of the crew for an answer. We nodded. "Then the rest of ye can board... Koleniko, Hadras, Penrod, Jimmy, Lydia, and Angler!... You lot-ah will come with me." the other members of the selected crew nodded, along with myself. "Oh and remember... I have made a deal with Sparr-ah after he sparred my soul, so... I do not want any of his crew to be threatened-ah, no matter how strong the temptation might be... I am aiming this particular point at you Jimmy Legs." Davy gave a sly smile. The crew chuckled. The bo' sun nodded.

"Aye sir. Understood." The captain smirked.

"Well then you chosen few... To the Pearl." He turned around and walked through the wall next to his cabin's door, teleporting to the small black ship on the horizon. Koleniko, Hadras, Penrod, Jimmy Legs, and Angler stopped what they were doing and walked through various parts of the Dutchman that was closest to them, and they disappeared. I placed the scrubbing brush I was using to swab the deck down, and walked though the side of the Dutchman, remembering exactly what Davy had told me when I teleported for the first time. 'Concentrate, focus and visualise the place you want te go.'

When I opened my eyes again I was on the deck of The Black Pearl. The frightened crew mates of The Black Pearl scrambled away from the seven of us, and drew their weapons. Davy was stood in the middle of the main deck, Koleniko, Hadras, Penrod, Jimmy Legs, and Angler at his side. I took a few steps forwards, taking a place next to Koleniko, to the right of Davy. None of us had any weapons drawn, showing no signs of threat, or wanting a fight. Davy looked up at the helm, at a rather off balanced pirate at the wheel. He was rather tall; with very tanned skin, which I supposed was from the hot Caribbean sun; he had waist length brown hair, which hung in an odd arrangement of dreadlocks, and beaded braids; he wore a rather worn, brown, leather tricorn hat, that was nowhere near as impressive as Davy's, but was still rather stylish; the pirate wore a pattered red bandana, and his dreadlocks had blonde streaks in them from the sun; he had dark brown eyes, and he wore black kohl around them giving his eyes a more pirate look; he had a black coloured moustache, and a beard which he had braided into two short plats, which had two beads attacked to the end of each; he wore a loose fitting cream cambric shirt, that look like it had once been white, but had become discoloured from the many years of being worn; he wore a long blue waistcoat, and a rather flamboyant dark blue coat, along with dark grey linen trousers, and mid-calf light brown boots; he wore a belt over his right shoulder, along with two belts around his waist, which contained various odd, yet interesting objects; this included: a chicken foot, an animal pelt, a red and white coloured sash, and what looked to be a shrunken head. The pirates overall image was very grand for that of a pirate, in a sense of great power, and cunning, and not in that of royalty. I guessed this pirate's name was Captain Jack Sparrow, although from the stories I had heard it is said he has lost the Black Pearl to many other captains, although Davy said the name Sparrow. And I trusted his judgement. Davy gave a small half smile.

"Jack Sparr-ah... It has been so long-ah... Nine years I'd say, and I am pretty impressed-ah that you have been able te hold the Pearl for so long-ah." Davy chuckled. "Ye usually loose her after two or three years." So this pirate was actually Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack was silent for a few moments more.

"What are you doing here?" he asked leaning backwards slightly, and waving his hands in an odd gesture. Davy chuckled again.

"Isn't one aloud te visit an... old friend as ye can be called-ah?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Jack paused for a few moments more.

"Gentlemen you can lower your pistols, cutlasses, and whatever else you may have... Captain Jones means no harm." Jack lent over the railing in front of the ship's wheel as he said this, waving his hands in another odd motion as he did so. I saw Davy smirk slightly. I was pretty sure he wasn't use to being called Captain Jones, and I was sure he was liking it. The crew of The Black Pearl paused uncertain for a moment, and then hesitantly placed their weapons on their belts. I saw the fear in most of their faces, the fear of not knowing who, or what we were. After all, when Davy and his half human, half sea creature crew appeared on my sinking vessel The Old Sea Trader I was full of fear. The crew looked at me a lot in particular, after all I was a human woman in appearance, and was stood fearlessly next to six half human, half sea creature men, and I had just teleported onto their ship from out of nowhere. I spotted the Dutchman approaching the Pearl on the port side, moving effortlessly, and silently. The Dutchman was only a few minutes away from the Pearl now. There was a pirate stood next to Jack who was wearing a very plain cambric shirt, and a blue waistcoat, that had faded from many years of being worn, he wore light grey linen trousers, with simple light brown calf height boots. The pirate had light brown hair which was flecked with grey from age, and he had white side burns on his face, and soft light blue eyes. He was stood closest to Jack, and I suspected he was the first mate. And I noticed that he seemed to be fairly calm compared to the rest of the crew, as if he had seen something like Davy and his crew before, or multiple times before.

"Sparr-ah." said Davy taking a few steps forwards, and taking his pipe from his pocket. His peg leg strumming the deck loudly as he moved, causing the more frightened members of Jack's crew to jump. Davy lit his pipe, and paused to take a few puffs on it before he looked up at Jack again. "Aren't ye going te invite me inte yer cabin for a talk-ah?... After all nine years is a long time. Many things can happen in that-ah time" Jack raised his lip in irritation then turned to the pirate with white side burns next to him. He whispered something then said loudly.

"Mister Gibbs... Make sure the crew get back to hailing their weight and back to whatever they were doing before my dearest friend Davy arrived..." Davy chuckled. "Anything that is not up to standards, and is an abomination when I return will be redone by said person who didn't complete it up to satisfactory standards... Do you understand?" said Jack. Mister Gibbs nodded.

"Aye captain."

"Good man." Jack waved his hands and moved past Mister Gibbs, and he walked his way down the steps so he was on the main deck, but his walk was very feminine, off balance, and he walked with his hands in the air, which made him look drunk. And the way he spoke in long and confusing sentences led me to believe he was quite drunk, or it might just be the way he was. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he looked to his left and saw the Dutchman pull up aside the Pearl. Again Jack raised his lip in irritation. "Do they have to come aboard?" he asked pointing at the Dutchman, referring to the crew. Davy nodded, and chuckled, taking another puff on his pipe. As the Dutchman came to a slow pace alongside the Pearl Jack's crew spooked again, and began to move away from the port side.

"Lads!" yelled Mister Gibbs from the stern of the Pearl. "Muster you courage. Aye this be the supernatural but Cap'n Jones is not here to hurt you lot, now back to work! Work doesn't get done its self!" the crew hesitated again, and spooked when Palifico melted away from the main mast. He came and stood next to me. Other members of Davy's crew materialised from various parts of the Pearl. Jack moved forwards again, walking his unique walk. He nodded as he walked past Davy, and walked down the line of Davy's crew members until he stopped in front of me. He was quiet for a few moments.

"May I inquire as to why you are on my ship? Because quite frankly... I personally cannot see you being part of old Jones-ez crew. Savvy?" he asked giving a small smile. I could now see he had a few gold teeth. His breath also smelt faintly of rum.

"Captain Sparrow." I said. "I am afraid you are mistaken... I am part of Captain Jones' crew." I saw Davy turn his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye. He gave a small sly smile, as if to say he liked being called 'Captain Jones', so I made a mental note to call him that more often. I gave a small smile. Jack raised both his eyebrows, and looked from me to Davy and back again. He held his hands in the air as he did so. Jack then did a double take on me, and his eyes fell to my chest. Mine quickly followed his, and I saw that part of my Locket was showing. I quickly hid it. Jack gave a small grin.

"Oh... That be the reason why... you are part of the crew ehh?" he grinned. Davy moved and came to a stop behind Jack.

"And what-ah... exactly do you mean by that Sparr-ah?" he asked taking another puff on his pipe, looking at Jack from the corner of his eye, which was quite an intimidating stare. Jack moved away from him slightly, moving closer to me. He looked from me to Davy again.

"Why don't we continue this particular convocation in my cabin ehh?... But first... May I ask as to what your name is love?" Jack turned to look at me.

"Lydia Grey." I said. He nodded.

"Well then." He said moving away from both of us, and towards his cabin door. He opened it. "Miss Grey, Captain Jones..." Davy moved forward his peg leg strumming the deck again. He paused to look at Jack, and then turned to look at his crew.

"On yer best behaviour lads." There were a few chuckles from the crew. Davy turned to Jack, and looked at him for a few moments before walking into Jack's cabin, taking another puff on his pipe. Jack turned to look at me, and I quickly followed Davy.

"Mister Gibbs." said Jack as I passed him. "Keep her steady... Crews... just mingle, and make friends." I went and stood next to Davy, he gave me a small smile. Jack closed the Cabin door behind him. He turned to look at us. "Davy... My dear friend." he said walking towards us, his hands is the air again. "May I ask as to why you are here? Seeing as you agreed to leave poor old Jack alone, after the deal we made." Davy chuckled, and pointed at Jack with his pipe.

"I agreed I'd let ye live Sparr-ah, but not alone... And I mean no harm in this little visit-ah of mine... I just thought I'd check up ye... Or is one not allowed te do that-ah?" He looked down at his pipe, and saw that the mixture had run out. He placed the pipe in his jacket pocket. Jack stopped in front of us, looking from Davy to me again.

"Well..." he said taking another step closer to Davy. "What I thought is... Seeing as I spared your life... I thought you might leave me alone. Seeing as I didn't stab the thumping thing... I gave it back... And the only reason you kept visiting me is so you could try and recruit me into you crew of fish people... Wasn't ever going to happen..." Jack took another small step towards Davy. Jack was right in his face now. "So I though seeing as I made you the deal you might leave me alone... let's say forever." Davy chuckled and moved away from Jack, and he turned around and looked out the windows at the back of Jack's cabin.

"Sparr-ah. You're a hard man to predict. And when you stood in front of meh holding my heart-ah in yer palm I thought then you would stab it... and my long hell like life would have ended... But-ah." Davy turned to look at Jack now. "Ye didn't... And so for sparring my soul I thank ye." Jack took a shocked step backwards and raised his lip again, this time in confusion.

"What?! Could you repeat what you just said please?" Davy gave a sly smile.

"Sparr-ah don't push ye luck-ah... Ye only hear a word like that come from meh once-ah." Jack was quiet for a few seconds. He then walked round the table behind us, and picked up a rum bottle from the other side.

"Sit down." he said taking a seat, and crossing his legs on the table, he indicated to the chairs. Davy and I pulled out chairs, and took a seat. I sat upright feeling a bit tense with the unfamiliar atmosphere, while Davy placed his peg leg on the table with a bang, and crossed his other leg over it, tilting back in his chair. "Rum anyone?" Jack asked offering the bottle in Davy's direction. Davy raised an eyebrow.

"Well it has been a long time since I have..." he took the bottle in his hand, and uncorked it with his tentacle like finger. He then rubbed the lip with his jacket sleeve, and took a swig, which I have to say looked rather odd... I had never seen him drink from a rum bottle before. I saw Jack pick up another bottle from the table. One which was a lot fuller than the one he had just offered to Davy. Davy then offered the bottle to me... which I took.

"Thank you." I said, and I looked down at the bottle, wondering what it was going to taste like.

"Love." said Jack looking at me. "By the looks of that face... it appears to me that you have never tried rum before." He uncorked his bottle, and took a swig.

"I haven't." I said looking at him. Jack almost spluttered rum across the table.

"Love you have not lived... I have been drinking rum from the age of 14, and loved every moment of it." I looked down at the brown coloured bottle in my hand, and took a swig of the contents inside, not bothering to wipe the lip of the bottle. It was sweet, and had a hint of coconut in it, and there was defiantly the predominant taste of alcohol, and in my opinion was rather nice.

"So... What do you think?" asked Jack taking another swig of rum.

"I think it's rather nice." I said. Jack chuckled.

"Well that's an improvement from saying you haven't tasted it before..." I took another swig of rum. Jack lent back in his chair a bit more "So Jones... You and Lydia ehh?" I coughed, and this time it was my turn to almost spray rum across the table.

"What?!" I asked. I placed the rum bottle on the table, and placed the cork, which Davy had placed upright on the table so it didn't roll around, in the top of it. Davy removed his legs from the table top, and lent forwards in his chair, looking at Jack with dangerous eyes.

"And what-ah... exactly do ye mean by that Sparr-ah?" Jack placed his rum bottle on the table, and gave a small grin, flashing a few of his golden teeth.

"What I mean by that Jones-ez... is that I think you and Lydia are partners... Lovers... Meaning you're in love." Davy looked at Jack with even more of a dangerous glare, and I gave Davy a small, quick , 'How could he tell?!' glance. I then gave a small nervous laugh.

"Erm Captain Sparrow... May I ask as to why you think that?" I shifted uncomfortably. I noted that Davy's tentacles were curling slightly quicker than usual. I figured out they represent his mood. The faster they move: the more agitated or angry he is, the slower: the more relaxed and calm he is. Just another thing I noticed about him. They told me Davy was feeling uncomfortable too, and I knew he wasn't so great a hiding secrets from people when placed under pressure about it. So I had stepped in to create a cover story.

"To be truthful love." Jack said. "... I don't think that... I know, because firstly you have matching lockets. Don't say you don't have one Jones-ez-" he said pointing a finger at Davy before he could say anything. "I know you have one, because your... previous-" he put a lot of empathies on the word.

"lover told me you did when I... was... Never mind-" he said waving the thought aside. "Point is. She told me you both had identical lockets, and I know for fact Lydia has one." he said indicating to me. I reddened slightly. Why had I been so careless? I should have kept it hidden! Davy looked my way, seeing my uncomfortableness, and then looked at Jack narrowing his eyes slightly, but saying nothing, he didn't know what to say to get out of this. And neither did I, so we kept quiet, not knowing what to say, and let Jack finish what he was saying to prove his point. "Secondly." said Jack. "You-" Jack pointed at me. "Will you call him." he pointed at Davy. "A monster; a deformed human; or just plain ugly?"

"Sparr-ah-" Davy began.

"Mate, the truth hurts deal with it." I saw Davy clench his fist, in anger, but he remained quiet. Jack turned to me again. "So... Lydia would you call Jones-ez any of the three names I just listed?" I opened my mouth in horror.

"Never!" I exclaimed. Jack smiled.

"See... Any person who was not in love with him would call him that."

"That's not true!" I snapped. "You don't know me, or what my view of ugly is, and I would never call anyone that anyway." Jack's smile faded, due to the fact I just proved that his second reason to prove we were in love was a bust.

"Ah ha!" he said, smiling again, I suppose he had just thought of another reason to try and prove his point. "True enough, I don't know you too well, but I do know my dear friend Davy... And I know for a fact Davy wouldn't just recruit a female into his crew of fish people just because he can. He dislikes female company after his... break up." Jack gave a quick glance in Davy's direction. "And so he had to have some sort of feelings towards you for him to recruit you into his crew."

"Actually-" I started.

"Sparr-ah, did Cailypso ever tell ye that where I am bound no lover can come?... And so again yer point yer trying to make is failing miserabl-eh." said Davy finishing more or less what I wanted to say. Jack was quiet for a few moments.

"The point is: I know for sure you two are in love, and do not deny it... But I must ask love." Jack looked at me again. "May I inquire as to how you came into the possession of Calypso's locket?" he played with the four coloured beads on the end of his platted beard. It was a look of curiosity. I looked at Davy and raised an eyebrow that said 'Shall I tell him?'.

"What was your question again Captain Sparrow?" I asked. He gave a small smile, and dropped his hand from his beard, and picked up his rum bottle again, swinging further back on his chair as he did so. He took a swig of rum.

"Love... My question was: ... How exactly did you come to be in the possession of Calypso's locket? And also you need to tell me you two are in love... It simply must be confirmed!" I gave a small smile, and looked to Davy for confirmation. Davy turned to look directly at Jack.

"Sparr-ah if ye shall tell a single soul anything of what ye might hear in this room I shall hunt ye down, and make ye suffer." Jack nodded understandingly.

"Sure thing mate... But can I tell me first mate Mister Gibbs?... On his soul he would tell no one... dead or alive."

"Fine." said Davy. "But ye shall give him the same warning... If he shall tell a single soul, dead or alive, as ye put it, I shall hunt ye both down, and make ye both suffer."

"You have my word mate." Davy turned to me.

"Ye can tell him Lydia." He lent back in his chair, and placed his legs on the table again. I gave a small laugh, and pulled the locket out from its hiding place, and held it by its beaded chain. Jack's smile widened.

"Calypso came and gave me a little visit in the brig of the Dutchman some time ago, and gave the locket to me then. And yes... Davy and I are in love Captain Sparrow." Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"I just knew you two were together!" he laughed. "And mate-" Jack looked at Davy. "after your bad romance experience with Calypso I never thought you would get over it, and find someone else!" Davy gave a small smile. Jack turned to me now. "So Lydia... What does it feel like to be the new Mrs Fish?" I spluttered a laugh, and turned to look at Davy, and to my surprise he was chuckling. I smiled, and turned to look back round at Jack.

"Erm... We're no married." I said. Jack nodded understandingly.

"I know." he said. "But I has decided to call you that... And how long exactly have you been together then?" Jack asked. Davy and I looked at each other, doing some quick maths.

"6 months." I said. Jack laughed.

"Not so long then." Jack said, taking a swig of rum. He then looked at Davy. "Mate, like you said... A lot can happen in nine years..." Davy nodded.

"A lot-ah sure can." he said agreeing. "Speaking of which, what have you been up te over the years-ah? And how exactly have you managed te hold the Pearl for so long-ah?" Davy asked picking up the bottle of rum in front of me. He uncorked it with his tentacle like finger again, and took a swig. Jack laughed.

"To tell you the truth mate... I lost the Pearl about a week after the battle of Calypso's Maelstrom, to Barbossa... Again." he added. Davy raised an eyebrow.

"The one with the feather hat-ah, and the rather annoying pet monkey?" he asked, taking another swig of rum. Jack nodded.

"That's the one!" Jack said pointing. "The thieving, slimy, mangy, once cursed annoying scruffy sea dog stole the Pearl, and left me on the island of Tortuga... Not that I mind being in Tortuga... But he stole the pearl, and left me with nought but a dingy, and my smelly first mate Mister Gibbs... But!" he said taking another quick swig of rum. "What he didn't know is that I had stole the ancient charts of Sao Feng from him."

"Charts?" I asked. "What are so special about Sao Feng's charts?" Davy offered me the rum bottle again. I took it. "Thank you." I took a swig of the contents, and again didn't bother to wipe the lip.

"Love." said Jack looking at me, and holding his hands, which also contained his rum bottle, in an odd motion, pointing at me. "The charts of Sao Feng are charts that lead to anywhere in the whole world love... Beyond the ordinary, and into the supernatural. For example the charts lead to The Locker, and The Fountain of Youth." I knew that you could find The Locker easily enough, you just had to get really lost, Davy told me that, but the charts lead to The Fountain of Youth?! No one knows how to find it.

"Wait! The charts can lead to The Fountain of Youth?" I looked at Davy, not quite believing Jack.

"And me knowing you Sparr-ah, as I do... You're now going te say ye found-ah The Fountain of Youth? And gained eternal life-ah?" Jack shook his head.

"Find the fountain I did... But gain eternal life? No."

"So tells us Captain Sparrow... How exactly did you find The Fountain of Youth?" Jack smiled, flashing a few of his golden teeth again.

"You ready for a long story then my friends?" I turned to look at Davy, he was in control as to how long we could stay. He looked past Jack, and out at the windows again. It was still rather bright out, and seeing as we had come over to the Pearl rather early in the morning, around 10, we had plenty of time before night fall. He nodded, then looked at Jack.

"My crew won't mind-ah... They have most likel-eh amused themselves-ah with the gambling." I gave a small laugh.

"Liar's dice is a brilliant game." I put in. Davy chuckled.

"So Sparr-ah ye can tell us yer story of how ye found the legendary Fountain-ah of Youth." I got comfy in my chair, and took another swig of rum. Jack grinned, placed his rum bottle on the table, and took his tricorn hat off, and he too placed that on the table. I saw now that he had a trinket made of some sort of bone, with a golden tooth on the end of it, attached to his bandana; and he also had a small pony tail to the right side of his head, which he had again some sort of bone attached to it, although this bone was a lot longer, and paler than the others.

"You two lovers comfy?" he asked, again playing with the beads on the end of his beard. Both Davy and I gave a small smile.

"We're ready I said." placing the rum bottle on the table, Davy placed the cork in it.

"Well then." he said pacing his arms behind his head. "My amazing, and truly dangerous story starts when the scruffy sea dog Barbossa stole the Pearl, and left me almost all on my ones-ez on the island of Tortuga... As you know I had already stole the charts of Sao Feng from him, as I didn't trust him, and to be honest who wouldn't! He had already marooned me on an island twice before!... Anyway I set out in me dingy, in search for the fountain, and as it said on the chart it was somewhere near Florida." Jack paused for a moment, moving his hands in circle like motions in front of him, as if imagining he was moving something in front of him. He moved his hands clockwise and anticlockwise for a few more moments. "Yes Florida." he decided finally. "And in me dingy it took me around a week to get there... Give or take a few days... Then once I did find the island that was said to hold the location of The Fountain of Youth... I went exploring, and hope to find it with me compass."

"Excuse me Captain Sparrow?" I interjected.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"How exactly would you be able to find the fountain with a compass? Yes I understand you can find locations with a compass, but it comes across to me that there wouldn't just be bearings written on the charts, otherwise anyone could find it if they managed to get hold of the charts, and the location could spread by words of mouth." Jack gave a small laugh.

"Love you're a lot smarter than you appear to be." I gave a small smile, and blushed slightly.

"Why thank you... So how exactly did you find the fountain with a compass?" Jack pulled his compass from his belt.

"My compass is unique. It doesn't point north, it points to the fing the person holding it wants most in this whole world." Jack handed it to me. "When you open it, if my understanding of how strong your love is, and how well I can read you as a person, by my reckoning I predict the needle will point towards your lover Davy. For that is who I believe you want to be with most in the whole world." I nodded, and took the compass, then opened the lid, and almost instantly the needle spun to point directly at Davy, but it had moved with such speed, it simply didn't seem possible. But coming from what Jack said this compass had some sort of supernatural power. Davy looked down at the compass, and gave a small smile. I gave him one back. Jack stroked his moustache. "In all the years I have owned that compass I have never seen a heading so strong."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him, moving the compass slightly, the needle simply adjusting to the slight movement.

"What I mean love, is that the person holding the compass, which is you-" he pointed at me. "Wants whatever it is pointing to, which is him-" he pointed at Davy. "Most in the world."

"Yes." I nodded.

"But it is the strongest urge, as it can be called, I have ever seen." I raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't quite understand Captain Sparrow." Jack took his legs off the table and lent across it to get closer to me.

"Can I have me compass back? And I'll show you want I mean." I handed it back, and the needle spun slowly towards the rum bottle on the table next to him. It didn't really surprise me that it was rum he want most in the world. "You saw the way the compass needle swung slowly? It is a heading, but it is not as strong as your heading, for the needle swung faster for you." Jack reached for the rum bottle and took a swig.

"Oh!" I said. "You're saying that I am the only person you have met that wants my heart's desire so badly?" I clarified. He nodded.

"Yup! And it tells me that your feelings for him." he waved at Davy. "Are incredibly strong... Davy mate?" Jack said placing his legs on the table, and leaning back on his chair.

"Aye?" Davy asked.

"Mate why don't you use my compass, because I want to see just how strong your feelings are for Lydia." he slid his compass along the table, and it stopped at Davy's foot. Davy looked up at Jack for a moment then reached for the compass with his tentacle like finger. Jack straightened in his chair and lent forwards, to get a closer look at the compass. Davy then lifted up the lid of the compass with his thumb, and the needle instantly swung towards me, at the same speed the needle swung for me towards him. Davy looked up at me and I smiled, he gave me one back. Jack laughed, and fell back into his chair, swinging it backwards again. "It's good to know old Jones-ez can still love."

"I always have loved-ah." he replied.

"No." said Jack waving his reply aside. "I mean love another." Jack waved in my direction. "Anyway... Now that you two know how me compass works, and how I could locate The Fountain of Youth can I continue with me story?" he asked. I nodded, and Davy closed the lid of Jack's compass and slid it across the table back to Jack. Jack placed it on his belt again.

"Aye Sparr-ah, let's hear what sort of an adventure ye got up te." Jack grinned, and I had got the impression he rather liked being the centre of attention, and liked being able to tell others stories about himself.

"Right then where was I?" he asked himself.

"And island off Florida, took you a week to get there." I said, moving my chair closer to Davy, so my chair arm touched his. The chairs were already fairly close. Davy gave a small half smiled, and he placed his hand over mine, his fingers, par his index one, interlocking with mine. Jack couldn't see this, because our hands were too close to the table for Jack to so see them over it. Davy brushed his thumb over my hand, and his tentacle like finger wrapped around our hands, holding them together. I gave him a small smile, and gave his fingers a squeeze, not wanting to let go.

"YES!" said Jack looking at us and pointing, seeing as he had just been having a silent convocation with himself deciding what part of his story he got up to. "That was it! I spent around a week in me dingy and arrived on the island that was said to hold the location of the fountain-"

"Then what-ah did ye do next Sparr-ah?" asked Davy, still brushing my hand gently.

"I tell you what happened mate... I walked... for two days, following me compass, and I passed... various pools, and many, many trees... But I couldn't find the fountain... No matter how hard I looked..."

And Jack went on. Telling me and Davy the entire story. Mermaids, Blackbeard, The Queen Anne's Revenge; his previous lover Angelica; Ponce De Leon's ship: The Santiago; two silver chalices; a new personality of his enemy Barbossa; an escape from King George's Palace; zombies, an impersonator of himself; (Which actually turned out to be Angelica.) a mutiny; Spaniards, the finding of his beloved Pearl, which happened to be enclosed in a bottle by Blackbeard's black magic; and of course the finding of The Fountain of Youth, were all included in his story, that spanned over eight years. The first search was eight years ago, and the whole thing with Blackbeard, Barbossa, King George, and the rest, happened the year before this. I wasn't quite sure if everything he had said was true, but I had seen the supernatural, and I did have the ability to teleport. "And that." said Jack placing his hands behind his head. "Is what I have been up to over the nine years... Well two years of it... The years in between I spent pillage and plundering, stowing away on ships, and trying my best to stay away from land... Bad things always happen to me when I am on land... But I won't tell you all about that." I laughed, and pulled my hand hesitantly away from Davy's. He let my hand go, his tentacle like finger leaving a small trace of slime around my wrist, and arm. I gave him a small smile, squeezed his fingers once more then stood up, moving my chair backwards as I did so. I wobbled slightly, it was the first time I had ever tried rum, and it had made me slightly tipsy.

"That was a very interesting, and rather action packed story Captain Sparrow." I gave a stretch, seeing as I had been sitting down for a rather long time, and my left leg had gone rather numb. As I stretched the front of my shirt raised slightly, showing the front of my stomach, I saw Jack's eyes slyly move downwards towards my exposed flesh. Davy didn't miss Jack's sly look, and gave him a stern, and angered glare, before I could say anything to defend myself.

"Sorry mate." said Jack throwing his hands into the air, a sign off backing off, and he swing backwards on his chair that bit more, pushing himself away from Davy. "Couldn't help meself mate, the temptation was just there, and well... After all she is a credit to that of the female species." I blushed slightly, and placed my locket in a more comfortable position against my chest.

"I am sorry to tell you this Captain Sparrow but I am unavailable." he laughed, then looked at Davy who was still giving him an annoyed glare.

"Alright mate!" said Jack throwing his hands in the air again. "She's yours! I'm not the type who steals women from others..." he lowered his hands. "Well there was the one time I did steal... never mind!" point is." he waved his hands in an odd motion. "I will not steal your bonnie lass from you, and take her all for me one-ez"

"Well that-ah is reassuring te hear Sparr-ah... And also, even if ye tried te take Lydia, she is particularly skilled with a sword, and is fully capable of taking care of herself-ah." I walked over to stand behind Davy, and I placed my right hand on his shoulder, and began to slowly stroke his neck, minding his tentacles, and prominent sac at the back of his head, as I did so. Jack smiled at me, and placed his hands behind his head again.

"Are you now?" he asked. "I always like women who can take care of themselves... Reminds me of a woman I knew a long way back." he examined his nails. "...Called Elizabeth." Jack looked at Davy. "Bootstrap." he bit his nails. "It's his daughter in law."

"Was she the one-ah that left with Bootstraps son, after I made the deal with ye? During the battle of Cailypso's Maelstrom?" asked Davy, one of his small tentacles at the right side of his head, began to wrap itself around my finger.

"Aye." said Jack nodding. "That be Elizabeth... Lydia." he turned to me. "Love... Sailors clothing doesn't show that much of your feminine side, why don't you wear a dress more often?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Captain Sparrow, wearing a dress while working on a ship isn't practical, especially on the Dutchman, and so I do not own a dress." Jack frowned.

"I believe that every woman should look her best some times, and I think a cream dress with golden trims would look perfect on you love." Davy laughed.

"And you would be just the person who just so happens te have a dress like that-ah?" asked Davy slightly amused. Jack grinned.

"Aye... It just so happens I do" he stood up. Davy moved his head backwards stunned. I removed my hand from Davy's shoulder.

"You actually have that type of dress?" I asked Jack, slightly stunned. He nodded, and he walked, rather off balanced, round the table, towards a large chest to the left side of the room. He paused in front of it, and knelt down, removing the padlock, with a key that was on the bunch of keys he produced from his coat's pocket. He opened the chest, and from inside pulled a cream dress, with some of the most beautiful golden patterning I had ever seen. He closed the lid of the chest with his foot, and walked towards me, I turned to face him. Jack paused in front of me and held the dress up to the side, he looked from me to the dress, and back again.

"It should fit you love." he said handing it to me. I took it. "It may be a tad tight round the ... chest area... but I am sure it will be fine... You can go and try it on behind there." Jack indicated to a screen to the right of the room.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, but may I inquire as to why you actually have a dress in your cabin in the first place?" I asked, folding the dress twice over my arm, so the hem didn't drag on the floor. Jack gave a small smile.

"You know the fleet of ships that was enclosed in the bottles by Blackbeard I told you about in me story?" he asked. I nodded. "Well." said Jack. "I sold a fair few of 'em and managed to get quite a bit of gold. So firstly I bought rum, and a lot of it, then I fixed some things around the Pearl, torn sails, and the rest, then I bought the dress. Just in case I bumped into Elizabeth at sea, and knowing her she wouldn't be carrying a dress around, see's a far too bright of a woman to run around in a dress... And so I bought one just in case I ran into her, or another woman I took a fancy to."

"And I sure hope you are allowing me to try this dress on out of the act of kindness, Captain Sparrow, and not in that of courting." Jack paused, and turned to look at Davy who had now taken his legs off the table, and had turned round to give Jack another glare of warning, telling him to back off before things became violent.

"I'm warning ye Sparr-ah." Jack gave a small nervous laugh, and moved away from Davy slightly.

"Anyway, go try the dress on love. I want to see what it looks like on you." I nodded and turned to Davy.

"I might need some help putting the corset on." he nodded.

"I'll help ye if ye ask for it Lydia." I smiled, and as I headed for the screen I heard Jack say.

"Mate, if she asks for help can I go, simply due to the fact I have two hands and you don't." I gave a small smile. Jack really didn't give up when he wanted something, even if he would never be able to have it. I walked behind the screen.

"Sparr-ah if ye go on any further with what yer doing, I will make sure yer incapable of using yer hands!" I heard his snap his crab claw twice, and I heard Jack give a small squeal. I gave a small laugh, and poked my head round the corner.

"He means it Captain Sparrow." Jack took another step away from Davy who was now standing. I laughed again and took the corset out of the dress, and threw half of the dress over the top of top of the screen so it stayed there. I then placed the corset next to it, and yanked off my boots, and placed them next to each other on the floor. I took my pistol, sword, belt, hat, and bandana off, and placed them next to my boots as well. I then pulled off my cambric shirt, linen trousers, and the cloth holding my chest in place.

"Davy mate." I heard Jack whisper, and in a loud one at that. "I think you managed to bag yourself a rather attractive and incredibly intelligent girl." I again smiled at the fact Jack just wouldn't give up. "You're a lucky man. You don't find women like Lydia often." I heard Davy give a small chuckle.

"Lydia's one of a kind." he said. I looked down at the corset around my chest area. It was quite a bit smaller than I would have liked it to be, and it made my breasts bulge a tad too much for my liking, but I couldn't do much about that. 'Damn!' I thought. 'Jack must have had no idea when buying this dress for the corset to be small, or the woman he bought it for was rather 'flat' in this area.'

"Davy." I called, looking round the screen. "Could you help me get this thing on please, it's defiantly a two person job." he smiled, and took a step forwards, but Jack took a step also, Davy turned to look at him, and gave him another intense glare. Jack instantly took two steps backwards.

"I'm backing off mate see?" I laughed. Davy turned towards me and began walking again. I moved backwards behind the screen, and took a step backwards. "I'll just wait here patiently." I heard Jack say. Davy appeared round the screen, and he took a step towards me and he looked nowhere apart from my eyes. I gave a small chuckle. He was such a gentleman, he respected me so well, and even if I was almost completely nude in front of him he never dared once look anywhere else but my eyes. I took a step forwards so my front touched his.

"Captain Jones." I whispered so Jack couldn't eavesdrop, which I was sure he would try to do. Davy chuckled. I smiled."You're such a gentleman, but... you do know you are allowed to look at the rest of my body."

"I respect ye, and will only look if ye want me te." I chuckled again.

"Davy... We are in the deepest of love, I think you are entitled to look at the rest of my body, and-" I held the corset with my right hand, and placed my left hand in his. "I have nothing to hide, so I am not embraced. And I think you, being my soul mate, are actually allowed to look at me almost completely nude, and wearing nothing but this corset." he chuckled again and brush my hand with his thumb.

"I suppose ye are right... So what is it ye want meh te do with yer corset?" he asked. I smiled, let go of his hand, and slowly turned round. I pulled my long hair over one shoulder out the way.

"Could you just tighten it from the bottom upwards please... As tight as you possibly can." Davy nodded, and began to tighten the corset, with his hand and a few tentacles that made up his beard. I removed my left hand from holding the corset, seeing as Davy now had hold of it. I gave a small grin to myself, and looked forwards. Despite the fact Davy did lack a normal hand, this was made up by his beard, that could easily allowed him to do things a normal person could do, and much, much more. Davy pulled hard on the corset and it sent a sharp pain up my spin. I gave a hiss of pain.

"My apologies Lydia did I hurt ye?" he paused.

"No." I said shaking my head. "It's just, I haven't worn a corset in around three and a half years. I have to get use to the feel of one again."

"Do ye want meh to stop?" he asked.

"No it's ok... It's just getting it on. Once it is on though its fine. You can carry on." he began to tighten the corset again.

"You sound like you need help back there." said Jack, so obviously wanting to see me with exposed flesh.

"No Sparr-ah we're fine-ah!" Davy snapped. I gave a small laugh, which was kind of hard, because the corset was crushing my breathing space.

"Alright mate, just sounds like you were having trouble." Davy sighed, and began to tighten my corset again. Then suddenly, he paused. I turned to look at him slightly wondering why he had stopped. Then I felt him move his hand from holding the string of the corset, and he ran a finger across the very top of my legs, just underneath my rear end. He was tracing one of the pale pink scars I had there... the ones my father had given me.

"How did you get these?" he asked whispering into my ear. I gave a small sigh, and I felt him trace one of the many, many, scars again.

"My father." I whispered. "He... use to beat me as a child, with his cane, for even the most simplest mistakes." I held back tears, as I remembered the pain, the screaming, and the endless tears.

"He was really that cruel-ah?" Davy asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it now... It's in the past." I felt Davy remove his middle finger from the back of my leg, and he began to tighten the corset again.

"Then we shall stop talking about it for now-ah. I can see it is a rather touchy subject for ye, and I don't want to force ye te talk about something ye aren't comfortable talking about." he said. I gave him a small smile, and looked forwards again, and down at the floor.

"Yes I am a little uncomfortable with it... And thank you for understanding my point of view."

"I find it very important to understand-ah your feelings, otherwise you would be unhapp-eh, and uncomfortable, and I don't want that." he whispered. I smiled to myself.

"You're such a gentleman."

"You keep saying that."

"Then it must be true." Davy gave a small chuckle in my ear, which caused me to shiver inside, and he pulled tightly on the corset again, pulling me backwards slightly so I bumped into him.

"My apologies again Lydia, am I pulling too hard-ah?"

"No... Keep going you're almost there."

"Ye sure?" he asked. I turned to look at him slightly.

"Davy." I whispered, so Jack couldn't hear. "You have the gentlest touch of anyone I have ever known... You will never hurt me... I blame the people who designed the corset." he gave a smile.

"Ye mean that?" he asked. I nodded.

"You would never ever hurt me." I faced forward again, no matter how badly I wanted to kiss him, and how appropriate it may seem in this citation, I didn't. I didn't trust Jack's self control. He could walk round the screen any moment. Davy began to tighten the corset again.

"Davy mate." said Jack.

"What is it now Sparr-ah?" spat Davy, rather annoyed with him.

"Have you two lovers ever actually thought about being parent-agers?" he put a lot of empathies on the word. "Parents? Having kids? I can imagination little octopus kids running round the place." I spluttered a laugh, and turned to look at Davy, who had just finished tying up the corset. He looked at me, and said nothing. We had never had the convocation.

"...I can't." I said looking at Davy, but loud enough for Jack to hear. Davy raised both eyebrows, and took my hand.

"Love." I heard Jack say. "What do you mean you can't? All women have monthly cycles, and all the rest of the women business." Davy looked at me as if to ask the same thing. I held his hand tight. I had never really got round to telling him. It wasn't like it was a really major thing, that effected my personality and who myself, Lydia Grey, was as a person. Davy and I had just never had a convocation that needed me to tell him I couldn't have children. And also, I had forgotten about it, and hadn't thought about it for years. I just accepted it and moved on.

"When I hit my teens, I didn't start my monthly cycle like other girls did. And so my mother took me to the local hospital, worried. The doctor did a few checks on me, and he said I was messed up inside somehow, and that I would never be able to bear a child." Davy's eyes softened sympathetically, and he held my hand tighter.

"That... is a most upsetting story love... but if you were physically able to bear a child, or children, would you choose to have them?" Jack asked.

"We have never actually thought about it." I said honestly.

"Come on don't be boring... Would you two have kids together or not?" Jack asked again. I really didn't know what to say. Seeing as I would never be able to bear a child the thought of the possibility of having children escaped my mind a long time ago. But would Davy want children? I suppose the though may have never crossed his mind, as it has done mine, but it was a thing I could not guess. If given the situation of him being bound to the Dutchman, as well as I, and us wanting to keep our love hidden from others, then his answer would be no to wanting to have children, as would mine be to. But if things were not like it was, would he want to have children with me then?

"Sparr-ah if ye want more moving and less talking-ah, I suggest ye shut ye trap." said Davy. I gave a small smile.

"Alright mate I'll shush it." said Jack. Davy sighed, I could tell Jack was really getting to him, and that he probably wanted to leave soon.

"Davy if you want to see this dress on me you will have to leave." I let go of his hand and shooed him away. "Go on! Out, out, out, out, out!" I teased. He turned around a walked towards Jack.

"Alright I'm leaving-ah." he said chuckling. I pushed him out and looked at Jack, who was leaning on Davy's chair, and appeared to be eating peanuts.

"I'll be out in a moment." I said.

"Go on then love." said Jack removing peanut from between his teeth. "I've been waiting all day."  
>"Well if you hadn't been asking us questions Captain Sparrow we would have been a lot quicker." I disappeared behind the screen before he had a chance to say anything back leaving Jack stunned at my comeback. I smiled and pulled the dress down from the top of the screen, and placed it over my head, then pulled it down. I straightened it out, and flattened it. It was rather nice, and very low cut, showing off my cleavage. I sighed, Jack bought the dress, and so I presumed that was the intention. The male species. Some usually only having one thing on their mind when talking to a woman, who they find particularly attractive. Of course Davy does not come into this classification of males, he's a real gentleman, no matter how many people would think otherwise. I gave one last check of the dress and came out from behind the screen.<p>

"So?..." I gave a twirl. "What do you think?" Jack's eyes weren't exactly on the dress, but on my chest area instead. I sighed inside, just typical of him.

"I think you pull that off very nicely." he said. "You look amazing love. And what do you think Jones-ez?" Jack asked, his eyes lingering on my chest area before he turned to face Davy.

"I do not wish te tell ye what I think of Lydia in front of you Sparr-ah. That is for only Lydia te hear, and I shall tell her what-ah I think this evening, when I meet her in my cabin, seeing as she does not have guard duty tonight-ah." Jack frowned.

"You can be such a spoil sport sometimes." Jack complained, sounding like a little child. I smiled, I thought Davy would say something like that.

"Right if you two don't mind I am going to place my other clothing on now, seeing as this corset is killing me." Jack nodded.

"Go ahead love." he said waving towards the screen. "I have seen a woman faint due to a corset, not a pretty sight. She fell a hundred feet over a battle fort, landed in the sea, was rescued by me, and I had to slice the damned thing off her... That to was Bootstrap's daughter in law." he added. I nodded, and walked behind the screen again, and was not sure if what he had said was a true story. I pulled the dress off, and placed that over the top of the screen again. I then undone the neat bow of the corset, and gave a sigh of relief as my lungs breathed air. I pulled the corset off, and placed that to next to the dress, and began to place my clothing on.

Once I placed my flintlock pistol in my belt, I picked up the dress, and corset, and folded them neatly. I then walked out from behind the screen.

"Here you are Captain Sparrow." I said.

"Love keep the dress." said Jack, pushing the dress back to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow." I said taking the dress back. "But I don't think walking out in front of both crews carrying a dress would be such a good idea. They will begin to suspect something, and Davy and I don't want that sort of attention." Jack raised a finger, and went to say something, then pulled it back failing to think of something to say.

"Lydia." said Davy, I turned to look at him.

"Yes Davy?"

"Why don't ye teleport te my cabin, place it in my lead chest, then teleport back here?" he suggested. I nodded.

"That is a brilliant idea." I turned to look at Jack.

"Can I teleport through your cabin door to Davy's cabin please?" I asked, reshuffling the dress on my arm.

"Teleport?" asked Jack. I nodded.

"Yes teleport." I confirmed.

"I Thought only the fish-" he gave a small wave in Davy's direction. "Type of crew mates could teleport?" I laughed.

"Captain Sparrow, anyone who has sworn an oath to the Dutchman has the ability to teleport." Jack nodded.

"That explains how you managed to appear on the Pearl." I nodded.

"So am I allowed to teleport through your cabin door?" Jack waved towards his cabin door, then walked around towards his chair again, and sat down.

"Thank you." I walked towards the door, and turned round to face Davy. "I won't be more than a few seconds." he nodded. I smiled and walked through Jack's cabin door, closing my eyes as I did so. When I opened them I was stood in Davy's cabin, his cabin's door behind me. I placed the dress in the lead chest that was to the left of the room, and walked though the cabin door, a moment later I was in Jack's cabin.

"That was very quick." Jack said. "And have you ever actually realised just how odd it is seeing someone materialise from a solid object?" he asked. I walked forwards and stood behind my chair, Davy next to me.

"I suppose it would be... After all I was pretty freaked out when Davy and his crew melt away from a solid object for the first time." Davy chuckled. There was a knock at the cabin door. I spun round, and Davy also turned to look at the door.

"Come in!" called Jack. The door opened and Mister Gibbs walked in.

"Cap'n, Cap'n Jones, Miss Grey..." he gave us respectable nods. "Cap'n... Beckett spawn has been spotted on the horizon, starboard side." Jack removed his legs from the table and instantly stood up.

"How many ships?" he asked. "Are they headed for us?" Mister Gibbs nodded.

"Aye Cap'n, two of 'em. All cannons aimed our way." A rush of panic went through me.

"Captain Jones. What are we going to do?" I asked, facing Davy. Davy gave a sly smile and turned to Jack.

"Sparr-ah, what do ye say about performing the same little trick we performed at the battle of Cailypso's Maelstrom?" Jack laughed, he obviously knew what Davy meant by that.

"Yes I think we shall." Jack moved forward. "Mister Gibbs... To stations we have Beckett spawn to sink." he walked out his cabin door, Davy and I followed him.

"Aye aye Cap'n." said Mister Gibbs enthusiastically, closing the cabin door behind us. Most of Davy's crew were crowded in the centre of the Peal's deck playing Liar's Dice, Jack's crew were doing various jobs, and were not engaging in the game. As were walked onto the deck everyone turned to look at us.

"To stations you poxy cur!" called Mister Gibbs. "Roll out all cannons, and hold for the signal!" Jack's crew sprung to life, and began to ready up the cannons. Davy's crew all stood, and waited for orders.

"Lads! Back te the Dutchman, take stations, and arm all cannons-ah!" the crew moved as one and teleported back to the Dutchman, a few members picking up the dice, cups, and the board they had been using to play Liar's dice. Jack turned to Davy.

"I'll take the Pearl with the wind, down the starboard side of left ship, then you arrive slap bang in the middle, confusing them, and we open fire. Sound like a good idea mate?" asked Jack, his eyes flickering to the ships that were coming ever closer to the Pearl, and Dutchman.

"Aye that sounds like one of yer more sensible plans." said Davy putting a lot of empathise on the last two words.

"Mate." said Jack, moving slightly closer to Davy. "I don't want the Pearl to get too badly damaged... I just got her back after nine years of being without her."

"Fine." said Davy. "But right now I have a shep to command." he turned round, passing Jack, and walked through the wall next to Jack's cabin, teleporting to the helm of the Dutchman. He took over steering the Dutchman from Maccus. I turned to Jack.

"Keep our secret quiet Captain Sparrow." I said, Jack smiled.

"Love you can trust me." I gave a smile, and walked through the same place Davy did, teleporting to the helm.

"Roll out all cannons-ah and prepare te dive!" boomed Davy, steering the Dutchman left, pulling away from the Pearl. Panic ran through me. I didn't know if I could survive underwater! I wasn't part fish, or sea creature like the rest of the crew! Davy turned to look at me, he could see the panic in my eyes. "You'll survive this Miss Grey! Just breathe normally!" Breathe?! I wasn't sure if Davy realised I did not have gills, and breathing underwater was something I couldn't naturally do!

"Captain-" I began.

"Miss Grey trust me." his eyes softened for a moment, and I nodded, trusting him, not that he ever gave me a reason not to trust him in the first place. "Gear up a cannon on the main deck, so I can keep an eye on ye, so ye don't get inte trouble." he ordered.

"Aye captain!" I responded slightly frightened, knowing fully well this was the first time I was ever going to enter a battle. I made my way towards the lowest part of the main deck, and prepared one of the cannons on the starboard side of the Dutchman with Brinescum. He was untying the securing rope, that held the cannon securely to the side of the Dutchman during rough weather, so it had enough room for the back blast when the cannon was fired. "How do you ready a cannon?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid. Brinescum laughed.

"We're about to dive now, so just watch me, and hold onto the rail, seeing as it is your first time diving. Then you can reload it with me once we fire the cannon." I nodded, and grasped the rail with shaking fingers. Breathe normally? I really didn't know how this would work, but I trusted Davy completely.

"Down then!" came the loud and stern voice of Davy from the helm.

"Down!" came various voices of the crew, in a cluster of yells. A few seconds later the bow of the Dutchman began to descend under the waves, and all too quickly I was to. I held my breath, and closed my eyes. I really had no idea how if I was going to survive this. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I opened my eyes startled. It was Brinescum, and surprisingly I could see everything clearly, and the salt in the water didn't sting my eyes. Brinescum pointed to his own chest and then blew bubbles, indicating for me to breathe. I shook my head frightened. He gave a smile, and quickly jabbed my side with his fingers, causing me to gasp in shock, my mouth took in water. But it didn't fill my lungs like I thought it would, it passed though gills that had quickly formed either side of my neck, allowing myself to extract the oxygen from the water, and breathe what could be called 'normally'. I gasped, and placed a hand to my neck, three slits had formed there, that opened and closed when I breathed. I turned to Brinescum, and he was smiling, and would probably laugh if he could. He patted my on the shoulder, and turned to the cannon at his feet. I turned to look at Davy who was steering the Dutchman towards two black, shapes on the surface of the water. He noticed me looking at him and quickly turned to look at me, I pointed to the gills on my neck. He gave a half smile, and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'I told you so'. He then went back to steering the Dutchman. I felt really weird. With the fact I had gills and could breathe underwater, and how the Dutchman was moving so easily and effortlessly under that water by a supernatural force. I looked down at Brinescum readying the cannon, and took in what he was doing. Once he was done, as well as the rest of the crew they all looked up at the two black shapes of the water, that were the East India Trading Company ships, and there was a slightly smaller one coming in on the starboard side of the two, which was the Pearl. We were in the middle of the two EITC ships, ready to open fire when the Dutchman resurfaced. I turned to look at Davy and he was watching the Pearl. I noticed his beard was forced over his shoulders by the force of the water, and his coat floated behind him. He was holding onto his hat with two of the tentacles of his beard, so it didn't fall off with the force of the water. His image was still intimidating none the less, and he was watching the Pearl waiting for her to come that bit closer to the EITC ships. We waited a few move moments then the Dutchman rocketed to the surface. I held firmly onto the rail, as did the rest of the crew, and my gills suddenly disappeared as my lungs were useful for breathing once again. The Dutchman levelled, and excess water ran off the main deck and out the cannon ports. Davy's crew lit there linstocks, (which were things that I suppose lit the fuse on the cannon.) as soon as they gained balance, and awaited the order to open fire. I looked at the EITC ships, and saw the frightened faces of men witnessing the supernatural. These were men of the company my selfish and alcoholic father regularly traded with.

"Fire!" I heard the voice of Jack from the Pearl yell, he was at the helm.

"Fire all cannons-ah!" yelled Davy, his order colourful with his accent. Both crews opened fire, and I covered my ears because of the noise. Cannons were fired all around, from both the Dutchman and the Pearl, all cannons aimed at the EITC ships. The men on ship that was in between the Dutchman's Port side and the Pearl's starboard side had no chance to fire their cannons, as their ship was being blown to pieces underneath their feet. The ship that was only being fired on by the Dutchman's Starboard side though did have a chance to return fire, and so they did. "Reload cannons-ah on all sides-ah!" Davy yelled, as cannons fired at us. I covered my face as wood from the Dutchman flew my way, and then helped Brinescum reload the cannon for when we needed to fire it again. I noticed wherever the Dutchman got hit seaweed and other crustaceans repaired the damage, which wasn't any weirder to me than growing gills. Reloading a cannon took longer than I expected, but once it was done, we fired it at the EITC ship between the Dutchman and the Pearl, making sure it would sink properly.

"Watch out!" called Piper, pushing me out the way of a cannon blast that came from behind us, he landed on top of me.

"Thanks!" I said slightly shaken. He got off me, and gave a flash of his teeth, which I supposed was a smile, seeing as his face was covered in tube coral, and most of his human features were gone.

"Just keep an eye out." he said pulling me to my feet, and firing the cannon next to him with a Linstock. I nodded, and fired the cannon next to me, covering my ears as I did so.

"Sparr-ah get yerself and the Pearl round here!" I heard Davy call. He pulled the Dutchman away from the EITC ship, and began to spin her back round for another round of cannon firing.

"I'm doing me best mate!" I heard the faint voice of Jack yell over the sound of the cannon fire. He was pulling the Pearl around from the back of the EITC ship to get at her from the other side.

"Reload on the Port side only! We're going in for another round-ah!" Davy called, and his crew obeyed his order. Jack brought the Pearl alongside the port side of the EITC ship, and began to fire again. Davy brought the Dutchman back down the side of the ship again, and cannons sounded. I watched as the crew mates of the remaining EITC ship dived overboard in a poor attempt to save their own lives. It watched them as they lived their last few moments. I watched the fear on their faces as they realised they were not going to live, the poor attempt of their cannon fire, and the final order yelled by their captain to abandon the ship, and dive overboard. I felt good. Even though I knew I was killing these men who were just following orders, in the back of my mind I knew it was a good thing. The East India Trading Company was taking over everything, land, the sea, products, ships, money, government, and people's lives. I also felt good because I knew George worked with this company, and also my father traded his merchandise with them. But then I realised these men could have families, wives, and children. And I felt bad. But I shook my head as I fired another cannon, and realised that for these men to be part of the Company they must have similar, or identical, views of people like George, my father, and one of the Company's main, and now dead, trader: Lord Cutler Beckett. I smiled. When I was a young child, around the age of ten, Beckett had been staying in my father's mansion for the weekend, seeing as they were close friends. And I remember I had accidently on purpose, walked into Beckett's room while he was getting dressed. Fortunately for my young eyes he was fully clothed, but he was not wearing his blonde, Company wig, and I saw his usual hair style. It was literally a brown frizz of hair, and I couldn't help but laugh as I ran out the room, and down the corridor. Unfortunately though Beckett had seen me, and I got a beating from my father when he found out. 

I was brought back to my senses, and the battle when cheers from both crews hit my ears, and a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"We won!" yelled Brinescum, it was his hand that was clamped on my shoulder. "We blew them all to pieces!" I smiled, and he removed his hand, and gave Clacker a high five next to him, both of them laughing. I looked round at the crew and saw they were all laughing, giving high fives, and only had the smallest of injuries from the battle. The injuries consisted of having splinters of wood lodged in places like their arms, and legs, nothing to worry about. Koleniko ran towards me.

"You have rather good aim for a first timer using a cannon!" he said coming to stop next to me, his voice slightly raised so I could hear him over the noise of cheering all around.

"Give me a high five!" I said raising my left hand, I knew both his hands were covered in puffer fish spikes, and if I caught my hand on them I didn't mind. Koleniko gave me a high five, and a sudden sharp pain ran through my left arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Koleniko suddenly, concerned. "Was it me?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I said looking down at my arm. I saw the redness of blood on my sleeve. I carefully rolled my sleeve up, and saw that I did, as I suspected have a rather large splinter of wood in it.

"That looks nasty." he said taking my arm gently in his hand. "Do you want me to get it out?" I nodded.

"Yes please." I moved my arm so he could get to it better.

"It might hurt a bit."

"That's fine." I said. He nodded, and grasped the end of the piece of wood with his thumb and index finger. His face showed full concentration, and with a quick pull of his hand backwards the wood splinter was in his hand. Pain shot through my arm, and I bit my tongue in pain.

"It's out now." said Koleniko holding it up for me to have a look at it. It was rather large, and one end was covered in my crimson blood. "No wonder it hurt." he said.

"Thanks for getting it out." he gave a smile, and threw the splinter overboard. He then looked down at my arm again, and a look of confusion across his face.

"How did you get this?" he asked tracing the sucker shaped scars on my arm, the scars that the Kraken gave me.

"Oh... When the Kraken attacked my ship, the one I was on when I recruited into this crew, she caught my arm, whilst she was attacking the ship, and I managed to slice the end of the tentacle off before she took me to the locker."

"Damn." he said. "You're lucky to be alive." I nodded.

"I suppose I am lucky." Koleniko took a black piece of cloth from his belt.

"Here you are. Wrap your wound in this. It'll help stop the bleeding, until you get time to sort it out later."

"Thanks, you're very generous Koleniko." I said. "Could you help me put it on please?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sure thing. It might sting a bit, it's a little wet, and the salt in the water might make it sting."

"That's fine, and thanks." I said, as he wrapped the black piece of cloth around the lower part of my arm. He pulled the ends into a tight bow, and it held tight on my arm, and like he said it stung because of the salt.

"Is that too tight for you?" he asked.

"No it's fine... And really thanks." he smiled.

"You're welcome Lydia... I'm always happy to help."

"I'm know that."

"Captain!" called Wheelback from the bow of the Dutchman. "There are survivors in the water! Shall we recruit them!?" The crew quietened, and turned to look at Davy who was still at the helm.

"I will not have any spawn of the East India Trading company recruited into my crew-ah!" he spat. "Let them all drown, and go te the locker! Join their little friend Beckett-ah in the same space of hell! Death comes-ah te all members of the company that stand in my path!" Members of the crew cheered in agreement. Davy spun the wheel of the Dutchman, with a simple movement of his hand, so she came alongside the Pearl again. I heard the sounds of the remaining EITC sailors in the water, pleading for help. I looked over the rail, Koleniko at my side. There were a few sailors swimming towards the Dutchman trying their best attempt to get out the water.

"Someone shut them up!" yelled Jimmy Legs behind me. A few crew mates pulled their pistols from their belts, and killed the EITC crew members in the water, effectively shutting them up. My eyes lay over a dead body that seemed to draw my attention. I couldn't quite figure out why I was draw to it... then the familiarity hit me.

"Oh my!" I gasped placing my right hand to my mouth.

"What is it?" asked Koleniko suddenly. I lowered my hand, and lent forward further over the rail, and down at the dead body. The body's almost black eyes staring blankly up at me, and lips that could easily give a cold sneer.

A faint laugh hit my ears, cold, evil and echoing, and I was running away from the scene of the death, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stared down at the lifeless body staring blankly up at me. It was that of George's, the man who murdered my previous lover Joshua. Koleniko followed my gaze, and looked at the body, to me, and back again.

"Did you know him?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yes..." I said barely above a whisper. "He's the man... who murdered my previous lover in front of me."

"I take it it's a good thing this man is dead then?" he asked being careful with his word choice.

"Yes... It's just a relief, that George is finally gone..."

"Jones!" called Jack from the helm of the Pearl. I looked up at him, as did Koleniko. I noticed the Pearl did have damage, but the Dutchman had taken the most of it. I could tell this by the amount of seaweed, and crustaceans that had appeared newly on her. I presumed the crew and I would find wood, and fix the damage later.

"Aye Sparr-ah?" I heard Davy call.

"I do find it a most pleasurable pleasure, and sight, when Beckett spawn is killed!" he called. I turned to look at Davy, he laughed, and used only his hand to steer the Dutchman, he looked rather relaxed, and from my angle... rather attractive.

"Any members of the East India Trading Company deserve te die... Both of us have suffered by their hands-ah." Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"That is very true mate... Now I have business to finish elsewhere, and I think we have had far too much chit chat for the moment so... I will be taking the Pearl in the other direction to you mate... And until we meet again and if we meet again."

"For the time being Sparr-ah I want ye te keep yer yap shut about one... particular piece of information, and keep te mind my threat." Jack gave a smile, flashing some of his golden teeth.

"Mate have I ever given you a reason to not, not trust me?" he moved in an odd motion, probably deciding if what he had said made sense, which it kind of didn't.

"I'm warning ye Sparr-ah keep yer yap shut." said Davy, a hint of threat in his tone.

"Davy mate... You have my word, I shall say nought, and nothing to no one, living or dead." I saw Davy give a smile.

"Sparr-ah if ye shan't keep quiet, you will pay the price. But knowing ye, ye wouldn't want te risk having me on yer back... again." he added. "And so I will now leave ye be, and seriously hope-ah ye keep yer yap shut, for ye own good."Jack gave a unique salute with his right hand, and gave a small bow, his hair falling forwards, and almost touching the floor as he did so.

"Davy mate... I wish you the best of luck with life... and other things that are in it." he gave a wink, and I knew somehow he was on about mine and Davy's relationship. Davy chuckled.

"Take care of yerself Sparr-ah." Jack laughed.

"Mate! When have I ever done otherwise?!" he gave Davy another one of his unique salutes, and turned the wheel of the Pearl towards port, and pulled her away from the Dutchman. Davy turned to look at his crew.

"Get te work, repair, and scrub the Dutchman-ah! And put yer backs into it!" he yelled, and the crew came to life. I followed Koleniko, and ran to the storage box on the main deck, and we pulled a mop and bucket from it each. Hadras was close behind us.

"Right." I said, remembering not to hurt my left arm. "Let's get to work."


	17. Chip and Joshua

HOLA! Here is a scene that you readers probably been waiting for! It explains more about the killing of Joshua, and George, his murderer! Read on to find out! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Scene 17:

Wrote: 18.3.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia has just come back from spending an hour in the Captain's Cabin with Davy. She is lying in her hammock drifting off to sleep.)

"So... how was it?" asked Bootstrap, somewhere to the left of me. I opened an eye and looked up at him from my comfy position on my hammock. Bootstrap was leaning against one of my hammock supporting pole, looking down at me, and what I could work out to be a small smirk on his shell fish, and star fish, covered face.

"How was what?" I asked confused, closing my eye again. I was tired, and seeing as it was late, I kind of wanted to go to sleep.

"You know... your time in the Captain's Cabin." I opened both my eyes, sat upright, and placed a finger to my lips.

"Quiet!" I whispered looking round the hold at the sleeping crew, hoping no one had overheard us. "Someone will hear you!" Bootstrap gave a small chuckle.

"No one will wake... So how was your time in Captain's Cabin?" he asked again. I looked around one last time, then lay back on my hammock, pulling my hat over my eyes as I did so.

"Fine." I said, wanting some sleep.

"That's good to hear." said Bootstrap. "So... Have you kissed him yet?" Seriously? Why was he asking me this?

"Why do you ask?" I asked, not looking at him. He gave a small laugh again.

"I'm just curious... So have you?" I was quiet for a few moments. Would he leave me alone if I just gave him an answer?

"Yes." I said, really wanting to sleep.

"Passionately?"

"Will you just stop interfering with my personal love life?" I asked slightly angered, placing my hat on my head, and getting up. I didn't bother to place my boots on. I began to walk towards the steps that lead to the main deck. Bootstrap followed me. I ignored him, and climbed the steps and walked towards the bowsprit.

"Look I was only asking a question." he said still following me, minding sleeping crew mates, as he followed behind me at a fast pace.

"Well have you maybe even considered that my love life is very personal and is only between myself and the one I love. And that you asking me questions about it is rather annoying, and is making me in a really bad mood, seeing as I am already incredibly tired!" I said rather fast. I came to a halt at the bowsprit, and I placed my hands on the rail, digging my nails into the wood in anger. There was a crescent moon, and not much light about.

"I'm sorry, if the questions are too personal for you, but I was just curious." he stood next to me. I turned to look at him, anger taking full hold of my mood. I look directly into his blue eyes.

"Too personal!-" I began.

"Everything alright down there?" called what I could tell was Broondjongen from the helm, just loud enough from us to hear him, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping crew. I turned to look in his direction, and due to the lack of light, I couldn't see him so well.

"Yes, we're just talking." I called back, giving Bootstrap an intense stare.

"Well unless you two want to take my place here on watch I suggest you two get some shut eye, and if you wake the crew you'll get double hours on your shifts tomorrow!" he hissed.

"Aye, we'll go back to the hold now." I turned to Bootstrap. "Don't ask me personal questions about my love life again!" I snapped, he nodded, and I left him standing where he was, and headed back towards the hold at a quick pace. The Dutchman's wood was rough and cold against my bare feet, and all I wanted now was to sleep. I made my way down the steps, past the other hammocks, and jumped into my own. I got comfy, and placed my hat over my eyes again. A few moments later I was asleep.

"Lydia." came a voice I knew was familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. "Lydia." I opened my eyes, and I sat up. I looked down and saw I was wearing a dress. I stood upright and looked around at my surroundings. It was all a blur, but I could tell it was around midday. "Lydia." I turned to the voice. A figure was walking towards me. Tall, slim, and as he came closer I could work out his features. Long thick brown locks, that tumbled to his shoulders, soft hazel, almond shaped eyes, thin bright red lips. He was holding a fishing net with large hands, and he had strong tanned arms, he was wearing shabby clothing, and was bare foot. It was Joshua.

"Joshua!" I called, running forwards, pulling my dress up slightly as I did so, so I didn't fall over the hem. A smile spread across his face, and he dropped the fishing net he was carrying, and caught me in his strong arms, giving me a hug. I looked up at him, and placed my lips to his. He placed his hand against my cheek, and kissed me again.

"It's so good to see you Lydia." he said brushing my cheek."It has been so long."

"Joshua It has been three days." I kissed him again. "It is not so long."

"It seemed like forever to me." he kissed me again like he had been separated from me for a hundred years. He then placed both arms around my waist. "It might have well been three thousand years." he kissed me again.

"You love me so much... Does it hurt to be away for even a few hours?" I asked.

"Lydia it hurts every second." he responded.

The scene changed with a swirl of mist. It grew a lot darker, rain clouds rolled in, and it begun to rain. Joshua and I were hand in hand walking along the docks. He was walking me home.

"Lydia, do you think your parents will ever allow us to marry?" I looked up at him quickly.

"You know what they're like... My Mother would kill me, and my Father would dig me up from my grave, and kill me again... I know you wish to marry me, as do I you... but it seems impossible to do so." he squeezed my hand.

"When I earn enough money, we can run away together, get married, and perhaps... start a family of our own." I stopped walking, and his hand fell away from mine. "Damn!" he threw his hands into the air. "I'm so sorry I need to stop mentioning children. I know you can't have them." I gave a small smile, and resumed walking with him.

"It's alright Joshua, I know for a fact it is a hard thing to take in... You'll stop mentioning it accidently some day." he gave my hand another small squeeze.

"Lydia!" came a voice behind me. Both Joshua, and I turned round, letting each other's hand go as we did so.

"Who's there?" asked Joshua standing in front of me slightly, protecting me. The person who had called my name laughed, an evil laugh, and I knew instantly who it was.

"What do you want George?" I asked, watching his figure appear from the shadows. He was wearing his 'upper class, important trades man' clothing, a sword tied to his belt, a pistol to. I hated the man, he worked for the East India Trading Company, was good friends with a few of its main traders, and my Father. George also happened to want to take my hand in marriage, which of course my parents would approve of greatly.

"The same as always Lydia... Your hand in marriage." he wore a smug smirk on his face.

"You know that is never going to happen, so please, I beg you, leave me and Joshua alone." He clicked his tongue a few times, and came to a stop a few paces in front of us. Joshua balled his fists in anger, he was ready for a fight.

"Come, come Joshua, a fight shall not start here... All I ask is for Lydia's hand in marriage." he had a glint in his eye that made me uneasy, and suspect he was up to something bad.

"Lydia will never marry you George, you know that. And unless you want things to turn nasty I suggest you leave right now!" threatened Joshua, anger in his tone. George gave a sly smile, and slowly drew his sword. I took a step back, as did Joshua. George examined the blade, and gave a few 'show off' type flicks.

"Such a nasty temper you have dear friend... But I suppose that is why no one would employ you. For they do not want people like you, and of course is the reason why you work alone, as a poor fisherman, earning so little you can't even afford a decent set of clothing." Joshua was shaking in rage now.

"George if you don't shut it I'll!-" began Joshua.

"Stab me?... Funny that because it appears to me I am the one with the sword." he laughed his evil laugh again, and dropped his guard slightly. Joshua charged, taking the opportunity. George's face hardened, and he thrust forwards with his sword, I clamped my hands over my mouth, and watched in horror. George gave a small smile, tilting his head to the side slightly. He removed his sword for Joshua's chest, and gave him a light push. Joshua fell backwards, and landed on his back, dead. His once bright hazel eyes stared upwards blankly, all remains of life gone. Tears ran down my cheeks, and I turned to look at George. He gave a smile of triumph, and the same evil glint was in his almost black eyes again. Deep crimson blood dripped off the tip of his sword.

"So who do you choose fair Lydia?... Me... or the dead fisherman?" He grinned again. I shook my head, and began to walk backwards.

"Never." I keep walking backwards. "Never." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" And with that I turned round and ran. Ran as fast as my shoes would allow. I heard the evil laugh of George again, it was echoing in my ears, over and over. The scene faded with a swirling mist, the laugh echoing, and echoing.

I sat upright, panting, sweat soaked my bandana, tears had stained my cheeks. The laugh still echoing in my ears. I tried to slow my breathing, and sighed as I realised it was only a nightmare. I then looked around for my hat. It was on the floor. I swung my legs over the side of my hammock, and placed my head in my hands for a moment. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back to sleep now. I pulled my boots on, and bent over to pick up my hat, I placed it on my head. I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. But every time I did, it seemed so real, so fresh, so... painful. I looked up at the hatch and saw the orange light of sunrise. Maccus and Jimmy Legs would be in soon to wake us up. I hauled myself to my feet, and headed for the steps. A bit of fresh air would do me some good, and hopefully rid my mind of some of the images from the nightmare. The blank up staring eyes of the lifeless Joshua, my past lover, the sly smirk of George, and the deep crimson blood dripping off the tip of George's sword. I was soon on the main deck, heading for the bowsprit again. I so badly wanted to tell Davy, have him comfort me, and hold me close... but that would have to wait, I had a days' work to do first.

"Hey. You're up early." came a voice behind me. I turned round. It was Koleniko.

"Oh hello." I said, slightly distracted. He came to a stop next to me, and lent against the rail looking at me.

"How come you're up early?" he asked a look of curiosity spread across the human part of his face.

"I'm only up a few minutes before usual." I said looking at him. "It's not that early." Koleniko smiled.

"Well then, let me rephrase my question... Why are you up before usual time?" I turned away from him, and looked out at the orange sun rising on the water.

"It's nothing much... Nothing to worry about." I replied.

"It looks like you've been crying, it must be something to worry about." I raised a hand to my cheeks and rubbed them with my sleeve. I then turned to look at him again.

"I had a nightmare... That's all." I admitted.

"About what? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I gave a small smile, and looked out at the water again. Koleniko was such a kind caring character. So was almost all the crew actually, no matter how many people would believe otherwise. Yes the crew look rather intimidating, and are not afraid to kill someone, but they are all souls bound to the Dutchman. Slowly turning to part of the ship herself. They were all human once. All of them. With families, wives,... even children.

"A murder... Of my past lover Joshua... I watched it happen... The cold sneer of the murderer... The blank lifeless up staring eyes." I shook my head, clearing my mind. "I need to forget it, I need to stop it tormenting me, and concentrate on the days' work ahead." Koleniko placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a strong character Lydia... You'll be able to do that... And thanks for telling me." I gave a small week smile, and looked at him.

"Thanks for listening, it helps." he patted my shoulder, and nodded.

"I will always listen to things if you want to tell them to me... I will always be around... That I can guarantee." he gave a small laugh at the joke he made. My smile widened.

"Thanks Koleniko." he patted my shoulder one last time, then headed towards the lower part of the main deck. I turned to look out at the sea again, a cool breeze blowing across my face, waking me up. Koleniko was such a nice character, always had been. Ever since I made my oath to the Dutchman. He was always there for me when I needed him, and was never mean, or teased me. And he always gave me advice when I needed it. He had made me feel a lot better, for that I thanked him greatly.

"Wench!" called who I instantly knew was Jimmy Legs, he was the only crew mate who called me that now. I spun round.

"Aye sir?" I called back.

"Seein' as yer awake already you can help wake the rest of the crew!" I nodded.

"Aye. Will do sir." he disappeared down the hold to wake the crew in the hammocks. I moved away from the bowsprit, and went to wake those asleep on the main deck.

"Come on you lot up you get!" I called, pushing various crew mates waking them up.

"Since when was it your job to wake the crew?" asked Wheelback as he woke.

"Since the bos 'un asked me to." I replied. "Why don't you help me?"

"Fine." he replied. He stood.

"Get up you lazy fish brains! Get off you arses and get to the mess hall!" he called, walking towards the hold shoving various crew mates as he went. He had a rather ruder and rougher approach than I did, but it did the job. Crew mates woke.

"There is no way I am having fish stew again." said Ratlin, stretching and getting up. Oglivey laughed, and clamped a hand down on Ratlin's shoulder, making his knees buckle slightly.

"By the smells of things we are, and you're going to have to put up with it." I gave a small smile. Fish. You learned to love it on the Dutchman. Everyone was awake now and heading for the mess hall, and so I followed them. I lingered behind, I knew Davy would be appearing from his cabin soon, and as I thought, he did.

"Morning lads... And lass." he added, noticing me, and giving me a nod. I give him one back.

"Morning Captain." I replied, as well as some other crew mates. Davy walked his way down the steps to the lower part of the deck, and followed me to the mess hall, his peg leg strumming the wooden floor every other step. He came and walked beside me. The smell of fish being cooked from the mess hall, a deck lower than the hold, filtered through the floorboards filling the hold with the smell. It was a brilliant smell that made my stomach growl slightly, reminding me how hungry I was. You only got two meals a day on the Dutchman. One first thing in the morning at sunrise, and one just before sunset. Unless it was a stormy day in which case we would go without. We didn't need food or water to live, we were immortal now we were bound to the Dutchman. But it was just one human thing we didn't want to part with. We still felt hunger, and thirst like humans, and so we satisfied the feeling. It was fish stew again this morning, and I guessed Penrod was cooking. Surprisingly he was the Dutchman's best cook, even though his left hand was a lobster claw, and he created an amazing fish stew. Walking through the hold was a lot easier now, seeing as all the hammocks, besides mine, were rolled up and packed away, because they were no longer being used. I walked past mine, I would put it away after I had had some food. Because I was at the back of the line of crew mates walking towards the mess hall, and a fair few paces behind them, I turned to look at Davy, walking beside me. I gave him a smile.

"I need to talk to you about something before my guard duty tonight. Or during it, whichever is easiest." I whispered very quietly. He nodded.

"What do ye need te tell meh exactly?" he whispered back.

"Something to do with a nightmare I had... I want to tell you about it... Get the images out my mind." I made my way down the steps to the mess hall, Davy behind me.

"Alright Lydia, we'll arrange something." he whispered before we appeared in the mess hall. I just loved food time. Not just because I filled my empty stomach, I loved it because it could be so comical. Food time was the only time the whole crew got together, and there was always something interesting to talk about, and almost always an argument over something. Usually about cutlery, there wasn't much metal cutlery about. I took my placed at the back of the food queue seeing as I was last down, and a lower ranking crew member. While Davy on the other hand, because he was the Captain, and had better things to do than wait around in queues, jumped to the front and took a bowl of fish stew from Penrod. He then took one of the metal spoons and took a seat at the end of the long line of tables than ran down the middle of the big room we were in. The room stretched the whole length of the Dutchman, and candles lit the room. There were more steps behind those we had just come down, and down the steps was the brig. Davy placed his legs on the table, and held the stew bowl with his beard, (seeing as he lacked a hand.) and his spoon in his hand. I turned to look at the front of the queue. Looking at him any longer may draw unwanted attention. I smiled inside, it just looked so odd. I know it sounds weird to say that but when you strip someone from a few human features, you instantly think human movements and feelings have been too. Yes Davy and his crew are part fish, sea creature, sea plant, ship etc, but that doesn't mean they were stripped from human movements, and feelings. They all were once human, but just because they don't look it much doesn't mean they didn't eat or drink, sleep, or have feelings like one. Most of the crew mates had taken a seat now, and were busy eating, and chatting, which meant I was close to the front of the queue now. Penrod filled a wooden bowl with fish stew, and handed it to Urchin in front of me. He then looked a long way up at me.

"Sorry Lydia, looks like you have got the dregs." he scrapped the remains of the cooking bowl into a small wooden one, and then handed it to me. "Get down here quicker next time." he whispered. I took the bowl, and nodded.

"Thanks for the tip Penrod." he gave a small smile, picked up his bowl, and spoon, and hopped into his chair next to Maccus, and Quittance. I frowned and picked up the last remaining wooden spoon. The crew had nicknamed it 'Chip'. They called it that because it had a big split in it, straight down the middle, and this caused most of the liquid type of food to fall through the split. And almost all the food we ate was stew, or soup. The crew mate that was last to get food in the food room got the remaining dregs, of whatever was cooked, and also 'Chip'.

"Oh look everyone!" called Jimmy Legs pointing at me. "The Wench has 'Chip' again!" he burst out laughing, as did most of the crew. Koleniko, Penrod, Bootstrap, Piper, Maccus, and Davy were those that didn't, they had respect for me. The other crew members that were laughing laughed either because they found it funny or just didn't want to get on the wrong side of the bos 'un. I laughed too, pushing away the embracement.

"Yes Jimmy Legs I have 'Chip' again... For the fourth time now I think." I walked round the back of chairs, to the free one, fortunately for me next to Koleniko, and close to Davy. Koleniko had kindly saved me a seat. Jimmy Legs laughed harder, fortunately Davy said something.

"Jimmy Legs there shall be no name calling while I am around-ah, for I do not find it particularly amusing te see other crew mates be humiliated-ah." his voice raised to be heard over the laughing. Jimmy Legs stopped laughing, as did the rest of the crew. "That's better."

"My apologies Captain, I shan't call another name." Convocations started again, and I took my seat next to Koleniko, and Cannon arm.

"You ok?" asked Koleniko as I sat down. I placed my bowl and spoon on the table.

"Yes." I said flicking my long hair over my shoulder, so it was out the way. "I've gotten use to Jimmy Legs embarrassing me."

"You still shouldn't have to put up with it... He should respect you, and it's not like you always slack on your jobs, and give a reason for him to bully you, you always put in all your effort, and get your jobs done to the best of standards." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course you do." he said. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Koleniko."

"Also, are you ok after what you told me?" he asked, in a lower voice.

"Yes." I said nodding. "I'm fine now, thanks for asking, it shows you care." he gave a smile.

"You're a good friend Lydia." he said. I gave him a smile back.

"You to Koleniko." I picked up my bowl and began to eat the fish stew, trying my best not to spill it everywhere. Koleniko resumed eating his. Damn why was Penrod such an amazing cook? The food was brilliant.

"Right that's it!" yelled Manray getting to his feet. The whole crew silenced and turned to look at him. "Who's turn was it last to wash everything up?" he yelled. The crew turned to look at Crash who slumped back further into his chair. "Right next time you wash up, clean things properly!" Manray threw his wooden spoon across the room and it hit Crash directly on the head.

"AWW!" yelled Crash. "That hurt!" Manray laughed, along with a few crew members next to him, and he sat back down on his seat. I turned to Davy and I could see he was chuckling.

"There is never a dull moment in the mess hall is there." said Koleniko chuckling. I laughed.

"No... there never is." I resumed eating again.

"So Captain." said Turtle man turning to Davy. "What is the plan for today?" The crew mates close enough to hear what Turtle man had said turned to look at Davy for his reply. Davy gave a smile.

"Well we seemed te be rather low on Hard Tac-ah, Port, and Rum, so I think you can raid a nearby port and take what you need... You can also stock up the armoury while yer at it." I noticed he used the word 'you' rather than 'we', because unfortunately Davy can only set foot on land once every ten years.

"Sounds like a plan, what port do you think we shall raid?" asked Turtle man. Davy gave a sly smile.

"I think Port Royal will be a rather interesting place-ah... We haven't raided there before."

"Yes!" exclaimed the left head of Two Head "We haven't raided anywhere in ages!" some members of the crew laughed in agreement.

"So the plan is to finish up here, arrive in Port Royal, then raid the place until we have what we need?" asked the right head of Two Head.

"Aye." said Davy nodding. "And ye'll have te do yer jobs on the Dutchman as well... Just because yer raiding somewhere today does not-ah mean ye can get out of doing them." he removed his legs from the table, and stood. He held his empty bowl in his hand now, the spoon to. The whole crew turned te look at the Captain now. "Lads finish up here in around five minutes-ah, then get on with doing yer jobs on the Dutchman. Then around midday you lot-ah will be raiding Port Royal, te stock up on Hard tac, Port, Rum, and ye can fill the armoury while yer at it." the crew roared in agreement. Davy gave a small smile at the crew's enthusiasm, and made his way behind the row of chairs towards the steps leading to the hold. He then placed his bowl and spoon in the bucket full of water, next to the serving table, ready for a crew member to wash it. I was going to have to wash the empty bowls and spoons. The crew mate with 'Chip' always did. 'Chip' was always the spoon that finalised who was going to wash up, because someone always had it. It wasn't that fair in my opinion, because some crew mates, like Jimmy Legs, was always first down to the mess hall, and so would never have do wash up. But I suppose there were just things in life that wasn't fair, and you just had to live with them and get by.

"Looks like you are going to have to wash up again Lydia." said Koleniko.

"Yes... Looks like it doesn't it." I had almost finished my food now, and fortunately I hadn't spilled that much of it.

"I'll wash it all up if you want?" offered Koleniko. I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I didn't mind doing it... It gives me around ten minutes of thinking time." Koleniko smiled, he then stood.

"I better get starting with jobs on deck, and leave you to do the washing up." I nodded, and stood as well, I hand finished my bowl to. We made our way behind the row of rapidly emptying chairs and I took Koleniko's bowl off him.

"See you in a moment then Lydia." said Koleniko heading up the steps.

"Yeah, I shan't be too long." he gave me a smile and disappeared up the steps. I walked over to the washing up bucket, and stood slightly away from it a moment, Jimmy Legs hadn't placed his bowl in yet, and he would probably want to splash me with water.

"Here ye are Wench!" he called throwing his bowl into the bucket, and splashing water everywhere, a few crew mates did the same, and a few threw their bowls at me. I caught the bowls being thrown at me, but a wooden spoon flew off somewhere across the room. Yep I was now wet, from water, and now smelt like fish stew. Great. "Have fun cleaning Wench!" laughed Jimmy Legs heading up the steps, crew mates behind him laughing. I sighed and dumped the bowls and spoons next the almost over flowing bucket. Jimmy Legs really had it in for me at the moment. I suppose that was because I had got out of a whipping he wanted to give me the other day. And now since Davy had forbidden Jimmy Legs to whip me, he was trying to make my life a living hell.

"Now." I muttered to myself. "Where did that spoon fly off to?" I took my boots off in attempt to find it easier, seeing as it was the same colour as the floor. I began to walk over in the direction I thought I saw it fly, and a few moments later a sharp pain went through my foot. I had found the spoon. I picked it up, and headed back to the washing up bucket. I placed the spoon next to it, and yanked my boots on again. I then took everything out of the bucket, leaving only one bowl left in it. I then washed all of the bowls one by one, and then the spoons. I was quite fussy when it came to organising things, and also if I washed the bowls first, and then the spoons last, I could count how many of each there were. There should be thirty of each. For there were thirty crew mates who could eat food. In total there were thirty one crew members on The Flying Dutchman, but seeing as poor old Wyvern was permanently attached to the side of the Dutchman, and was incapable of detaching part of himself from the wall, unless some said the word 'Key', he didn't come down for food at meal times.

After around, what I thought was seven minutes I had scrubbed the bowls, and spoons clean, and removed forming barnacles from them. I wanted to make sure everything was clean, because I didn't want spoons to be thrown at me. Like Manray did to Clash. I then cleaned the cooking pot, and knives that were used to gut, chop, and slice the fish for the stew, and also the spoon used to serve the stew. Once I had cleaned everything I placed it away in the appropriate cupboards in the galley, I then placed the scrubbing brush on one of the sides, and began to walk with the bucket full of dirty water to the main deck. I climbed the steps to the hold, and walked over to my hammock. I then placed the bucket on the floor, and rolled my hammock up. I then placed my hammock in the lead chest on the other side of the room, along with the others. I picked up the bucket again, and walked up the steps to the main deck. As I appeared on the main deck, the crew were hard at work, and Davy was at the helm.

"Mind it Lydia!" called Piper walking past me, carrying an arm full of Linstocks. I ducked to avoid being hit by them. "Sorry." he called. I walked up the steps to the higher part of the main deck, and dumped the contents of the bucket over the rail. I placed it on the floor and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	18. Am I feeling love?

HELLO TO ALL! You have most probably been wanting to read a scene that is about Lydia discovering her feelings for the Captain? Well I have finally got round to writing that scene! I thanks all those who have reviewed and read my story, and I would very much like more reviews, for they do help me a lot! I have written loads of scenes lately, and most of them are set before Lydia and Davy are actually together! And a few scenes are more crew based, and Lydia finds some interesting facts about the crew of the Dutchman! I will update ASAP for all you waiting readers!

Scene 18:

Wrote: 2.4.12

(Setting the scene: It is rather late at night, and the crew have recently fallen to sleep. Lydia is in her hammock, and she is confused about the feeling she is feeling for the Captain. She can't quite understand what she is feeling, and so she is trying to figure out what this feeling might be. Could she be feeling love?)

There was something that drew me towards him, but I couldn't quite figure out what. It was a feeling that felt so familiar and yet so different at the same time, and I couldn't think of the name of it. I searched through all the feelings there were, guilt, hatred, shyness, lusting? Surely not! I searched through all of them, but none suited the feeing I felt towards the Captain, and so that left me with all but one... Love... True love. Love so deep it hurt. I laughed inside just thinking of the thought. The thought of the idea that the feeing I was feeling was true love. Me... in the deepest of love with Davy Jones? The Captain of The Flying Dutchman? The Sea Devil? It seemed ridiculous, but when I played the thought through my mind over, and over again it seemed less stupid, and became more to reality. Could I really be feeling love? I never thought I would be able to feel that again. Not after Joshua had died. But now after I had put the name to the feeling I knew it was love, and love so deep it actually hurt. But why? Why was I drawn to him? He wasn't even human in appearance. But did that even matter? He was originally human though, and still had human movements, and human thinking, and some of his features were human. And I suppose he looked more human, in a way, than some members of the crew. Some crew mates had had their human eyes taken from them, like Palifico, some had their human mouths taken from them like Crash, and some had their human faces taken from them all together, like Morey, and Greenbeard. At least the Captain had human eyes, and I could see just how dazzling and sharp of a blue they were. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. But really, why was I drawn to him? I don't think it was appearance, although he looked the most human. Then was it his personality? He seemed so harsh, and bitter at times, as could anyone really, but his image combined with his metaphorical heartlessness gave everyone the impression he was cruel, evil, and careless. I did originally think that about him, but that was because I didn't know him, and I had heard all the legends about him. Now I know him better though, I have begun to see past what he may appear to be on the outside, and see him for who he really was. I saw him as a man who has been so badly tormented by love he believes the world should suffer like he did. It was sad that he felt like that. It could have been so easily avoided. All Calypso had to do was turn up at Isla Cruses after Davy Jones had spent ten years away from her ferrying souls to the next world. If she loved him like Davy Jones loved her, she would have turned up, waiting, eager to see him again, to be held in his arms. But she didn't turn up, and so this caused Davy Jones to tear his heart from his own chest. He didn't want to feel the pain he felt, but he still felt it, and so he appears to be a bitter person. I believe he was a kind and caring person originally, with a kind heart, and was a real gentleman. Gosh I really was in love with him! I really didn't see him like other people did, I didn't see his 'bad' side, I looked past that and saw the 'good' side. He was a good person, I believed that strongly. Davy Jones is just a man tormented by love. And I think it is his personality that draws me to him. It is so unique, and also there are things he has been through that are similar to things I have to. He has been so deeply in love and had his relationship crumble, the same as my relationship with Joshua. And the only real difference with the relationships is that Davy Jones was betrayed, and Joshua was taken from me, by his death. I have felt some of the feelings he has been through, pain, and extreme pain at that; anger, hate, sadness, and loneliness.

I felt sympathy for him, for the Captain, and it's just so upsetting to see him mourn every day. He expresses all his feelings through his music. Playing an hour of music every evening, or more, expressing his feelings, showing any listener, who wanted to pay attention, how bad he felt. When he played his organ I listened, and felt his pain, his anger, his hatred, and I wanted so badly to be with him, and at least attempt to try and heal his pain, and suffering, to try and heal the metaphorical, and literal hole in his chest, but... I knew I couldn't. He was so deeply in love with Calypso, even if he wasn't with her. I understood that he loved her greatly, and I was sure that just because I was here, and probably the first female he has seen in a long, long time, he wasn't just going to forget all his feelings for Calypso, and be in a relationship with me. That harsh and cold truth made silent tears slide down my checks. Facing that truth hurt greatly, but it was so true. Davy Jones wasn't just going to forget Calypso and decide suddenly that he had feelings for me, I understood who he was, and being in a relationship with me was next to nought. Tears streamed down my checks, and I turned over in my hammock, to lie on my right side, facing away from the sleeping crew, and faced the side of the Dutchman. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. It was a slightly cold night, and so I curled up into a ball, trying to keep warm, and closed my eyes, and tried to fall into some sort of sleep.


	19. False hope

HALOO! (Heh, heh... random.) This is a really short scene set before Davy and Lydia are together in a relationship! Hope you enjoy!

Scene 19:

Wrote: 8.4.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is doing some chores around the Dutchman. It is around midday.)

I felt eyes on the back of my head, and so turned round to see if someone was looking at me. I looked up at the helm, and saw the Captain quickly turn his head away from my direction. He looked out at the horizon watching the gulls squawk and dance in the wind. Was the Captain just looking at me? And if so, why?

"Oi wench!" yelled Jimmy Legs from over by the bowsprit.

"Aye sir?" I asked slightly startled, quickly looking forward and up at him. Some of the crew looked up from what they were doing to see what the yell was about.

"Get back to work!" he yelled placing a hand on the Cat O' Nine tails, that was in his belt, threatening me that if I didn't resume work he would whip me.

"Aye, sir will do." I placed the scrubbing brush to the floor and resumed scrubbing. I pulled my hair behind my ear, moving it out the way, and wondered deeply if the Captain was looking at me. I knew I loved him, and wanted to be with him, as a partner, but I didn't see that as being possible. But what if he did look at me, and the reason he did was because he felt some feelings towards me? I shook my head, I needed to stop giving myself false hope, and I needed to concentrate on my work, or I would get a whipping from the bo 'sun, and I didn't particularly fancy that.


	20. Cruelt-eh

HELLO TO EVERYONE! I would like to say firstly that I am soooo happy that so many of you have read my scenes for 'Love remains hidden', and that there has been so many reviews! And secondly I would like to give you this scene. It is one between Davy and Lydia, and I hope you like it! (Note: You readers will find out more about 'The Dead Man's Curse' in a later chapter.)

Scene 20:

Wrote: 12.4.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is spending some time with Davy in his Cabin.) 

"Davy." I asked, looking down at him. I was sat at the other end of the hammock, sat between Davy's foot, and peg leg.

"Mmm-hmm?" he said opening an eye to look at me.

"Just how exactly did you lose your leg?"

"What do ye mean?" he asked, opening his other eye, and raising an eyebrow, a look of confusion across his face.

"How did you lose your leg?" I asked again placing my left hand on his crab leg, which was effectively a peg leg. Davy looked down at it, and gave a small smile, then closed his eyes again.

"Cruelt-eh." he said. "I never actuall-eh lost it..."

"What do you mean, 'cruelty'?" I asked my hand still placed on his peg leg.

"I never lost it in battle, or anything like that-ah. I lost it through 'The Dead Man's Curse'... It just sort of transformed inte what ye see it as now... And it annoys me greatly. It's heavy, hurts my knee join, and causes meh te walk with an awkward limp, which is why I sometimes walk with my cane." Without looking, he indicated to the sea shell encrusted cane to the right of him, that was propped up against the wall.

"That is so cruel!" I said. "Calypso's cruel! She's the reason you tore your heart out, and so why you are under 'The Dead Man's Curse'." he chuckled.

"That I can agree with ye on."

"So is that what happened to your left hand as well? It just transformed into a crab claw because of the curse?" I asked.

"Aye." he said giving a small nod. "That is what happened... and something that might interest ye-"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I use te be left handed, until it became useless for almost everything, and so I had te become right handed... Which took a lot of time te get use te."

"Really? That is very interesting... but seriously? Does Calypso want to torture you anymore?" Davy opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Well there is one thing sh-eh could do to make me suffer even more." he said.

"What's that then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Davy held out his hand. I smiled and took it, and he pulled me against his stomach, so I lay on my front against him.

"If she wanted te torture meh even more, sh-eh would have te take you away from me." I gave a small smile.

"Davy... Is it an odd thing to say I would like to spend every second of the day with you?" he smiled, and placed his hand on my hip, and brushed it gently with his thumb.

"No it isn't, because if I could spend ever-eh moment of the day with you Lydia, I would."


	21. Two curses

HALLO! This is another scene between Koleniko, and Lydia. It is set two days after Lydia has been recruited into the Dutchman crew. Hope you readers enjoy! Reviews would be very much appreciated!

I would like to thank 'Captain Jones' and 'RandomPirateWriter' for your comments so far, and also 2bethz2 for encouraging me to carry on with my writing after I said I would give up! I know I am sorry for thinking that, I was really depressed with school stuff! I apologise greatly, and I will never think of giving this fan fiction up! I will only do so one it is actually a book and not just scenes! Thanks for believing in me Beth and also 'Neko Airie' my best friends ever! Without you I may have given up this fan fiction! I would have disappointed soooo many! Any way I will not think like that ever again and here is the scene! Thanks Beth and Erin! XX Loving yah! 3

Scene 21:

Wrote: 21.4.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is talking to Koleniko whilst they are repairing some ropes on the lower part of the main deck. It is two days since she has been recruited into the crew.)

"When the Captain was recruiting crew members two days ago, he said to the French speaking man, Phillippe, that he was not a pirate. I am confused, I thought this was a pirate crew?" I asked Koleniko, mending the rope in my hands. Koleniko fiddled with the rope he was mending for a moment then looked up at me.

"You're right... We are a pirate crew, just not the type of pirates that go round pillaging and plundering all the time... And the Captain is a pirate, even though he said he wasn't." he looked down at the rope he was holding and continued to mend it, his face full of concentration.

"Why did the Captain say he was not a pirate then?" Koleniko looked up at me again.

"The Captain is a pirate, but one that isn't interested in plundering, he just sails the Dutchman and makes deals with dying sailors. Mourning as he goes, and making other people's lives as miserable as his." Koleniko paused for a moment then carried on. "What the French sailor said did not interest the Captain, and what he said was stereotypically what a pirate would want, and search for. What the Captain said was a quicker was of saying he wasn't interested in booty, and was interested in making a deal with the sailor's soul... The Captain was a fairly well known pirate a long time ago... Almost all pirates knew him, because he was Pirate King of The First Brethren Court and was the pirate who told the Brethren how to bind the sea Goddess Calypso in her human form. He also told the Brethren a few secrets of the sea, which helped them greatly."

"Wait the Captain was Pirate King of the First Brethren Court?" I asked slightly surprised. I knew he told the Brethren how to bind Calypso in her human form, after she betrayed him, but I thought he was just someone who told the Brethren that, and they decided to act upon in. I didn't know he was actually Pirate King! Koleniko gave a small laugh.

"Yeah the Captain was Pirate King of The First Brethren Court." I was quiet for a moment, looked down, and continued mending the rope I had been given. The First Brethren Court... First... I did some quick maths, which unfortunately took a while, because I wasn't so great at it. Hang on, the First Brethren was almost a century ago! I figured out finally. I looked up at Koleniko.

"The First Brethren Court was around a hundred years ago!" I said. Koleniko looked up at me again, and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, which means the Captain is around a hundred, give or take a few decades. I don't know how old he was when he was placed under 'Calypso's curse' as he calls it... There are two curses." Koleniko explained, picking up another rope to mend, and placing the mended one in another pile. He moved himself into a more comfortable position against the main mast. He was sat with his back against it. "One that is 'Calypso's curse', which is where the Captain in immortal, bound to the Dutchman for eternity, made to ferry souls to the next world, and where he is only aloud to set foot on land once every decade... The other is self inflicted. He calls it the 'Dead Man's curse'. One part of it is where he is physically heartless, and if anyone is to stab his heart theirs has to take its place, and would then be Captain of the Dutchman, forever. The other part of it is where he doesn't ferry souls to the next world from the Locker any more, causing himself, his crew, and the Dutchman to be cursed in appearance. It's a very cruel world." he looked down at the rope in his hands, and continued to mend it. "The part where the crew turn to part of the ship is a bit of both curses." he said. "We are bound to the Dutchman forever, but we turn to become part of the ship herself because we are cursed in appearance. Also we turn to become part of the Dutchman because we give up the will to live."

"Hoay!" came the rough voice of Maccus from the helm. Koleniko and I looked up at him quickly. "Less talking! And more work!" he snapped.

"Aye sir." we responded, and we turned back to our jobs quickly. I fiddled with the rope in my hands, mended it, and then picked up another, placing the mended one in the mended rope pile. I processed the information. Life on the Dutchman did seem pretty bad. I felt a small amount of sympathy for the crew, they were slowly turning to part of the Dutchman herself, but I also felt sympathy for the Captain. He was cursed in two ways, all because he fell in love with the wrong woman. I don't know why I felt sympathy for him, he was cruel, heartless in both the metaphorical and literal way, and he makes other people's lives a living hell. Personally I would prefer to be dead and in hell, rather than living in it. And only now did I feel a twinge of regret for choosing to join the crew of the Dutchman. I pushed the thought aside and continued with my work.


	22. Old life and music

Why hello there. This particular scene is set a few weeks after Lydia is recruited into the Dutchman crew, and is therefore set before she and Davy are together. Hope you enjoy! And I love reviews!

Note: Johnney is the name of the crew member recruited in Dead Man's Chest. His name is Helmsman (POTC wikia.) but I decided to change it. {He's a pirate is the song composed by Klaus Badelt, and Hans Zimmer.} Also the back stories of all the characters (Excluding Bootstrap's.) are my own I have created for them.

Scene 22:

Wrote: 22.4.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is in the hold with the rest of the crew. It is raining so all the crew, excluding Davy, are in the hold. Lydia, Koleniko, Bootstrap, Johnney, Old Haddy, Clacker, Ratlin, Piper, Crash, Oglivey, Greenbeard, Penrod, and Finnegan are at one end of the hold talking about what they miss most in their previous life. Angler is on watch. Set before first kiss scene.)

"I'll tell you what I miss most from my old life." said Bootstrap from the hammock not too far away from mine. Those who were involved in the convocation turned to look at him.

"What was that then?" asked Ratlin, from the hammock above mine. Seeing as all the crew were in the hold, which was for the first time since I had joined the crew, all the hammocks were out and the hold was rather crowded. There were a few hammocks short, and so some crew mates had to share with others, seeing as no one wanted to sleep on the wet puddle floor. I had kindly offered to share my hammock with Koleniko, so Koleniko was at one of my hammock, myself at the other.

"What I miss most is not being able to spend any time with my son William." said Bootstrap. "He's married to a fine woman now, and has most probably started a family." I could tell he was proud of his son, just by the tone of his voice.

"Who else has had children?" asked Old Haddy, from a hammock to the right of Bootstrap.

"I have." said Finnegan nodding.

"Me too." said Clacker.

"Aye." grunted Greenbeard. I raised my eyebrows, I never thought so many of the crew had children.

"So is that what you miss most?" asked Crash, looking down over his hammock at Finnegan. "Your family?" the crowd turned to look at Finnegan. He gave a nod.

"My lovely little son Jasper. Full of energy, always on the go. He was just shy of six when I was recruited."

"Clacker?" asked Crash looking over at him. The crowd turned to look in Clacker's direction. Clacker gave a laugh with his unnaturally wide mouth.

"Yeah little Isabella, just turned three when I lost her, and I got recruited. She was such a good girl... How about you Greenbeard?" Clacker turned to look at him. The crowd followed.

"Sam had just left childhood, and was going to become a blacksmith's apprentice. He was coming with me on a crossing to Jamaica when our ship was attacked. I was recruited, not sure what happened to Sam." he said in his rough voice.

"Hey Lydia." said Koleniko looking at me.

"Hmmm?" I responded slightly startled, I was so absorbed by listening to other crew mates I had, for a moment, forgot I was part of the convocation. "Yes?" I asked.

"What do you miss most from your old life?" he asked. I paused and thought for a moment, the eyes of twelve crew mates on me, waiting for my answer. I missed my freedom greatly, life at sea doing whatever I wished. But I suppose it was my music I missed the most.

"I miss my music most." I said finally. "I left my parents three years before, and I had no tied to anyone. My guitar was most precious to me I suppose."

"Guitar?" said Koleniko. I nodded.

"I taught myself how to play, and if I did have one I would be more than willing to show the crew a song or two, but seeing as I don't have a guitar I can't" I wanted to be accepted as an equal crew member, and I was making my best effort to try and earn their respect. I knew I wouldn't be able to play for the crew, I did not have a guitar, but I said if I did I would, just to be kind. Koleniko paused for a moment, then got out the hammock and walked towards the lead chest at the other side of the room. The hold silenced, and everyone turned to see what he was doing. I was curious to. He opened the lid, and moved a few things around.

"Ah ha." he said, and he pulled something out from inside. It was a rather old guitar. It was covered in the smallest amount of sea shells, and had otherwise been protected by the lead chest it was in. All strings were there and I couldn't quite believe the guitar was in such good condition. Koleniko made his way over to me again, and held the guitar out in front of him, indicating for me to take it. "Play us a song, we haven't heard a guitar in many years." I looked around at the whole crew, all of them were looking at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took the guitar. I suppose I had dropped myself into this one, accidently of course.

"Ok... I will." I held the guitar properly and began to tune the strings. Meanwhile, crew members that were far away from me got up from their hammocks, and walked towards me to get a closer look. I tried not to show how nervous I was as I tuned the strings. As I taught myself guitar I taught myself how to tune it, and whilst I was on other ships, in my previous life, I played songs for the crew, but never sung. After all I was disguising myself as a male sailor at the time, a personally I think my singing voice was not that great. I tuned the last string, and gave all the strings a strum. It sounded in tune. I looked up at the crew.

"I made a song up a while ago called 'He's a pirate'... I would like to play that one to you, and do excuse me if I play a few wrong notes, it has been a while since I have played a guitar. I am a little rusty." I tried not to show how bad my hands shook, and I ran the song through my head, and then sighed. "Well then... Here it goes." I broke straight into the song, it was fast paced, and I tried my hardest to play it right. I hit a wrong note once or twice at first, and tried to ignore the look of the crew on me. I imagined I was playing on my own, at the bowsprit of The Old Sea Trader, watching the stars, and feeling the cool breeze of the wind across my face, feeling that nothing could come between me and my music. My confidence increased, and I played the song slightly more complex as the tune, and notes came back to me. I gave a small smile, and remembered just how much I had missed my music.

"And what exactl-eh is going on down here!" came the stern raised voice of the Captain as he came down the steps of the hold. I jumped, and the song came to a sudden halt. The crew looked up at the Captain. I slowly followed their gaze, feeling I was in a lot of trouble. The Captain was stood on the middle step, rain dripped off his clothing, and hat, and giving him an even more intimidating look. He eyes dangerous, as they searched around the hold for the source of the noise. Koleniko took a small step forwards.

"My apologies Captain, it was me who insisted that Miss Grey should play for the crew, if anyone is to be punished for this act it should be me." The Captain's eyes rested on Koleniko, and he made a quirky popping sound with his lips and raised an eyebrow. Inside I thanked Koleniko greatly for trying to get me out of trouble.

"Miss Grey?" he asked, not quite believing him.

"Aye Captain." Koleniko responded with a nod.

"Now then where is she?" the crew parted slowly, and allowed the Captain to see where I was. The Captain gave a sly smile and walked the rest of the way down the steps. "So it would be you that-ah was playing the complex tune that reached my ears?" He asked. I nodded. The fear of being punished running through my mind.

"Yes Captain, that was me." my voice dipping with fear slightly. The Captain picked up on this and gave a sly smile.

"Well... seeing as I am rather fond of music-ah... I will allow you te continue to play for the crew when ye want to-" I gave a small sight of relief. "But-" he continued. "singing is something that I will not allow. Anyone who dares te sing will be punished. Singing creates too much joy-ah, and joy is a thing that I do not want to see too much of on my shep. No punishment shall be given for now." he turned around quickly, and made his way up the steps, towards his cabin. Once he disappeared the crew turned to look at me again.

"Wow." said Koleniko slightly amazed "I thought he was going to punish you." I nodded, also slightly amazed.

"I thought the same..." I wondered if the Captain had let me off easily, as I thought he was defiantly going to punish me. "How exactly did the Captain hear the guitar over the sound of the rain anyway?" I asked.

"The Captain has a six sense or something, he picks up on anything odd or different going on, on the Dutchman... And music he can hear from miles away." he said, some of the crew gave grunts and nods of agreement. "Carry on with your song, it was brilliant."

"You sure?" I asked, not quiet believing him.

"Yes!" he said. "Who wants Lydia to carry on playing?" he asked the crew.

"Aye."

"Yes."

"Defiantly." were words said, and grunted, by many members of the crew. I gave a small smile. Any feeling of being nervous I had, had vanished. I picked up from where I left off, and played the guitar again, a small amount of joy filling me.


	23. Secrets

HEYA! Ok this scene is a fairly short one between Lydia and Koleniko. Hope you enjoy! And I love reviews! 3 And again thanks 'Captain Jones' for your reviews! Loving yah! (Again in the friend way! XXXX)

Scene 23:

Wrote: 22.4.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia and Koleniko are in the hold, the crew are drifting off to sleep.)

"Lydia?" I heard Koleniko ask from over in his hammock, a few feet away from mine.

"Hmmmm?" I asked opening my eyes and looking over at him.

"Would you ever keep a secret from me?" He asked. The question was so random, and threw me off guard. My mind instantly thought about the secret I was keeping from him now. The one about my relationship with the Captain.

"It depends on what type of secret it is." I said after a moment or two of thinking. "If it was a secret that was also someone else's to than yes I would, because it doesn't just involve me, and it isn't necessarily my place to say anything about it... Why do you ask?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... The question just came to me." he turned over in his hammock, ending the convocation. I also did the same, thinking nothing much of the question, and waited for the sound of snoring to reach my ears. I was going to meet up with the Captain as soon as the crew were sleeping.


	24. Getting some rest

Hello to all you readers! This is a really, really short one... this time just with Lydia. Hope you all like it for it is a rather random and I just randomly thought if it whilst watching AWE the other day. I would also like to say I have updated my profile and go check it out if you want to! XD :P

Scene 24:

Wrote: 30.4.12

(Setting the scene: It is rather early in the evening and Lydia is drifting off to sleep. She will be awaken sometime within the night, to go and do night watch.)

I closed my eyes and listened to the quiet groaning of the Dutchman as she sailed peacefully across the water. The creaking of her hull and the steady sway of my hammock was soothing to listen to and feel. My whole body, like always, was tired from the day's work, and my frame longed for sleep. Fortunately no one was snoring yet and so my mind was soon able to slip into a land of rest.


	25. Learning to dance

HEYA TO YOU All! This is most favourite scene so far! And it is between Davy and Lydia! I really hope you enjoy it, and feedback would be very much appreciated!

**WARNING!** I really must warn all readers that this scene does consist of Lydia getting completely nude. There is not much detail about her figure, and there is not 'adult scene' between Davy and Lydia. I have said before that Lydia and Davy are not the type. **Also** there is descriptive detail with kissing in this scene, and please do not say I didn't warn you, because I have. I have also had my friends ('2bethz2' and 'Neko Airie') read this scene before I posted it, and they said I have got the detail just right for the rating of 'T'. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! It really is my favourite, and I hope you see why! :P

Scene 25:

Wrote: 25.4.12 - 17.5.12.

(Setting the scene: The evening of the day after the S/J/G scene. Lydia is going to wearing the dress again.)

I sat up, got out the hammock, and I walked over to the large lead chest to the left side of Davy's Cabin. I pushed the heavy lid open, and pulled the dress, and corset out from inside. I then shut the lid trying not to make it slam, and walked over to the hammock again. Davy was now sat in the hammock, his legs over the side, rather than lying in it.

"Could you help me put the corset on again please?" I asked placing the dress and corset on the space in the hammock next to him.

"Of course I will." he said. I gave a small smile, and removed my pistol from my belt, I placed that on top the small table next to me; and I removed my belt with my sword attached to it next; I then removed my hat, and bandana, and placed them both onto the table too; then my boots, I placed them next to the table on the floor; I then pulled off my loose fitting cambric shirt, and linen trousers, placing them also on the table top; then I finally removed the cloth holding my chest in place, placed that on the table; and stood completely nude in front of the man I loved most in the world.

"I told you yesterday. I have nothing to be embarrassed about, so standing nude in front of you does not bother me at all."

"Ye are right... ye have nothing te be ashamed of." he stood, and took a step towards me slowly, testing to see if I was comfortable with his movement. Which I was, and so I took a step towards him, confirming this. I looked up at him, looking into his sharp blue eyes, and I smiled.

"If I remember rightly I owe you a kiss, seeing as I didn't give you one yesterday whilst you were helping me put my corset on. I so badly wanted to give you one, but I didn't trust Jack's self control." Davy gave a small smile, and placed his right arm around my waist, pulling me towards him, my front touching his. Waves of chills passed through me as his touch felt closer than ever before.

"I believe I owe ye one also, fer the same reason." he said, he hand cool against the base of my spine. I placed my hands against his chest.

"Well in that case... we need to settle our debts." I reached towards him, and placed my lips against his. The cool touch of his skin, his slightly salty, and slimy, taste reminded me how much I loved him every time our lips touched. I felt Davy place his left arm around me, holding me tight, holding me close. I parted my lips slightly, and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He chuckled slightly, and granted me access, and we kissed passionately, our tongues swimming. I felt him move his hand to my hip, so his thumb was against my front. He began to move his hand slowly upwards, and this caused my body to shudder against his, and I arched my back away from him slightly. I felt him smile underneath my lips. He brushed his thumb over my ribs, and stopped his hand under my left breast, just touching it, his thumb feeling the quickened thump of my heart. I paused as his thumb rested there, cool against my hot skin. I opened my eyes and pulled my lips away from his ever so slightly, so they weren't touching, but so all I could see was his sharp bright blue eyes. His pupils were wide with the excitement of the kiss, and because the room was lit dully with candle light. I'm sure my pupils were the same. "My heart is... always like that... whenever you kiss me, touch me... or even when I see you." I said slightly breathless from the kiss, and because my heartbeat was so fast. He gave a light chuckle, and gently brushed my lips with his again. My smile widened.

"Lydia... At times like this I wish my heart-ah was in my chest... so you could feel just how fast-ah my heart beats, and what your touch, and kiss, does to meh... I am certain it would be exactl-eh like yours."

"I'm sure it would be." I gave a smile, and gently brushed his lips with my own. I then pulled away from him slightly. Understanding what I wanted to do he removed his left arm from around my waist, and dropped his right hand from my chest. I moved past him, and picked up the corset from on top the dress in the hammock. I placed it against my front and moved to stand in front of Davy again, this time my back facing him. "Could you just do it up from the bottom again please?" I pulled my long hair over my right shoulder. "Same as last time."

"Of course I will." he said and he pulled tightly on the string at the bottom of the corset, pulling it tight against my body. I shallowed my breathing as the corset got tighter and tighter, and crushed most of my breathing space. Davy gave a pull of the string and it sent a sharp pain up my spine. I silenced a hiss of pain, and gritted my teeth. 'I actually use to wear one of these at least once every week, since the age of fourteen?' I thought to myself. I never remembered it hurting this much as I had placed it on the many times before back in London. Except from the first time I actually placed a corset on that is. But I suppose as I had said to Davy yesterday I had not wore a corset in three and a half years.

"There... done." he said pulling the strings of the corset into what I most probably expected to be a neat bow.

"Thank you." I said turning round. I placed my right hand to my chest a moment, resting it on my rather exposed breasts, and exhaled sharply. The corset hurt a lot, and I felt slightly giddy for a brief moment.

"Are ye ok?" Davy asked concerned. "Ye're not going te collapse are ye?" he placed his right arm around my waist, pulling me against him, supporting me, a look of deep concern across his face.

"Yes I'm fine... I just suddenly felt slightly giddy for a moment." he raised an eyebrow.

"Ye sure?" I removed my hand from my chest, and nodded.

"Yes I feel fine now." He paused for a moment then hesitantly removed his arm from around my waist.

"If ye feel faint say so, and I'll remove ye corset. I don't want ye to collapse." I gave him a small smile.  
>"I will say so if I do." I moved past him again, and picked up the white and golden dress from the hammock.<p>

"It was rather nice of Jack to give this dress to me. It must of cost him quite a bit."

"Sparr-ah is a particularl-eh hard man te predict. With him it's best te expect the unexpected, he is a rather complex, and... odd character." he said this as he helped me pull the dress down over my head.

"Jack is a rather odd character. He talks in complex sentences, has rather odd hand gestures, and is quite off balanced... Is he always like that, or was he just slightly drunk yesterday?" I asked as I flattened down the dress. Davy gave a small chuckle.

"He is always like that-ah, as I said he is a rather odd character... But what I don't know is if he is always slightly drunk or just slightly mad." A sudden thought came to my mind.

"Why don't you dance with me? Have a little fun while I am in this dress, and corset." Davy raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question.

"Lydia I can't dance-ah, my leg it gets in the way-" he stuttered.

"Are you making excuses now?" I asked teasing him, placing my hand on my hips.

"No-" he began. I clicked my tongue a few times, and shook my head.

"I think you're making excuses... Because you can do many things others may not expect you to be able to. For example: you can play the organ, despite the fact you lack a hand, and you can play a piece that would usually take two or three organists to play; and you can play the guitar, again for the same reason. Stop making excuses." I took a few steps forwards, and stopped when my front touched his. "If you can't dance I can teach you, and anyway it is not like anyone's going to watch us, it's only going to be for fun." I removed my hands from my hips and placed my hands around his, and pulled him into the centre of his cabin.

"Lydia I can't-" he was laughing slightly."

"Excuses!" I grinned. I stopped in the centre of his cabin, and still held onto his hand. I was only holding onto his hand lightly, if he wanted to he could pull away, but he didn't.

"Lydia, I will look a fool." he said, looking away from me slightly, not meeting my eyes. I gave a small laugh.

"Davy it will be fun... Trust me." He looked at me, and I interlocked my fingers of my left hand with his, and placed his left arm around my waist.

"I trust you Lydia." he said, even though he looked slightly unsure of himself. I smiled.

"Now we will go slowly, just follow where my feet go, and you will be fine... I am sure you're a natural." he raised an eyebrow.

"That I doubt." I grinned, and moved my feet slowly, Davy hesitantly following me. I tried to remember how the tune went for a waltz, it had been a long time since I had danced myself. I hummed the tune in my head, and concentrated on my feet.

"You're getting it!" I said, moving us around his cabin, he gave a small smile.

"I suppose I am." I tightened my grip in his hand, and he held me slightly tighter against him. I gave a small laugh, and increased the speed slightly so we moved more gracefully around the room. Davy smiled, and began to chuckle, he looked to be enjoying himself, much more than perhaps he thought he would, and I was sure this was something he would want to do again.

"See you got it now." I said smiling. "And you said you couldn't dance." he gave a smile, and removed his arm from my back to give me a twirl. I laughed the best I could in this corset, and he pulled me back to him again, a slight smirk across his face.

"I suppose I have-ah." I grinned. We moved a few move times around the room before I slowed the pace down to a stop, and Davy held me in his arms, directly in the centre of the room. The movements had made my heart beat faster, and my breathing had increased. I couldn't quite breathe fast enough to supply oxygen to all my body, and this caused me to feel slightly faint. "You ok Lydia? Ye look slightly faint." he held me tighter and more securely in his arms, ready to catch me if I did fall. I tried to shallow my breathing for a moment before I spoke.

"I do feel a little faint... But I will be fine in a moment... I just need to shallow my breathing out... Give me a few moments." He stayed quite while I steadied my breathing out, and he held me securely in his arms. I felt safe and I knew he would catch me if I should fall. A minute passed, until I was confident to speak again, and not feel faint. "Sorry about that... It was just if I didn't shallow my breathing I would have fainted." I looked up at him.

"It's alright-ah, I didn't want you to faint either." I gave a small smile, and pushed my body further against him. My chest against his body, and the movement of his beard tickled my exposed breasts a little, the touch of them slightly slimy. "Yesterday when I saw ye in yer dress for the first time I didn't say what I thought of you, for I did not wish for Sparr-ah to know." I nodded. "And so I shall tell ye what I think now."

"Go on then." I smiled. "I'm listening."

"Yesterday when I saw you in yer dress for the first time-ah, I thought you were an angel... And angel of pure beaut-eh, that I had been so grateful to have been blessed with being with... You took my breath away at yer added beaut-eh, and I was reminded again yesterday of how lucky of a man I am te be with a woman as beautiful as you... You are always beautiful Lydia but like yesterday, and now today, you wearing a dress shows off more of yer feminine side, and reveals more beauty. More so than I thought any one person could possibly have." I was touched... deeply touched, and his words were so moving. A few tears swelled in my eyes, and slowly slid down my cheeks. I looked into his sharp blue eyes, and saw that he had meant every single word.

"Do you truly mean that?" I asked in barely above a whisper. He chuckled, and removed his right arm from around my waist, and placed it against me cheek. He brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"Lydia, I meant-ah ever-eh single word... Ever-eh... single... one." He moved his head towards mine and placed his lips softly against my own, cradling my cheek within his hand. I closed my eyes, and felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I chuckled, and parted my lips. I felt him give a small smile, and his salty and slimy taste was on my taste buds once again. I slipped my tongue between his teeth, and ran my tongue along his. The pleasant taste of him making my mind go crazy. He brushed his thumb across my cheek bone, the warmth of his hand against my cheek. I pushed my lips further against his, a hunger for wanting more. He also pushed his further against mine. My heart was pounding and my breathing quickened. And that was when I felt faint, and suddenly couldn't breathe. I pulled away from the kiss quickly, was about to say something, and then my mind went blank. 

I gasped for air, as the corset was removed. I was on my side against the hard wood of the cabin's floor, my long hair spaced out behind me. I coughed, and pushed myself onto my hands, I noticed both the dress and corset had been removed from me, and so I was once again completely nude. "Lydia I thought I was going te lose you, even though ye are immortal." Davy was knelt beside me. He took me in his arms, and pulled me tight against him, his arms around my torso. I placed my arms around his neck, and hugged him back. The movement of his beard against my bare body tickled slightly.

"Thank you." I said in barely above a whisper into his right ear. "You saved my life... Even though I am immortal bound to the Dutchman. If I wasn't immortal though you would have just saved me from death." He pulled me tighter against him, not so he crushed me in a tight hug, but holding me close as if he was afraid I might faint again. "And I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you like that with the corset on... I knew it would make me faint if I breathed too quickly."

"Don't apologise. If ye remember it was me who kissed ye first." He turned his head a little, and I felt him kiss me right cheek. "It was an accident. But one I could of prevented."

"Don't blame yourself... As you said it was an accident. Yes both of us could have done something to prevent this from happening... but accidents happen." I paused for a moment getting my normal breathing back. "How long exactly was I out for?" I asked.

"You were out for around half a minute. It took me a while te get ye out the dress te get te the damned corset."

"It must have scared you quite a bit... And it's not like you thought it wasn't that bad because I couldn't die. You probably just thought I was going to die in front of you."

"Aye, that is what I thought... And yes I was scared. I am not one that admits to fear fairly often, as ye know, but that did scare me." I hugged him tighter, and looked over his shoulder, and saw the corset and dress on the floor. Both, I could see, had not been ripped, or teared. I could also see Davy had undone the string of the corset rather than sliced it off me. I gave a small laugh as I remembered the story Jack Sparrow had told us yesterday, but I quickly stopped as my ribs, and chest hurt. I pulled away from Davy a little so I could look at him, my arms still around his neck. I was careful not to hurt him by crushing his prominent sac at the back of his head. My hands rested just below it.

"Do you remember the story Jack told us yesterday? The one about William's daughter in law, Elizabeth?" He remained puzzled for a moment then chuckled as he remembered.

"Aye. I remember. It is an odd coincidence that you faint-ah today due te a corset, when he told us the story only yesterday." I smiled.

"It is a rather odd coincidence." I smiled, then held him close again, placing my chin on his shoulder, holding him tight. We were silent for a few moments, taking in this moment. Then a sudden though came across my mind. What if I had been mortal and fainted? What if Davy couldn't get the corset off me in time? What if I had died then?... I cringed at the very thought... I cringed because I didn't know what Davy would do if he lost me. Our love was soooo strong, and I think if he lost me he would be lost, would not be able to move on, and would be in a worse situation than he was left in when Calypso left him. The thought of the man I loved most in the whole world in a state beyond pain, suffering, and loneliness caused tears to swell in my eyes, and I began to cry on his shoulder, my heart breaking. I closed my eyes, and buried my face between Davy's neck and my left arm.

"Lydia... What has upset you?" Davy asked softly, whispering into my ear. I didn't have the voice to tell him at the moment, and so I continued to sob on his shoulder, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, but not tight enough to hurt him. He gave a small sigh, and began to rub my back in a sign of affection. "Tell me once ye get yer voice back... Just let it all out for now-ah." he continued to rub my back slowly, comforting me as best he could. The night was cold I shivered suddenly causing hairs to rise all over my body. Davy stopped rubbing my back and whispered in my ear again. "If ye don't mind I will pick ye up-ah, and we will lie in the hammock. Get off the cold floor." I gave a small nod, and sniffed, tears still falling. He gave another small sigh, and I felt him shift my position in his arms, so he carried me only with his right arm, which was easy from him, he had supernatural strength. I felt, and heard him stand, and he walked us over towards the hammock. He paused, at what I presumed was the small table, and I heard him pick something up. I soon found out that he had picked up my cambric shirt because he placed it around my upper body, trying to keep me warm. He continued walking, and repositioned me in his arms again as he lay down on the hammock pulling me against him. I snuggled down against him, trying to absorb his warmth, my arms still tight around his neck. Davy made sure my shirt covered me was best it could, and he continued rubbing my back again. We lay silent for a few minutes before I had the voice to speak. I pulled my head away from my arm and his neck a little, loosening my grip around his neck as I did so. I opened my eyes, everything was a little blurry at first, so I blinked, and tried to clear my vision. It didn't work so I closed my eyes again, and placed my lips a few millimetres away from Davy's right ear, his hat just touching my forehead. "What upset you Lydia?" he asked softly, still rubbing my back.

"I... I thought about something... About you..." I managed to say. "I thought about if I was mortal... and fainted... and you couldn't get me out the corset in time... If I would of died there... How you would be feeling... how lost, and upset you would be... How much pain you would have been going through. It just upset me... thinking about you in a state beyond pain, suffering, and loneliness... I don't ever want that to happen to you... You have been through enough in your life time... With the Calypso thing and all that." I sniffed. "I never what to put you through pain like that... ever." Davy gave another small sigh, and I felt him turn his head towards me. He brushed my forehead lightly with his lips, and he held me tighter against him.

"Lydia... I am touched te know ye care so much about meh... I reall-eh am. And the good thing is ye can't be taken away from meh by yer death, because ye are immortal bound te the Dutchman-ah... And so I will never be put in that situation." he kissed my forehead again. "Don't cry Lydia... I hate te see ye upset." He placed his hand on my hip, and brushed it with his thumb. I opened my eyes, and my vision was a lot clearer. I looked at him and gave a weak smile, the smallest amount of tears still sliding down my cheeks. Davy gave me a small sympathetic smile, and used a tentacle that made up his beard to brush the tears off my cheeks. That made me giggle slightly, his smile widened.  
>"See... there is the Lydia I like te see." he moved his hand from my hip, and placed it against my stomach. He then began to tickle me, with all his fingers, except his index one. I didn't laugh, it wasn't one of my tickle spots, but it did make me smile. "Not one of yer tickle spots eh?" he said teasing me. "How about here?" he moved his hand more right, towards my side. He was getting closer to my tickle spot. I pursed my lips, he gave a small chuckle. "Well... how about here?" he moved his hand to my waist, and tickled my tickle spot. I gave a high pitched squeal, and leapt out the hammock, clutching my shirt against my chest. I was laughing a little, my chest and ribs didn't hurt so much now. He laughed with me, and placed his crab claw against the wall, to the left of him, to stop the hammock from moving. "Ye feeling any better now?" he asked, stopping the hammock from moving. Once he did he lowered his crab claw from the wall. I nodded, and gave him a smile.<p>

"Yes thank you... Much better. You're very good at making me feel better." he smiled.

"I'm glad te know that I can do that... I hate te see ye upset. I reall-eh do hate it... You cried today because ye cared about meh. I am, as I have said before, touched te know ye care so much-ah about me." I gave another nod, and pulled my shirt closer against my chest.

"I love you Davy, that is why I care... And also I thank you for caring and cheering me up." Davy gave a small chuckle.

"That's because I love ye Lydia."

"I know you know I love you, and you know I know you love me." I pulled a face and though deeply about what I had said, this made Davy laugh.

"That was almost as bad as something Sparr-ah would say!" I chuckled.

"I really, really think that was." I flashed Davy another smile, I and turned to the small table that was to my left. I placed my cambric shirt on top of it, and began to get dressed again, seeing as I was rather cold, and that I would soon have to get back to the hold. I reached for my trousers, and decided to put them on first.

"How is yer arm Lydia?" Davy asked, as I pulled my trousers on.

"Fine." I said looking down at the black cloth, that was wrapped tightly around the lower part of my left arm. I reached for the light grey coloured cloth that I used to keep my chest in place, and pulled the cloth around my chest, and tied it up at the back. I then pulled it over my breasts properly. "It doesn't hurt, and I reckon it will be healed in around two weeks or so... Thanks to you... And your oh so clever of a substance on your skin that is called slime." I smiled as I said this, looking at him. I pulled my shirt down over my head. He chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of slime-ah... I suppose you have gotten use to it now though. I honestl-eh thought that the fact my skin is actually slightl-eh slime-eh would put ye off meh, and disgust ye." I gave a small throaty laugh as I pulled my left boot on.

"Nope it doesn't what so ever... If anything was to disgust me it would be the fact some of the crew eat live fish... bones, head and all the rest of it. That doesn't, so I suppose nothing really can disgust me in any way of yuckyness." I stood and reached for my belt, and pistol, on the table. I heard him chuckle again.

"Ye have a very unique view of as to what many things are. You do not wish to see the dark or unattractive side of things-ah. And that is what makes ye such a unique character-ah." I pulled my bandana securely onto my head, then pulled my hat on, and looked at him.

"I suppose I do, do that." I gave him a quick smile, and then turned round to go and pick up the dress and corset. I stooped down to pick up the dress, and corset, and I folded the dress as I walked over towards the large lead chest. "This corset is far more trouble than it is worth." I opened the chest and placed the dress and corset inside, and I then closed the lid carefully so it didn't slam. "Next time I wear the dress I shall not wear the damned thing... And it doesn't fit me properly around the chest area anyway." I stopped next to the hammock, and climbed in, so I was lying against Davy's stomach, my front against his. He placed his left arm around my waist as I lay down. He pulled me close.

"I agree with ye strongl-eh... And I did notice that it was a tad small. I am sure it would also cause ye a lot less pain as well." I felt him place his hand under my shirt and he brushed his hand over my ribs. "Are ye ribs feeling any better? I suppose they hurt after wearing that damned undergarment-ah." I nodded.

"Yes, they feel a lot better thank you, although they do still ache a little. They feel slightly bruised." Davy brushed his hand over them again, his touch sending a light chill over my skin.

"I hope they don't cause ye too much pain when ye do yer chores around the Dutchman temorrow." I brushed his lips lightly with my own.

"I hope so to." I placed my hands against his chest, his cold rugged scar underneath the fingertips of my right hand. Davy removed his hand from under my shirt, and placed it against my hip. "Did you enjoy dancing with me today?" I asked. The question was rather off subject, and just suddenly coming to me. Davy gave a small smile, and brushed my hip with his thumb.

"Yes I did... It is something I would like te do with ye again-ah, and ye're very good at dancing." I gave a small smile.

"You are as well... And you said you couldn't dance." Davy chuckled.

"I can't dance, all I did was follow yer feet... I can't dance, you can, you didn't have te follow anyone."

"If I was dancing, and you were copying me then that also means you were dancing... You can dance Davy, you're a natural, don't deny it." He brushed my hip again, and gave a small laugh.

"Ok Lydia... I agree with you-" I smiled. "But-ah that doesn't mean I was that great at it." My smile turned into a frown, Davy gave a small laugh at this. "It's true." he said. "I wasn't that great."

"You were great at what you did... And it was your first time. You picked it up rather well." He brushed my hip gently.

"I trust your judgement, but what matters is that-ah it is something I would very much like te do again-ah." I smiled, and traced his cold rugged scar lightly with my finger tip.

"I suppose that is really only what matters." Davy brushed my hip again, and he looked to his right, he gave a disappointed sigh. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking out the hazy yellow glass windows that were at the back of his cabin, behind his pipe organ. It was quite difficult to look out them, but I could clearly see the moon was quite high in the sky, indicating that is was getting quite late. That was why Davy had sighed. I would have to head back to the hold pretty soon.

"Looks like you will have te get back te the hold in a moment." he moved his hand up my side slightly, his finger tips brushing lightly across my skin, so that he could rest his hand on my waist. The movement sent a pleasant tingling feeling across my skin. "It is around ten judging by the height of the moon, and ye need te get some shut eye. Working on the Dutchman requires ye te get-ah the best rest when possible, because the work is tough-ah" I gave a small sigh, and looked down at his beard slowly curl and uncurl against his chest, my right arm, and hand.

"You're right... I better get going." I summoned all my will power to get off Davy, and stand, I was in such a comfortable position.

"As much as I hate it when ye have te leave... But I will see ye tomorrow." Davy said standing beside me.

"I know you hate it."A thought came to my mind, I smiled inside. "Bye then." I turned towards the door and took a few steps forward. I knew Davy would say something any second.

"Lydia?" he said. "Aren't ye forgetting something-ah?" I tried to keep my face as straight as possible as I turned to look at him. I tried not to show the fact I was teasing him.

"Nope." I said shaking my head in a slightly childish way, still trying to keep a straight face.

"Nothing." Davy raised an eyebrow and took a step forwards.

"Ye sure?" The corners of my mouth began to twitch.

"I'm sure." I said. I could see he was also playing at the game.

"Positive?" he asked, taking another step towards me. I couldn't take it anymore and my face cracked into a grin. I buried my face in my hands to hide the laughter. I heard Davy chuckle above me and I felt him slip his left arm around my waist. "Ye almost had me convinced there... If ye would have kept that straight face an-eh longer I would have believed ye." I dropped my hands from my face and placed them softly against his chest.

"You're lying, I wouldn't have convinced you."

"Could have fooled me." I locked my eyes with his for a moment, and he then placed his lips against mine. I kissed him lightly at first, and just when I was about to turn the kiss slightly deep he pulled away quickly, a smirk across his face.

"That's not fair!" I protested, hitting his chest lightly.

"Ha! Fair? I don't know the meaning of the word-ah." His eyes glistened with teasing. "You forget-ah... Two can play at this game."

"Alright then." I said pulling away from him. "I will." I smiled playfully and walked to the door, and was about to pulled the door handle down, when I was pulled backwards quickly, strong arms around my waist. I gave a small squeal as I was taken off my feet, and pulled backwards into Davy's body. He held me against him, my feet not touching the floor, his arms holding me securely around the waist. I wrapped my arms around his to stop myself from slipping, and because the movement was slightly unexpected. He gave a throaty chuckle and this vibrated down my spine.

"Thought ye could escape?" he whispered into my right ear. I closed my eyes and took in the colourful accent of his voice. "Thought ye could run away? Yer going to have te try harder than that... Ye can never escape Lydia, you belong to me-ah." The timbre of his voice caused chills to run through my body, and I gripped his arms even tighter, eyes still closed.

"I belong to you hu?" I said. "I quite like the sound of that." He gave another throaty chuckle. My body shuddered.

"Yes." he said. "Nothing can take you away from meh... And is someone ever dared-ah te try well... They will know the true meaning of hell." I gave a small laugh, still gripping his arms.

"I'm glad to know you care so much about me, it shows just how much you love me." He kissed my cheek, I smiled.

"Of course I love you... I love ye more than anything." I turned my head to look at him, and he kissed me. As we kissed he lowered me to the floor again, and I turned to face him. He held me tight in his arms, and my own arms were wrapped around his neck.

We kissed like this for a few minutes before we parted. "Ye best go get some shut eye now." he said letting me go. I opened my eyes and I nodded, I felt great.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled.

"Yes ye will." I walked a few steps to the door and turned to look at him.

"I love you Davy."

"And I love you." I grinned, placed my ear to the door to see if anyone was moving outside, then after finally deciding no one was I opened the door, and made my way down to the hold.


	26. Accents and forgiveness

Bonjour! Firstly I want to thank everyone for your reviews, and for all of you people who have read this far! Secondly I would like to say this scene is between Davy and Lydia, and it is sent the same day of the locket scene with Calypso. (Calypso Davy and Lydia The locket.) This scene though is set in the evening. Hope you enjoy! XD

Scene 26:

Wrote: 9.5.12-3.6.12 

(Setting the scene: Davy and Lydia are in the hammock, and are spending a few hours together. Same day as the Calypso and locket scene, but in the evening.)

"So... when I was talking to Calypso in the brig... How long we you on the steps for? Before you made yourself heard?" I asked looking down at his dazzling sharp blue eyes, and I slowly traced his cold, rugged scar on his chest with my finger. He gave a small smile, and ran his middle finger gently down my left side, making me shiver, and sending a comforting chill through my whole body.

"I was there for the whole time, since Cailypso left." he said running his finger down my side again, he then placed his hand on my hip and began to brush it with his thumb.

"Since she left?" I confirmed.

"Aye... When ye started te listen to the locket, then I played mine-ah." I smiled, and placed my left hand over my locket, the coolness of the metal against my fingers.

"It was very generous of her to give it to me." I said. "I thought that was something she would just never do." Davy sighed.

"Well... Before sh-eh came te talk te you... She payed me a little visit... As ye know..." I looked up at him, he showed no emotion. So I couldn't see what he was feeling, he was so good at hiding his emotions, but extreme pain was one he just couldn't. He wasn't feeling that at the moment, which was good.

"Is there something she said that unsettled you in any way?" I asked softly. "Something you want to talk about now, something you didn't really want to talk about before while we were in the hold?" Davy wrapped his arm around my waist, and sat more upright, pulling me with him.

"When sh-eh visited me, firstl-eh she said sh-eh still wanted te be with meh... But-ah we would never be able te be close... Sh-eh then said she didn't want me te be with you." I frowned.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I think she's jealous... After all I told her I loved you. As I do." I gave a small smile.

"I know you do."

"She jealous because I had said te her that my heart would always belong with her... But I then told her I thought I would never move on then." he brushed my hip. "But I did, and sh-eh asked me then if that was who my love belonged te now... With you... I said yes, and that-ah no matter what sh-eh did, or said I would not go back te her. Sh-eh had given me so much pain, and torture... And I said sh-eh needed te leave me alone." I nodded.

"What did she say to that?" I asked.

"She said sh-eh would, if that is what I wanted, and she apologised te meh. Saying sh-eh was just being who sh-eh was... And that if I wanted te be with her then I would have te accept her for who sh-eh was-ah... I then told her she was different when I first met her, and that she pretended te Love meh... And that is why sh-eh didn't return te Isla Cruses-ah aft-eh the ten years apart-ah."

"What did she say to that?... She must have not liked it." I asked moving a bit closer to him.

"She used the same excuse sh-eh always uses... It was her nature. That's why she wouldn't meet up with me, after I did ten long, painful years of her work, wanting to be with only her at the time-ah."

"She uses the excuse ..." I cleared my throat. "Et's may nature." I said in my best attempt of her Jamaican accent. "A lot." Davy laughed, not a chuckle, a laugh, that actually made him snort. Which I found rather funny, and was another one of his quirky personality traits, that I just loved. I laughed, and sat back against his abdomen.

"Yeh know!" he laughed again. "That was almost-ah exactly like her accent!" I laughed.

"Really?" I asked. "Was it that close?" Davy chuckled.

"Yes it actual-eh was." I smiled. He stopped laughing, and gave me one back. "Why don't ye try my accent?... See if ye can do that one?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Me try your accent? Ha! I would put it to shame!" he took my hand in his, and brushed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"No ye won't... I'll try yers then." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You'd try mine?" he nodded.

"But onl-eh if ye do mine first." I smiled.

"Ok... But don't laugh." I said, he gave a small smile.

"I won't-ah." I sat more comfortably against his stomach, and placed my feet either side of his body, and hugged my knees. He let go of my hand as I did so.

"I don't know what to say." I said placing my chin on my knees. Davy dropped his hand to his side.

"Just say anything." he said. I thought for a moment.

"Alright then." I said lifting my chin from my knees, straightening my back. "I got a phrase." I cleared my throat.

"Go on then." Davy encouraged.

"Do you fear death-ah?" I said in my best attempt of his unique Scottish accent. I knew as soon as I had said it, it wasn't the best.

"That was prett-eh good."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't think it was that great."

"Lydia it was close, and ye defiantly got the elongated vowels bit right-ah. And that-ah is my honest opinion." I gave a small smile.

"Why exactly do you elongate vowels? I'm not saying I find it weird, or I dislike it, because that's not true, I love it. It's just in the normal Scottish accent they don't do that." I asked very curious.

"I actuall-eh don't know why... I suppose I have just adapted-ah the accent te my personalit-eh. And I have always been doing it for as long as I can remember... I think it is just te do with my personalit-eh. Everyone has personalit-eh traits." I ran a finger down his stomach.

"And what personality traits do I have?" I asked.

"Well..." he begun, giving a small smile.

"Yes?" I said encouraging him.

"Well ye tend te use a lot of standard English, even when ye are surrounded by a crew that perhaps haven't got the best grammar, and I suppose that is also because you were brought up te talk like that-ah." I nodded. "Also... You don't like being treated-ah like a weak woman, who is treated like propert-eh, and dominated by the male species. You liked to be treated as an equal who is able te have a right te say, and do things... And you have the ability to prove men you are able to do a man's work, no matter how hard a job... You show ye are worth yer salt." I smiled, and lay forward against his front.

"My personality is rather odd." I said running my hands slowly up his stomach as I did so, placing my hands under his beard, against his chest.

"That tickles." he smiled, giving a small laugh, and placing his hand on my arm. I grinned, and placed my right hand against his on my arm.

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to." He brushed my hand with his thumb.

"I don't mind... And yer personalit-eh isn't odd it's unique, and I like it a lot-ah... I love it actual-eh"

"Ohh!" I said suddenly, sitting up straight again, Davy dropped his hand. "You still need to do my accent!" I said excitedly.

"Yes... I suppose I do... What exactly do ye want me to try and say?" he asked kindly. I placed my finger to my chin, and hummed for a moment, thinking.

"Well what words do you say that I say really differently? If that makes sense?" I asked.

"I understand ye... Well you say 'Dutchman-ah' rather different te me." I lowered my hand.

"I suppose I do say it rather differently to you. Yes, why don't you say that, try and say 'The Flying Dutchman' in my British accent."

"Ye really want me to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I said. "Go on try it." I placed my hands on my thighs, and looked at him waiting.

"Ok I will... And if it does sound absolutel-eh terrible ye can laugh." I smiled.

"I'm sure it won't sound that bad." he raised an eyebrow.

"That I am not too sure on... The reason I don't speak French-ah for example is because I can't do any other accent but my own-ah."

"Is that why you didn't speak French to Phillippe on The Old Sea Trader when you were recruiting crew members? And the reason why you got Koleniko to speak instead?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know a fair bit of French, I just picked up on it, but I won't dare speak it. I will not make a fool of myself-ah attempting te speak French in front of my crew." he frowned.

"How come Koleniko knows French? He doesn't come across to me as being French."Davy raised an eyebrow.

"That I do not know-ah the full detail of, but I do know he worked as a French fisherman in a rather small French trade company before he came to be a victim of a Kraken attack."

"Really?" I asked. "That's very interesting."

"Why don't you ask Koleniko about it some time. I've noticed-ah you've become rather close friends with him."

"Yes we are, and I will ask him some time, but right now you-" I said smiling, pointing at him with my right index finger, playing around. I had a slight feeling that he was trying to avoid speaking in my accent. "Need to try out my accent." Davy chuckled and smiled at me.

"Yes I suppose I do now-ah. Was it the words 'The Flying Dutchman-ah' ye wanted me te say?" I lowered my pointing hand, and placed it on my thigh again.

"Yes that is what I would like you to say."

"Alright then-ah... here it goes... Th-eh Fly-eng Duh-ch-man-ah." he pronounced every sound in the words and he said it rather slowly, trying to get my British accent as best he could, but he couldn't rid the words of his strong unique Scottish accent enough at times, and so the words 'The Flying Dutchman' he tried to say was a mingle of strong Scottish, and an attempt of a British accent. It sounded terrible, but that was what made it funny. I clamped both my hands over my mouth, and held my breath, not wanting to laugh. Davy looked at me, a slight smirk across his face, and raised an eyebrow. He was waiting to see how long I could hold back the laughter. About two seconds passed before I exploded. "Now ye see why I don't speak French? The crew would just laugh." he was chuckling as well.

"Gosh I'm sorry." I said running a finger under my eyes, tears of laughter swelling in them. "But that was just hilarious." He chuckled.

"Yer alright Lydia, I'll let ye off this time." he teased, flashing me a smile. I gave him one back still giggling. "Next time I might not be so lenient." I giggled again.

"You got a few sounds correct of my British accent." I said. "But your Scottish was still strong." Davy chuckled.

"I am not so great at other accents-ah, and I think I will stick te my own."

"I think that will be the best idea, for I do very much love your accent and cannot really imagine you with any other." the giggles had now died down.

"I am glad ye like my accent, it is rather odd." I shook my head.

"Nope not odd. Unique, very unique, and very likeable."

"Ok then Lydia... my accent is rather unique." I smiled, and lay against Davy's stomach again, my fingers tickling his body as I traced them up towards his chest. He chuckled a little as I did this.

"Right then." I said getting comfy on my spot against him. "Now the playing around is over with, is there anything else that bothered you that Calypso said, that you want to talk about?" I asked. My right hand placed over his scar, and my left brushing his breast bone. He sighed, and wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"There is one other thing... that she said, that I would like te talk about." I nodded.

"I'm listening closely." I whispered brushing his breast bone lightly with my finger, he gave a small weak smile, that quickly faded. He shifted uncomfortably underneath me, and he placed his hand in the dip in my back, underneath my shirt. His hand cool against my skin.

"During the talk we had, I asked her if my appearance would ever be that of my human one again-ah... Just a thought that came te me... And she said no it wouldn't, so I asked her why." I nodded asking him to carry on. "She-ah said I deserved te remain cursed-ah after I refused te do the dut-eh ferrying souls te the land of the dead. Sh-eh said she could remove the curse, but she won't. She said I should remain cursed-ah for what I did te her, and abandoning the duty." I raised both my eyebrows, and my jaw dropped.

"That is so cruel! She, she also lied to me! She said the damage was too bad to be corrected or something like that! She is soooo cruel!" I inhaled deeply trying to control my temper. I then let out a shaky breath. "I so want to yell at her right now, and tell her what I think of her." Davy brushed his fingers over my back lightly. The movement was comforting, and caused a tingling feeling to pass over my skin.

"I know... She's incredibl-eh frustrating, and if I could allow ye te yell at her I would... And I think I would join in with ye... I didn't yell at her this morning because I didn't want the crew to know she had payed a visit. Where I am bound-ah she cannot come. That means she cannot come te the Locker and the Dutchman with me while I had strong feelings for her... If the crew saw her on the Dutchman today that would mean-ah I did not have the same feelings towards her as they think I have. They would suspect many things, and we could do without that... I don't want them te know we're tegether... They will suspect I am weakened somehow, and I don't know what they would do." I nodded.

"I understand you... I am not sure what the crew might do, but I think it is best not to find out." Davy nodded.

"Agreed."

"But there is one thing I am confused about."

"Aye?"

"When you had strong feelings for Calypso she couldn't go where you were bound." I didn't want to say he use to love her, that was in the past. I knew he wanted to try and forget it, and move on from that, after being unable to do so for around a century. "Now you love me though, how come I am able to come where you are bound? I am slightly confused by that." I said.

"Well..." Davy said. "I was slightly confused about that-ah at first, when we came inte a relationshep, but I figured that when I had strong feelings for Calypso it was before I became bound te the Dutchman-ah. With you though, you were bound te the Dutchman before we came inte a relationshep. I don't know if that is the real reason for it, but it seems te be the most logical explanation for it." I nodded agreeing.

"Yes it does seem like the most logical explanation." I said nodding again. "Now... Is that everything that you wish to say about your talk with Calypso this morning? Is there anything else she said that is troubling you?" I asked, brushing his breast bone again.

"That's all." Davy said, giving a small nod. "That is ever-ehthing... And thanks for listening... What she said was troubling me all day."

"I will always be willing to listen to anything you wish to tell me... And I hope it isn't troubling you anymore." I removed my left hand from his chest, and placed it against his right cheek. Davy looked down at my arm for a moment then into my eyes again.

"Yes... I feel a lot better thank ye... And I know you will always listen, that is the type of person ye are-ah. Ye care greatly about others." I smiled, and my gaze dipped slightly to look at his lips for a brief moment, and I moved my head towards his a fraction, an obvious sign for something. Davy picked up on this, and our lips met half way. The pleasant taste of him upon my taste buds.

After a few moments together Davy pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, I was slightly disappointed. I placed my left hand on his chest. "Lydia." he said. "Earlier on teday... I said I was slightly confused with who I should be with. I felt I should be with you, but my mind was thinking I should be with Cailypso. After all I had been wanting te be with her for near a century, the change confused me slightly... I said I was confused who te be with." he shook his head. "I_ was_ confused, but I am no longer." he tightened his grip around my waist, and placed his hand further up my back, placing his hand in the centre of my back. The movement tingling my skin. "I am completely certain now that I want to be with you Lydia." I gave a small smile. "Lydia." he said. "Please forgive me for thinking I should be with Cailypso." I moved forward a little, so all I could see was his sharp blue eyes. "Lydia... please forgive me." he was almost pleading, pain in his tone.

"Davy." I said. "How can I even bring myself not to forgive you... You were so use to wanting to be with Calypso, it was only natural for you to be confused when I came along... You don't really have anything to be sorry for, but if you think you are in the wrong..." my sentence faded, and I placed my lips to his left ear. His breathing through his siphon tickling the hairs on my cheek. "Davy..." I whispered, so quietly it was almost undetectable. "I forgive you." I felt Davy turn his head, and he placed his lips upon mine once again. The kiss was instantly passionate, and I reminded myself that this was something I never wanted to forget.


	27. Before first Kiss scene

Hello! Firstly I would like to say that this scene is set immediately before the First Kiss scene, which was the first scene I have uploaded. This scene comes just before it, and the First kiss scene follows on from this one, soooo if you would like to read this scene and then the First Kiss one it will flow nicely. I will say now that I have added changes to the First Kiss scene in order to allow the scenes to link together and flow nicely with each other. Hope you enjoy! I think this is one of my best pieces! Reviews are very much welcome! :P

Scene 27:

Wrote: 5.5.12- 12.6.12

(Setting the scene: Set just before the First Kiss scene. Lydia is about to enter the Captain's Cabin for the first time, and will dine with him.)

I was stood outside the Captain's Cabin, the whole crew behind me. I was nervous, very nervous. A fair amount of questions were going through my head all at the same time. Why did the Captain make the suggestion that I dined with him this evening? Does he have some sort of feelings towards me? Will I be able to keep my self control in front of him, and not say something that would give away the fact that I loved him? Gosh my head hurt just trying to process the information, and with the eyes' of twenty eight crew members on me made me feel weak at the knees. I took a deep breath and turned round to look at the crew. Koleniko was close to the front and he gave me a small smile. I gave him a nervous one back, and turned round to look at the Captain's Cabin again. I mustered up all my courage and knocked thrice on the wooden door.

"Ye can enter." came the voice of the Captain inside. I held my breath again, pushed the door handle down, and took a step inside, shutting the door behind me.

As I stepped inside, the scent of sea food filled my nostrils, and made my mouth water. I saw for the, first time, what the Captain's Cabin looked like. It was a long room, that was quiet narrow, but I suppose that was because there was a lot of tube coral, growing from the floor, at the sides of the Cabin, which had grown to a very impressive size. To my right there was a small desk; and a few shelves; and to my left there was a large lead chest, pushed back against the side of the Dutchman; a recess to its, left lined with shelves; and a globe, on a stand, that was around half my height, and the stand was encrusted with seas shells. The thing I found most impressive, and eye catching, was the grand pipe organ at the back of the room, with tube coral sprouting from the top, and the tube coral at the sides curved inwards as it grew taller, and behind the organ were hazy yellow glass windows, that reached the top of the room, which was rather tall. This gave the organ a powerful, and spooky, look which I liked a lot. And finally in front of me, in the centre of the room, was a table covered with platters of various sea food, including, Lobster, Crab, Sea Shells, and so many different types of Fish, I couldn't count at a first glance. And I noticed that the food was on a spare table from the mess room. The cabin was lit dully with candles that were dotted around the room, but most of them were in the centre of the food table. I looked up at the Captain, who was walking towards me, my heart picked up a few more beats, and I let my hand fall from the door handle. "I hope ye weren't expecting anything too grand Miss Grey." he said pulling my chair out with his crab claw, and indicating for me to sit down with his right hand. I nervously pulled my hat more securely on my head, walked forwards, and took a seat in the chair.

"Thank you Captain." I said as I sat down, taking note as to how close I actually was to him, and remained as calm as possible. He removed his claw from the back of my chair, and pulled out his own, and sat down. He had placed his chair on the side of the table closest to me, instead of the opposite end of the table. I found this rather odd, and I wondered just why he chose to sit so close to me, and not at the other end of the table, which I expected him to do. I removed the distracting thought from my mind, and concentrated on what he had said. "And I do find this rather grand, the presentation of the food, and your cabin. Especially your pipe organ." he looked over his right shoulder, and looked at his pipe organ. It was illuminated with candles, and certain colours and features stood out. The rows of three keyboards, the yellow light of the background scene of angels flying through the air and ships in the water, were things that really stood out to me. The Captain turned to look at me.

"Help yerself te food, before it gets cold." he said, giving a small smile. It wasn't a mocking one, or sly one, but a kind one, which made the atmosphere become that less tense, and made my heart pick up another beat. It was a smile I so badly wanted to see again. I gave a small smile back, before I could stop myself, then realising what I had done, I quickly turned to the sea food on the table, and began to pile food onto my silver plate, avoiding looking at the Captain directly. The Captain didn't follow my lead straight away, but he stayed looking at me for a moments, I could see him doing this from the corner of my eye. I really wondered why he did that. I cleared the thought from my mind, and concentrated on what I was doing. "So are ye inte music?" he asked starting a convocation, he picked up a serving spoon, and began to place some shrimps onto his plate. "Just a question out of curiosit-eh, ye seemed te be interested in my pipe organ, and I know ye play guitar." I paused, then resumed placing small amounts of everything on my plate.

"Yes I am actually... I use to play the harpsichord back home in London, and you know I can play guitar. I picked up the skill of Guitar whilst travelling at sea for the past three years... I just sort of taught myself. I find it easier to learn things if I teach myself. I can watch someone do something, take in what they are doing then teach myself from there." I looked down at the lobster I was trying to break a claw off so I could get to the meat inside. It was not going to move.

"Here let me help ye with that." he reached over with his crab claw, and grasped the pincer of the lobster, and crushed it in his own claw, effectively breaking it off.

"Thank you." I said slightly embarrassed, and I placed it on my plate. The Captain then used his right hand to place a knife in the centre of the lobsters' hard shell back, and with a quick movement of his hand he split the lobster into two.

"Ye can get to it easier now."

"Again thank you... I am very clumsy when it comes to sea shells, and anything with a hard shell that comes from the sea, which includes crabs, and lobsters." He chuckled, and picked up his fork.

"Sea food is rather messy, but sea food is really the only food ye will get on the Dutchman I am afraid te say... She doesn't make port very often, for an obvious reason." I picked up my fork, and stuck it into a small pile of one of the various amounts of fish that was on my plate.

"It must be terrible... not being able to set a foot on land but once every decade... But doesn't that rule only apply if you ferry souls to the next world?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about the subject. The Captain paused, his fork half way towards his mouth. He lowered it slightly.

"Aye... That rule does only apply if I ferry souls-ah te the next world. And I shall never ferry souls again, for I believe-ah it is not my job." he said, and I agreed with him greatly. I gave a small nod, and placed a small mouthful of the fish that was on the end of my fork in my mouth. It tasted amazing.

"Wow." I said, the flavour of the fish having a small flavour party on my tongue. The Captain looked across at me. "The food is amazing, who cooked it may I ask?" I asked. I knew Penrod, and Hadras helped cook the food, but I didn't know who else did. Gosh, it was so good! The Captain gave a small chuckle.

"Well Penrod was the main cook, but Turtleman, Hadras, Two head, and Old Haddy, helped out-ah." I nodded.

"If you can, can you please pass my compliments onto them, or if you can't I will do so myself." the Captain nodded, and stuck his fork into some Fish on his plate. I would pass my compliments on Penrod myself, even if the Captain would do so too. Penrod was my friend after all.

"I will Miss Grey, I also wish te pass my compliments onte them." I watched the Captain as he picked up his knife from the side of his plate with his tentacle like index finger, and cut a chunk off the fish he was holding his fork into with his other fingers. The movement was so intriguing, and I studied him do this for a moment. It was only when the Captain looked across at me did I turn away, reddening slightly, and we ate in silence for a few moments.

As we ate I took in the surrounding in more detail. The amount of candles used to light the room, casting a dull flickering light, making the walls, and floor, around the cabin appear as if it was moving. The amount of holes in the upper parts of the walls, as the cabin rounded out here, allowing the soft whistle of the wind to be heard.

"Miss Grey, I do apologise for the tense atmosphere, for I guess it is to do with the fact you are in an unfamiliar place, and ye are alone with me, and my reputation is enough te scare anyone." I looked up at him quickly.

"I suppose with the given situation, and the fact I am in an unfamiliar place is causing me to be a little on edge, but your reputation does not cause me to be nervous. I have been a part of your crew long enough now to not be intimidated, as it were, by you, and I believe there is a kinder, softer side to you, one that you don't wish to show much. I believe you are a kind person really, but past experiences have caused you to be bitter, and so that has given you your reputation. I believe there is more to you Captain than meets the eye." I didn't stop. I just let myself say what I thought, until after I realised what I had said did I strongly regret it. I looked away quickly again. What I had just said was a really big give away that I had some sort of feelings towards him, and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know how he was going to react. I looked at him timidly, and gave him a small unsettled smile, in an attempt to try and make what I had just said not seem as bad as it was. I then looked down at my food, and carried on eating, giving myself something to do and trying to take my thoughts away from the slightly stunned look upon the Captain's face. He said nothing for a few moments, then he carried on eating.

"You're the first te say something like that about me... And I cannot really begin te wonder what made you think that-ah about me, yet alone say it." Oh dear, I had landed myself in a rather awkward situation. I inhaled, briefly thought about telling him the real reason, then almost instantly pushed the thought aside, I then looked at the Captain again. There was something in his eyes, but I couldn't really see what he was feeling. For a brief moment I thought it was hope, then pushed that thought aside as well. What would he be hoping for? I cleared my throat, then decided I have left perhaps a little too long of a pause to reply.

"I-I suppose I like to see people differently. C-compared to others I mean." I quickly added. "I like to see t-that there is a different side to people, and not-" I swallowed. "I don't like to just judge them by their appearance, o-or reputation, I like to see people differently... I just had a feeling there was something more to you Captain than what others may say." I strongly hoped he didn't pick up on how bad my cover story was. I wasn't lying exactly, what I said was true, but it wasn't the real reason why I had said what I did.

"I suppose that is a perfectl-eh understandable reason." the Captain said, looking down at his food, he began eating again. I gave a small sigh, then returned to my plate. From the corner of my eye I saw the Captain smile to himself, a truly happy smile, one that made me wonder deeply why he was actually smiling in the first place. I had a small suspicion. A suspicion that had been growing stronger in the back of my mind for the past week now, and I really wondered if it was true. But really? Why would the Captain fall in love with me? Could he love again? After what happened with Calypso last time? Part of me believed that he could fall in love again, the other part of me saw that he couldn't, and that I was only seeing he could fall in love with be because I loved him. I was believing in hope that wasn't there. Or was it? I was getting frustrated with myself now. I was allowing my feelings to cloud the logic and reality of the situation I was in with my head and heart. I wanted to believe the Captain loved me, but the logical thinking in this situation stated that no he couldn't, he still loved Calypso. So to me, at the current moment, the almost nonexistent line between reality and dreams was more blurred and, harder to see, than usual, which frustrated me. In an attempt to calm myself I drew in a deep breath through my nostrils, and exhaled through my mouth. Thankfully the Captain didn't notice though, he had reached over a few platters to get to the oysters. He picked up the platter, and offered it to me. "Would ye like one?" he asked, another small kind smile on his face. My insides melted, it was the small caring smile I wanted to see again. I picked up one of the half shells, and placed it on my plate.

"Thank you." I said. The Captain gave a small nod, and placed the platter on the table again, grabbing one of the oysters with his tentacle like finger as he did so. I turned to the oyster on my plate, holding the silvery shell with my left hand while I placed my fork into the fleshy coloured meat with my right, and scooped the meat out. I then placed it in my mouth and the flavour hit me again. Perfectly cooked, and just bursting with flavour. I mentally congratulated the cooks again for the amazing cooks they were.

As I almost finished the remaining sea food on my plate, both of us silent again, I thought more about the Captain, no..._ Davy_. If I was going to be in a relationship with him I would call him Davy. Just saying his first name in my mind over again sounded slightly foreign. I was so use to calling him Captain, and if I did have to say his name I said Davy Jones, his full name. From the corner of my eye I saw the Captain look across at me as if he was going to say something but he looked down again, as if deciding better of it, so I resumed to my thoughts. Davy. I tested the word on my mind again. It still sounded slightly foreign, but if I was to be in a relationship with him I would call him by that, and being in a relationship with him would mean I had plenty of time to get use to it. Damn! There is was again! False hope! I was really frustrated with myself now, and I slammed my left fist onto the table.

"You ok Lydia?" the Captain asked looking across at me slightly startled. Did he just call me Lydia?! No... He wouldn't have... Not unless he loved me. Gaaaa! False hope and my feelings getting the better of me again! "You look slightly angered Miss Grey." I gave a small nervous laugh, giving myself a few extra seconds of thinking time to think of yet another cover story. See he didn't call me Lydia, I must have imagined it.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I said. I removed my fist from the table, and placed it into my lap. "I-" I cleared my throat, again wasting yet more time. "I-I thought I saw something move on the table. T-the candles you see, t-they make the table surface seem like it is moving." That was probably the worst cover story I had ever, _ever_, made up. I wouldn't be surprised if the Captain burst out laughing at how ridiculous it was. He didn't though, and instead he nodded, if he doubted my cover story in any way he didn't show that he did.

"Aye. The candles do cast an odd light across the table, I see where ye're coming from, but they illuminate y-" he sentence broke off, and he took his gaze away from me, as if his confidence failed him. I was really intrigued now as to what he was going to say. The Captain shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and avoided looking across at me. Again I wondered if he loved me. I wondered if he had wanting to say something to me just then, trying to show his feelings for me. I hesitantly pushed the thought aside, but now I really began to wonder if he did in fact love me. But I couldn't tell if it was my head thinking this, or if it was my heart feeling it. The Captain looked across at me again, but almost instantly looked away again. That was when I realised it wasn't my heart _feeling,_ it was my head _thinking_. He _was _nervous, and trying to avoid looking at me, he _was_ trying to tell me how he felt about me, and he _was_ in love with me. Deep down I _knew_ he did, as I had done for the past week, but I was not thinking straight enough to realise. My heart did a flip as I realised he loved me, for I might have a chance to be in a relationship with him after all.


	28. Opening chapter part 1

HALLO! This is a short scene, and when I do write the novel, and organise all the scenes I have, and will write, this will be in the first chapter as the opening paragraph. I do apologise that it is short, and you will most probably want to know what happens next. (Well you know Lydia gets recruited, but you know what I mean when I say that!) I will try and write what happens next in the scene when I can, and unfortunately I cannot say when... Scenes come to me when they come to me. I will also like to say there is no 'Setting the scene' part for this is going to be the first part of the first chapter, and so you figure out the setting for yourself from the writing. If you understand what I mean by that then good on you, and read on! Those of you who don't, well just read on, and understand that I will not be putting a 'Setting the scene' part in. :S HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Reviews are very much welcome! And sorry for the slightly late update! ENJOY! :P XD

Scene 28:

Wrote: 18.6.12

"What happened?" came the voice of a random crew member next to me, he wasn't particularly asking anyone specific the question. I pulled my hat more securely on my head, and picked myself up off the floor.

"Dunno." I said in a deep voice, as always. Other crew members picked themselves up of the floor, and looked over the rail of The Old Sea Trader, complete confusion spread across their faces. It was late afternoon, and the orange sun was low in the sky, and there was a cool breeze about. I looked up at the sails, and sure enough they were moving with the wind. But why had the ship suddenly come to a sudden halt?

"What's going on!" asked the Captain angrily, coming out of his cabin.

"The ship stopped sir." replied someone at the ship's helm. "We must have hit a reef or something."

"Then free the rudder! Hard to starboard then hard to port! Get her moving again!"

"Aye Captain." I was confused, we were in the middle of the Caribbean sea, could we have hit a reef? It seemed unlikely. I walked over to the rail, and looked down at the sea. Bubbles were rising from the depths creating a white froth, and making an almost undetectable fizzing sound. What exactly had happened?

"What 'appen-" began a crew member next to me, but his sentence was cut short, because what looked to be a giant tentacle broke the surface of the water and dragged him overboard, in quicker than an eye blink. I suppressed a shriek, and stumbled backwards, falling over the bucket I had previously used to scrub the deck with.

"KRAKEN!" screamed the first mate, running forwards to ring the ship's bell. "TO ARMS! DEFEND THE MASTS!" The whole crew came to life, and scrambled for bayonets, pistols, spears, harpoons, cutlasses, any sort of weapon that could be used to try and harm whatever the first mate said was attacking the ship. Could it really be what I thought he said it was? I scrambled to my feet, and grabbed a spear, from the box of weapons being brought out from the lower deck, and panic ran through every vein in my body, and fear took over me. Would we live? That thought seemed an impossible thing to achieve... I realised now the first mate did say what I thought he did, and that meant The Kraken had chosen us for its prey, and that strikes fear into any sailor, right down to the bone.


	29. Wyvern

HELLO THERE! Well this is the next scene! I hope you all do very much enjoy it, and reviews would not be frowned upon! This is the first scene I have written between Koleniko, William, and Lydia, and I think I have done so rather well. Opinions will be appreciated, and I hope you enjoy! :P

Scene 29:

Wrote: 23.6.12-26.6.12

(Setting the scene: Koleniko, William, and Lydia have been assigned to the job of cleaning the cannons in the hold. Lydia brings up the subject of talking about Wyvern.)

"So... How did that happen?" I asked indicting to the distorted human figure fused to the starboard wall of the hold. The figure was holding up a lantern and he wore an emotionless expression on his face. The figure was in fact once a fully functioning, and very living, human, but around a century of being cursed and bound to the Dutchman caused him to become a permanent part of the ship... He has become literally a part of the wall. Koleniko looked over at me from across the hold. He was scrubbing down the barrel of one of the many bronze cannons that lined the walls of the hold.

"What, Wyvern?" he asked. I nodded, placing the knife I was holing to the wheel of the cannon I was prying sea shells from, to allow the cannon to move easily on its wheels. I pried a limpet off the wheel, and placed it into a half full bucket of sea shells. Koleniko sighed remembering the story.

"He made a deal, served for around 75 years, then went mad... and over night he ended up like that." Koleniko pulled the sponge from the barrel of the gun. (The sponge was an instrument that was a foot long wooden pole with a sea sponge on the end used to clean the inside of a cannon.) He then looked back up at me. "That is what you meant right?" I nodded, and with the application of force underneath a sea shell I pried it from the wheel of the cannon I was working on.

"That is what I meant." There was a metallic noise to the left of me. I looked quickly in the noise's direction, slightly startled, and saw that it was William placing a cannon onto its chocks again, and securing the cannon with its rope, which he has just mended. William looked up at us.

"How exactly did Wyvern become a part of the crew?" he asked Koleniko in his hoarse voice, whilst moving to the cannon next to him to mend that cannon's ropes. Koleniko had been a part of the Dutchman crew a lot longer than William so he might know the answer. Koleniko rammed the sponge down the barrel of the cannon again before answering. Koleniko was cleaning the barrels of the cannons I had de-sea shelled, and I was de-sea shelling the cannons he had cleaned, while William was just mending the ropes of the cannons that had to be mended. I forced another sea shell to move home on the wheel of the cannon.

"I wasn't there when he was recruited." Koleniko said looking up at us. "Wyvern is the oldest crew member, besides the Captain, in years of service on the Dutchman that is." He paused. "He has, in total, been bound to the Dutchman for near enough a whole century now." Koleniko pulled the sponge from the cannon, placed it upright against the wall, and sat down on the barrel of the cannon, and carried on with what he was saying. "I have been told the story though... Buy Jimmy Legs, he likes to tell stories... Anyway I think he said it was the seventh year of the ten the Captain was serving for the Sea Goddess when he came across Wyvern in the Locker. Wyvern begged the Captain to allow him to be a part of the crew, and stay living, and in return Wyvern would serve the Captain for eternity. The Captain accepted his offer, for he was kind then, and so Wyvern has been a part of the crew for a really long time." I nodded.

"Yes... he sure has." William grunted and carried on with his work, mending a cannon's rope while sat on the not so appealing wet floor.

"That's all I know about him." Koleniko said. A sudden thought came to me.

"I have a question." I said to Koleniko.

"Yes Lydia?"

"Who were the other crew members the Captain was working with during the ten years he was ferrying souls to the next world?" Koleniko paused for a brief moment thinking, and William looked over at us from his spot on the floor, he obviously showing he was curious to know the answer. I placed down the knife I was using, stood up straight, and stretched my legs out, for I had been crouching for a while. I did what Koleniko was doing, and sat on the barrel of the cannon I was working on, it wasn't that comfy but it kept me off the wet floor.

"I remember now." Koleniko said, readjusting his position on the cannon barrel. "They weren't anyone who are a part of the crew now, Wyvern was the only one who was a part of the crew who worked with the Captain in those ten years of ferrying souls... The Sea Goddess Calypso had formed ten crew mates from..." he paused for a moment. "Crabs I think it was. They were not living humans, but they all resembled the look of one, and could talk to, and follow orders. They did not need much maintenance and could do man labour all day and night without tiring... I think I was told they turned back to crabs after the Captain tore his heart out, and refused to carry on the duty of ferrying souls to the next world." I nodded.

"That's very interesting." I said. 

"Agreed." William nodded, he turned back to his work.

"So... Does Wyvern detach himself from the wall or speak at all?" I asked. Koleniko was quiet, I don't think he knew the answer to that.

"I have only seen him do that once." I heard William say. Both Koleniko and I looked down at him quickly.

"You have?" asked Koleniko surprised William nodded, and gave a small smile, it was hard to tell though, his face was covered in sea life, mainly sea shells.

"When my son was a part of the crew for a short while I was talking to him down here... William mentioned the object the Captain keeps on him at all times, and Wyvern just partially detached himself from the wall and began talking about the dead man's chest, and where the Captain keeps the object that opens the chest what contains his heart... And before you ask." William said, giving what I thought was another small smile." I will not name the object that opens the chest that the Captain keeps with him at all times, because speaking that one word is the only word, I currently know, what poor old Wyvern responds to."

"That's really interesting. I never thought has was able to detach himself." Koleniko said intrigued.

"Is that the only word he responds to? The _only_ word?" I put a lot of empathise on the word.

"Aye, what I know of... It's sad to think Wyvern might only remember the one word what is linked to the reason the Captain, and us, are bound to the Dutchman. He doesn't even remember his own name or anything that could bring back memories. The two curses is the only thing he can remember." William said resuming his work. I was absorbed in my thoughts then. It was very sad that that was all Wyvern remembered. And that fact reminded me that might be the fate for all the crew members on the Dutchman in time... Including me. All of us going slowly mad, and over night we could become a part of the Dutchman herself, remembering nothing about ourselves, not our name or personality but only why we are bound to the Dutchman. That scared me. William had been through that once, losing his mind, his will to live, but fortunately not permanently become a part of the Dutchman... yet.

"OI!" I heard the voice of Maccus call from the steps. I jumped, and the three of us turned to look at him quickly. "Get back to work!" he growled. Koleniko and I moved quickly off the cannon barrels and I picked up the knife, and pried another sea shell off the cannon's wheel. I watched Maccus disappear up the steps, and then I resumed thinking about what might be my fate. Would I really lose my mind and become a part of the Dutchman? I really hoped I didn't.


	30. Tour of the Dutchman

HEYA! I am soooo sorry that I have taken forever to update, but I have been soooo bloody busy with textiles in school! Anyways this scene is set immediately after 'The Old Sea trader and The Kraken' scene, and also the 'First time' scene follows on from this one. SEE! I am beginning to link the scenes together! You can read all three scenes in order if you want, they flow rather nicely, I think. I hope you enjoy, and I am really sorry for the late update! ENJOY! :P XD ;P

Scene 30:

Wrote: 1.7.12 – 7.7.12

(Setting the scene: Set after the scene of The Old Sea Trader and The Kraken. Koleniko is going to take Lydia onto the Dutchman, and show her around First time scenes follows on from this one.)

I nodded, and stood on my feet.

"What do we do now?" I asked Koleniko, I had a gut feeling he was a one of the kinder members of the Dutchman crew.

"A short swim over to the Dutchman." he said, turning round and swinging his legs over the side of The Old Sea Trader. He sat on the rail for a moment. The vessel was almost completely submerged now. I followed his lead so I was sat on what was left of the rail next to him. The rest of the Dutchman crew were walking through parts of the sinking vessel and magically appearing on the Dutchman. Koleniko saw my gaze and followed it. "You'll learn to teleport one day but for now you have to swim to the Dutchman." I turned to look at him.

"Yes... Ok." I nodded. 'Teleport' was a new word to me. Koleniko pushed off from the rail with his feet, and dived gracefully into the very cold looking water. I wasn't so great at diving so I quickly lowered myself into the water, and began to swim towards the Dutchman. And as I thought, it was cold. Fortunately the Dutchman was fairly close. When Koleniko resurfaced he was a fair few yards in front of me.

"Come on Miss Grey!" he called. "Get a move on!" I didn't say anything, the water was a tad too cold for speech, and I needed all my energy for the swim. 'How on earth did he have the energy?' Then I thought about my question, and reminded myself that Koleniko was part fish.

"Hoay!" a crew member yelled from the main deck. I looked up, and saw that is was the crew member with the hammer headed shark head. Koleniko also looked up. "Get a move on you two, or we'll leave you be!" he didn't wait for an answer and turned round and disappeared from our view. "Haul in the starboard anchor, and prepare to cast off! And put your backs into it!" I hear him yell at the crew. A few members of the crew gave yells of understanding, and all obeyed his order. I suspected the hammer headed shark crew mate was either the bos' un or the first mate. We were at the Dutchman now and Koleniko turned to look at me.

"You really shouldn't have choose to serve a hundred and one years aboard The Flying Dutchman. After even one year you wish you were dead." he said turning to look at me slightly as he began climbing up the steps on the side of the Dutchman.

"What do you mean anything is better than the Locker isn't it?" I said confused, closely following him, and trying not to let my teeth chatter as I spoke. I had once sailed with a man who claimed he had managed to come back to the mortal world from the Locker. He said the Locker was the worst punishment a man could think up for himself, torment going on for eternity, stuck between the reaches of both worlds. The land of the dead, and the land of the living. Koleniko laughed.

"The Locker is bad alright, but I would say the Dutchman is worse. On the Dutchman you're cursed to slowly turn to part of the ship herself going mad along the way, forgetting who you are, and even your own name. Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman there's no leaving her... Ever."

"So." I said, we were still climbing the slippery steps. We had to be careful with our footing. I thought about what Koleniko had said for a moment. "The deal of serving a hundred years, or in my case a hundred and one, is just a way to get us to join his crew?" I asked.

"Aye." Koleniko said. "More or less... You do spend that long on the Dutchman, and you are allowed to leave after your total years in service is up, but you go so mad along the way you end up being a permanent part of the Dutchman. So... the crew, knowing that, gamble their years of service in many games of Liar's Dice and end up with many more years than a hundred. I currently have 246 years of service to fulfil." I didn't understand what Liar's Dice was, but I figured now wasn't really the time to ask that question. We were only a few steps from the top now.

"So... if the years of service doesn't really apply, why did the Captain offer me only ninety nine years of service?" I asked, I was rather confused by that. Koleniko simply said:

"The Captain has a soft spot for women." He hauled himself onto the main deck, turned round and held out his hand. I took it a little hesitantly, he had puffer fish spikes all over it. He pulled me up the remaining steps, so I came to stand on the main deck of The Flying Dutchman.

"Why couldn't the Captain go back on his words and not recruit me into his crew? It came across to me that he was unsettled with the fact I was a woman being recruited into his crew."

"Once you have sworn an oath to the Dutchman there is no going back. Even if the Captain didn't want you in his crew, you had made your oath, and not even the Captain has the power to remove the curse of the Dutchman." Koleniko replied I nodded, and my stomach gave a little flip. I had dreamed of what it would be like to be on The Flying Dutchman, The Plagued Ship, and now I was. The rough wood of her under my very feet, the salty smell of her filling my nostrils and I was bound to her... Forever, and yet I didn't regret making my oath. Not yet that was. But I suppose I had to wait for the truth to sink in properly first, and then I would begin to regret my decision.

The first thing I noticed about the Dutchman was that there were two parts to the main deck. A lower part and an upper part. The upper part consisted of the deck at the stern, which was the Quarterdeck, like there usually would be on a ship; and a triangle shaped deck at the bow, which was the Forecastle; and a thin strip of deck, with railings, running along the sides of the Dutchman, linking the upper parts of the deck, at the bow and stern, together. The lower part of the main deck was a rectangle shape in the centre, and the main mast was in the centre of that rectangle shaped deck. Cannons lined the starboard, and port sides of the lower part of the main deck. There were three masts, all with torn and tattered murky green sails, which reminded me strongly of seaweed. The crew were at work, a fair few pulling in the starboard anchor, others hauling ropes, and some clearing the excess water off the decks with brooms. I felt, if anything, amazed, excited, and anxious, I was amazed because of how intimidating, and spectacular the Dutchman, and her crew, was. I was excited because stepping a foot on this spectacular ship was something I have always longed to do. And I was anxious, not because of the particularly intimidating crew, but because I wanted to see what other amazing things I might see next on the Dutchman. I suppose any 'normal' feeling person in my exact situation of just being recruited into the crew of the evil, intimidating, and bloodthirsty Davy Jones, would feel scared, intimidated, and possibly wishing to go back to their lives the way they were before recruited. Wanting to go back to their families, home, job, and the life as they knew it. I didn't feel any of that... I had no family... Not any that cared about me anyway... Home? I had left that three years previously for the simple reason I did not want to be forced into a marriage with a truly evil man who had killed my lover. The thought of being the wife of such an evil man made my stomach churn uncomfortably, and bile to rise. I saw the murder... The whole thing... The sword, the blood, the lifeless staring eyes... I forcefully (mentally that was.) removed the image from my thoughts of the lifeless unstaring hazel eyes, and concentrated on something else... I also never had a job, I had spent the past three years travelling the sea, passing onto different ships every few months, earning little money, and just managing a fairly comfortable life. I was in with trade, (In the little trade companies that were just managing to survive without being over ruled by the East India Trading Company that was.) and in fishing. I felt, oddly, more free being bound to the Dutchman, although I think my thought on that might change within a few weeks... Or days.

"Koleniko!" I pulled away from my thoughts quickly, and saw a piranha faced crew mate walking towards Koleniko and I. I felt a light jolt as the Dutchman took sail, sailing into the darkened night. The last reddened shimmers of the sun light touching the surface of the water as the sun set. The slightly chubby, and grotesque, looking figure of both human and fish was still walking towards us. I noticed he had the Cat' O Nine Tails placed in his belt indicating that he was the Bos' un. Himself in charge of the ship's discipline and the regular checks of work with crew mates, and checks of the condition of all aspects of the Dutchman. I made a mental note not to let him down by not doing satisfactory work. He gave me the impression he was not lenient with crew members, and did not hesitate to punish those who he believed have done something wrong, and/or has not met his view of satisfactory.

"Yes sir?" asked Koleniko taking a small step forwards. The piranha crew mate came to a top in front of us.

"You'll give the wench a tour of the Dutchman, then the both of you get your arces to work!" he snapped at us. Koleniko and I nodded.

"Aye sir." was Koleniko's response. The Bos' un grunted and slumped away.

"Hadras get back to work!" he yelled on his way down the steps to the lower part of the main deck. A crew mate with a conch around his head jumped, surprised.

"Aye sir. Right way." he responded. Koleniko turned to look at me.

"That's the Bos' un Jimmy Legs." he said quietly not wanting Jimmy Legs to overhear. "He has a short fuse and you do not want to get on the wrong side of him. He is particularly known for taking flesh from bone with every swing of the Cat' O Nine Tails." I nodded. It was now confirmed he was not the type of person to mess around with. "And he is rather rude also... Don't take it personally what he called you. He has no respect for any crew mates but Maccus the First mate-" he pointed to the Hammer headed shark crew mate, giving out orders at the stern of the Dutchman. My suspicion was right about him being the Bos' un or First mate "And the Captain of course." I nodded again. It didn't bother me that Jimmy Legs called me a wench. I didn't mind names. My father back in London, which was where my home was suppose to be, had called me worse names than that when I refused to do things he asked of me as a young child... He also use to beat me, I had scars to prove that. Scars on the back of my legs, from the whipping of his cane. The once red lines now pale pink, that remind me of those painful times. And then I remembered the tears, tears that fell in steams, endless tears that I thought would never end. "Miss Grey?" I looked quickly up at Koleniko again.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling away from my thoughts.

"You seem a bit distant? Are you alright?" I gave a small smile, I had a feeling I was going to get on very well with him.

"Yes... I-I just keep getting distracted with my thoughts. Of my past life. I suppose that is just happening because I have just left all that, and started a new life." Koleniko nodded, and gave a small smile. It was a sweet one that shone bright on the human side of his face... His right side, the one that resembled that of a puffer fish's held almost no human emotions. It was sad to think he was being slowly deprived of his human featured, and in time his human features might disappear altogether.

"Yeah that does happen." he said. "You find you tend to look back on your old life now being bound to the Dutchman... Makes you think about every little detail. Hopefully you'll pull through it and not go mad. I can see you doing that, I get the impression you are a strong woman, able to pull through even the toughest of situations." I gave a small smile.

"Thanks... Koleniko. That is your name right?"

"Damn where are my manners!" he exclaimed. "Yes I am Koleniko." He held out his hand, and I shook it. "I am the navigator, and translator for French, on the Dutchman, and I would very much like to give you a tour on this rather spectacular vessel." I smiled again.

"I would very much like that." Koleniko smiled again, and began walking towards the steps to get onto the lower part of the main deck.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to show you the lowest part of the Dutchman first, and we work our way up?" I nodded.

"Whatever suits you." I shrugged my shoulders lightly, and followed him past the working crew, and down the steps to the hold. Excitement, of what interesting things I might see, bubbled though me.

Koleniko took me to the Brig first, showing me what jobs were expected here, and where the equipment to clean the floor was. Here, he also told me a few rules, that if I broke, I would be held in the brig for, and he also told me for how long. He told me that if I refused to do a job given to me by the Captain, Jimmy Legs, or Maccus I would spend a minimum of a whole year imprisoned in one of the grim, shell encrusted, and rusting cells. I did not particularly wish to spend that long imprisoned in a cell, so I decided it was not a good idea to refuse to do a job given to me by those two members of the crew, and of course, the Captain. Not that I would anyway, but this gave me an even better reason not to do so.

Next Koleniko took me to the Mess Hall, and the Galley. He showed me the ten long tables, placed end to end down the whole length of the room, with wooden chairs lining them, and three spare tables set off to the side, put out the way. The tables were rather battered, and had chucks missing from them, as if they had been in a few fights. The room was lit with candles, held in candle holders that looked very much like sea serpents. Koleniko told me the times for meal time, and how often it was. The first at sun rise, and the second at sun set, no food in between. Also if it was a stormy day the crew would go without food, to instead aid in helping keep the Dutchman in check. I asked if the crew would starve if they did not eat for a few days, if a storm lasted that long. Koleniko simply gave a small smile at my question and explained that the crew, now being bound to the Dutchman, did not actually need to eat or drink to survive. They only ate because they still felt the feeling of hunger, and they wanted to satisfy the feeling. When told this I found it rather interesting, and odd, at the same time.

I was then led to the Galley. I was shown where everything was kept, and told who was the main cook. It turned out a rather short skinny crew mate, named Penrod, was the main cook. He resembled the look of a shrimp, and his left hand was that of a claw. I noticed this was rather like the Captain's claw, but the difference was that the Captain's was a crab's, and Penrod's was a shrimp's.

Anyway, once Koleniko was sure I had understood everything to do with the Galley, I needed to know, we moved on to the Hold. Here, he said, was where the crew slept. (Those who did not choice to sleep on the main deck that was, and obviously the Captain has his own Cabin.) Koleniko told me where the hammocks were kept. They were kept in a rather large lead chest located at the starboard side, between two of the many bronze cannons lining the hull of the Hold. I was shown what was expected here to. When the crew were expected to fall quiet and catch some sleep, which was an hour after the evening meal, and I was also told what jobs were expected to.

Koleniko then walked me towards the main deck, whilst doing so, explaining other jobs, expectations, and rules as we went. He was telling me about the guard duty rotation rota, and how long it was for, when we arrived on the main deck again.

"I have a question?" I said keeping close to Koleniko as we walked across the lower part of the main deck, towards the steps to get onto the upper part. The crew still busy at work. I wondered when food time would be.

"And what question is that then?" Koleniko asked turning to look at me slightly, minding the crew mate, who I noticed was Penrod, as he passed.

"What exactly do the crew do about hygiene, and also where would the lavatories be?" Koleniko laughed, and he changed where he was leading me. He was originally leading me to the helm, but he turned round and we were headed towards the bowsprit... I guessed why, relating to my question.  
>"Hygiene." he said. "The crew do not keep to that. We spend so much time in the water, we are almost always wet, like we are now." he indicated to me. I nodded. I felt slightly cold. It was dark now, the full moon low in the sky, indicating that it was only around half and a hour after sun set. The Dutchman was lit with lanterns that were hung in various places around the deck. The night was surprisingly warm, a stark contrast of the cold I felt hours ago, as I felt I was going to die. I shivered lightly, and nodded again.<p>

"So the crew don't need to shower, they clean by being wet from the sea most of the time." I clarified.

"That's about right." Koleniko said, and we came to a halt at the bowsprit. "Well-" he indicated downwards at the bowsprit, indicating to what could be called the 'mouth', down at the three wooden rows of seats, two holes in each, six holes in total. I suppose if I looked down the holes, when there was a lot more light, I would be able to see the blue sea. "The Seats of Ease." he said. I gave a small disappointed sigh. I had hoped, with the Dutchman being a Galleon ship, the lavatories would be more 'flashy'. I had been hoping that the lavatories would be located down in the hold somewhere, in a small room, where there was quite a bit more privacy than the Seats of Ease, and the lavatory actually being more than a wooden seat with a hole in. Although, when I was given a tour of the hold, I had seen no such thing, unfortunately. "They aren't as bad as they look." Koleniko stated, giving the smallest sight of a smile. The movement was very small, but was comforting in some way, it was saying he understood how I felt, which I was glad for. At least I was beginning to bond with someone in the Dutchman crew.

"I trust you." I said, actually meaning it. Koleniko smiled again, this time though it was more visible.

"I would say a good thing about being bound to the Dutchman, if it can be called a good thing, is that you don't need to... relieve yourself as it were, as often as you would usually need to... Dunno why that is but it is like that." I gave a small laugh.

"I do suppose that can be called a 'good thing', and it is rather odd." Koleniko moved a little closer to the rail, and pointed to what I could make out to be a white/cream shaped blob on the wood just in front of the middle wooden seat.

"That's a sea sponge." Koleniko said. "I suppose... you can guess what you can use it for, and it is fairly clean." he added. "It gets wet almost all the time down there, it's so close to the sea."

"About time you two finished with what you were doin'!" came the loud stern voice of Jimmy Legs as he made his way towards us. He was walking along the thin railed, port side, of the upper deck. He stopped as he reached the start of the triangle shaped deck, and he rested an elbow on the rail, looking at me and Koleniko, with an unimpressed look upon his not so appealing piranha looking face. "I thought I told you to give the wench a quick tour." He snapped, strumming his fingers on the rail, and looking at Koleniko with quite an intimidating stare.

"I-I am awfully sorry for my actions sir." Koleniko stuttered a little, I could sense how uneasy he was, and for some reason I felt a little protective about him. A feeling of protection two really good friends would have in this situation. "I did not realise how long we were actually taking sir-"

"It would also be my fault that we took so long sir, I was asking many questions and-"

"You will speak when spoken to wench!" Jimmy Legs spat at me. I gave a small jump of surprise. Some members of the crew close enough to hear turned to look at what was happening. "Another rule on this vessel you need to keep to!" he spat again, taking his elbow off the rail and coming to stand directly in front of me. He was around the same height as me, but I had shrunk down slightly with the fear of being punished for something I was not warned about. "I thought you told the wench everything Koleniko!" he hissed turning to look at Koleniko who was to my right.

"I-I didn't get round to telling her that sir, I was busy with everything else." Jimmy Legs grunted, and stared at me for a moment. I felt weak at the knees, but tried not to show that. This person stood in front of me was intimidating by voice, and a little by looks, but I was currently more afraid of the Captain. The Captain's look was something like what a little child would imagine in a nightmare, and his voice was something that would cause you to shake with fear just hearing it. I hope I would get over the intimidation... I didn't particularly fancy being scared by him every time I saw him. Jimmy Legs finally dropped his stare, and gave a small smirk.

"Well wench." he said. "You now know not to interject when I am talking to someone else, and you also know not to talk when you have not been asked to." I gave a small nod, hoping that was the reply he wanted. "I want to hear your voice in this." he said, his tone a little sharp.

"Y-yes sir." I said quickly, giving another small nod, whilst trying to hide the fact I was 'a little' scared. Jimmy Legs grinned, obviously pleased with the fact he had successfully intimidated me.

"Seein' as I feel kinda kind right now-" 'He was feeling kind?!' I thought. "I am not going to punish you." his hand subconsciously went to the Cat O' Nine Tails in his belt. "But, I have given you a fair warning, and if you break these rules again I will personally make sure your blood is spilt." I gave a small gulp, and Jimmy Legs' grin widened. "You understanin' me" he asked.

"Y-yes sir. V-very well sir." I stuttered.

"Good." he said. "You're finally gettin' summin' right... Now." he turned to look at Koleniko, then me again, and a good thing for me was that he took a few steps back to look at both of us easily. "I decided to leave all the cannons, on both the starboard and port side, not secured so I want you two to get crackin' on and doing that. Then if Penrod has finally got supper ready we'll all be goin' down to the mess hall, and you two will be lucky to have your chores end there. If it's not done, I'll be givin' you both more chores. Do you two fish brains understand me?" Both Koleniko and I nodded and said:

"Yes sir." in unison. Jimmy Legs chuckled.

"Snap to it then." he said waving behind him to where the cannons awaited our attention. Koleniko made his way past Jimmy Legs towards the nearest set of steps to get to lower part of the main deck. I quickly followed him, and made my way past a few crew members as I did so.

"Sorry about not telling you those two rules." Koleniko apologised. "You could have earned yourself a whipping, and it would have been my fault."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." I said, coming to a stop at one of the bronze cannons. Koleniko stopped at the one next to me. "I should have know better than to have interjected, and speak when I hadn't been spoken to. It's common sense, and what any ship's expectations would be. It wasn't your fault." I began to secure the cannon nearest me. Koleniko shortly followed my lead, and began to secure his cannon.

"I can tell we are going to get on rather well." Koleniko said. I gave him a small smile, and took my gaze away from him, and concentrated on securing my cannon. Then after a few moment of concentrating on my work a loud noise reached my ears, and it made me jump slightly. Then I asked a question, asking no one in particular, although I was hoping Koleniko would answer.


	31. Family and names

HEYA TO ALL! I would like to take this splendid opportunity to tell you readers a little more about the pronunciation of Lydia Grey's first name... I have a strong impression that you believe it is said Li-de-ah (As like the spelling implies.) **WRONG! **It is actually said Lie-de-ah like the spelling 'Lidia' implies. I realise I have not said this anywhere before, therefore I do not blame you for believing it was said Li-de-ah, and so I wanted to make a little scene about the pronunciation that is relevant to the 'to be' story. I hope you enjoy this scene here, and PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't had one in a long while! Thanks to everyone who has though! :P On with the scene! (Again I hope you enjoy and find that it is a rather good idea to explain the pronunciation of Lydia's first name! :P HEHE!)

Scene 31:

Wrote: 16.7.12

(Setting the scene: Lydia is repairing the holes in fishing nets down in the hold. It is around midday, and she has been assigned to the job with William. The two are sat on the floor. Lydia is sat against the main mast, while William is sat against a cannon.)

"Lydia." William said.

"Aye?" I asked not looking up from my work, I had almost finished this net.

"I have a rather random question to ask."

"Do tell." I replied. William paused for a moment.

"How exactly does the Captain say your first name?... Just a rather odd question that came to me." I pulled tight on the fishing net, pulling two strands of rope into a knot, the net was finished. I looked up at William, putting the net to one side. As he had said, the question was rather odd. I gave a small smile.

"Like because of his accent, you mean?" I asked. William gave a smile and a small nod.

"Aye... It's just he says a fair few words rather differently to us, because of his accent, and I was wondering if he says your first name differently."

"He says it how everyone else say it ... Just with a bit more of a Scottish strain on letters." I picked up another net before I carried on. "Everyone pronounce my name as lie-de-ah, but with the Captain, he says the 'i' bit sounding more like an 'a'. So the Captain says Lay-de-ah... But with a bit of a better Scottish accent than I can manage." I gave William a small smile, then resumed my work, and began repairing the next net. William gave a small chuckle.

"Your attempt of his accent wasn't that bad... So..." he paused for a moment. I looked up, and saw he was placing his repaired net to one side, and he was picking up another one. "Your first name... how is it spelt then?" he shifted his weight a little, getting into a more comfy position.

"The usual spelling." I said, pulling tight on a rope of the fishing net. "L-y-d-i-a."

"Isn't that supposed to be pronounced Li-de-ah, instead of Lie-de-ah?" I paused with my work, and pulled a lock of my hair behind my ear again. I nodded.

"Uh-huh... That is how it is suppose to be said... I'll have you know William-"

"Carry on."

"I was born a Li-de-ah... but my father." I said darkly. Just remembering him brought back so much pain, and fear. "When he use to call my name to beat me with his cane, he said it in such a spiteful way I changed how my first name was said to Lie-de-ah..." I gave William my full attention now. "I don't want to be reminded of my father's voice every time someone said my first name how it was suppose to be said... That would haunt me forever." I looked down at my work again, trying to ignore the memories of my father's figure striding around the mansion with his cane, whilst calling my name, and many others to insult me as he went. My younger self cowering under my bed, not wanting to be found and beaten for accidently spilling a small amount of my father's liquor as I poured it into a tankard for him.

"It's sad that you had such an evil father." William said, pulling me out of the flashback. I gave a small smile.

"I suppose it is a little sad."

"No." William shook his head. "Very. You deserved much better..."

"Thanks William." he waved the thanks aside, and gave a tug on his net, he then placed it to one side, and sighed.

"I only wish I had been there for my son, and wife... Instead I went off Pirating, and left William with Eleanor." William hung his head in shame. "Now I really wish I had spent time with William as a child... Because I can't now, with me being bound to the Dutchman and all... And it is not like the Captain is going to allow me half a day to see William every month." He looked up at me. "William's married now, as I have said before, and he may have started a family, I would do anything to see that... My grandchildren." he gave another sigh, and picked up another net. I didn't really know what to say to comfort him, so I stayed quiet for a while, continuing with my work. Then a sudden brilliant idea came to me.

"William." I said looking up at him quickly.

"Aye?" he asked, a little hint of sadness in his tone.

"Why don't I talk to the Captain for you, and see if he will allow you to do that."

"What?!" he asked, surprised. "You'll ask if I can see Will and Elizabeth once a month for half a day?!" his not so human looking face lit up significantly. I gave him a smile, and nodded.

"Sure I will... He'll listen to me, and you know the reason why." William stood, which surprised me a little.

"Ha! I may be able to see William again after all!"

"Hey, you two." Both William, and I jumped, and turned to look at the steps that lead to the main deck. Koleniko was stood on the third step down. "The Bos' un will not be happy if he comes down and sees you two not doing work. I'm giving you a warning before he comes down himself. I nodded.

"Thanks Koleniko." he nodded, and disappeared up the steps. William sat down, and picked up his abandoned fishing net.

"Thanks by the way... For offering to talk to the Captain about me seeing my son... It means a lot to me." I gave him a small understanding smile.

"I can see how much it means to you, which is why I offered." I tugged on my net, and repositioned a few strands of the rope. Thanks to the tutoring of Joshua back in London I was highly skilled with anything that was to do with fishing, which meant I could pick up on the smallest of mistakes in a fishing net.

"It is important to me, and I truly am glad you understand that." he gave me a thankful smile, and we continued the rest of our work in silence.


	32. After first kiss scene

HELLO AGAIN! This scene is set after the first kiss scene soooo, (If you haven't already guessed.) you can read the scene 'Before the first kiss scene', the 'First Kiss' scene, and then this scene, and all the scenes should flow together nicely. I will say now I do apologise for the having to click on 3 different scenes to read them in order, but that is the down fall of writing the scenes in non chronological order. I will however place all the scenes into order once I have wrote the 'to be' novel completely. Again I am sorry if that may be a long time! Just bare with me and except the fact you will have to click on a few different scenes to read something in order. Anyway ON WITH THE SCENE!

Scene 32:

Wrote: 6.7.12- 2.8.12

(Setting the scene: After first kiss scene. It is gradually getting later into the evening, Lydia will have to leave at some stage.)

After many, many, truly blissful, and unforgettable moments, we parted the kiss. I had the smallest trace of slime upon my lips, and skin where he had touched me, but I really could not care. I guessed that anyone else who had just kissed someone who did not have a human appearance, but instead looked part octopus, and crab, and who had also just left the smallest traces of slim upon their skin from his touch, would cause whoever had just been kissed to scream, run, and never look back. I knew I would have done that... scream and run that was, if the Captain had kissed me when I first met him. I was terrified of him then, and also I didn't have any feelings of love towards him, but now I did, feelings so deep it hurt. And yes, I will admit, it did feel, for a short second, a little odd that Davy had ever so slightly slimy skin where he touched me, but now, as I stood here, with the smallest amount of the slimy substance upon my lips, and skin, where he had touched me, I couldn't even bring myself to care that it was there. If anything, the fact that I did have slime on me, made the feeling of kissing the man I love feel more real, bringing the moment to reality, and made me really realise that I was actually doing this, _we _were actually doing this, bringing each other into a relationship.

As I pulled my lips away from his, the pleasant taste of him still upon my tongue, I gave a small smile to myself then looked up at him. I guessed my pupils were wide from the excitement of the kiss, because Davy's sure were. He gave me a small sweet smile, that caused my insides to melt all over again. I lowered my left hand from his neck, and placed it against his chest, the slightly paced rise and fall of it under my palms, his scar under my right.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted that?" I asked, a little breathless. I had wanted that kiss for a while now, and I was so happy to say, I finally had it.

"Tell me?" he asked. "Just how long exactl-eh have ye wanted that?" He used his middle finger to pull a lock of my long brown hair behind my left ear. It was a sign of caring, and affection, and my smile widened as he did this, his touch, believe it or not, was so gentle. Davy then hesitantly pulled me that bit closer towards him, whilst making sure I was comfortable with the moment, then he placed his hand behind my back and upon my right hip, placing, also, his left arm around my back, so he held me securely, and caringly in his arms. I gave him a loving smile.

"I have wanted that for almost two whole months." I said after a while. I was looking up at him feeling a little dreamy. "Give or take a few days." Davy brushed my hip with his thumb, (his hand was under my shirt seeing as I didn't have my belt on.) and he gave a light chuckle. Both the movements caused waves of chills to cascade over my body, which I enjoyed very much.

"Almost two months?" he asked. I nodded. "Well... I have been waiting longer-ah... Almost three months." I raised both my eyebrows, actually not quite believing that.

"You have been waiting longer than me?" I asked a little shocked. He nodded, and gave me a small half smile that snuck up the right side of his face. My insides melted again.

"Yes... As odd as it may be to believe, it is the complete and honest truth that-ah I have been waiting longer than you." He brushed my hip softly again with his thumb. "Aft-eh around a month of ye being on the Dutchman I began te feel some sort of feeling tewords ye... I almost instantl-eh knew the feeling was love, but-ah... at first, I was afraid te love again... I had been led to believe all women were the same as Cailypso, but I realise now-" he gave me another one of his breathtaking smiles. "you are defiantly nothing like her." Davy moved forwards, and brushed my forehead lightly with his lips. I gave another smile as he did this. He kissed me between the eyebrows, just below my bandana. "I realised that you are nothing like her, nothing like he what so ever." I really was touched at his words. I gave him another smile.

"I really am glad you see that I am nothing like her. I would never dare do any of the things she has done to you, that would just be cruel. Also, I would not be able to live with myself if I did." He smiled, and brushed my hip softly again, this tingled my skin.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I realised-ah aft-eh about two te three weeks of ye being on the Dutchman that ye were a kind natured person, who cares a lot about-ah other people, and someone so trustworth-eh ye could be trusted with even the deepest of secrets." I raised both my eyebrows in surprise. 'Did he really thing that about me?'

"Was that really your first impressions of me?" I asked. Davy smiled, and my insides shuddered. I awaited his answer.

"It sure was my first impressions of ye... which is why, aft-eh I suspected ye loved me, I decided te love again..." I smiled inside. I was glad he decided to love again, otherwise we would not be having this moment now. This moment of being brought into a relationship. This feeling of happiness, excitement, a little surprised, giddiness, and so many other feelings all at the same time. The skin of my hip tingled at his touch, then he gave a small sigh. "I never thought I would be able te feel love properl-eh again... I never thought I would be able te move on..." He looked directly at me now, seeing as he had just been watching a tentacle that made up his beard play with a lock of my hair that hung to the left of my face. "And... I am so glad to of found as someone as kind, caring, trustworth-eh, beautiful, unique, honest, and strong minded as you." I blushed a deep crimson, and had to drop my gaze. Davy had just revealed what he loved about me, what stands out to him about me. 'Did he really see me as beautiful?' I felt a great a mix of emotions, and couldn't quite put how I felt into words. Although I can say I felt dreamy right now, and I knew it sounded odd to say it as it literally is but... I truly felt loved.

After a few moments of dropping my gaze to allow the colour of my cheeks to go down, I looked up at the man I loved. He gave me a small smile, and slowly brushed my hip.

"Lydia-" I shuddered a little, I really did love how he said my name in his accent. It was so unique. "You have begun to heal the wounds Cailypso has given me over the decades and..." he gave a small pause to look away from me for a brief moment, and then to look back. "and for just falling in love with me, and wanting te be in a relationshep with me, I thank ye greatly." I was moved deeply again, his words meant so much to me. I was pleased I could help heal his metaphorical wounds Calypso has given him. I believe it is just cruel to leave someone in a state of mourning of loss through betrayal. I know it's hard, I have been there, it's just my situation was different to Davy's. I believe his situation was a lot worse, and that is why I am so glad to be starting to heal his wounds. I understand the pain, and torture he has been through, even if I only know the simplest information about his past love life. The main point is: I wanted to help him, and now I was.

I lifted my left hand from his chest, and hesitantly placed it against his right cheek, and began to brush my thumb over his bottom lip, all the while I was searching his eyes making sure he was comfortable with the movement. Davy tilted his head right slightly so I cradled it within my hand, confirming he was comfortable with it. Despite the fact we had technically only been in a relationship for around ten minutes, at a guess, the movements like brushing his bottom lip, and kissing him did not feel hesitant in a sense of uncertainty, and the movements also didn't feel awkward like they perhaps might this early in a relationship. I suppose it was a good thing, because instead of feeling hesitant, and awkward, I felt like this was where I belonged, like Davy was, and always has been, the man for me. We were silent for a few moments, my thumb still brushing his lip, before I spoke.

"Davy..." his name wasn't as foreign on my tongue as I first thought it would be. I again suppose that was a good thing. Davy gave a small smile at the fact I used his first name. "There are so many things to love about you... all one has to do is look past what you may appear to be on the outside, and look that bit deeper. Once they have looked that bit deeper they would see you as a person who is kind, loyal, courageous, powerful, caring, and trustworthy, with a unique personality and accent that I just love." I had meant ever single word. Davy gave me a small smile, and held me tighter in his arms, which caused a tingling feeling to flow though my whole body. I stopped brushing his lip, but still held my hand against the ever so slightly slimy, and cool, skin of his cheek.

"Lydia-" I smiled. "I must ask." he said. "How can you love me?... I'm a monster." He turned away from me, and avoided my eyes. I lowered my hand from his cheek, and placed it upon his chest again. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Don't say that." I said softly. "You're not a monster, you have just unfortunately been cursed in appearance, and tormented greatly by your past romance..." Davy looked at me a little. "And my personal definition of a monster would be some sort of creature that goes around hunting other animals, and humans, for the fun of it, with no other reason to do that. And so... you are not a monster." I concluded, and again I had meant every single word. I understood why he was calling himself a monster. I reckon many other people who do not know his softer side, or have a different view of what a monster would be, compared to mine, would call him that. But as many people have told me many a time before, (especially my father.), I was weird, odd, strange, too different, and crazy, but really I was just unique, and had a particular speciality of seeing anything from a different angle. And I think the fact I see Davy very differently from others is one of the reasons why he is drawn to me. I lifted my hand to his cheek again, and turned his face to look at me directly. I smiled, and looked him in the eyes. "Do not think you are a monster-" I said softly, but sternly. "because you are not." I brushed his cheek with my thumb. "I love you for what type of person you are Davy-" he gave another smile. "And so your appearance does not bother me..." I brushed his cheek once more. "I am surrounded by a cursed crew, and excluding myself, I see you as the most human looking out of everyone." He gave me a smile, which I happily returned.

"Ye mean that?" he asked. My smile widened.

"Of course I do." I brushed his cheek softly. Davy hesitated for a moment, then he slowly moved his head towards mine. Understanding what he wanted to do, I moved mine towards his, and our lips met. The moment our lips touched hairs rose all over my body, and waves of chills ran through every part of my being. He held me close, making me feel like I was a major part of his life, which I could say very happily, I was.

We kissed for a fair few moments before Davy pulled away from me hesitantly. I placed my hand on his chest, the movement of his beard against my hands.

"Lydia..." he said in a low voice. "I cannot even begin te out inte words-ah how happy I am about you deciding te be in a relationship with meh... I thought-ah... with my appearance, and the reputation I have, ye would never think te want te be with me... I reall-eh cannot put my feeling inte words." I gave a small smile, and brushed the fingertips of my right hand over his cold and rugged scar.

"You don't have to put your feelings into words... I can see it all in your eyes." He brushed my hip caringly and smiled.

"There is one thing I can definitely say though." he said in just above a whisper.

"And what's that then?" I asked in the same volume.

"I love you." I grinned. "I love you Lydia." he moved his head closer to mine, and I knew what would happen next. "My feeling of love tewords you is so strong... it hurts." And then he kissed me again. Deep kisses that made my head spin, and caused the deepest, and purest, of chills to run though me. If I could be left with only one feeling, and have everything else I know stripped from me, I would choose to keep this moment, this feeling. This feeling so strong, so great, so pure, so wonderful, and it was mine... forever.

I only pulled away when I was literally gasping for air. I left my eyes closed, and tried to steady my breathing. I felt Davy re-adjust his arms around my hips, and under my hands I felt the fairly paced rise and fall of his chest. Davy brushed his hand softly over my hip, and that was when I decided my breathing was better, so I looked up at him. He looked happy, really happy, the happiest I had ever seen him. That made me smile. I had wanted to bring him some sort of happiness and comfort for a long time, to help bring some sort of peace after all his torment from Calypso. I was glad I can do that, he had admitted I had brought him that, and I wanted to comfort him for as long as I possibly could.

"I know we have... already mentioned this." I said, my breathing still not quite normal. "But I really am glad... I can give you... some sort of peace from all... the torment you have been through... I have wanted to give you comfort for longer that I have loved you... It is upsetting to see how bitter and angry you can be... because of torment, and... I truly am glad... I can give you inner peace." He gave a small chuckle, lifted his hand to my left cheek, and brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers. I gave a smile.

"You reall-eh care so much about me." he smiled, brushing my cheek. "Cailypso never showed as much cared, and love as you." He now brushed his fingers through my hair. "It shows how much you care... and how much ye love me." There was a metallic clatter behind Davy, and this caused me to jump quite violently in his arms. Davy turned to look over his shoulder at what the nose was, while I looked around him. On the floor was a fork and serving spoon that had fallen off the table. Because we were dinning on a ship, the platters of food, and candles, slid across the table with the rocking movement of the Dutchman. It was evident the movement of the Dutchman caused the platters to move too far to one end of the table, and caused a fork and serving spoon to fall noisily to the floor.

I gave a small shaky laugh as I realised the noise was nothing to jump to violently about. I had jumped so violently because I was so focused on staring lovingly in Davy's sharp bright blue eyes, I had honestly forgotten about the now cold food on the table. Davy turned back round to look at me.

"Well." he chuckled. "I don't think either of us were expecting that." I gave a small laugh, and straightened my back up, and lent backwards against his left arm a little.

"I think you could tell I wasn't expecting it... Did you see how much I jumped?" He gave another chuckle, and brushed his hand though my hair again.

"Yes... I did see you jump, but it doesn't matter... I jumped a little to." I raised an eyebrow.

"You did?" He nodded.

"I did... But I have a particularly skilled abilit-ah te hide things like emotions, feelings, and frights." I nodded.

"You do have the ability to do that, because you hid your feeling of love towards me very well over the past three months." He gave a laugh.

"Indeed I did." I gave him a small smile.

"Would you like me to pick the fork and spoon up?" I asked.

"No." he said softly, placing his hand on my right hip again, he held me tight against him. "I'll do it later, but right now... I want to hold you in my arms for as long as I can... I have wanted to hold you close since the day I fell in love with you." I gave him a smile, and placed my whole front against his, so my lips were only a fraction of an inch away from his. His beard of tentacles was tickling the exposed part of my chest.

"I'm not protesting." I said. "If I could chose to stay like this forever..." I smiled. "I would." Davy gave one of his signature non-mocking chuckles, and placed his lips upon mine, and gave me a single kiss.

"And Lydia... If I could stay like this forever... I would definitely choose te." We both gave each other smile, and we were quiet for a few moments, both of us just carefully observing each other's eyes, for that was all we could see.

After around half a minute I broke the silence.

"So..." I lay back in his arms, and traced my fingertips down his front to place my hands on his stomach. "Liar's Dice-" Davy gave a chuckle. "did you try and lose? I have been given the impression you tried to lose against me." Davy gave a guilty smile, and looked down at my hands against his stomach. He said nothing for a few moments, and avoided looking up at me. He then gave a chuckle, and looked up.

"I am guilty of doing that." I gave a small laugh. "I did try and loose against you, although-" he quickly added. "you did play very well."

"Really?" I asked, a hint of disbelief in my tone. I didn't not believe Davy, I just didn't believe in myself. Davy gave a little smile, and brushed my hip carefully.

"You did indeed play very well... You fooled me with what you had right to the end." He brushed my hip once more. "You are very good at keeping a straight face when lying." I smiled.

"I will admit I am good at lying when it comes to gambling, and playing games, but with anything else I am terrible. I can't lie if it is going to hurt someone's feelings, and I sometimes can't lie when I am put under pressure about it. You understand what I mean by that right?" He nodded.

"For example: if you were asked by a member of the crew if you loved me, in front of everyone, you would find it hard to lie."

"Yes." I nodded. "Exactly like that. And let's just take that as an example... I hope that never happens." I felt a thumb brush my hip.

"I hope that never happens te me to... I wouldn't be able te lie about our love-ah." I brushed my hands across his stomach and placed them on his hips. My hands were on top of his shirt, but under his waistcoat. Davy's belt and dull red sash were just pressing against my fingertips. "I would never be able te forgive myself if I did."

"I could never lie about our love either." I brushed my thumbs over his hips, I was given a smile, and I swear I felt him shiver a little. I gave him a loving smile, then another thought came to my mind.

"And also-" I said brushing his hips again. "Is the reason you offered I could dine with you tonight purely because you love me?" I was given another chuckle, and a nod.

"Aye...That is purely the reason." I laughed, and brushed my thumbs over his hips twice. Davy then kissed me between the eyebrows again, before he looked over his shoulder. I was about to ask him what he was looking at, but he gave a very disappointed sigh, and looked back at me. I gave him a caring, and questioning look. "Lydia." he sighed, and brushed my hip a few times. "I think ye best get back te the hold, as much as I hate te say it." I gave a small disappointed sigh, and looked past him, out the hazy yellow glass windows, behind his organ, to see the moon rather high in the sky. I straightened my back up and looked up at Davy.

"Ok... it is kind of late, and as much as I would like to stay..." my sentence faded.

"I know what you mean." he said. "But if we wait too much longer, whoever is on watch, which I think is Oglivey, he will begin to get a little curious as te what is keeping ye so long." I nodded understandingly.

"I understand... Well... I better head off to the hold in a few moments... so-" and again I was being kissed. Davy moved his arms higher up my back, so they were around my waist, and to prevent both my hands being pinned against his hips I wrapped them loosely around his neck.

We kissed passionately for a fair few moments before we parted and Davy let me go. I gave him a smile, and walked towards his Cabin door.

"Lydia." I turned back round to look at him, my left hand resting on the cool metal of the door handle.

"Yes?" I asked, giving him a simple smile.

"Will you come and meet me in here again tomorrow?... Spend some time tegether... seeing as we are now... in a relationshep." I gave a small laugh. 'In a relationship' I had to get use to those words, and I first thought it would never be possible.

"Yes." I said. "Of course... Shall I come down after sun down, after all the crew have fallen to sleep?" Davy smiled, and took a few steps forwards, I let go of the door handle.

"After sun down would be fine." He placed his left arm around my waist, and pulled me against him once more.

"I thought I was suppose to be leaving?" I said in a tone of teasing. I was given a chuckle.

"I know... I just... don't want you to go." I brushed my left hand over his cheek.

"When I first realised I loved you I first thought it would not be possible for us to be together." Davy raised an eyebrow. "At first... I had doubts as to whether or not you would be able to love again, but-" I added, brushing his cheek with my thumb. "I reminded myself that you were human, and so it was possible for you to love again." Davy placed his hand upon my left hip.

"I thought that to... I thought I would not be able te love another, but I am, as ye have said, human... I just don 't have the appearance of one." I chuckled. "Now Lydia... ye really must be going." He gave me a single kiss, and let me go "I love you Lydia."

"And I love you Davy." I placed my left hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"Ye sure will." He gave me a smile, which I returned, and I was about to pull the door handle down when: "And one more thing." Davy quickly said. I gave a small laugh, and turned back round to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Our relationshep-" I nodded. "I think it will be for the best if we kept our love hidden from the crew... I don't know what they will do, but-ah I don't think it will be a good thing." I nodded again.

"I agree. I think it will be for the better if we kept it hidden..." I gave a smile, Davy returned it, and then this time I did pull the door handle down, and walked onto the main deck. This was the world where mine and Davy's love remains hidden.

When I walked along the main deck I was stopped by who was on watch, which as Davy had said, was Oglivey. I expected to be stopped, and I did expect to be asked questions, and this was exactly what happened. I was asked: 'Was the atmosphere tense?'; 'Did you like his Cabin?'; 'Did the Captain show a softer side towards you because you are a woman?'; 'What did you talk about?', and so many other questions I could not remember all of them. I had answered as calmly, and naturally, as possible, to not allow any suspicions to arise, and so when Oglivey told me to head to the hold without asking me the question of: 'Did you love the Captain?' I was convinced he had suspected nothing of our love. I was glad to finally be heading to the hold, and very glad to not be stopped by anyone else. I knew however, that tomorrow I would be bombarded by questions, but I could hardly keep my concentration on worrying about that, my mind was elsewhere. And before I knew it, I was lying back in my hammock.

I smiled. The feeling was still there, so fresh, and I didn't want it to fade. The memory of his smell, his touch, and his taste, still buzzed in my mind. The slightly salty scent of him, which tickled my nose; his touch so gentle, and full of care, and love; and his taste, which was also a little salty, but that was understandable, and I did find his taste ever so pleasant. I remembered the first time I had kissed Joshua, there were many differences between his kiss and Davy's. With Joshua it was just quick as he said goodbye to me one time which then developed into a stronger kiss that lasted no longer than five seconds, then we parted. With Davy however our first kiss was instantly passionate, which turned into a stream of kissing afterwards... And then there was the biggest difference. I gave a small laugh to myself, being careful not to wake the crew, and I gave another smile, because the difference really did not bother me. The difference is that with Davy there was slime. His skin was covered in the thinnest layer of slime, which was understandable for him to have, he was part octopus. It was something that was a part of him, and even if he didn't want it he couldn't just stop producing it. I took a guess to say that any other person who was not in love with Davy would find the fact his skin was slightly slimy very off putting, and creepy. I was not quite sure why it didn't bother me, perhaps it probably should, but I was a rather odd character, and I suppose being a part of the crew of the Dutchman, and so being surrounded by a cursed crew every day, changed my view of what weird, creepy, and off putting would be.

I lay in my hammock with my eyes closed, and played the feeling of his touch, and smell, and the many, many kisses we shared, though my mind over and over again, not wanting the feeling to go just yet.


	33. Disgusting or blokes

HELLO! Another scene to read! I hope you enjoy, and I will say now the subject this scene is about may be viewed as very disgusting, BUT I see it as comical as well! I think the subject of the scene fits very well with the more unhygienic, and impolite members of the crew, and I think what these members of the crew participate in is something they would most definitely do. I hope you enjoy!

Scene 33:

Wrote: 16.8.12

(Setting the scene: Evening meal time. Jimmy Legs, Oglivey, Angler and Clacker have decided to participate in a belching competition.)

"Now that... was good." I looked up from my food, and saw Clacker swing back on his chair, tilting it onto its back legs, and rub his now full stomach. He then gave a fairly loud belch which caused most of the convocations around the mess hall to fall silent. "What!?" he asked. "You lot got a problem with it?" Angler responded to his question by giving a louder belch, and throwing his spoon into his now empty bowl.

"Nope." he said giving a smile. "But I can do it better." 'Oh great.' I thought. "Now it's going to turn into a competition.' I turned to Koleniko and Penrod who were sat to my left, and voiced my thoughts.

"Are they really going to turn this into a competition?" I asked, thinking the idea of a belching competition would be very childish. Both Koleniko and Penrod chuckled.

"Yes they most certainly will." Penrod said.

"HA!" Oglivey spluttered a laugh. He was sat two seats away from Angler. "You think that was good?!" he mocked. "Watch this then." And then Oglivey belched, and laugher exploded though the crew for the noise he produced was the loudest yet. I gave a small laugh to myself, and looked down at my food. All of a sudden it didn't seem that appetising. "Now that... is how it's done!" Oglivey said above the laughter.

"I agree!" came the voice of Wheelback.

"Hang on a minute!" Jimmy Legs' voice sounded, he stood from his chair, and the laughter paused for now. "You don't seriously expect old Ogel to win now do you?" he interlocked his fingers and pushed his arms out straight in front of him, Jimmy Legs then held his breath and there was silence around the mess hall. I turned to look at Koleniko who gave me a smile, and he then counted on his fingers very slowly.

"One." he mouthed, raising one finger. "Two." he raised the second. "Three." and as he raised his third finger Jimmy Legs belched, and the noise that came from his lips was probably one of the loudest belches I think I had ever heard come from anyone. The mess hall erupted in laughter once again, and I couldn't help but join in. I looked over at Davy who, as always, was at the head of the table. He was clearly laughing too.

"Oh my goodness!" I said rather loud. "That was disgusting!"

"Disgusting?!" Jimmy Legs asked, faking sounding insulted and hurt. "HA! I'll have you know being disgusting, and being a bloke is completely two different things!" Hoots of agreement went up. I shook my head, and had to laugh again.

"Hoay Lydia!" I looked in the direction my name was being called, it was Ratlin who had said my name. "Why don't you join in with the competition, see of you can beat Jimmy?" The laughing quietened as the crew waited for my reply. I paused, a little stunned that I had been asked to join in. There was the slight temptation to join in, but then I rejected the idea. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. "What part of 'I am a lady' don't you understand? A_ lady_-" I put empathise on the word. "does not engage in such manlike, and truly disgusting, and childish, play such as this." Koleniko gave a nod of agreement next to me.

"If you say so." Ratlin shrugged his shoulders, and looked around the mess hall at the crew. "Who wants to beat Jimmy Legs?" he asked. There was no answer to his question for Davy had risen from his seat, and his empty bowl, and metal spoon, was in his hand.

"I'd advise ye te finish up here soon, and get some shut eye." he began to walk around the line of tables and chairs. "Ye have an hour, as usual, before lights out, and I expect ye te use this time wisely and not to use it to continue this rather childish play." Davy placed his bowl, and spoon, in the washing up bucket, and headed up the steps to the hold. The Captain had spoken, we would follow his order.

"I'm glad that's over with." I said, looking down at my food, and tried to finish it.

"We're mainly a crew of blokes who act like children sometimes... What do you really expect?" Koleniko laughed. I smiled, and chuckled.

"To be honest Koleniko I really don't know."


	34. Amusement

Hello again! This is a scene very different from the others... I have decided I wanted to write a scene about Lydia's relationships with other crew mates, and not just with the Captain, Koleniko, and William. This scene shows her relationship with Penrod, and touches on how she feels about the members of the crew who are seen as the most merciless. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are something that will not be frowned upon! :)

Scene 34:

Wrote: 20.8.12

(The crew are working well on the main deck. It is a rather wet and dark day, although the sea isn't that rough.)

"HADRAS WATCH OUT!" cried Quittance as he slipped down one of the steps as he made his way onto the lower part of the main deck. A moment too late Hadras moved, and Quittance pushed him into the back of Wheelback. Hadras's head collided with the ship's wheel on Wheelback's back, and a moment later a conch enclosed around a head had found itself sliding across the deck. The crew erupted in laughter as the body of Hadras clambered to its feet and stumbled around the place trying to find its head.

"Hoay!" The head of Hadras called as he came to a stop at Jimmy Legs's feet. "Help?" he asked. Jimmy Legs only laughed harder and kicked the head away from him, sending it back down the other end of the deck. Hadras's head began yelling in a different language, which I suppose was aimed at his body, as he went... I didn't really see the point, because his body had no ears. Hadras's head came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of another set of steps, and he then began yelling at the other part of himself again. I gave a small laugh to myself, and looked down at the floor shaking my head. I was lent against the handle of my broom, I was supposed to be clearing water off the main deck, but I had paused when the shout from Quittance was heard. I looked up and saw Angler kick Hadras's head back down the deck, Hadras yelling as he went. The crew gave a fresh wave of laughter as the body of Hadras walked into the main mast, and fell painfully upon his back. That was when I decided enough was enough. I placed my broom onto the floor, and picked up Hadras's head which was making its way towards me, for Jimmy Legs had kicked it again. The crew gave groans of disappointment as I spoiled their brief moment of 'fun'. "Hoay! Don't hurt me!" Hadras called. "And who is it?" his face was facing away from me so he couldn't see me.

"It's Lydia." I said. "And don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh Miss Grey!" Hadras said sounding a little shocked. "Thank you."

"No problem." I walked towards Hadras's body, then when I was close enough I held Hadras's head in one hand, held the shoulder of his body with the other, turning the body towards me, and I plunked Hadras's head onto the stump that was his neck. He stumbled away from me, and he placed his hands to his neck, making sure his head was on straight.

"Thanks Miss Grey." he said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Anytime."

"Alright then you lazy fish brains enough mucking about, fun time's over, thanks to the wench." Jimmy Legs called clapping his large hands. The crew reluctantly went back to their jobs, a few grumbling about me. I didn't care I didn't want to watch Hadras get picked on and hurt. I walked back to where I had dropped my broom to find Penrod holding it out for me.

"Thank you." I said taking it. Penrod smiled.

"That was a kind thing you did there." he said clearing the water off the deck with me.

"What else was I suppose to do?" I asked. "Watch him get picked on, and humiliated for something that wasn't his fault?" I pushed a load of water off the deck.

"Many of us here would have done that." Penrod said. "Kindness is rarely seen. The crew aren't the kind type."

"That's where I believe you are wrong." I said looking across, and down, at the small shrimp like man to my left.

"What?" Penrod looked up at me confusion and amazement spread across his face. I smiled.

"I believe the crew can be kind... They just choose to live up to their frightening, and merciless reputations... They will show kindness when the right moment arises." Penrod chuckled.

"I give you the very best luck with seeing that."

"Quittance thanks for the help!" I heard Hadras say. I looked over my shoulder and saw him walking towards the still snickering Quittance.

"I'm sorry mate! But that was just hilarious!" Quittance giggled.

"Right, next time you're in trouble I'm leaving you be." I shook my head and continued my work.


	35. The Liar's Dice game

Hey guys! I am soooo sorry it has taken me like... 2 months to update the next scene, but I have been soooo stressed with both family and school life that writing has taken me a long time! I will try and update the next scene quicker! Well this scene is the scene where Lydia earns her prize of dinning with the Captain in the Captain's Cabin... SOOOO you can read this scene, the before the first kiss scene, the first kiss scene, and the after the first kiss scene, AND all scenes should flow together nicely! I should let you know that I am beginning to link the scenes together, and I have more of an idea of the chapters I will include in my story, BUT for now READ!

Scene 35:

Wrote: 2.8.12-10.9.12

(Setting the scene: The crew have finished jobs early, and have decided to play Liar's Dice on deck.)

The crew and I had finished our chores earlier than usual around the Dutchman, and after the approval of Jimmy Legs, he, and the first mate Maccus, allowed the crew to play the popular game of Liar's Dice until Sundown, and so evening meal time. The crew, excluding Urchin who was on watch, and of course the Captain, were huddled under the sheltered part of the lower deck, around the make shift table, waiting for the game to start.

"You're playing today." Old Haddy said, pushing me onto the stool in front the table. A cup, containing five white dice, was placed on the table in front of me by Jimmy Legs.

"I'm terrible." I said, trying to get out of playing the game with Maccus. Most of the crew around me laughed.

"Ha!" cried Jimmy Legs. "The wench is whining like a little girl!" Laughter rose again. I felt my cheeks redden a little, because of the embarrassment. Koleniko, William, and Penrod pushed their way through the crowd to come and take a place standing next to me.

"You'll be fine." William said in his hoarse voice.

"Yeah... You haven't lost a game yet." Penrod added, his head bobbing, and moustache twitching, like always.

"I've played six games." I whispered looking down at him. Even when I was sitting down Penrod was short.

"Six games is a long time to go without losing." Koleniko said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone usually breaks the streak after the fourth game, at the most." I looked up at him, and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm glad you guys have faith in me but..." I looked down at the cup in front of me. "I have a feeling I am going to lose this one." I took a lock of my long hair in my hands and began to twiddle it, just like I did sometimes when I am nervous

"Don't be silly." William said. "You'll play this game and come through with you seventh victory." I shook my head.

"No I won't."

"So-" Maccus said, taking a seat at the opposite end of the make shift table. I dropped my hair and looked up at my opponent. "I'm against the wench." There were chuckles.

"Oi Jimmy!" Jimmy Legs came a stood next to Maccus. "When I asked for a 'good player', I didn't mean good at being pathetic." Hoots of laughter sounded. My cheeks darkened a bit more. Penrod went to say something, but I nudged his arm with my elbow. I wasn't going to allow him to stick up for me, and then get humiliated for doing so. Sticking up for a lower ranking crew member, will cause him, also a lower ranking crew member, to be teased and humiliated for a long time, and also change his respect with the crew. I was in no way going to allow that. Koleniko on the other hand, who was a fairly high ranking crew member, could say something and not have too much of his respect changed. He would probably only get teased here and there for sticking up for a girl.

"Maccus." Koleniko said. Maccus silenced, and looked back over in my direction, and looked up at Koleniko.

"What?!" was his response.

"Lydia hasn't lost a game in the six she has played, she can't be that pathetic." Around the crew there were noises of realisation, and some gave words of agreement.

"Alright, shut it!" Maccus waved a hand and the crew fell silent. "Fine. I'll take me words back. She ain't that pathetic, but still pathetic she is." 'That was a first.' I thought. 'Having the second highest ranking crew member take his words back about me.' I at least felt a little respected. "But-" Maccus continued. "I'm still settin' the stakes low." he grinned, showing off his mouthful of razor sharp shark teeth. "The stakes are:" he said. "If you win, which I doubt,-" chuckles sounded. "I will vow never to call you a wench again. If you lose I will be allowed to call you a wench whenever I feel like it. What say you?"

"Agreed." I said without a second to think. It wasn't like my years of service were at stake. The stakes seemed pretty fair. Jimmy Legs began laughing next to Maccus again.

"You best get use to the word 'wench' Maccus!" he cried. "You're gunna be using it a hellava lot more often!" Maccus chuckled, and placed his five black dice into his cup. I did the same with my white ones, and together we shook our cups, and cast them upside down onto the table. I was a little nervous... actually no, I will admit, I was very nervous. I had been told Maccus was a fairly good player, but he has been known to make silly mistakes that caused him to lose the game. I was really hoping he did that with me now.

We played the game for only around two minutes, and after Maccus had wrongly accused me of being a liar, I had gained my seventh victory. The crew especially Jimmy Legs erupted into laughter at Maccus who had wrongly accused me of being a liar for saying there was only four 3's on the table, when in fact Maccus had two of the 3's himself, and also the crew were laughing because ultimately he had lost to a girl.

"Maccus lost to the wench!" Jimmy Legs sang. "Maccus lost to the wench!"

"Just shut it!" Maccus snapped back, standing. I looked down at my five white dice on the table, three of them showing 3's. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I told you you would claim your seventh victory didn't I?" William said, sounding very pleased with me.

"You played that game very well." Penrod smiled. I looked round at my supporters, who I can actually call my friends.

"Thanks for believing in me." I said smiling. "It really does show how much of a good friend each of you are." Koleniko chuckled and nudged my shoulder lightly.

"You're a good friend too." he said. "That's why we believe in you." I grinned.

"I challenge Miss Grey." a voice rang out over the laughter, and arguments, of the crowd. The voice sent chills down my spine. Chills of slight fear, and excitement. The crew silenced instantly, and every single head turned towards the closest set of steps that led onto the lower part of the main deck, for on these steps was the Captain, and it was his voice that sounded that had asked to challenge me. The Captain was making his way down the steps, his peg leg strumming every other wooden step. I was still trying to process what had happened. 'Did the Captain really just say he wanted to challenge me?!'

"Stand up Lydia." Penrod whispered, nudging me a little. I understood what he meant and stood slowly. Before almost all Liar's Dice games the opponents would stand and place forward the stakes. If an opponent agrees they would sit, if not walk away. The crew parted as the Captain walked forwards and came to a stop at the opposite end of the make shift table to me.

"What am I up against?" I asked trying not to show the quiver in my voice. I placed my shaking hands into loose fists at my side. I tried not to show how nervous I was. The Captain gave a small smirk and said:

"If you win..." he paused. "you can dine with me in the Captain' Cabin tonight-ah-" My jaw dropped a little, and I raised my eyebrows. 'Did he really just say that?!" My question was confirmed with a strong 'Yes he did.' when the crew around us gave noises of surprise, amazement, and some of the crew gave wolf whistles. The Captain did, and said, nothing to the reaction he got, but instead carried on with what he was saying. I then realised my mouth was still open and closed it. "If you lose on the other hand..." the crew quietened. "I'll take two years off your total service on my shep-ah." The smallest amount of annoyance rose through me. I hated that fact that because I was a woman I was seen to be weaker, and less able to carry out physical tasks than men. And the fact the Captain was saying if I lost he would take two years of my total service was stating that he though I wasn't capable enough to serve my one hundred and one years like any other man. 'Or was he just using the stake to try and get me to play the game knowing that is now what I want?' I then analysed what the Captain had said a little more. The stakes he had placed forward were, in fact, in my favour, if I lost or if I won. 'What was he playing at?' I thought. 'He knows for a fact I will play this game, not because he knows I love him, but because I do not want to serve ninety nine years, we had already been through this once before, when I was recruited... So he wants me to play this game, and if he hasn't got any obvious profits for if he wins or loses he must want me to win, otherwise he wouldn't have placed the stake of if I won I could dine with him this evening. He wouldn't place forward that stake if it wouldn't be a profit to him. He wouldn't want me to lose because he had agreed to my offer of serving one hundred and one years without protest. So... the Captain wants me to play this game, and he also wants me to win... But the question was: Why did he want me to dine with him?'

"That's not going to happen." I said in response to what he had last said. I took a seat at the table. Believe it or not all the very quick thinking I had just done took place within a matter seconds. The Captain gave a small chuckle, and smirked, he then slowly sat down on his stool. When I said I was very nervous before I was over exaggerating... like a lot, because now my whole body trembled, my legs the worst, but fortunately they were hidden from view from almost everyone by the table. The Captain and I, in unison, picked up our dice, mine white, his black, and we placed them into our cups. We then shook the cups a few times then cast them upside down on the table. I noticed while the Captain and I did this Jelly and Manray were placing bets on who they thought were going to win.

"I wager ten years that the Cap'n is going to win." Manray whispered.

"Well I wager fifteen that the wench is going to win." Jelly replied in the same tone.

"Agreed." I inhaled slowly, and both the Captain and I lifted our cups and looked at our dice. Looking back up at me was: one 2, two 4's, one 5, and one 6. I lowered my cup again, and looked at the Captain to see who was going first. I was expecting him to give the first call, but instead he gave a small nod to me, indicating that I would go first. I gave a small gulp before I placed my first bid.

"I bid two 2's." I said hoping greatly he wouldn't call me up if he didn't have a 2. Fortunately I was fairly skilled with lying in gambling, as I have found out, and had yet to have someone recognise one of my lies. The Captain gave a check of his dice before he placed down his bid. He lowered his cup, and looked at me with his sharp bright blue eyes. My insides squirmed.

"Three 2's." he said, his face blank, and it held no emotion what so ever. I had a feeling this was going to be a tough game. The atmosphere was tense, and I could feel the eyes of twenty eight crew members, and the Captain's on me, as I checked my dice again.

"Two 4's." I said playing it safe, placing my cup down. The Captain gave a check of his dice before he placed his bet.

"Four 4's-ah." he said, but there was something in his eyes, and the corner of his mouth twitched the slightest fraction. 'Was he lying?' I had a strong feeling he was, and he wanted me to call his bluff, but I kept quiet, and checked my dice.

"One 5." I said, again playing it safe. I watched the Captain closely as he checked his dice, and studied his facial expressions in great detail as he placed his bid.

"Three 5's." he said, his eyes glistening again, and the corner of his mouth twitched that bit more. I stayed quiet for a few moments, seeing how the Captain would cope under the pressure. I watched closely, and the other corner of his mouth twitched. I had seen that before, a player resisting the urge to give a nervous laugh or smile under pressure, because they had lied. Enough proof was given to me, I had made up my mind.

"Liar." I said, just hoping I was right. The crew gasped because I had called the Captain a liar, then everyone held their breaths, waiting to see who had won. The Captain raised one of his eyebrows, and lifted his cup. Looking up at me were five black dice that shown: one 2, three 3's, and... one 6. I gave a gasp as I realised I had won. The crew held their breaths that bit longer. My heart picked up a few beats. 'I was going to dine with the Captain this evening!' I lifted my cup and revealed my white dice to the Captain and the crew. There was only 5 on the entire table. The crew gave cheers, gasps of shock, and mutters began throughout the crew.

"She's beat the Captain."

"The Captain's never lost before."

"Her eighth victory."

"She's dinning with the Captain tonight." I looked up at the Captain and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. The Captain stood, and caused all muttering to fall silent.

"Captain's Cabin... One hour." he said smoothly, he then walked off up the steps he came down, back towards his Cabin, and I swear I saw a smirk creep up his cheeks as he headed up the steps... but I wasn't sure. Once he was out of sight convocations began, I turned towards Koleniko, Penrod, and William.

"I seriously cannot believe that all just happened." I said excitement in my voice. "I have just won a game of Liar's Dice against the Captain!"

"I'm still trying to process what has just happened to." Koleniko smiled.  
>"You're dinning with the Captain Lydia, how do you feel about that?" William asked, and I could figure out he was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes glistening. I gave a small laugh.<p>

"Very, very, nervous, but also a little excited. After all it is going to be a very new experience for me." Penrod nodded, and patted my right hand with his. I looked down at him.

"Lydia, very well done." he said. "I would stay longer to chat, but I have a lot of food to prepare, and I need to go and speak to the Captain to see what he wants prepared." I nodded.

"Sure thing." I smiled. "Don't overwork yourself though." Penrod smiled.

"You care too much... Catch you later." he said, and hopped off. "Hoay Hadras!" he called.

"Aye?" came Hadras's response, his head appearing over the heads of the crowd, that were still talking about my victory against the Captain.

"Gather up the others, and prepare the nets, I reckon we're cooking something fancy."

"Aye will do!" Hadras then disappeared. Penrod climbed the nearest steps that led to the Captain's Cabin, and he too disappeared.

"He sure has a lot to prepare." Koleniko said. "It's going to be a mad rush down there." I nodded, and stood from the stool at the table.

"I'm heading off to the Hold to sort myself out, and have some thinking time, you coming?" I asked William and Koleniko.

"Yeah alright." William said. "I've seen enough games now."

"I'll follow you." Koleniko said. I nodded and made my way past crew members, muttering apologies, and 'excuse me's as I passed.

"Hoay Miss Grey!" I turned towards the voice, it was Piper. "That was your eighth victory, well done."

"Thanks Piper." I gave him a smile, and headed towards the steps of the Hold.

"Johnney and Turtleman are playing!" called the voice of Clacker to get the attention of the crew. The crew silenced as the two players placed their wager. I disappeared down the Hold before I had the chance to hear how many years they were wagering.

'I was dinning with the Captain this evening.' The thought was still buzzing through my mind. I couldn't believe I had won, and I wondered if it was the truth that he wanted me to win, and it wasn't just me thinking that. I made a mental note to ask him that if I had the opportunity this evening.

"Watch it Lydia!" William's voice reached my ears and I was pulled out the way of a hammock supporting pole I was about to walk into.

I looked at the supporting pole, a little shaken, then to William who was holding my left arm.

"T-thanks." I said, he let go of my arm, I continued walking.

"You look a bit distant." William said. "Are you alright?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I took the hammock Koleniko was holding out for me. "Thank you." He gave me a smile. I walked over to my hammock space, and began tying up my hammock. I turned to William who was to my left, also tying up his hammock. "I'm just deep in thought..." I lay down in my hammock, glad to have all the weight taken off my feet after the day's hard work. "I'm just wondering why the Captain challenged me to the game." I wanted to know what Koleniko and William thought about this. Koleniko looked across at me from his place in his hammock, and was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I think, because you've won so many games, the Captain wanted to play against you to see how good of a player you really are... That's what I think, but how about you William?" Koleniko asked turning to him. 'Ok, I have one opinion for why they Captain challenged me, now I want the other.' William sat in thought for a moment.

"Well... Firstly I thought, because of the stakes he placed down, he loved you-" I strained my hearing, and eagerly waited for what he would say next. "and if you won against him, he could use the chance of dinning with you to confess his love for you, but..." William paused, I craved his answer. "I reminded myself the Captain loves the Sea Goddess Calypso." What William said reminded me of the reality of the situation, and my heart broke a little. "So then I thought the exact same thing you did Koleniko." William turned to him. "The Captain just wanted to see how good of a player you are." William turned to me again. I nodded. It was good to know someone else saw the stakes the Captain placed down as a hint that he may love me. It showed there was some logic in my thinking, but false hope was there too. The Captain still loved Calypso, as William had said... But was that in the past now? Only tonight would tell. I could barely wait for this evening, yet I was scared and nervous also. "What do you think of it Lydia?" William asked. I looked from William to Koleniko and back again. They were both looking at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"I thought the same as you guys." I lied. "The Captain challenged me to see how good of a player I was, but..." I paused for a few seconds. "the stakes he placed down did give me the impression that he loved me, but as you said William..." I turned to him. "the Captain loves Calypso. So both you and I were firstly given the wrong impression." Both my friends nodded.

"I see what you two mean now." Koleniko nodded. "It does look like the Captain wanted to show his love to you, but that's not the case, the Captain is still madly in love with Calypso." William nodded.

"We were just given the wrong impression."

"So what do you want to do now Lydia?" Koleniko asked. I sat in thought for a brief moment.

"Well... I reckon I won't be getting back to the Hold until long after lights out... so if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to catch around forty five minutes of sleep, of course if that's ok with you?"

"Sure." Koleniko smiled, William nodded his approval.

"We'll wake you just before the hour is up." William said. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I was about to lie back in my hammock and catch dome sleep, but then I thought of something. "I might as well take these off." I pulled my pistol from my belt, and then removed my belt from around my waist, my cutlass's sheath, and cutlass coming with it. I placed it all on the floor.

"That's a good idea, you won't be needing it." Koleniko said. I now lay back in my hammock, and pulled my hat down over my eyes, and knew that it would be hard for me to fall to sleep, for I knew that when I woke up I would be dinning with the Captain, and he may or may not confess his love for me. I tried to think of nothing, but the more I thought of nothing the more thoughts came to me. Although after what I think was around ten minutes I fell into slumber. All I had to do now was wait until Koleniko and William called my name and woke me.


	36. Raiding Port Royal

HEYA TO ALL! Again I am SOOOO sorry for the irregular update of my fic, bit I have being incredibly busy with multiple things, again at home, and at school. Here's a new scene! This one is set during the same day as the Chip and Joshua scene. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! Again I apologise for the really irregular update!

Scene 36:

Wrote: 20.9.12- 6.11.12

(Setting the scene: The Dutchman is just outside the harbour of Port Royal, and she is out of view from anyone at the port, by being hidden behind the cliff face. The crew are about to start a raid.)

"So lads." said the Captain at the helm. The whole crew were gathered on the lower part of the main deck, looking up at the Captain, Koleniko and Penrod standing close to me. We were awaiting orders, and plans of action, for the raid of Port Royal. Davy was resting his hand on the wheel. "All of ye but Penrod, Two Head, and Turtleman, will go and raid the port. Once ye leave the Dutchman and teleport te shore, you will collect what we need. That consists of: port, rum, hard tac-ah, gun powder, cannon balls-ah, and if ye can manage, a few linstocks. I have noticed we are a few short-ah. And any other weapons ye take the fancy te ye can also take, and keep, I do not wish te have any... Now once ye leave, I will take the Dutchman underwater, and resurface her again, near shore, once ye have everything. I expect you to be around fifteen minutes at the most-ah. You understand?" he asked.

"AYE." came the enthusiastic roar of the crew and I, some raising their swords to the sky. Davy gave a small smirk.

"Koleniko!" he called.

"Sir?" Koleniko asked slightly confused, stepping forwards.

"See to it that you stay close te Miss Grey the whole way, seeing as this is her first raid. I don't wish for a crew member to be in need of too much medical attention, for I believe that would be a waste of Palifico's time." I gave a small laugh inside, he was protective, and wanted to make sure I was going to stay safe seeing as he couldn't do so himself in this case. He wasn't over protective, and knew that I was pretty good with a sword, and his request showed just how much he cared, and loved me. Some of the crew chuckled, and most of the crew looked at me slightly, probably doubting I could handle a sword, or a pistol, and some might be wondering why the Captain wanted Koleniko to 'protect me' any, seeing as he usually doesn't care about his crew members that much. The crew only saw the Captain as being cruel and metaphorically heartless, and they saw the Captain making this request to Koleniko slightly odd. Of course they don't know the real reason why he made the request (excluding William that is.) and Davy made a rather good excuse to cover up the real reason.

"Aye sir, will do." said Koleniko nodding.

"Oh and Miss Grey." he turned to look at me.

"Aye Captain?" I asked.

"If ye loose a limb or two they can't be replaced, unless of course you're Quittance, so learn fast-ah." The crew gave chuckles all around at this main disadvantage of being cursed, a few looking over at Quittance, for he was able to regenerate limbs if he lost them, he was part starfish. Quittance stood up proud at the attention.

"Aye Captain, understood." I nodded.

"Lads." the crew turned to look at the Captain again. "Got get what ye need, and be ready te leave the port in fifteen minutes." the crew roared in agreement again, and they all began to walk through various parts of the Dutchman, teleporting to what I guess was the wooden docks in the harbour. Penrod gave a smile to me and Koleniko before he joined Turtleman, and Two Head, who were making their way towards the helm.

"Come on Lydia, let's go raid Port Royal." Koleniko said enthusiastically. I nodded, and he took my right hand in his left, and he walked us through the starboard side of the Dutchman. I closed my eyes as he pulled me through, and he teleported us both to the harbour of Port Royal.

The sound of people screaming, swords clashing, and pistols being fired reached my ears, as I materialized from a wooden crate on one of the various floating bridges in the harbour.

"Come on!" yelled Koleniko pulling his cutlass from its sheath on his belt. He began to run forwards, straight into the action. I hesitated for a few seconds before I pulled my own cutlass from its sheath and ran after him. I watched as Koleniko took down a few Naval Guards who I could clearly see were from the East India Trading Company, I followed closely behind him, and looked around making sure no one was going to take aim at me and fire. "Take down any member of the East India Trading Company!" he yelled over the sound of everything. "Also take out any citizens who attack, but not the innocent ones!"

"Understood!" I yelled back at him, coming to a pace at his side. "Watch out!" I pushed Koleniko aside and blocked the sword coming down at us. I pushed it aside slashed the owner's leg, and then throat, with two quick movements. He fell to the ground and was motionless.

"That was pretty impressive!" yelled Koleniko jogging on again, chopping down attacking humans as he went.

"Thanks!" I replied. We were moving up the street now, still fighting. Fortunately the other members of the crew had mostly cleared the path for us and only a few guards and citizens were still retaliating. The others I suppose were either dead or scarred out there wits, and back up was not coming, or was delayed. The crew's plan, I could see, was to try and keep the Naval guards from heading into the heart of the town, where most of the raiding was happening, to allow the process of raiding to be as quick as it can be.

"Lydia, come on!" Koleniko called, waving me over as we moved up the street, both of us taking down the remaining Naval guards as we went. Either side of us citizens locked themselves in their houses, and shops, and most probably made their way to the cellar, or out the back door to the fort, in their best attempts to keep themselves, and their children, safe. I didn't blame them, the Navy wasn't coming, and we were scary looking. (Well perhaps not so much me... but still, I was running about with a sword, and raiding their port.) Intimidating yells from the crew could be heard all around, as well as the sound of shattering glass, the clash of cutlasses, and the occasional pistol shot. Just them Maccus, Johnney, Finnegan, and Broondjongen, came out of a side alley carrying crates between them. I believe they were carrying crates of bottled rum, and port.

"Get a move on you two!" Broondjongen growled as they passed us. "We ain't got all day!" The four hurried their way back to the harbour to wait for the Dutchman's arrival. I was momentarily distracted, and dropped my guard, as the four passed, which caused me to only catch a glimpse of the blue fabric as s citizen moved rather fast somewhere over to my left. I quickly looked over my shoulder and followed the person... that was when I saw the barrel.

"Get-!" was the only word I could get out before I was pushed to the muddy and (by the smell of it.) sewage covered floor by Koleniko, who I thought hadn't seen the musket. The shot fired. It missed me but grazed Koleniko's right shoulder. He gave a grunt of pain as he fell to the floor next to me, then with his left hand, he pulled his pistol from his belt, and shot the armed citizen between the eyes. The citizen fell over backwards, dead. I then gave a quick scan of the area to see if there were any other threats, before I turned to Koleniko.

"I thought you hadn't seen the musket." I said pushing myself onto my knees, myself covered in filth and mud. I could tell my hair and back was the worst, because Koleniko had pushed me over backwards. 'Great.' I thought. 'I smell terrible, and it will take ages to get this filth and mud out of my clothes!' Koleniko grunted as he sat up, he then placed his pistol in his belt. He too was covered in filth and mud, although it was all over his left side, instead of his back.

"No..." Koleniko replied flexing the muscles in his left arm, the one he had fallen on. "I did see it." He turned to me. "I suppose we're square now." He flashed a few of his golden teeth in a smile. I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I suppose we are... Now let's have a look at that shoulder." I moved across the filth and mud covered floor to get to his right side. I didn't care if I got covered in the substance even more, I was already caked in it. Koleniko tilted his shoulder towards me that bit more so I could see it better. I examined the area I could currently see. The smallest amount of blood was seeping through his cloak covered shoulder, and therefore indicating that the wound may not be that bad, but I couldn't be certain. "You only got a small amount of blood seeping through your cloak, so I don't think it's that bad, but I would have to move your cloak to take a look at it properly."

"Don't bother now." said Koleniko getting to his feet. He offered me his hand, but I refused it and stood by myself. "We can't waist any more time. I'll sort it out later." He moved his right arm and made a few slashing movements with his cutlass. "Seems alright."

"You sure?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah come on." He went up the side alley Maccus, Finnegan, Johnney, and Broondjongen had come out of a few minutes ago. I shortly followed him.

"Mind where you're going!" sounded the voice of Urchin as he came around the corner carrying a large crate. Koleniko ducked to avoid collision with it, while I moved to the right out of the way. "That was close." he said stopping, he turned to us. "By the devil you two smell like you've been rolling around in the sewers!"

"Well unfortunately we kind of have... look." I turned round and showed him my rather filth covered back. Urchin laughed.

"Well you can tell me all about that later... But right now you two can head up the road-" he nodded behind him. "and help Angler, Jimmy, Piper, Greenbeard, Morey, and Brinescum, raid the bakery."

"Sure thing." I nodded.

"Well off you go then." he said, beginning to make his way to the harbour. "Get a move on!" Urchin called as he rounded the corner.

"Let's go!" Koleniko headed up the road Urchin had told us to head up.

"Can't I take the lead for once?" I asked running after him. Koleniko turned to me as we headed towards the bakery.

"The Captain ordered that I was to protect you." I laughed.

"Actually I believe it was more of asking you to supervise me, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, and end up injuring myself somehow, And also-"I turned to him and smiled. "given your recent injury it appears to me that you are the one who is in the need of 'protecting'." Koleniko scoffed.

"Injured?!" he threw his head back and laughed. "You make it sound like my arm is falling off! It is nothing more than a scratch!"

"You can't be sure of that." I imputed, walking next to him. "You never allowed me to fully examine the area, if you remember." Koleniko just shook his head and laughed.

"Hoay! Shut your gabber and move your arces over here!" came the voice of Jimmy Legs. Morey hissed violently in his agreement. Translated it meant: 'You two talk too much, more work is needed!'

"Yes we're coming." I called back, Koleniko and I began jogging towards the group, while Brinescum walked passed us carrying a crate.

"What is it you want us to do?" Koleniko asked coming to a stop next to Jimmy Legs, who had his back to us. He turned to us.

"Carry these crates to the harbour-" he indicated to the ones Greenbeard and Piper were carrying out of the bakery. "take 'em there and wait for the Cap'n's arrival." He sniffed. "What the hell you two been doing?! You smell like a dozen backsides!" I laughed a little.

"Fell over." Koleniko said sheathing his cutlass, and taking the crate from Piper. "The town's sewage system is burst and all over the road. Me and Lydia fell over avoiding a musket." I placed my sword in its sheath and took the crate Greenbeard was holding out for me.

"I reckon the town must have doubled in size within the last ten years or something, for the sewage system to be this bad." he said in his gruff tone.

"Whatever you do though-" Angler said placing his hands on his hips. "don't get the filth you are covered in over any of the hard tac in the crate." he then pointed to me.

"I won't..." I assured him. "I don't particularly want to eat filth covered biscuits." The sound of shots being fired, and yells, suddenly became much louder.

"Sounds like the Naval guards have pushed past our defences." Jimmy Legs said irritably, pulling his cutlass viciously from its sheath. "Looks like we're gunna have to chop some limbs, fish brains." Jimmy Legs said to everyone, but me and Koleniko. They all pulled their swords from their sheaths, and gave growls of enthusiasm, Morey hissing excitedly, stating that he though chopping limbs would be a rather fun activity.

"So what are me and Lydia doing Jimmy?" Koleniko asked re-adjusting his grip on the wooden crate he was holding.

"Make your way to the harbour and help to load the cargo onto the Dutchman. I ain't personally going to protect you, but because I don't want to be in the crap with the Cap'n, Piper and Angler can assist your arces to the harbour."

"But-" began Angler quickly.

"Do it!" Jimmy Legs snapped aggressively, and he then began running down the road, Greenbeard and Morey swiftly following him.

"Right then." Piper said turning to me and Koleniko. "Let's get to the harbour, it sounds like company is getting closer." he re-adjusted his grip on his cutlass, and looked over at Angler. "You alright there?" he asked. Angler snorted in disgust, and began walking down the road.

"It's not like I wonna babysit." he scoffed, flexing the muscles in his arms, he then looked over his shoulder at us. "Are we getting to the harbour or what? Or are you waiting for the daisies?" Piper nudged my shoulder and nodded towards the direction Angler was walking.

"Come on." Piper whispered. "Let's not keep grumpy waiting." Koleniko chuckled, and he headed off after Angler at a pace. Piper smiled to me and we made our way after Koleniko and Angler.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah." Angler said, lazily killing Naval guards with multiple swings of his cutlass. "Blah. Blah. Blah." he continued to say with every person he killed. "I could do this with my eyes closed!...Do they ever die quietly?" he then asked no one in particular, pulling his cutlass from the ribcage of a Naval guard who was swiftly cut off his lass wisps of a scream.

"Keep up Koleniko!" I called behind me as I jogged with my crate. I was following Piper and Crash. Cannon arm and Crash had bumped into us as we ran into the action, and Cannon arm was helping Angler take down the Naval guards as Piper and Crash escorted Koleniko and I to the harbour.

"There!" said Crash pointing to the pile of wooden crates and barrels on one of the floating bridges located across the square, it was being protected by Oglivey, Clacker, Quittance, Hadras, Jelly, and Maccus, while everyone else was engaging in one on one battle. "Any second now the Cap'n will make his arrival!" And then, just as if it was precisely planned, the Dutchman rocketed from the watery depths and caused fear to ripple throughout the Naval guards and the citizens of the town brave enough to attack the Dutchman crew. I heard the unmistakable laugh of Davy from the helm, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise with excitement.

"Fill the cargo hold lads-ah!" Davy yelled, and the crew on land roared in agreement taking this opportunity to attack their distracted enemies.

"Come on!" I said jogging rather fast across the square. Piper quickly followed me, Koleniko behind him.

"Wait up!" Piper called behind me. "You're too fast!" I laughed, and made it across the square in one piece thankfully. I took this opportunity to get to the cargo pile because the Naval guards and the citizens we were fighting against were still overwhelmed by the Dutchman's presence. I came to a stop and asked Maccus what I should do with the crate.

"Take it straight on board, up the wooden planks." He pointed to the wooden planks being placed up the side of the Dutchman to allow the crew to carry the cargo aboard. "We would teleport, but with such large objects it causes us to get lodged in the walls." I nodded, wondering how he discovered that. "Move quickly then!" he said, and then he went off to engage in battle. I moved along the floating wooden bridge and climbed up the wooden planks to get onto the Dutchman, Jelly was close behind me with a crate. Once I reached the top Penrod, Two Head, and Turtleman, were waiting to start taking in the cargo.

"What on Earth happened to you?!" Penrod asked taking the crate from me. I moved out the way of the wooden planks as the rest of the crew began to come up after me.

"Koleniko pushed me out of the way of a musket, we both fell on the floor, and as you can smell, it wasn't only mud on the floor." I replied.

"Come on move it!" Jimmy Legs snapped as he made his way onto the Dutchman carrying a crate full of bottled rum, he pushed his way past other crew members. "Wench!" he called.

"Aye sir?" I turned to him rather quickly.

"I've told you about your damned gabber today already! Move your arce, and load more crates!" he yelled at me, spraying saliva as he did so. I nodded.

"Aye sir will do." I said rather quickly, and I teleported myself to the cargo pile to begin loading more cargo. I literally bumped into Ratlin and Old Haddy as I teleported out of a wooden pole next to the rapidly decreasing cargo pile. "Sorry!" I quickly said as I gained my balance.

"Mind where you teleport next time!" Old Haddy snapped, he then grabbed one of the crates and headed towards the Dutchman.

"Tis alright." Ratlin said. "But mind where you go, or you'll end up lodged inside someone, and that ain't fun... Trust me." he gave a small smile and grabbed a crate, I picked one up after him, and there were only a few left.

Maccus, Palifico, and Manray were covering our behinds as were clambered up the wooden planks, and onto the Dutchman. Then pistol fire from crew mates on the Dutchman covered them as they grabbed the last crates and barrels and swiftly made their way onto the Dutchman. As soon as they were onboard orders went out to pull in the port anchor and pull in the wooden planks. Pistols were still being fired at the Naval guards and citizens who were still trying to fire on us, and it wasn't until we were out of the harbour, and on our way out to sea, did the crew completely turn their attention onto the crates slowly being moved into the cargo hold.

"Cap'n..." Jimmy Legs said resting his hand on one of the wooden planks he had just pulled aboard. "If I were to have your approval, I would very much like to punish Miss Grey-" he said forcefully. "for her rather irritable actions that have arisen more than once on this very day. The punishment would not be harmful,-" he quickly added before Davy could interject. "but would rather comprise of nothing more than a soothing dip." Jimmy Legs pushed the wooden plank out horizontally across the Dutchman's rail, so it over hanged the rail and the Dutchman's hull. "A little something to rid her of the unfortunate smell of over a dozen backsides that lingers around her." He grinned, showing off his share of pointed teeth. The crew began laughing at his little speech, and many nodded in agreement. Their agreement on the fact I needed to be rid of the substance I was caked in. I turned to Davy for his reaction, he was at the helm. Davy looked to Jimmy Legs and then to me. His eyes were asking if I approved of this, for him to then make a judgement. I gave a small smile that meant yes. I did very much want to rid myself of the unpleasant substance I was covered in. Davy gave a small chuckle, and nodded.

"Indeed Jimmy Legs you have my approval." The crew cheered and pushed me towards Jimmy Legs. I couldn't help but smile.

"Koleniko!" Jimmy growled.

"Aye?" Koleniko asked, he was by the bowsprit.

"I had to remind you about your gabber today also, you're taking a dip too." The crew pushed Koleniko forwards as well, he didn't really protest, but instead, like me, smiled. "Care to walk the plank first Miss Grey?" Jimmy Legs grinned. He held one side of the wooden plank while Maccus held the other. I nodded.

"Indeed I will." Cheers when up from the crew. I took Williams hand as he helped me up onto the wooden plank. I handed him my hat to keep hold of as I took a dip, he took it from me and nodded. I then walked across the wet and softened wood of the plank to the very end, and turned back to the crew. "You want me to jump?" I teased.

"JUMP!" came the cluster of voices. I grinned, and jumped into the water, holding my nose as I went. The laughter of the crew rang in my ears until I was under the water. It wasn't too cold and I felt bubbles. I kicked my feet to the surface, took a gasp of air, and opened my eyes, and then I was splashed by Koleniko as he entered the water to the right of me. I turned round and looked up at the crew in hysterics. Jimmy Legs and Maccus took in the wooden plank, and the Captain gave out an order.

"Stock the cargo hold!" he yelled. "And no dawdling!" I saw Jimmy Legs wrench my hat from William's hands and he tossed it out of my reach so it landed on the sea.

"Have fun getting that!" he snickered, as he disappeared from view. William looked down at me and shrugged his shoulders in an apology, before he turned to his work. I sighed and made my way for the hat.

"Well... that was... fun!" Koleniko called to me, he was treading water, but kept bobbing under that water here and there, it wasn't exactly the most calm of days at sea. I didn't say anything until after half a minute when I reached my hat. I pulled it firmly on my head, and I turned to see where the Dutchman was. She wasn't too far off, she wasn't against the wind, (Davy's choice to allow Koleniko and I to reach the Dutchman I guessed.) but it would still take around five minutes to reach her.

"Come on Koleniko!" I called. "Let's... head back." I then began the swim to the Dutchman.


	37. Opening chapter part 2

HEYA TO ALL! This chapter is a follow on from 'The Old Sea Trader Opening chapter part1'. 'The Old Sea Trader and The Kraken' scene also follows on from this one, so you can read them all together! This scene will also have no 'Setting the scene:' for the same reason as the scene before this one does not. I hope you all enjoy, and reviews will be very much welcomed!

**Note: **I have also added a few changes to the first paragraph of 'The Old Sea Trader and The Kraken' scene.

Scene 37:

Wrote: 7.11.12- 10.11.12

"TO STATIONS!" yelled the first mate again. "ROLL OUT THE CANNONS! GIVE IT ALL YE GO-" another giant tentacle broke the surface of the water and dragged the screaming first mate to his watery death from behind. The bell he was ringing stopped abruptly, and the rope he used to ring it swung limply, causing random sharp notes to sound.

"CONTINUE TO DEFEND THE MASTS!" the Captain ordered pulling his cutlass from his belt, before he too was suddenly dragged to his death, screaming. I moved myself to the centre of the main deck, away from the rails, and looked frantically from left to right to make sure a tentacle could not grab me from behind. Below decks the sound of breaking wood, screams, and the metallic clatter of cannons clashing together could be heard, and I dreaded to think what was happening down there.

My heart was racing, and it picked up more beats than I ever thought possible when more giant tentacles attacked the crew. The sounds of screaming, pistol shots, and the occasional cannon fire sounded all around as the Kraken attacked The Old Sea Trader and her crew.

I watched the tentacles slither their way across the main deck wrapping around the legs of unaware crew members, and also breaking anything they could in their path.

I fell over backwards and covered my face slightly as a tentacle smashed up through the deck in front of me and caused wood splinters to fly in my direction. I scrambled to my feet, and viciously threw the spear I was holding at it as the tentacle came my way, causing it to writhe in pain and head back down the hole it had recently created.

I was suddenly knocked to the floor, hard, as crew member, grasped by one of the many tentacles, was lifted off his feet and knocked into me. I fell on my side and slide along the floor a few yards, and I only came to a halt when my back smashed into the main mast. A sharp pain passed down my spine, and I gave a yelp of pain. I quickly overcame the pain though and stood, pulling my cutlass from its sheath on my belt as I did so.

I moved away from the main mast as a tentacle came slithering across the floor behind it. It was coming for me. The tentacle rose vertically and moved rather much like a Cobra towards me, striking here and there. I desperately swung my sword at the tentacle, trying to keep it away from me, to prevent it from pulling me to my death. I didn't notice the tentacle slithering towards me from behind, I only noticed it when it wrapped around my left arm and dragged me across the main deck.

I screamed, and in a desperate attempt to get free I swung my sword at the tentacle and... the tip came clean off, blood spurting from the stump. An angered hiss of pain sounded from under the waves, and the tentacle retreated faster than it had dragged me. I pushed the tip of the tentacle that was around my wrist and forearm off me and onto the floor.

I stood, shaken, and looked down at the sucker shaped bruises forming around my forearm and wrist, blood was seeping from the circles. I turned my attention back onto what was happening around me.

I looked up and the first thing I saw was a tentacle coming horizontally at me. I ducked, but it hit me straight in the stomach, and I was pushed violently backwards. I was winded, and was pushed towards the hatch that leads to the cargo hold. I tried to keep my balance as I was on the edge, and not fall down the hatch, but I couldn't, and I suddenly fell.

The last thing I saw were the giant tentacles wrapping around the masts and snapping them like twig, the masts landing on the deck and causing wood splinters to fly everywhere. The moaning sound of The Old Sea Trader reached my ears as she was slowly crushed. I bumped my head on the way down and ... lost my consciousness.


	38. Splinters and scars

HIYA PEOPLES! This scene is one set after the Sparrow Jones Grey scene, so you can read the SJG scene and then read this one! I really have tried to be more regular with my updates but school work, and family stuff is holding me back. Reviews would be much appreciated! And I hope this long scene makes up for irregular updates! X

Scene 38:

Wrote: 3.6.12- 28.12.12

(Setting the scene: evening of the Sparrow Jones Grey scene. Most of the crew are talking in the hold about the day's events.) 

After the rather event riddled, and adventurous, morning of talking to the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, and battling with two East India Trading Company ships, the crew had been ordered to scrub, and repair, the Dutchman from the mess of the battle. We spent the remainder of the hot day working hard, and we were all relieved when the evening meal came, and our chores came to a end, for now that was. I had injured my arm with a wood splinter during the battle against the EITC ships. It ached, and had caused me pain throughout the day, and I really was glad when I could give it some sort of rest. Koleniko had ever so kindly gave me a strip of black cloth to wrap around my wound in an attempt to keep it from bleeding, until I was able to sort it out properly, and see if it needed sewing back up. The strip of cloth had helped the bleeding, but the salt in the water on it had made it sting. It was my intention to sort out my wound during the hour the crew had before the lights went out, after the evening meal, and I was hoping I didn't need to stitch it back up, I didn't fancy using a fishing hook and wire.

After the last remains of the fish stew had been scrapped from the bottom of bowls, Koleniko and I, as well as the rest of the crew, including Davy, made our way towards the hold, and other sleeping areas. Obviously Davy was going to head towards his cabin, which I hoped I would be entering later on this evening also. This was only going to happen though if the crew didn't decide to spend too much time within the next hour getting to sleep, and my tired frame didn't pull me into slumber. I was one of the last to leave the mess hall, and fortunately it was not me who had claimed the spoon 'Chip' this time, instead it was Johnney, and so he was left with the job of washing up, which I could clearly see he despised. I was following Koleniko up the steps to the hold when he turned to look at me.

"Would you like me to look at your wound for you, and sew it up if that needs doing?" I raised my eyebrows, and pulled myself up the rest of the steps.

"I would very much like that, thank you." Koleniko gave a small smile.

"No problem." We made our way across the dully lighten hold lit with lanterns, passing various crew mates, engaging in convocation, and organising where their hammocks would be going, as we did so, and also passing the small amount of cargo left here to. Koleniko stooped down to pull his hammock out of the large lead chest as we passed it, and I quickly did the same, grabbing mine. We then found our sleeping locations, and began to tie our hammocks to their supporting poles. Koleniko positioned his hammock in its usual place, which was opposite mine, and once it was hanging how it should, he walked to the bottom of my hammock, and lent against the supporting pole. "Has it been troubling you?" he asked. I looked up at him. I suppose he asked this question because he could see I was trying not to use my injured arm as much as possible. I gave a small nod.

"Yeah... It aches and pain, but it's bearable." I sat down in my hammock. Koleniko indicated to the space next to me. "Sure, go ahead."I said, moving up my hammock that bit more to create enough room for him. He sat down in the space next to me.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hands, asking for my injured arm. I held my arm out for him. He took my wrist in one hand, and was about to unwrap the black cloth that was around my forearm with the other, but a yell of pain from a crew mate down the other end of the hold stopped him short. Most of the crew turned to look at what the noise was about. It was Oglivey's voice which had yelled, and Jimmy Legs's laugh sounded.

"Shut it!" Oglivey snapped, launching something small at the bo' sun. Jimmy Legs only laughed harder. "How would you like to have splinters in your arce!" he yelled, it must have been a splinter he threw at Jimmy Legs. I gave a small smile at this, and other members of the crew laughed. "You lot keep laughing and I'll make you remove 'em!" The crew only laughed harder at this.

"Hoay Ogel!" Crash yelled.

"What?!" was Oglivey's response. He pulled another splinter out of his rear end with a wince, and launched it at Clacker who was laughing next to him.

"You're always gettin' the worst injuries, wasn't it Bootstrap's son who cut you open that one time?" A few members of the crew turned to look at Bootstrap who was lying in his hammock which was off to the right of me.

"It was William, not me." William said raising his hands in his defence. "I didn't have contact with him them, I cannot be blamed for his actions."

"Yeah it was." Oglivey said, pulling another splinter out. "He cut me right open, so me innards were me outs." he ran a finger across his stomach, over his large mangled scar of where fishing wire had once been.

"Oglivey?" The left head of Two Head called.

"What?!" Oglivey spat, launching a splinter at Jimmy Legs again.

"How come you didn't realise you had splinters in your arce before?" the right head asked.

"I didn't feel 'em 'till I sat down in the mess hall." he said pulling the last splinter from his rear end, he examined it. "It's not like I sat down during the day to feel 'em." he dropped the splinter, and jumped into his hammock. "Avert your eyes." he snapped. "Shows over." the crew slowly began getting back to what they were doing before his yell of pain. Koleniko turned to look back at me, and we shared smiles of laughter.

"Well that was amusing." Koleniko chuckled unwrapping the black cloth from around my forearm. I smiled even wider.

"That's defiantly one definition of what it can be called." I gave a hiss of pain as the cloth came off, and with it an attempt of a scab that had tried to form over my wound. Koleniko quickly apologised. "It's ok." I said. "You didn't know."

"I've just made it bleed again." he said sounding a little panicked.

"Koleniko don't worry." I gave him a small smile. "It's not like I can die from it."

"I suppose that is true, but still, I made it bleed." he began dabbing my oozing wound with the black cloth.

"Just see if it needs stitching." I said. Koleniko nodded.

"Erm..." He began examining it, wiping away the blood here and there. "Well it is quite deep, but... not too great in length, so there ain't much to sew it up with... I'll get Palifico to have a look." I nodded, Palifico was the medic after all.

"Hoay Palifico!" Koleniko called, a few heads of the crew turned our way, their expressions held curiosity.

"Aye?" a red coral faced crew mate answered from the other end of the hold.

"Come over here, and give a second opinion on this wound for me." There was a small pause.

"Yeah I'll be right over, hang on." Koleniko looked down at my wound again, and dabbed around it, mopping up the blood making its grand escape.

"What is it you wanted me to look at?" Palifico's voice sounded. Both Koleniko and I looked up to see him making his way towards us.

"Lydia's wound." Koleniko said. "Can you give me a second opinion on it, to see if it needs stitching." Palifico nodded.

"Sure." he came to a stop in front of us. Koleniko removed the black cloth from my bleeding wound to allow Palifico to have a look.

"I see what you mean..." Palifico examined it some more. The sea anemones that were his eyes adjusting in length as he adjusted his zoom of sight on my wound. "I'd leave it for now-" he looked up at us, the length of the sea anemones shortening. "see if it scabs over. If not, then I'd stitch it." I gave him a smile.

"Thanks Palifico." I said. He nodded.

"It's nothing... Is that all you need me for?" he asked.

"Yes thanks." he gave another nod and headed his way back down the hold. Koleniko began tying the black cloth around my wound.

"That looked nasty." came the hoarse voice of William to our right. I looked over at him, while Koleniko continued wrapping my wound up. I gave him a smile.

"It's not as bad as having splinters in your arce." Both William and Koleniko chuckled.

"I suppose that is kind of true." William admitted.

"I'd hate to have splinters in my arce, especially ones the size of what Oglivey had. I could see them even from his end of the hold." I said. Koleniko tied the ends of the black cloth into a tight secure bow. "Thanks." I said giving him a smile. He returned one, flashing one of his golden teeth.

"Twas nothing." he smiled standing, he then jumped into his hammock. I lay back in mine, and lay my left arm carefully across my stomach.

"I agree with you." William chuckled. I could now see clearly that he was laying on his left side in his hammock looking across at me. "That must have caused some pain when he sat down in the mess hall." he said.

"Yeah." Koleniko replied. "I'm surprised he didn't yell out in pain." I nodded.

"If it were me I sure would have done." I sighed. "I really am glad today is over with, repairing the Dutchman was hard and exhausting work."

"I completely agree with you." Koleniko said stretching.

"Defiantly." William nodded.

"Speaking of today Lydia" Koleniko said. "What exactly did you and the Captain get up to whilst you were in Captain Jack's cabin? What did you three talk about?" I had been waiting all day for this question. William looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"I heard about that." he said getting more comfortable in his hammock. "Tell us what you talked about?"

"Hello you three." Penrod hopped over to us. William, Koleniko, and I, turned to him.

"Alright there Penrod." Koleniko said moving to sit up in his hammock. "What brings you over here? Your hammock is over the other end of the hold you know."

"I know that." Penrod said coming to a stop at the bottom of Koleniko's hammock. "I just wanted to come over here, and see you three, and just talk. Today has been rather interesting." Koleniko indicated to the space at the end of his hammock, Penrod took a leap to get into it.

"Well you came over just in time." William chuckled. "Lydia was just going to tell us about what she and the Captain were talking about whist in Captain Jack's Cabin today." Penrod turned to me.

"Yes, I am very interested to know what you and the Captain spoke about with Jack." he said, his moustache twitching with excitement. "You were gone in his cabin for around an hour, if not more... And also-" he added. "what did Jack want with you? He invited you into his cabin after he said something to the Captain about 'that must be why you were recruited into the crew'... what did Jack mean by that." I gave him a small smile, kind of guessing I may have to do some lying in a moment.

"Jack said he thought the reason why the Captain recruited me into his crew is because the Captain fell in love with me when he first saw me, and that was why he recruited me-"

"But that cannot no way be true." William said quickly. "Where the Captain is bound no lover could come, so he couldn't off recruited you into his crew just because he loved you, old Jack even knows that." I had a feeling William was trying to help me in some way.

"Exactly." I said. "That is what the Captain explained to him..." I turned to Penrod. "That answers your question right?" Penrod nodded.

"Sure does." he said.

"So what other stuff did the three of you talk about?" Koleniko asked, resting his head on his hand, his elbow on his knee.

"The Captain asked Jack what he had been up to over the past few years, and Jack told us a very interesting adventure of his... and it was very long, and that was about all that was said." I concluded, feeling a little bad for lying to my friends, but it was necessary.

"Tell us all about Jack's adventure!" Penrod encouraged, his head bobbing.

"Yeah Lydia... tell us the story." William added.

"It was rather long." I said. "Are you sure you three want to hear it all?"

"Yes." Koleniko, Penrod, and William said in unison. I chuckled.

"Alright I will tell you." And then I told them the whole story about Jack Sparrow's amazing adventure.

Only a few minutes after I had finished telling Penrod, Koleniko, and William, all about Jack's adventure to the Fountain of Youth, Jimmy Legs and Maccus went around the hold and began turning out the lights, quieting the crew. Penrod made his way back down to the other end of the hold to his hammock, and I got more comfy lying down in mine. I said 'goodnight' to William and Koleniko, and lay my injured left arm over my front, I then pulled my hat down over my eyes and pretended to fall into slumber. About ten minutes passed before the crew were snoring, and I headed my way towards the Captain's Cabin, minding Two Head who was on watch duty.

"Hello there... Captain Jones." Davy smirked, and took me in an embrace, giving me a single kiss.

"I have to admit-ah, I do like it when ye call me that." I smiled, and gave him another kiss, placing my hands upon his chest, his arms placed around my waist.

"And I must say it does very much suit you." Davy moved forwards to give me another kiss, but he stopped suddenly. He then looked down at his chest, and removed his hand from my waist. He then removed my left hand from underneath his beard of tentacles, and looked at the black cloth around my forearm. He must have felt the fabric around my forearm with his tentacles.

"What happened?" Davy asked curiously, examining the black cloth around my arm, he then looked to me, his eyes brows knitted together in curiosity and concern.

"During the battle today with the two East India Trading Company ships, a wooden splinter got lodged in my arm, Koleniko gave me the black cloth to wrap it in... It isn't that bad of a wound, but Palifico said if it doesn't scab over I will have to stitch it. I have had both Palifico and Koleniko examine my wound." I said.

"And would ye mind is I examined yer wound also?" Davy asked. I shook my head.

"No I wouldn't mind at all." I replied. Davy let me go and lead me to the small table to the port side his cabin. The table top had many candles in the centre which contributed to illuminating the room.

"Sit here, and I will be back-ah in a few moments." I sat down in one of the wooden chairs, and watched as Davy disappeared through his cabin door.

Around ten seconds passed before he was back holding a small wooden bowl which as he placed on the table. I could see it was half full with sea water. Davy then took a seat in the wooden chair next to me on the nearest table edge to me. I turned to him. Davy took my injured arm in his crab claw, holding my arm gently at my wrist, between his pincer. He carefully rolled up my sleeve with his hand, and undone the bow of the black cloth Koleniko had kindly given me to wrap my wound in. Davy took it off and placed it on the table top next the wooden bowl half full of sea water. He examined the wound, and screwed his eyebrows together as he did so.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's not too deep, and will heal... but will defiantl-eh leave a scar." he said looking up at me. I nodded.

"I'm fine with scars, they tell stories." Davy smiled.

"Scars do tell stories... Now the best thing to do with it is te wrap it back up in the cloth Koleniko gave ye, but clean the cloth first. And I don't think-ah it will need to be sewed back together, it's not large in length, it's just slightly deep." I smiled.

"That's exactly what Koleniko said."

"Well the good thing is-ah it isn't that bad." I nodded in agreement. Davy picked up the cloth with his hand and placed it in the water bowl. He then pulled the bowl that bit further towards him, and he used two tentacles that made up his beard to wring out the cloth and clean it as best he could. I chuckled. Davy paused and looked up at me, he was smiling. I guessed he knew why I was laughing. "I know." he chuckled, wringing out the cloth one last time. "It looks odd." I nodded.

"Yes it can be seen as odd, but I find it rather fascinating." he raised an eyebrow.

"You find anything-ah I do with my beard fascinating."

"Yes...I suppose I do." I watched as Davy examined my wound again.

"What are you doing now?" I asked curiously. Davy looked up at me slightly, and gave a small half smile.

"Well... I figured that slime-ah is a great thing te help heal a wound... Stops it getting inflamed and infected, and heals it faster. It's how the scars on my face healed so fast." he pointed to them with one of his many tentacles. I laughed.

"Slime?" I raised an eyebrow, the idea sounded rather... odd. Davy chuckled, lowing his pointing tentacle.

"Aye slime, as odd as it sounds, it actually is prett-eh good at healing wounds fairly quickl-eh." I laughed again, the idea did sound ridiculous, but there were a fair few weird things that could happen on the Dutchman, because the crew weren't exactly the completely human type.

"I have to admit, it does sound rather odd, but go ahead, do what you must with... slime."

"Ye sure?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled.

"It's worth a try." I said enthusiastically. He smiled, and with his tentacle like index finger he spread a smidge of slime over my wound, and surprisingly it didn't sting. He then picked up the black piece of cloth Koleniko had given me and he began to wrap it around my arm, to hold my wound closed. Again surprisingly the salt in the sea water that was on the cloth didn't sting my wound, and I assumed that was because Davy had placed slime over it, and the slime had acted like a barrier. 'Slime.'... The idea sounded so weird but I suppose there are a fair few things in the world that were. I didn't mind the slime, I had grown use to it, and it became another part of Davy I just loved. I watched curiously as Davy wrapped the black cloth securely around my arm, and a sudden question came to my mind.

"Davy?" I asked.

"Aye?" he replied, looking up at me slightly, pausing for a moment.

"How... exactly did you get the scars on your face?" I looked at him curiously. He tied the ends of the black cloth into a neat bow, and let go of my wrist that he had been holding in his crab claw.

"Thank you." I said, rolling my sleeve down, and looking up at him again, for an answer to my question.

"Well it happened a long time ago, off the coast of Tortuga." I sat back in my chair slightly, getting comfy.

"The pirate port?" I asked. I had heard stories about Tortuga, a place where rum and other alcoholic drinks are drunk at any time of the day by drunken pirates, and bar fights, and brawls, were a daily thing. I heard it was a rather rough place, but perfect if you were without a ship or a crew, and also perfect from finding any sort of alcohol, and pleasurable female company. Not my sort of place at all.

"Aye the pirate port-ah." he sat backwards in his chair, swinging it on its legs slightly. "The crew decided they wanted to do a raid there te gather some supplies." I felt a story coming. " And so the crew raided there while I stayed with the Dutchman, with two or three members of the crew... The rest of the crew came back around twenty minutes later, with supplies, and we set out again... It was only around ten minutes after we left the port-ah that I felt a strong pulling feeling towards the direction we had just come from... I have a sixth sense ye see, I can feel when a sailor is dying at sea, which is how I can locate them, and appear as if from nowhere, then give them a chance to change their fate. Which is how I found Bootstrap-ah." he added. I nodded understandingly, rather interested in what would happen next. "Also the longer ye are on the Dutchman ye get the sense too." I nodded again. "Only one other member of the crew felt the pulling feeling as well, which was Wyvern, and I decided-ah that I should give the dying sailor a chance te be recruited inte my crew. There was only eighteen crew members at the time including myself, and a new member was ideal, so I turned the Dutchman back round, and we headed for the dying sailor..." he paused to get a little more comfy in his chair, before he continued. "We arrived at the sailor, and he was a small frame of a man-ah tied te a barrel te keep him afloat, and his hands and legs were tied tegether, and someone had cut the man deeply twice at the base of the neck, and he was bleeding te death. He was just bobbing in the sea off the coat of Tortuga, and I had not the slightest idea as te why he was there. The port was just in view, and people might of been able te hear his screams... So I pulled the Dutchman up next te him, and he stopped screaming for help, and the crew pulled him aboard-ah. That was when I realised we were in a trap." I nodded enthusiastically, eager to hear what happened next.

"What happened next?" I asked, moving forward in my chair, wanting to hear more.

"Three galleon pirate sheps came around the rock face that was at the mouth of the port, they were hid there so the crew and I couldn't see them, and they launched an attack, all cannons aimed at the Dutchman-ah." I raised my eyebrows.

"The sailors on the pirate ships actually thought they could defeat the legendary Davy Jones, and his crew? Were they mad?" Davy gave a small chuckle.

"They were mad, as most people are on Tortuga, they are mad either because they have actually gone mad-ah, or they are so drunk they seemed it... Anyway back te the story."

"Yes!" I said. "Please go on." he smiled.

"I instantly knew we were at a great disadvantage-ah. Were in shallow water so The Kraken could not be summoned-ah, the wind was blowing in the wrong direction for the Dutchman's benefit, and we were seriously out numbered. So I asked if the man we had just rescued if he would join the crew, and he said yes he would... Jimmy Legs and Koleniko, who were members at the time, Koleniko a fairly new member, cut the man loose from the barrel he was strapped te, and handed him a cutlass, and placed a cloth round the wounds on his neck so they could fix it later. Seeing as he swore an oath te the Dutchman-ah he couldn't die, so he was in no hurr-eh to sew it up. The man thanked us and said his name was Penrod." I gave a small gasp.

"I wondered how he got those scars." Davy gave a small smile.

"All scars have a story... Anyway Penrod then said he would help in any way necessary te kill the pirates, for it was them who left him te die in the first place. I then ordered the crew to gear up the cannons in an attempt te hold the pirates off long enough so I could turn the Dutchman around and get her te open water where we had an advantage with water depth, and the wind-ah. But..." I moved forwards again, I so desperately wanted to know what happened afterwards. Davy really did know how to create suspense. "The pirate sheps managed te block the Dutchman's path, and they then peppered us with cannon fire." I moved forwards in my chair again. Davy chuckled. "Lydia, if ye move any more forward in that chair ye're going to fall out of it." I looked down and saw that I was indeed on the edge of my seat. I moved back slightly. I cleared my throat.

"Care to carry on." I smiled. Davy smirked at my ignorance of the fact I almost fell out my seat.

"Well..." he continued. "I gave out orders for the crew to return fire, and I turned the Dutchman around-ah as best I could, trying my hardest not to allow the crews of thee pirate sheps te board, but... their boarding was inevitable." Davy paused for a brief moment before he carried on, he was remembering what had happened next. "Before I knew it the pirate crews boarded from both the starboard and port side, and quite easil-eh overpowered my crew, and all of us were engaging in one on one combat... even me."

"Someone was engaging in one on one battle with you?!" I asked, surprised the members of the pirate crews had the courage. Davy nodded.

"Indeed I was... But I can assure you... they weren't for very long." I smiled.

"Well of course, you are Davy Jones." Davy gave a small half smile.

"The pirate crew weren't that much of a challenge. I took down a few fairly easil-eh, but their use of customised weaponry... gave them the advantage of surprise."

"Customised weaponry? Like nailed clubs and homemade bombs?" I asked intrigued.

"Indeed." Davy nodded. "They also used slingshots, and bayonets with two blades on the end instead of one-ah... I was inexperienced with this type of customised combat-ah, which gave the damned scoundrels an advantage." he said bitterly. "One of the pirates jumped me from behind, so naturally I turned round to attack the attacker..." he paused. "and that was when I had a bayonet thrust towards me, narrowly missing my left eye." He used his middle finger to point to his scars. "I pulled away, and the blades passed over my cheek-" he traced the path of his scars. "carving deep into my skin." I cringed.

"'Aw' I think I can say here." I said, goose bumps rising at the back of my neck. Davy nodded.

"The pirates took this brief moment of distraction to attack me further-" Davy continued. "so one of them swung a sword-ah, and before I knew it, the tip brushed my nose ridge, injuring me further." He traced this other scar of his, located horizontally across the right of his nose ridge.

"So what did you do next after being injured twice?" I asked wanting to hear a tiny bit more of the story. Davy chuckled.

"I went on a bit of a rampage... taking down every single humanoid being around me, until there was no one left standing, and by then the Dutchman was out on her way to sea, Tortuga far behind her." Davy then laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked curious.

"The Kraken had a rather large meal after that-ah." I smiled.

"I'm sure she did." I leaned back in my chair. "I like stories, they have always interested me since I was a young girl. So much adventure a-and action."

"And that particular stor-eh was full of that." I smiled.

"It sure was..." I stared off into space, taking in the story. I just loved stories full of action and battles, especially the ones that have a great ending. I also love the stories behind people's scars. I just find it so intriguing to know how others have fought battles and obtained injures and yet they have still had the will power, courage, and determination to proceed. This was the second story I had been told today, and all the story telling had made me feel happy. Both stories were just exactly what I loved.


	39. Incapability

IT'S BEEN A WHOLE YEAR NOW SINCE MY FANFICITON HAS BEEN ONLINE! GAAAA! This is a scene for you keen readers, set after Splinters and scars. ENJOY! Reviews will be welcomed with open arms! XXX Oh and by the way! If you are unsure the poetry is mine!

Scene 39:

Wrote: 9.1.13- 3.2.13

(Davy has just told Lydia about how he got the scars on his face.)

"Lydia-" I turned to Davy pulling out my thoughts, he paused for a moment before continuing. "how is it... you never told me that-ah you couldn't have children, before today?" His face was full of care and sadness, much like it was earlier today about this very topic. I looked across at him, guilt swelling in my chest, my smile fading.

"I..." I inhaled and looked away for a few seconds before returning to look back at his brilliant sharp blue eyes. "We have never had a convocation that gave me an opportunity to tell you... I have grown accustom to this rather... difficult truth over the past years and had, in truth, forgot about my incapability to bear a child." Davy's eyes softened. "I want you to understand that I was not keeping this fact from you because I didn't want you to find out, I would have told you before today when a suitable convocation arose, but... it just so happens to be that it was Captain Sparrow that created an opportunity which allowed me to reveal my incapability to you today, and not a convocation between the two of us at another time." Davy reached out his hand and placed it over the top of my left which I had placed on the table. He softly brushed his thumb over the back of my hand causing a slight tingle to travel up my arm. I looked down and watched him do this for a few moments before resuming eyes contact.

"I understand." he said quietly, slowly and softly brushing the back of my hand, his eyebrows sloped in sympathy and his eyes full of understanding and sadness.

We stayed like this for about a minute neither of us making any attempt of convocation, but then Davy suddenly removed his hand from on top of mine and stood unexpectedly, holding out his arms, inviting me into them, a small sympathetic smile pulling at the corners of his cheeks. I stood, and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, my head against his beard, the tentacles that were under my head moving to a minimum. Davy wrapped both his arms around me, holding me gently, his hand under my shirt, and he brushed his hand repetitively over the small of my back, causing pleasurable tingles to pass along my spine. Davy then removed my hat with one of the tentacles that constructed his unique beard and he planted a single kiss upon my head. He placed my hat on my head again and held me closer in his strong arms. I gave a small hum of enjoyment, taking in his soft caring touches at the base of my spine and the slow rise and fall of his chest. After a few more moments of silence Davy spoke.

"It must be hard for you te live with this truth." he said softly, his hand still brushing over the dip in my back. I gave a small sigh.

"It's bearable now..." I said honestly meaning that. "At first I found it really hard to understand I would never see the face of the child I had conceived... I felt like an outcast. I was the woman who would never have a child, I felt useless." Davy sighed sympathetically, continuing to send pleasant tingles up my spine with his fingers. "It was really hard for me to understand I would never have a normal monthly cycle too."

"I... don't understand." Davy said after a few moments of silence. "You make it sound like ye have had some experience with a monthl-eh cycle." I gave a small smile, I was waiting for him to pick up on this from what I had said. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him leaning back in his arms slightly.

"I have, and do, experience some sort of monthly cycle." I admitted. "I have very minor abdominal pains, and am very temperamental, once a month, but I don't have all the bleeding and that, which is just as well..." I smiled. "otherwise it would have been even more difficult for me to disguise myself as a male sailor for the total of three years I successfully managed to do so." Davy gave a small chuckle at this and nodded.

"I suppose it would have been considerabl-eh more difficult for you te of achieved that otherwise." I smiled. Davy then looked more serious. "This... incapabilit-eh of yours doesn't trouble ye still does it?" he asked.

"No." I said in response. "I have grown to accept this unfortunate predicament, and no longer see this loss as an issue." Davy smiled.

"I am glad it's no longer troubling you." he said.

"Me too." I admitted. We studied each other's faces for a few moments before Davy broke the silence again.

"Lydia?" he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Regarding what Sparr-ah said today, if ye did have the capability te bear a child, and we were not in the situation were are in, would you choose te have a child with me?" I was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"It would depend on whether you wanted a child or not." I said finally.

"Say that I did want to." Davy said.

"Then yes I would want a child with you, if that is what you wanted, because I would want to have one to." Davy gave a small smile, than a sigh.

"Fate is rather cruel." he said. "What one desires-ah one cannot have, what one dreams of one cannot find, what one chases one cannot catch, what one hopes for one does not know, but one does know that fate is responsible, and one day fate will be kind, and one will know what to hope for, but what one hopes for he does not find, but rather what one hopes for finds him." Davy caressed my cheek with his hand and traced a line from my eye to my jaw bone.

"That's very poetic." I said. Davy smiled, playing with my hair.

"Poetry has always been a skill of mine-ah." he said. I smiled.

"'Rather what one hopes for finds him.'" I repeated. My smile widened. "I sure found you alright." Davy chuckled.

"Yes... you sure did." He kissed me then. Small kisses, not full of want or greed, but rather cautiousness and care, as if he was afraid he may lose me, as if the true love he had hoped for so long he may lose. I kissed him in the same care, and after a few more kisses we pulled apart. "You look tired." he said. I raised my hand to my mouth and yawned. This caused him to smile for I had only confirmed that I was tired.

"A little." I admitted. Davy's smiled widened.

"You need to catch some shut eye, it's been a long a tiresome day, what with talking to Sparr-ah and battling with two East India Trading Company ships." I nodded. "I saw your skills with a cannon today, you fought-ah with valour." I smiled.

"Thank you. And you performed admirably, what with manoeuvring the Dutchman between those two ships." Davy nodded in thanks. Then I remembered something. "George was among those dead of the East India Trading Company." Davy was puzzled for a brief moment then realisation spread across his face.

"Was he now?" I nodded. "Well... fate does yield unexpected rewards." I nodded again.

"I am just so glad he's dead, after what he did to Joshua." I said bitterly, turning away, memories flooding back.

"Lydia." Davy took my chin and gently turned my face to his. "Do not live in the past, you were the one who told me that." I sighed.

"I know. Don't practice what you preach eh?" Davy chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." I smiled.

"Go on, off te the hold with ye." Davy let me go. "And be careful with yer arm." I nodded coming to a stop at the door. I turned to him.

"I love you." I said blowing him a kiss. Davy caught it in his hand.

"And I love you." I smiled, and once it was all clear outside I opened the door and headed to the hold. I carefully got into my hammock, minding my injured arm. As soon as my head touched the hammock I slipped into the land of dreams.


	40. All revealed

HEYA! This scene is a rather important one, not only does it have Calypso in it again, but this scene is the latest into the story I will ever place online. Meaning: I will not upload a scene the passes this one in events. Why? Well... you don't want me to ruin the end of the story for you do you?! This scene is very near the end of the story, and will be the second to last chapter in my story once I write all scenes and place them in chronological order, which I can say I have begun doing and I am writing lots of scenes at the moment. I aim to finish my story before this year is up, (I know that sounds a long way away but I am in yr11 and I do have many exams, homework, and coursework to do.) and once I have finished the story I will then update it in chapters as another 'Story' on this website called 'Love Remains Hidden' and I will rename this 'Story' as 'Love Remains Hidden: Scenes'. I will dedicate my long summer holiday to writing this fanfiction which I can say I really do enjoy! Reviews are adored! And maybe even a favourite? :D Enjoy! I most certainly did! Again I am really REALLY sorry for the prolonged update, I had a technological issue, and exams are creeping closer and closer... Scary.

Scene 40:

Wrote: 9.1.13- 9.4.13

(Setting the scene: it is early evening, and the sun is soon going to set. The crew are doing their last jobs while Penrod the cook, along with Hadras, are preparing the evening meal, and Davy is at the helm. It is the day before Davy Jones is allowed to set foot on land, which would only happen if he ferried souls to the next world.)

It was early evening and the sun would soon be sinking lower in the sky to cast an orange light across the water. It was still fairly warm, and there was a slight breeze about, filling the Dutchman's sails and taking her effortlessly across the water. I was in a good mood, I think almost all the crew were. The day's work had been as easy as it ever could be, and the weather had been kind. Davy was at the helm, he also appearing to be in a good mood, he was lazily resting an arm on the wheel moving it a notch here and there to keep on course of wherever he planned to go. There was no reason to not be in a good mood... but as the saying goes 'good things don't last forever.'

There was a sudden bright flash of white and blue, like lightning, and I fell backwards, over the bucket and mop I had been using to swab the deck with, startled, the crew also giving numerous noises of shock and being startled. A figure appeared in the centre of the lower main deck, and only after the flash had fully vanished, and I stopped seeing dots, I could see who the figure was... Calypso. The crew drew their weapons and pointed them at her, giving ferocious growls, Penrod and Hadras shortly appeared on the main deck to see what the noise was all about. I stayed seated on the floor, absolutely outraged that Calypso had the cheek to appear on the Dutchman for the second time, after all what she had said, and after Davy had ordered her to never come back.

"Put your swords awey! I mean no harm!" she called to the crew.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME ABOARD THIS SHEP!" Davy thundered glaring at Calypso drawing his broadsword and making his way onto the lower part of the main deck. "Under no circumstances are ye permitted te board the Dutchman-ah!" Davy spat, sea water spraying from his mouth. He made his way through the crew who were aiming their swords at Calypso. Davy came to a stop in front of Calypso his broadsword pointed directly at her heart, a death stare dangerously locked on her, the tentacles that were his beard writhing in outrage and agitation. The crew were startled and puzzled. Calypso was not supposed to be allowed on the Dutchman, she was the Captain's lover, but as only William and I knew, she was able to be on the Dutchman, for Davy was no longer in love with her, but instead with me.

"Ju dare te point your sword at me!" Calypso shrieked. "I am a guoddess!" she waved at herself with pride, trying to draw herself even taller. "Put your swords away I bring no harm, only guood news for you Devy Jones." Davy laughed.

"Oh I bet-ah what news you bring is good!" he mocked, subtly reminding her of the meeting the two shared many months ago. Calypso smiled.

"No Devy Jones I come wid guood news this time, unlike our last encount-ah." Davy opened his mouth to say something but Calypso had turned her attention to the confused crew. "You have been blind to der love! All of you blind!" she yelled at the crew looking round at them, pointing at a few members here and there blaming them.

"CAILYPSO!" Davy growled taking another step forwards, his broadsword still pointed directly at her, eyes flashing with rage. Calypso ignored him.

"Dem two are tegeder!" She pointed to me, then to Davy, then to me again, with her index finger. She smiled at me, revealing her mouthful of rotten teeth. "Devy Jones and Lyedia Grey are tegeder!" The whole crew turned to look at Davy, wandering if it was true, a few gasping in shock. I could see from my spot on the floor that Davy was furious. Eyes dangerously set on the sea goddess in front of me, and he looked to be shaking in rage, his tentacles moving in such a wild way they looked to be alive. I couldn't blame him for being angry, I was to. Calypso was trying to get Davy and me to reveal we were in a relationship. "If et is not true and I em lying den you will say you do not love her." Calypso pointed at me again, eyes on Davy now. I hated her, hated her so much right now, my glare stabbing her back, my fists curling into balls. The crew were still looking at Davy waiting for confirmation or denial. Davy wouldn't lie about our love, and say he didn't love me... Our love was so strong, and he couldn't bring himself to lie about it, he would never forgive himself if he did. Calypso knew this, and was playing a little game that was to her great advantage. 'Some game.' I thought.

The crew were still looking at him, waiting. Davy pursed his lips glaring at Calypso, he then dropped his gaze for a few seconds as he admitted our love, he remained silent. Calypso smiled as the Captain admitted he loved me, and the crew gave gasps of shock some of them turning to look at me not quite believing it, William being the only one who was not surprised by this. Calypso gave a small wicked laugh and looked down at me. She grinned showing all her rotted teeth once more. "And you Lyedia Grey... Will you say you do not love Devy Jones?" I looked at her for a moment then past her, looking at Davy. I couldn't bring myself to deny our love either. I loved Davy too much to deny it. The thought of lying about our love hurt my heart. I dropped my gaze and looked at the floor, in a sense, guilty of being in love... such a crime. Calypso cackled, and murmurs arose from the crew. After a few moments Calypso silenced them. "So Devy Jones." she turned to him. "Your crew await absolute confirmation... You love Lyedia Grey do you not?" Davy looked back up at her, but said nothing. He did not like being a part of Calypso's little game. "Answer de question." Calypso said sternly.

"Yes..." Davy murmured almost illegibly.

"So dat they cyan hea you." Calypso pointed to the crew around her.

"Yes!" Davy yelled so Calypso couldn't complain, he was furious. The crew remained in dumbstruck silence. Calypso then turned to me.

"And you Lyedia Grey, you love Devy Jones do you not?"

"Yes." I whispered, still looking at the floor.

"Louda."

"Yes I do." I said loudly, looking up at her. It was revealed. The love between Davy and I was finally confirmed in words. There was no telling what the crew would do, or what Calypso would do next.

"And how long have you two been tegeder?" Calypso turned to Davy. 'Would she ever stop?'.

"I am not going to be subjected-ah to your games any more Cailypso!" Davy spat, making his point very clear. "You have enough information out of me and Lydia already! AND you said you came here with good news-ah, and at the moment-ah nothing that I do not already know of has come from yer mouth!" That was the first time Davy had said my first name in front of the crew, and only further confirmed our love. I took this brief opportunity to look around at the crew. All were wide eyed, some mouths gapping. My eyes came over Koleniko, and to my great surprise he did not appear as shocked as the other members of the crew, which made me grow suspicious of as to whether he suspected a relationship between me and the Captain beforehand. My attention went came back onto Calypso again as she began to speak once more.

"It es true that no news has yet come from me that you and Lyedia do not already know, but et was necessary for de crew te know of your love for de news I will tell you of is about et." Davy raised an eyebrow, shifting the hilt of the broadsword in his hand a little.

"And what news do ye refer to Cailypso?" he asked showing curiosity. I to was intrigued to know of what news she was referring to. Calypso gave a small smile as she had succeeded in grasping Davy's attention.

"Tomorrow will be the date of the one day you would be allowed on the shores if you ferried lost souls to de land of the dead-" Calypso began.

"I am full-eh aware of that-ah." Davy interjected, irritation in his tone.

"As I was saying-" Calypso continued, giving him a dark look. "I have decided dat for the one day only I will allow you and Lyedia to set a foot on the sands on Isla Cruses so you cyan spend de day tegeder." The crew gasped, as well as myself, Davy stood wide eyed in shock, eyebrows raised. Surely Calypso didn't mean this, she must be messing around. Calypso turned to me to see my reaction.

"D-do you truly mean that?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile.

"It es true I am not known for being generous, I am known for being unpredictable, selfish, and stubborn-" 'Well at least she had admitted that.' "but I do truly mean what I said Lyedia. I will allow you and Devy Jones te go tegeder te Isla Cruses and spend the day on land... alone giving you two lovers time tegeder away from de sea." I looked into her dark brown eyes, she truly meant what she had said. She held out a hand inviting me onto my feet, a small kind smile twitching at the corners of her cheeks. 'Was this really happening?!'. I grasped her hand with my right and she pulled me to my feet. I gave her a nod of thanks, and took a step closer to Davy turning to her. "Now." Calypso said turning to look at both me and Davy. Davy had lowered his sword slightly, yet still held it in his hand. "You-" she pointed at Davy. "you will only be allowed te step a foot on land once de Sun has risen across the horizon, and you must be back in the sea before the Sun has set." She pointed to the horizon now, where the Sun was setting. "'Dat is the only rules I will give you, but if you break 'dem you shall turn to sand to wash into the sea and be scattered across the waters, neva to be seen again." she said cautiously, looking very serious.

"I understand-ah." Davy said with a small nod. Calypso smiled at him, then at me, a kind one.

"You have both deserved te be tegeder alone for a long time, since the day you two came to be tegeder." she said. "You two symbolise love in ets purest form, and et will remain that way until the day where de Earth is consumed by fire, hatred, and greed, and humanity ceases to exist." she took a step backwards. "But until that day let you two enjoy your time tegeder." There was the flash of white and blue again, and I had to shield my eyes. When I moved my arm to see where Calypso was last stood she was no longer there. The crew looked at me and Davy, shock still obvious across every one of their faces, even those who were more sea creature in their face then human. Everyone was silent and no one moved for a few seconds. It was Davy who moved first. He sheathed his sword then said:

"You'd better accept the fact Lydia and I are in a relationshep, and if anyone of you are te so much as try and use our love to yer advantage I will have yer head-ah on the Bowsprit of the Dutchman-ah!" Davy spat then spun round and headed to his Cabin. All eyes followed him, and it wasn't until Davy slammed his Cabin door behind him that everyone turned to me. I hugged my left arm in discomfort as everyone was silent for a few more seconds, then everyone started talking at once.

"How long have you been together?-"

"When did you get together?-"

"How did you fall in love with him?-"

"Have you kissed him?-"

"What do you love about him?-"

"What does he love about you?-"

"Does the tentacles and slime bother you?-"

I placed my hands to my ears and closed my eyes.

"Graaah! Please! One question at a time!" I felt weak at the knees so I headed towards the Hold. The crew quietened and allowed me to pass. I jogged down the steps to the Hold and didn't stop until I was seated firmly atop one of the two remaining barrels of port. My back was against the main mast, and my feet dangled over the crate. The crew, as I had guessed, followed me into the Hold to get answers to the tidal wave of questions that they wanted answers to. I placed my head in my hands and close my eyes for a moment, I was still processing what had happened over the last ten minutes. I only opened them once I had heard the crew settle in front of me. I inhaled deeply, the exhaled, and looked up at the crew. All of them were in front of me, weapons on their belts now, and curiosity and anticipation shone in every one of their eyes. "Ok... I will answer your questions now, but _please-_" I begged. "one at a time." Instantly, almost everyone's hand went up. "Ok Penrod." I pointed to him, for he was the closest. He was at the front of the crowd so he could see, seeing as he was so short.

"How long have you and the Captain been in a relationship?" he asked. A few hands lowered.

"About nine months now." I said. A few members started talking at once. I held up a hand asking them to speak one at a time.

"Isn't that around the time you dinned with the Cap'n, because you won that game of Liar's Dice against him?" Broondjongen asked finishing what a few others had begun to say.

"Yes... he used the opportunity to confess his love to me then, and our relationship started there." I said in response. A few other hands went down, but others went up as other members of the crew thought of more questions. I pointed to Piper.

"When did you start having feelings for the Captain?" he asked. A few members nodded as they thought this was a rather good question.

"To be honest... Almost three months after I was recruited." I paused. "The Captain however felt feelings of love towards me just over a month of me being recruited." Many eyebrows were raised in shock. I pointed to Cannonarm next.

"What exactly do you love about the Captain? Looks can't be the reason." I smiled slightly.

"No his appearance isn't the reason." There were a few chuckles at that. "It's his personality." I admitted. "He may appear to be metaphorically heartless-"there were a few smiles. "and bloodthirsty, but on the inside he's kind, caring, understanding, sensitive, loyal, and he just makes me feel as if I mean the world to him." There were a few 'Ahh's and smiles appearing amongst the crew. "No one should be judged by their appearance, they are almost always mistaken." I pointed to Two Head.

"We must ask." the right head said. "but does the tentacles-"

"and the slime-" the left head added quickly.

"bother you?" the right head finished. I laughed, as well as the rest of the crew. Trust it to be the Twins that brought something comical up, they were the rather comical duo. I shook my head.

"No it doesn't." I smiled. "It never really has. My view of what off putting and creepy has changed since I have become a member of this crew, and there is nothing about the Captain that bothers me." I paused then asked a question of my own.

"I must ask all of you, are you... unsettled, or uncomfortable, about the fact that the Captain and I are in a relationship, and we have kept in from you for so long?" Noises of disagreement rumbled through the crew.

"We understood why you and the Cap'n kept your love from us." Maccus said.

"And we are not unsettled by your relationship in any way." Hadras added. Palifico raised his hand, the crew silenced.

"I think I speak for all the crew when I say this." he paused for a moment, and took a step forwards, then continued. "Seeing love was the last thing we thought would be able to happen being bound to the Dutchman-" Palifico looked round at the members of the crew around him. "and seeing love so strong and pure, between you and the Captain, has touched all our hearts." He placed his hand over his chest, over his heart. The crew roared in agreement, raising fists. I smiled, touched by Palifico's words, by the agreement of the crew. Just then something caught my eye over by the steps leading to the main deck. I looked past the chattering crew a saw Jimmy Legs heading towards the steps. He paused as he saw I had noticed him. He wasn't wearing his usual mean and brutish expression, but rather... his eyebrows were sloped due to being overwhelmed by emotions, and silent tears fell over his scarred cheeks. He took a hand and brushed the tears away, then pointed to the deck above him and continued up the steps, excusing himself from the Hold... My heart reached for him then, the toughened old sea dog was overwhelmed by seeing love. I had heard rumours amongst the crew that Jimmy Legs was as bitter as he was through some love complication, and I never even imagined that I would see him this way. The Bos' un, the toughest of the crew next to the Captain, was crying because he was so overwhelmed by seeing love so strong between me and the Captain, the love he saw being something he never though he would witness again, and seeing such love had touched his heart so deeply that it had caused the old sea dog to cry. He was happy about my relationship with the Captain, so happy and overwhelmed that tears formed, and he had to excuse himself from the Hold, not wanting any of the other crew members to see him. I looked at the faces of the other crew members then. They were smiling, happy, each and every one of them, I did not see a single face that was not happy. They were excited, and pleased, and so thoroughly touched by love that none of them cared about their careless and cruel reputations. The fog had been lifted. This was who the crew really were. Souls bound to the Dutchman who were kind and caring, who don't want to know when the next opportunity to kill someone would come, they weren't careless, they all had hearts, even Jimmy Legs, who was seemingly the most ruthless and tough of the crew, all it took was for them all to see love again and their human sides emerged for the darkness leaving the creatures to retreat into the shadows.

I smiled at the crew now and I was given so many smiles back that I felt like crying. Not through sadness, but because these damned souls deserved this happiness. They deserved it so much and it was me who had given this to them. If I hadn't of fallen in love with the Captain, the Captain would not have chosen to love again and so we would not be together, and if we weren't together then Calypso would not have told the crew we were in love, and if that hadn't of happened the crew would not be experiencing this overwhelming happiness right now. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Lydia what's wrong?" asked Crash, himself, Finnegan, and Penrod, rushing forwards to see if I was ok. The crew fell silent.

"I'm fine." I said wiping the tears away with the sleeve of my cambric shirt. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Penrod asked placing his only hand softly on my knee.

"It's just... I have never seen the crew so happy and I am just overwhelmed that I could finally bring you guys some happiness. You deserve it, what with you turning to sea creatures and all that, and bound to the Dutchman forever. I have wanted to somehow make you all happy for ages, and I am just glad that I have finally been able to do that." The crew sighed as one sympathetically.

"Lydia." Koleniko said stepping forward slightly. I looked up at him, my friend. "You care so much about all of us, and we just want to let you know that we are happy about you and the Captain being together, and we are so very happy to see love again." The crew gave roars of agreement, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are the best." I said standing.

"Hang on everyone!" Angler yelled above the noise of the crew. The crew silenced and turned to him. "Isn't the Dutchman on route to the Chinese coast or something? Not Isla Cruses?"

"I'll go and adjust course immediately." Koleniko said running toward the steps that lead onto the main deck and up them, he was the Dutchman's navigator after all.

"And also-" Angler continued, all heads turned back to him again. "It's sundown I'm ready for some food, who's with me?" Many crew members roared in their agreement, pounding the air with their fists.

"Alright." Penrod said. "I'll go and get it ready, it shall only take a few minutes." He hopped towards the Galley, Hadras followed closely behind him.

"You guys go and wait down in the Galley for food, I'm going to talk with Koleniko, alright?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." said William clamping a hand down on my shoulder. "We'll save you a seat, and you will not be having 'Chip', after all you are the Captain's lover and deserve upmost respect from all of us, which you have undoubtedly earned from all of us from being the woman you are."

"Aye!" came the shout of the crew. I smiled.

"Just because I am the Captain's lover does not mean I must have respect from you, I should earn respect, not demand it." I said.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." William smiled, squeezing my shoulder lightly. "Everyone of us here willingly respect you for who you are. In case you haven't noticed, not a single one of us here-" he waved his other hand around at the crew. "call you a wench which is disrespectful, oh except Jimmy he still calls you that, but earning respect from him is like trying to get a fish to fly." he paused expecting Jimmy Legs to say something, but he didn't of course, he wasn't in the Hold, he was on the main deck, which I supposed everyone was unaware of. The crew looked around to see if they could see the Bo' sun .

"Where is Jimmy Legs?" Oglivey wondered aloud."

"He's on the main deck, getting away from all the soppy talk." I said. "Jimmy Legs is as tough as nails he doesn't want to listen to that." That was a partial lie, he wasn't as tough as I had previously thought. Oglivey laughed.

"True enough, let's leave 'im be, don't want him dampening our mood." I smiled.

"At the least though, I have all of you who respect me, and for that I am truly grateful." William smiled and clamped his hand on my shoulder once more, the crew giving many motions and words of shoving off the thanks, and few smiling.

"Always will be." William said voicing the thoughts of the crew, I smiled at him once more and headed towards the steps that lead onto the main deck.

"Off to the Galley you lot!" I said. "I suspect Penrod and Hadras have almost got everything prepared. I was given nods and the crew moved as one towards the Galley, convocations beginning as they went. I headed up the steps to the main deck.

"Koleniko." I said walking towards the helm. "Everything alright?" Koleniko looked to be very puzzled, he was stood away from the ship's wheel looking at it with a puzzled expression across the human side of his face. It was sundown now, orange rays of light were streaked across the water and the Sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky.

"Yes." Koleniko said looking over the railing at me as I continued walking towards him. "I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"Surprised?" I asked. "You look more puzzled than surprised." Koleniko gave a small smile as I appeared next to him.

"Well a bit of both." he admitted.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well..." Koleniko sifted his weight on his feet and looked at the ship's wheel again. "It would seem that the Dutchman is sailing herself towards Isla Cruses."

"And does the Dutchman usually do that?" I asked, I wouldn't know, I had never sailed the Dutchman before.

"No." Koleniko said. "She doesn't do that."

"Then how is she-?" I began but I smiled and answered my own question. "Calypso." I said.

"Calypso?" Koleniko asked confused.

"What I mean is that, Calypso must be controlling the Dutchman and sailing her to Isla Cruses for us. She must have known we were not on a course to Isla Cruses and so she must have decided to sail the Dutchman there for us."

"Oh." Koleniko said. "Yes that must be the reason." We were quiet for a few moments.

"Koleniko, can I ask you a question?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure what is it?" he replied.

"Earlier on today, directly after the Captain and I had admitted to being in love, I looked over at you to see your reaction, and for some reason you didn't appear to be as surprised as the other crew members, why is that?" I asked looking up at Koleniko. Koleniko shifted uncomfortably on the rail he was leaning backwards on, and looked down at me.

"Well... you see, I had suspected you and the Captain were in a relationship for about six months now, and so the two of you admitting your love was not that much of a surprise to me that it may have otherwise been." he said. I gave a small gasp.

"You knew all that time and you never said a word?!" I said slightly shocked. Koleniko nodded, guiltily.

"I hope you will forgive me some time Lydia, is just... I didn't want to tell you I knew and upset the friendship between us. I didn't want that." I looked at Koleniko, eyebrows screwed together slightly, a look of sympathy on my face.

"You didn't tell me you knew because you didn't want to break apart our friendship?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Aww Koleniko of course I forgive you, I am not mad at you in any way it just shows you care." Koleniko looked a bit happier.

"So you're not mad at me for knowing, and keeping it from you?" he asked. I shook my head, and laughed slightly.

"Koleniko how could I be mad at you! You were just doing what you thought was best. Come here give me a hug." I walked forwards, and gave Koleniko an awkward hug both my arms around his torso because he had puffer fish spikes on his left shoulder. Koleniko stood stunned for a moment, uncertain as what to do. Then after a few moments he placed his arms gently around me, holding me in a friendship type of hug, all the while being careful not to hurt me in any way with his puffer fish spikes that were sprouting from various places over his body.

"Erm..." he said as he let me go. "Should I have done that?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'should I have done that'?" I asked confused. Koleniko gave a nervous cough.

"Should I have hugged you Lydia? What if the Captain gets the wrong idea about it?" I laughed.

"Davy wouldn't get the wrong idea, he isn't like that, and after all I was the one who hugged you." I realised I had called the Captain 'Davy'. In all the times I had been round crew members I had to call him Captain, now, seeing as our secret was out, I could call him by his real name. "You're fine Koleniko he won't punish you or anything." Koleniko gave a small smile.

"'Davy.'" Koleniko said. "I'm gunna have to get use to you saying that." I gave a small smile and punched his arm lightly.

"I am sure you will alright... Now then." I moved to stand in front of him better. "Food is most probably ready now so I would advise that you head to the Galley for it, and leave Calypso to do the work." I pointed to the ship's wheel which was steering the Dutchman all on its own.

"Sounds like a good idea. But what about you, aren't you coming?" he asked a little confused.

"I will do." I reassured him. "I just need to talk to Jimmy Legs first." I pointed over my shoulder to the figure stood at the Bowsprit.

"I didn't even realise he was there. Why is he there?" Koleniko asked.

"That is for only Jimmy Legs to know and those he chooses to tell, I may not even be told, but for whatever reason he is there do not pester him about it." I said.

"I won't. You can count on me." I gave him a nod, and with that Koleniko headed towards the Galley. Once he had disappeared down the steps I headed towards Jimmy Legs.

I was quiet as I appeared next to him. I placed my hands of the Dutchman's rail and stood silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I just want you to know that what I saw down in the Hold is something I shall never speak off to anyone, not even the Captain." I looked out at the sea as I said this to him. After a few moments Jimmy legs spoke.

"I'm not going to ban you from telling anyone... you're sensible enough to know who to tell and who not to." I turned to him then, a little stunned. Jimmy Legs looked across at me, then out at the sea again, all tears had gone now, but he still looked overwhelmed by emotion.

"Are you... ok Jimmy Legs?" I asked cautiously, taking a fraction of a step closer to him. The Bo' sun was acting really strange and I was having doubts that he was happy about my relationship with the Captain after all. Jimmy Legs noticed my small movement but did nothing.

"I'm just... overwhelmed that's all." he said.

"Overwhelmed how?" I asked with the same caution. Jimmy Legs turned to me again and the smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his cheeks.

"My own emotions." he said. "I couldn't control them, so I had to come up from the Hold to get some air." I gave a small nod and realised that whatever Jimmy Legs may say next could be incredibly personal and something few others, if any, would ever hear. I stayed quiet allowing Jimmy Legs to shape the course of the convocation. After a sigh Jimmy Legs spoke again, his small smile vanishing. "Before I was recruited on the Dutchman I had a wife, she was due to have a child, our first." he said staring out at the sea, remembering. "She was my world, she meant everything to me, I thought about her constantly, no matter where I was." he paused for a moment, then continued. "She looked a hellava lot like you you know." I was a little shocked at this, he turned to me again. "You have the same brown hair, the same bright green eyes, and the same kind and caring personality." Jimmy Legs gave a small chuckle then. "That's why I have always been so bitter and impatient towards you." he said. "You remind me so much of Mary, and it angered me every time I saw you. You reminded me of her and then that reminded me that I cannot ever see her again." Jimmy Legs clenched his right fist that was resting on top the Dutchman's rail. I felt sympathy towards him and took another step closer, guilt also building inside me.

"I apologise greatly." I said quietly. Jimmy Legs waved the apology off.

"Na... It ain't your fault... It was the bloody pirates' fault." he said bitterly. "They were the ones who attacked our ship, they were the ones who killed her, the ones who tried to kill me!" he raised his voice a little. I placed a hand atop his clenched fist and looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, looking away from him then, allowing a few tears to fall. Jimmy Legs' hand relaxed underneath mine a little.

"I suppose I should be more grateful, the Cap'n found me an' saved me, and a few years after I was recruited the Dutchman came across the bloody scoundrels and we blew them to bits!" he laughed then, and I looked back at him. Pain was visible in his eyes.

"So..." I began quietly. "The reason you left the Hold wasn't because you were overwhelmed by happiness because me and the Captain are in a relationship, you left because our love reminded you painfully of your past marriage." Jimmy Legs' smile dropped.

"That was part of the reason..." he admitted. "but-" his smile returned again. "the main reason I left the Hold was because I was so happy you and the Cap'n had found love." I gave a small smile.

"Really?" I asked. "Was that really the main reason?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. Jimmy Legs grinned, revealing all his sharpened teeth.

"Sure is the reason." he said loudly. "The Cap'n is the main person on this cursed ship who deserves to find love, and the fact that it is someone as kind and caring as you makes me so happy tears fall."

"You really mean that?" I asked smiling a little. Jimmy Legs threw his head back and laughed.

"I truly mean that." he said. "Now-" he moved backwards, causing my hand to fall off of his. "I smell food, so I reckon we should head towards the Galley, don't you think so... Lydia?" I beamed up at him, and Jimmy Legs happily returned a smile.

"I think we shall." Jimmy Legs held out his hand in a hand shake, I shook it, still grinning. "On second thoughts-" he said dropping his hand. "you best go and get the Cap'n, the happy couple should come down together." I gave a small laugh, and Jimmy Legs clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for listening." he said. "It helped a lot."

"I will always be there for anyone who wishes to talk to me." Jimmy Legs smiled at me, patted me on the shoulder twice, and headed towards the Hold.

"Jimmy Legs." I called before he headed down the steps, he turned to me. "You are alright now aren't you?" I asked. Jimmy Legs laughed hard.

"I feel the best I have ever done since being on the Dutchman!" he said. I smiled at him and gave a nod, and he headed down the steps to the Hold. I heard his laugh as he headed down the steps. I stood still for a moment gathering all my thoughts and taking in what had happened over the past five minutes before heading towards the Captain's Cabin. I had finally gained respect from the Bo' sun, and I wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

I knocked on the door three times before saying something.

"Captain Jones." I said through the door. "The food is ready in the Galley I believe." I heard the sound of his peg leg on the floor then the door of his Cabin opened, a smile on his face.

"Now was that-ah really necessary-eh?" Davy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said honestly. "But I felt like it." Davy's smiled widened, and he shut his Cabin door behind him.

"How did the crew take te learning we were in a relationshep?" Davy asked as we walked together towards the Galley. "And I apologise for leaving you te deal with the bombardment of questions, but I couldn't face the crew at that moment in time, I was too angered at Cailypso."

"I understand." I nodded. "And their questions weren't so bad. The crew took it in turns to ask them after I insisted they should talk one at a time rather than all at one and pretty much overload my brain." Davy gave a small chuckle at this. We were walking along the Hold now. "And the crew are really happy we are together." Davy raised an eyebrow not quiet believing that.

"Really? I thought-ah they would be more hostile towards it." I shook my head.

"Every member of the crew was smiling, and Palifico even said the crew we glad to see love again, after all they never thought they would see love again, being bound to the Dutchman and all that." I stopped in my tracks, we were at the top of the steps that lead to the Galley, the laughter and happy atmosphere of the crew was obvious to hear. I looked up at Davy. "I have no idea what they are going to do." Davy smiled.

"Me too, but by the sound of the atmosphere down there I think whatever comes our way is going to be very positive." I nodded.

"I most definitely think it's going to be positive, I trust them." Davy moved forwards and took my hand in his, he held my hand firmly, and searched my eyes to see if I was ok with it.

"I think we have kept the crew waiting long enough, don't ye think." I squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Let's go."

What met us as Davy and I appeared in the Galley was applause and cheering from the crew. All the crew were on their feet, and Davy and I couldn't help but smile as we made our way to the seats at the head of the table. Davy had his seat as always but the crew had saved me the seat right next to him, which I can say I was expecting and was thankful for. Not a single soul was hostile towards our small showing of love by holding hands, but rather they were pleased, and were telling us we should have told them about our love months ago. We settled down and began eating, everyone engaging in one big convocation, and questions were asked again, however none that were comical like the Twins' question earlier, but they were serious, and they showed the crew's care and interest of our love. Davy answered questions as well as I, and William told the crew he had known about our love for ages, surprising them greatly. Jimmy Legs made it known that he would no longer call me a wench, but rather by my first name, this caused the crew to joke and laugh and ask the Bo' sun why it took for me to be in love with the Captain to gain respect from him. Also Davy and I showed the crew our matching lockets, seeing as Koleniko had asked the significance of my necklace, which he had spotted on me a few weeks back. Everyone was happy, and I bet everyone felt more human than they have done since they were recruited, and that made me grin from ear to ear.

The crew, Davy, and I engaged in convocation for about an hour, and it wasn't until the need for sleep was seen in many members of the crew did Davy order us to get some shut eye. Davy headed towards his Cabin as usual, and I headed towards the large lead chest to retrieve my hammock as usual, but the crew, or more specifically Jimmy Legs, stopped me in my tracks.

"And just where exactly do you think you are going to hang your hammock Lydia?" Jimmy Legs asked placing a hand on my shoulder before I could grab my hammock. I looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"It's usual place." I said, thinking about asking Davy if I could move into his Cabin before he disappeared up the steps to the main deck. Jimmy Legs gave a small laugh.

"Cap'n!" he called. Davy walked back down two steps and looked over at us.

"What is it-ah?" he asked.

"I believe it would only be right if Lydia moved into the Cap'n's Cabin with you to sleep, seeing as you two are together." Jimmy Legs said. The crew sounded their agreement. Davy gave a half smile.

"Indeed it would only be right-ah if Lydia moved in with me." I gave Davy a smile.

"Go on then Lydia." Jimmy Legs said gently pushing me towards Davy. "Take your things with you." I gave him another smile and retrieved my guitar from the large lead chest, then headed towards Davy. I stopped though when I was in front of Penrod, Koleniko, and William.

"You going to miss me?" I asked them. They nodded.

"It'll be a relief though not to hear your snoring anymore." Koleniko smiled.

"I don't snore!" I said. "Do I?"

"I'm only messing around!" Koleniko laughed.

"Don't look so upset Penrod." I gave him a small smile looking down at him. "I will spend time with you some evenings, I am not disappearing forever."

"I will be looking forward to that." Penrod smiled.

"See you tomorrow Lydia." said William. I gave him a nod, and made my way towards the steps to the Main Deck. I then followed Davy up them, gripping my guitar by its neck. We said nothing until we entered the Captain's Cabin, _our_ cabin.

As soon as I shut the door behind us I placed my guitar on the floor and I was in Davy's arms, my arms around his neck. Davy placed his lips to mine, and we kissed deeply; after a few moments together Davy pulled away.

"I'm still in slight shock about the events of this evening." he said, holding me by the waist. I gave him a smile, my hands tracing his chest.

"You are not the only one." My smiled widened then, and I looked around the Cabin. "This is now officially ours." I said. Davy chuckled, and gave me another kiss.

"Indeed it is… and about-ah time to, I have wanted you te move in here for a while now-ah."

"That is very true." I looked down at the floor for a moment. "I can't believe you will be able to step on land tomorrow" I looked up at Davy. "After all these decades you never thought that to be possible, and now it is." Davy sighed, giving a small smile.

"That is what I thought-ah, and I trul-eh am grateful of what Cailypso is allowing us to do tomorrow. I will be able te do things I never believed I would do again." Davy said.

"And what things would that include?" I asked curiously, brushing my left hand over his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Walk on a stable surface that doesn't sway constantly for a start-ah-" I smiled. "and feel the sand.. the soft white sand." he said, sounding distant, as if he was searching the furthest corners of his mind to try and remember the last time he ever touched sand. I sighed, and ran my thumb across his high cheek bone.

"Such a simple thing, wanting to know what sand feels like again, and to think you have been stripped of doing that is… upsetting to say the least." I said quietly.

"Do not think of what I am unable te do Lydia, focus-ah on the things I can do, and don't get yerself down when there are so man-eh things te be happy about at this moment." I smiled at him.

"I suppose so." Davy gave me a hug then, and we stayed like this for a moment or two, Davy's hand gently brushing my back, myself gently brushing the sac on the back of his head. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"One thing I defiantly want to do temorrow is bury my heart-ah again… I don't like it being aboard the shep." he said. "My heart is supposed te be buried underground, that is where I put it after tearing it out-ah, and that is where is should stay."

"I understand." I said, still stroking the back of his head. "Anything els-" I yawned then, causing Davy to give a sign of amusement.

"Time te go te bed I think." Davy said into my left ear.

"Hmmm." I mumbled, my eyelids feeling heavy. Davy pulled out of the hug and looked down at me.

"You do look tired." he said studying my face.

"Yeah... I'm am." Davy gave me a smile and let me go. "I'll just put my guitar away." I said, Davy nodded.

"And I will blow out the candles." I moved past him to pick up my guitar, whilst Davy headed to his organ to blow out the candles. I picked up my guitar and placed it in the large lead chest, Davy began blowing out the candles around his pipe organ, to leave only the small candle on the desk alight. I then made my way to the hammock and waited until Davy was into it, then climbed in after him. I lay with my back to Davy's front and he wrapped his right arm around my waist, under my body, he kissed the back of my neck once I was comfy, and I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes. I was finally going to be able to fall asleep in the Captain's Cabin without having to worry about the crew finding out about our love, unlike last time. I gave a small chuckle as I remembered something. "What is it Lydia?" Davy asked quietly into my left ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the small candle on the desk in front of me, its little flame flickering, dully illuminating the room.

"Jimmy Legs." I said. "He had to excuse himself from the Hold because he was crying, because he was overwhelmed by emotions." Davy laughed loudly behind me, causing him to snort, which made me smile.

"The Bos' un was crying?" Davy asked trying to keep quiet, still sputtering with laughter.

"Yes." I said remembering the scene. "He was overwhelmed with happiness for he never thought he would see love so pure again." Davy chuckled. "But… he was also crying because our love reminded him of his marriage with his wife… it brought back painful memories." Davy sighed, all traces of laughter now gone.

"Yes… Mary, I know about her." I turned to look at him slightly, not knowing he knew the story.

"You know the story?" I asked looking down at him.

"Part of it." Davy nodded. "He was clutching her dead and mangled body when I recruited him… the only time I ever saw him cry, and after that I never thought I would see him show any emotion again, especially sadness ... he shut himself off from almost all emotion after that, he was as cold a slate after that."

"That's horrible." I said, imagining Jimmy Legs crying over the dead body of his wife.

"Indeed… at least he is happ-eh now though, I have never seen any of the crew as happy as Jimmy was this evening." I smiled a little, then yawned. "Time te sleep now." Davy said. "We can talk more tomorrow." I lay back down on the hammock, and snuggled against Davy's body, absorbing his warmth.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." I mumbled, my eyelids falling.

"I agree… get some rest now though." I hummed my agreement and closed my eyes, feeling Davy's arm and body around me.

"Love you." I said, my mind slipping into darkness.

"And I love you." Davy whispered into my ear. I gave a smile to myself, and fell to sleep.


	41. Nightmare

HEYA! I am sorry about the long delay but I have exams now! :O And I don't have any time for fanfiction writing really. This will be my first and last update this month and I shall update again after the 14th of June. Sorry about this but I have many exams to revise for! I promise to update lots after then though! XXX I like reviews! Also I have a deviantART account now! Go check out my art work for I have drew Davy many times, and I have drew Lydia! Profile page link here:

hardtreads. deviantart. com

Scene 41:

Wrote: 27.5.13

(Setting the scene: Lydia and the crew are drifting off to sleep in the Hold.)

As soon as my head touched the hammock and my eyes closed a swirling mist enveloped me; the sound of cellos and violins gradually grew stronger until it filled the silence and echoed around me off the cream walls, which contained paintings of various royals and noble people. I was in a grand Ballroom, the celling high and covered in a mural of heaven, the music soft and calm, and the vibrant colours of ball gowns, suits and masks was all around me. I was at a masquerade ball, dancing with George, the man I disliked the most in the world. He was holding me firmly around the waist, and gripped my hand tightly, for he knew I would leave him if I had the chance. I was wearing a golden dress, and a golden mask with silver trims, he on the other hand wore a dark blue suit, and a black mask… to match his black heart.

"Could you please loosen your grip on me George? My hand is going numb, and this corset is tight enough around my body without your arm as well." I asked as whisper, my tone bitter. I looked into George's almost black eyes, there was always an evil glint in them. George moved us both around the centre of the dance floor for a few moments before answering my question.

"Oh but if I were to do that fair Lydia you would only run away, and I want a dance with you first." George held my wrist tighter, causing a sharp pain to suddenly pass down my arm. I supressed a hiss of pain and mumbled something. "What was that Lydia, I didn't hear you."

"I said you're barbaric!" I hissed at him. George gave a small evil laugh. We continued to move around the dance floor.

"Really Lydia? Is that what you see me as? Because I would like to think I am a man who is capable of looking after you very well, what with all the money I earn. I could buy you anything your heart desired, and having you married into my family would give you the opportunity to meet the King and the other royals, my father is a rather good friend with the King after all. I could give you anything, and personally I think that is the kindest thing anyone could do. Now really am I barbaric?" I remained silent. "Of course I'm not." George said, taking my silence as disagreement. "If anyone was barbaric it would be that poor fisherman Joshua, for he has hexed you into falling in love with him. He's not capable of providing for you, and most certainly is not capable of giving you anything your heart desired, unlike me of course. He's even away at sea now, trying to catch what small fortune he is worthy of." I gritted my teeth in anger. I hated it when George talked about Joshua like that. George could never be half the man Joshua is. Joshua works seven long days a week to earn his minimal pay, George gets all the money in the world by sitting down and giving out orders. George would never be able to give me anything my heart desired because he could never give me love. And love is something I have found with Joshua, and nothing George could do or say would change my mind of who to be with.

"You will never be half the man Joshua is." I said to him. George grasped my hand even tighter. "Stop it." I whispered, close to tears, the pain was getting unbearable now.

"You listen!" he hissed, looking me directly in the eyes. "Even now after I have bought you this dress, and gave you a proposal of marriage once again, you still seem to think that Joshua boy is your Prince Charming!" He crushed my hand a little further. I winced. "Daft child! When will you open your eyes and see the wonders I could give you, and that Joshua is nothing but a poor, dependent, unwanted peasant!" George crushed my hand further. Tears escaped my eyes now. "You need to stop living in the fantasy that you have created in your mind!-" he continued crushing my hand.

"Stop- Just Stop!" I was pleading.

"Open your God damn eyes and see where you are in the world!" he crushed my hand further.

"Please stop!" I said loudly. A few couples were looking over at us.

"Why must you be such a little bitc-!"

"I said stop!" I practically screamed now. George let me go and lifted his right hand to slap me around the face. The music stopped and everyone came to a halt. I fell to the floor placing my hands in front of me. The collision send a sharp pain up both my arms, and tears were streaming now. The room was silent a part from my sobs. I slowly picked myself up from the floor, the pain in my left hand however made it difficult and cause me to cry further. Suddenly the voice of my father sounded.

"Lydia!" I turned to him slowly, he was stood at the other end of the Ballroom, drinking with the Lords and the important business men. "Get outside you little wench!" He was furious, venom filling his tone. I sniffed and nodded.

"Y-yes father." I walked towards the big oak doors that lead to the grounds outside, the only sound were the clicking of my heels and the disapproval and disgusted remarks of the women I walked passed. I pushed the doors at the end of the room open with my side and stepped into the cold night.

I pushed the doors closed gently, and the sound of the music picked up again. I sobbed as I walked towards the stone railings, the night bitterly cold, but soothed the pain in my left hand and across my left cheek. I reached up towards the mask on my face and took it off, and threw it aside. I rubbed the tears of my cheeks and placed my hands on the railing as I came to a halt next to it. I knew I was in big trouble, and I was most definitely going to get a beating from my father later on after the party. I looked across the grounds out at the trees on the horizon, shadows casing across the fields from the light of the full moon. I continued sobbing and looked up at the bright moon.

"Joshua… I love you so much." I closed my eyes and sobbed harder sinking to the floor. "I wish I could see you." I gripped the columns of stone and pushed my dress over my legs as I sat on floor. "My heart yearns for you…" My heart continued to ache and tears tumbled in rivers. The scene slowly faded into a swirl of mist and I awoke.


	42. Teaching guitar

Hello people! I understand I said I was free from exams and on my holiday after the 14th of June, but I have had a bit of a Writer's Block, and have not really been in the mood for writing these past weeks, nonetheless I have another scene for you lovely people to read! I started this scene a long long time ago, but due to coursework, hard-core lessons, exam revision, and finally the exams themselves I have been unable to finish it until now... Fortunately I have until September off so I plan to get a lot more writing done, and maybe even finish the novel? I am not too sure yet… Like I said in my last scene intro I have a deviantART account and many drawings of mine are there. Mainly Transformers drawings but, I also have a few drawings of Cap'n Jack, Elizabeth Swann, Davy, Lydia, and the Bowsprit of the Dutchman, I also have a few photographs of my PotC inspired corset I designed and created in one of my Textiles projects. Go check out my art work here:

hardtreads. deviantart. com

Click on Gallery. (:

Scene 42:

Wrote: 31.1.13- 30.6.13

(Setting the scene: Lydia is off to the Captain's Cabin, but for this particular trip she is taking her guitar with her.)

I waited patiently for the crew to sound their harmonious snores before I picked up my guitar from the floor below my hammock, and headed towards the upper deck of the Dutchman. I crept my way along the main deck, firmly holding the neck of my guitar to ensure I didn't accidently strum a note, and therefore wake the sleeping crew around me. Hadras was on watch duty, and was distracted over by the ship's wheel when I entered the Captain's Cabin.

"What is the reason for you te bring yer guitar along with you Lydia?" Davy asked as I closed the cabin door behind me. Davy was seated at his organ, and he rotated in his seat to look at me, puzzled. I flashed him a smile. I held the guitar properly and strummed a random chord.

"Well seeing as you as so talented in the area of music I thought it would be a good idea to add the guitar to your instrument list." Davy threw his head back and laughed.

"Ye need two hands to play the guitar Lydia, and in case ye haven't noticed I lack a hand." He raised his crab claw to emphasise his point.

"Typically you need to hands to play the organ." I replied, holding the guitar by its neck again, and placing my right hand on my hip. Davy chuckled again, understanding what I was getting at.

"Alright." Davy said amused. "I suppose-ah it would be rather interesting te learn how te play the guitar." I smiled, and pull one of the chairs away from the small table and placed it opposite Davy, who had now rotated fully on his stool and his back faced his organ. I sat cross-legged on the chair, the body of the guitar resting on my right thigh, my right hand dangling lazily in front of the strings.

"Right, have you had any experience with playing a guitar before?" I asked. Davy shook his head.

"No I haven't." he replied.

"Now-" I shifted my weight a little getting more comfortable on the wooden chair. " I know this I going to sound like am a staring the obvious, but if you want to sound a note other than E, A, D, G, B, E-" I strummed each string to the corresponding letter, starting with lower E. "you need to place a finger, or in your case tentacle-" Davy chuckled. "on the fret you want a particular note to sound. You understand me?" I asked.

"Just." Davy said, I wasn't convinced he had though so I gave him an example.

"For example if you wanted to play C you would place a tentacle on the third fret of the A string." I placed my finger on the third fret of the A string and strummed it."

"Ahhh." Davy breathed. "I get ye know." he nodded understandingly. I smiled.

"Do you want to give it a try now?" I asked, holding the guitar out to him.

"Alright, but hold there a moment," Davy stood and moved one end of his stool closer towards me and away from his organ, he then seated himself and took the guitar from me. He placed the body of the guitar across his right knee, and held the neck with a few tentacles that constructed his beard. He studies the guitar for a few moments, then used a tentacle to press the third fret of the A string, as I had done, he then played the C note.

"There you are, you can successfully play a note on the guitar." Davy gave a lopsided smile, glancing at me.

"So, where are-ah the other notes?" he asked studying the guitar strings. "How are they lay out?" I smiled and showed him, explaining other necessary things as I did so. I spent the next eight minutes doing this and also giving demonstrations as I did so.

"And that is all I think you need to know." I said, handing back the guitar, after showing him the C scale to show him where the notes where.

"Hmm, all of a sudden I feel as if the guitar is not that difficult-ah." Davy said.

"That's good, because it isn't, and I'm glad you feel that way, that means I must have given quite a good explanation." Davy nodded.

"Indeed ye did." I smiled.

"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked. Do you want me to show you anything else? Such as chords or something?"

"No, I'm alright. In fact I would like to try something." He shuffled the guitar on his knee so he could get to the fret board better.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. "Go ahead." Davy gave me another lopsided smile, and placed a few of his tentacles on the fret board, and slowly began to play some notes, or rather a tune, one that I was very familiar with.

"The G note I here." I said pointing to the note one away from the note Davy had played. Davy gave me a smile and corrected his mistake.

"How the notes are lay out-ah on the guitar-ah is very different to the layout of my organ." I nodded.

"They are." I agreed, Davy played the next few notes of the song, he was trying to play the locket tune, and was succeeding rather greatly at it. "How do you just do that?" I asked as he slowly repeated the tune again, to get use to the notes. I was studying him closely. "You're amazing." Davy paused and chuckled, looking up at me.

"I know what notes te play so I am just figuring out how the notes are arranged on the guitar-ah, and am just playing them in order." He turned to the guitar again and continued playing, he then said: "And you are better at playing the guitar-ah than I am."

"Only because I have been playing it longer than you have." I pointed to a note further along the fret board to where Davy had placed the end of his tentacle. He smiled and corrected his mistake. "And I am sure if you were to play a guitar for three years you'd be better than me by a long shot." He gave me a smile, and paused to look up at me for a few moments.

"No I wouldn't be-ah." he said, continuing to play again.

"No, I am pretty sure you'd be better, you want to know why?" Davy paused again and looked up at me curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"The tune you are currently playing, that small section of the song, took me five hours to figure out and master, it has taken you less than ten minutes to figure out and almost master it. That is my reason and my evidence to my point." Davy gave a small sigh.

"Just because I can pick something up quicker than you, does not-ah mean I am necessaril-eh better than you." I smiled.

"You are so modest at times." I crossed my arms, and shook my head. Davy snorted and gave a small laugh.

"You are just-ah as modest as me sometimes!" he exclaimed. "But out of the two of us you are-ah the one who is more critical about your abilit-ehs."

"I think you'll find you are more modest Davy, by far." I pointed a finger at him.

"Am not." Davy protested.

"Are to." I argued.

"Am not!"

"You so are." Davy laughed.

"Lydia… I'm not." I laughed at how childish we were being.

"We can be so childish at times."

"And what's wrong with that?" Davy asked raising an eyebrow in a teasing way. I gave him a half-smile.

"Nothing… without a laugh here and there we'd be as miserable as ol' Jimmy Legs." Davy chuckled, nodding.

"Indeed that be true." We were silent for a few moments studying each other's faces. I then smiled and grabbed some of Davy's tentacles pulling him towards me. "Gerk-" I places my lips to his and kissed him lightly.

"Weren't you trying to play something on guitar before our little child's play?" I said pulling away, still holding a few of his tentacles, they were curling and uncurling in a way that made it seem as if they wanted to get free.

"I was-ah, but that can wait if ye want te." he moved forwards to kiss me. I smiled as our lips touched again. I pulled away though after a little while letting go of his tentacles. Davy looked a little disappointed. "I said the guitar playing can wait…" I smiled.

"I know, but I feel I am not going to able to stay up as late tonight as I am usually." Through instinct I gave a yawn. I was given a smile.

"Alright Lydia… Now..." Davy turned to the guitar, he repositioned it on his knee again. "where was I? Oh yes, I remember-ah." He placed a few tentacles in designated places and slowly began playing again. I watched intently for a few minutes, and all that sounded was the guitar, but eventually I decided to stand up and I stood behind Davy, minding his organ, to place my arms around his neck and slowly move them down towards his chest my hands under his beard. Davy hummed slightly as I did this and turned to kiss my left cheek.

"I could listen to you all day." I said quietly, watching Davy's delicate fingers strum different strings, I then closed my eyes to listen to the notes that were sounding, my chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Likewise Lydia, I could do exactl-eh the same te ye." I hummed my appreciation, and I think I may have dossed off for a few moments, nonetheless I made my way back to the Hold, with the guitar, not so long later to rest my tired frame.


	43. Piper and punishment

When I said I would have loads of scenes to upload for you loyal followers to read… I could not exactly keep my promise. I apologise greatly for how long it has taken to update my fanfiction, I really am sorry, but I have had severe writer's block and the work load I have been getting from collage is atrocious! I have NOT given up though and WILL continue writing this fanfiction for it really is fun and I do have a collection of ideas and I will eventually get round to writing them! This scene is set directly after 'The crew and Lydia First time', which as you know is following on from all the Old Sea Trader scenes and the recruitment one… so enjoy the scene and don't be afraid to give a review! C:

Scene: 43

5.7.13- 4.11.13

I wondered what tune the Captain was playing on the organ, for it didn't sound like any existing song... perhaps he had wrote the piece himself. I reminded myself to ask Koleniko about that another time, I needed to concentrate on my work for now.

I looked down at the rope I was holding and finished tying it into a knot. I placed the chocks under the wheels and moved to the next cannon. From seeing the scrubbing brushed and sponges around the deck I guessed that the crew had cleaned the bronze cannons after the Dutchman surfaced, to remove the salt water from them, to keep them functioning properly. Evidently Jimmy legs had ordered the crew to leave the cannons unsecured for Koleniko and I to sort out to give us chores to do, seeing as we had missed out on labour whilst I was taken on the tour of the Dutchman.

"Mind yourselves!" came the small voice of a crew member from behind me. I turned round to see that it was Penrod and the assistant cook Turtleman carrying fishing nets of freshly caught fish towards the hatch to take them down to the Galley for cooking. I moved out of the way to allow the pair to pass. "I said mind it!" Penrod said again, moving past a crew member with a ship's wheel lodged in his back. My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but take this opportunity take a quick look at the crew around me. Everyone was either part fish in some way or part sea plant, and some were even part ship, by this I meant a few members had ship parts coming out of their bodies or on them, like the crew member who has a ship's wheel lodged in his back. There was an eerie feel about them, the disorientation of some of the crew members' faces caused them to lose their human features and make them look like horrifying beings from a child's nightmare. There was mystery and danger about them, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy around them all. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, how they were feeling, or how mentally unstable any of them were. Koleniko had said you go mad on the Dutchman, and I had a feeling the crew members who looked less human than the others have been on the Dutchman longer, so they may be more mentally unstable than others. Despite the fear and how uncomfortable I felt at this moment in time I was also fascinated by the crew, some of the crew's features were interesting, like the member who has Urchin spines protruding from almost everywhere all over his body, and the crew member who had a clam shell splitting his torso in half vertically to reveal a lifeless humanoid figure inside, which was horrifying as well as interesting at the same time. I wondered deeply how the crew became to be like they are. Did they randomly grow what was on their bodies from growths that then developed to what was on them now? Or did objects, plants, and sea creatures, gradually attach themselves to the crew members as they submerged under the waves as The Flying Dutchman moved into a position to ambush unfortunate ship's attached by the Kraken. I had so many questions.

"Stop your day dreaming wench!" yelled the voice of someone at the Helm, over the sound of the Captain's organ. I jumped, startled, and looked up to see that it was Maccus. "Get yourself back to work now!"

"A-aye sir!" I said quickly turning back to the cannon, my thoughts were really getting in the way of my wok and my concentration. Suddenly a hiss sounded to the left of me, I turned quickly to the noise and saw that a crew member with an eel head in place of his human one was walking towards me hissing violently. I stumbled backwards and place my arm up to protect myself, for his face was directly in front of mine. I gave a whimper for he looked angry and the teeth he had were so sharp, he also had a ghastly looking scar all the way around his long neck as if it had been chopped off and… re-sewn back on. Many members of the crew around me were laughing as the eel crew member continued hissing. He was hissing in a way that made me think he was telling me off, but I was not sure, I didn't speak eel. The crew continued to laugh as the eel crew member came closer to my face, they were laughing because I was quite obviously terrified. I tried to move backwards away from him, but I was up against a cannon and could not move either direction. I gave a whimper that caused the crew to laugh louder.

"Lay it off Morey." said a crew member that wasn't Koleniko to my great surprise. The eel crew member, which I supposed was named Morey, turned his head to the crew member covered in tube coral who was to my left, and hissed violently. "Miss Grey has been through a lot tonight and she's obviously scared by us so let her get on with her work. We were all distracted at first after joining this crew, 's just how things are, leave here be." Piper whistled all his 'S's, I suppose that had some reason to do with the fact he was completely covered in tube coral. Morey hissed again.

"Piper!" sounded Jimmy Legs to my right, it made me jump. He came down the steps to the lower part of the Main Deck from over by the bowsprit. "What in the blazes do you think you think you're doing?" Piper stuttered, trying to say something, but Jimmy Legs pulled the Cat O' Nine tails from his belt which caused Piper to silence suddenly. "Morey was just giving the wench a stern reminding that she is suppose to be doing work-" he turned his attention to me briefly, I shrunk a little smaller "and you decided you had to step in?"

"I-I was just-just-"

"Spit it out!" Jimmy snapped spraying saliva.

"Well M-Miss Grey has just been through a hellava lot, what with a Kraken attack, and having her life changed forever, 's normal for her to be distant, we all were-" he said rather quickly before Jimmy interjected again.

"So you thought you'd stick up for her as Morey gave her a stern warning. HA! You're just like Koleniko-" he pointed to him with the Cat O' Nine Tails "- and some of the other bloody members of the crew, too kind!" he spat in despise. "Get your sorry arse over by the capstan hammer now! You're getting a whippin' for stickin' your nose in other people's business! I've just about had enough of taking crap from this crew this evening!" Piper moved forwards, and his shoulders were grabbed by the angler fish crew member and a crew member with Jelly fish stingers draping from his arms. Both members held him still and Jimmy Legs came to stand behind him. "I think five lashes will sort you out don't yah think?!" He swung the Cat O' Nine tails and brought it down on Piper's back. Piper yelled loudly as the whip struck his back causing skin to be stripped from his body and tube coral to shatter and fall to the floor. I watched in horror as Piper was whipped in front of me, blooding oozing from his wounds, the sharp jagged edges of his broken tube coral and his pained yells, all because he was sticking up for me. I instantly felt a connection towards him, one rather much like the one I felt with Koleniko. As Jimmy Legs had said Piper was one of the kinder members of the crew, I vowed to thank him later for his kindness and see if there was anything I could do to help soothe the pain from his wounds.

After the whipping had stopped the two crew members who were holding Piper pushed him over to where I was standing and he fell to the floor. Laughter sounded though out the crew again. I was about to stoop down to help him stand, but he shook his head and told me to leave him be. He placed his hand on one of the cannons and hulled himself to his feet. Jimmy Legs place the Cat O' Nine tails in his belt, then spoke.

"Because I've just about had enough of taking crap from you three today-" he pointed to Koleniko, Piper, and myself "you're going without food tonight, and are all staying up here to finish sortin' out the cannons! If I come up 'ere and the job ain't done properly all you three will be feeling the pain from the Cat!" he placed his hand over the handle of the Cat O' Nine tails. "An' wench! I'm only lettin' you off this time because Piper is right in sayin' we were all distant." I nodded understandingly. He looked away and took a big sniff of the air and grinned, revealing most of his jagged and razor sharp piranha teeth, Jimmy Legs then turned to the crew. "I reckon food is done now so we can all head to the Mess Hall, bar you three!" he pointed at Koleniko, Piper, and I. Before I could even say 'aye sir' Jimmy Legs had turned round and began to make his way down the steps that headed to the Hold to get the Mess Hall. The crew swiftly followed, and Morey gave me one last hiss before following the rest of the crew. Once we three were left alone on the Main Deck I turned to Piper.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly "You took quite a beating." Koleniko came over to the two of us.

"Anything you want me to get you?" he asked. Piper held up his hand and shook his head as he supported himself against the barrel of one of the cannons.

"No." he said through gritted teeth "I'll be fine.

"You don't look it." Koleniko said, which was the truth.

"I said I'm fine." Piper said hotly. "Just leave me be, and get on with your work, or the Bo'sun will be on _your_ backs." He began to move over to the furthest cannon to begin his work that he should not have been ordered to do. Just then the Captain's organ music suddenly stopped and after a few thump-bangs his cabin door swung open. He stepped out and looked over at the three of us. I froze to the spot and had to look away from his eyes, they were so startling, and his appearance was just one of absolute intimidation and immense power and control.

"Piper!" The Captain said, looking over the railings in front of the ship's wheel "Why exactl-eh did the Bo'sun have to punish you?" he worked his way to the lower part of the Main Deck as he said this. Davy Jones came to a stop in front of Piper with dangerous eyes. "Best not be slacking on yer chores." His tone was intimidating as I could ever imagine. Piper drew himself up a little taller to look up at the tall Captain, but gave a small wince as his back hurt.

"No Captain, I told Morey to leave Miss Grey alone as he was telling her off rather aggressively for being distracted by her thoughts, sir." The Captain chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Aye sir."

"Miss Grey!" I jumped and stood taller, looking up at him, as he made his way over to me. My insides squirmed and I felt like collapsing.

"A-aye Captain?" I asked, the fear I felt clear in my words.

"May I ask-ah as te why ye were daydreaming and not doing yer chores?" he looked at me in a way that made me feel like a terrified young child cowering in front of… my own father... "Well?" I stuttered for a moment. Davy Jones only smirked at my fear.

"I-I was distracted by my thoughts of my life- er- past life, Captain. Today's events h-have caused me to be rather distracted by thoughts and memories, Sir." I felt like hiding behind Koleniko.

"Well I suggest you stop yer daydreaming from now on-ah, and start securing these cannons Miss Grey!" he pointed to the closest cannon with his tentacle like index finger, his voice raised slightly "And you Koleniko and Piper!" he looked to them. "Yer all being punished by the Bo'sun!"

"Aye C-Captain." I said giving a salute. Koleniko's and Piper's words of understanding shortly followed. The Captain strode his way over to the steps leading to the Hold to make his way down to the Mess Hall. Once the sound of the Captain's peg leg was no longer able to be heard I slumped onto my knees and looked at the floor, my hands shaking badly. "He is so scary." I whispered, loud enough for Koleniko to hear who was behind me. I heard him sigh.

"Best get a move on with these cannons." Koleniko said. He began to secure the cannon closest to him, as I heard him tying rope. I picked myself off the floor and began securing cannons again.

As I worked I looked over at Piper, he was keeping his distance. I guessed he was annoyed, not necessarily with me, but with the situation he was in. He had stood up for me, taken a whipping for it, and he was now to go without food for the night, to instead tie up cannons that Koleniko and I were suppose to be doing. That was enough to annoy anyone.

"Piper." I said. He gave a small glance in my direction to notify me he was listening. "I just want to thank you for helping me with the situation I was in with Morey." Piper continued to secure his cannon and moved onto the next one before answering.

"You're welcome." he said, not giving eye contact. I left him alone and continued with my work, If I said anything more it may be too much, and I had overstepped. I moved to the Port side of the Dutchman to secure the line of cannons there. We worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Once we are done with these cannons we should head down into the Hold to secure the cannons there." Koleniko said walking towards the Stern to secure the cannons on the Quarterdeck. "To go and help Piper." I looked over my shoulder and saw that Piper was in fact heading down the steps to the Hold.

"How many cannons does the Dutchman actually have?" I asked, moving onto another cannon, my injured arm now aching, and my back was beginning to play up.

"Two triple-barrel chase cannons at the Forecastle,-" he pointed behind him "eight 6-pounders here on the Quarterdeck, eighteen 24-pounders on the lower part of the Main Deck where you are,-" he now pointed to me "and twenty 36-pounders in the Hold." he pointed downwards.

"So how many cannons is that in total?" I asked, myself not being too great at mathematics.

"That's forty eight in total." Koleniko replied.

"Really heavy duty then isn't she." I said.

"Yeah she is."

After about fifteen minutes Koleniko and I finished securing all the cannons on the Main Deck, and joined Piper in the Hold. Piper had managed to secure six of the bronze cannons that lined the Hold's Starboard side, so we helped him secure the rest.

Just as we finished the job the Captain and the crew began coming up from the Mess Hall and were making their way towards their various sleeping locations. The Captain headed to his Cabin, of course, and many were heading to the Main Deck to sleep, seeing as it was rather mild out, while the rest were pulling hammocks out from the large lead chest located to the Starboard side of the Hold, and tying them to supporting poles around the Hold. I decided I wanted to sleep in the Hold, off of the wooden floor, in a comfy hammock, so after a bit of pushing and shoving to get to the large lead chest I managed to retrieve a spare hammock. I found an empty space near the steps that led to the upper deck, fortunately it was away from Jimmy Legs, and near Koleniko. We had an hour before lights out, and I could use this time to rest my frame, and think about all the events of today… especially the decision of joining the Dutchman crew, not that I was regretting my decision… yet, but it was the biggest decision of my existence. However, Jimmy Legs had other plans for me.

"Oi wench!" he called from the other end of the Hold, causing most of the convocations around the Hold to fall quiet.

"Aye sir?" I asked standing from my hammock and looking over and the Bo'sun.

"Seein' as you've annoyed me today, you're a new member, and you're a wench, I want to put you on watch duty first tonight." A few of the crew laughed. "So get your sorry arse up there now and relieve Broondjongen from duty." I nodded.

"Aye sir, will do." I turned to the steps that lead to the Main Deck and climbed them. Many members of the crew were evidently confused as to why I had come up onto the Main Deck, but when they saw me heading over to Broondjongen at the Helm their confusion turned to realisation and they continued with their chatter.

"The Bo'sun said I am to relieve you of your duty." I said walking towards Broondjongen, the crew member with the fascinating clam splitting his torso vertically to reveal a humanoid figure inside.

"Why's that then?" he asked in a gruff voice, stepping away from the Helm to allow me to stand there. I placed my hand on the Dutchman's wheel and turned to him.

"I've annoyed the Bo'sun today." I said. "So this is more of my punishment." Broondjongen chuckled.

"That's the Bo'sun for you, giving us all a hard time… Just follow the North Star." he said pointing to it. "Keep us drifting to far from shore and into the blue of the Atlantic." I nodded.

"Will do." Broondjongen then made his way over to the bowsprit to find a space to sleep there. I sighed. I was tired and wanted to rest my frame and I also wanted to attend to my wounds, but I suppose I did misbehave today and deserved to be punished, and I didn't exactly expect the Bo'sun of The Flying Dutchman to be kind. I suppose to pass the time I could think about the events of today, so much had happened though… Well I suppose thinking about this afternoon was a place to start, back on the Old Sea Trader…


	44. Your wager with years

It's 2014 people and Love Remains hidden has officially been online for 2 whole years! I thank you so so _so_ much for your support over this time, your reviews have been fantastic, as well you few followers and favourite-ers! I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope my writing is not turning out to be a disappointment and you still enjoy it and the adventure Lydia is turning out to have! C: I know this is only a short piece but I am writing a few scenes at the moment and I endeavour to update a little more regularly that I have been the past months. I hope you have the best of times this year! XXDavy4LydiaXX aka Hardtreads XX

Scene 44:

Wrote: 19.1.14

(Setting the scene: Lydia is watching the crew play a game of Liar's Dice. It is very near the beginning of her time on the Dutchman and she is experiencing some heavy feelings and contemplation of her choice.)

"Why do you wager your years of service if you know you are free to leave after your one hundred year service time is up?" I asked quite seriously all of a sudden. Many of the crew turned to me.

"We have nothin' to hold on to." Broondjongen said waving a hand.

"What's going to be there for us after we have served our time?" Piper asked shrugging.

"Aye, our families are going to be long dead." added Finnegan, nodding.

"And a hundred years is a long time, things change, we'd be outcasts." Hadras explained.

"There is nothing out there worth seeing or living for." Urchin grumbled. I felt quite upset.

"5 three's." Manray continued the game. Turtleman checked his dice and gave his bet on the dice. I receded back into my thoughts once more. What they had said troubled me deeply, had the crew really lost that much hope and faith? I looked round at the crew, all of them were grim in some way, even when they laughed, there was a dull and heavy atmosphere looming around the crew, like that of depression. The crew had nothing to live for, and without that they were withering away mentally and physically, their humanoid forms deteriorating and deforming into new horrific structures, fusing to the Dutchman until they eventually become a lifeless shell, empty of everything and nothing more than another attachment to the Hull. I now see why Koleniko had said the Dutchman is worse than the Locker. In the Locker you are in some dream-like state unsure of what's happening but you needn't care, you feel nothing, with the Dutchman however you feel everything and can see everything happen around you and what happening to you, feeling yourself go mad, you experience one hundred years of Hell.

I could feel emotion swelling up inside me, but I was not going to cry I would not deteriorate and wither, I had something to believe in: I had friendship and the hope that I could comfort this cursed crew and Captain… even if that was all I had I had hope, something everyone else did not and gave up on years, even decades back. I was really beginning to regret choosing the Dutchman over the Locker, at least in the Locker I would not be able to experience feeling and pain that I was now…


	45. Fork cannon

Hiya once again guys! As you may or may not have noticed I have changed my pen name to 'Hardtreads' from 'XXDavy4LydiaXX' it's just I have more of a connection with Hardtreads than I do the other name… C: Anyways. I have been trying to update more scenes regularly but collage is really taking up my timetable and to be honest I have no idea where the time has gone! I hope you enjoy this comical little scene!

Scene: 45

Wrote: 3.9.13- 16.4.14

(Setting the scene: The day after the scene 'Davy Lydia and Crew Old life and music'. Early morning, the crew are in the Mess Hall and the topic of Lydia's guitar skill comes around, and also an unusual form of entertainment. The scene 'Koleniko William and Lydia Wyvern' occurs later on in day.)

I was awoken the next morning by Jimmy Legs in his usual rude and brutish manner.

"Get up wench!" he hissed, upturning my hammock. I gasped as I fell to the floor, only just managing to place my hands out in front of my face. I groaned as I got to my feet and began to pack away my hammock. I yawned as I moved, the crew waking around me. My fingertips of my left hand hurt and the events of last night, of playing the guitar, filled my mind. Oh how I had longed to play guitar, to hear the familiar strum of the strings, the familiar chord, it brought back so many good memories. The peaceful and clear nights on the bowsprit of the previous ships I had sailed on, staring up at the starry sky and the moon, listening to my tune. I so wanted to do that again.

The crew members were slowly waking up and yawning, making their way towards the large lead chest on the other side of the room.

"Johnney move out of the way!" Oglivey said irritably pushing Johnney away from the lead chest, he was moving rather slowly for he was still half asleep.

"Alright, gimme a chance." he grumbled, yawning. I began folding my hammock as I made my way across the Hold to the lead chest. Crew members were moving their way down from the Main Deck and headed towards the Galley. I shortly joined the crowd and stood waiting in the queue for the morning's meal.

"Wake up you pathetic lump!" Jimmy Legs yelled pushing awake Turtleman.

"I'm awake!" he responded, suddenly looking very alert. My stomach grumbled as I smelt a whiff of what was being served up down stairs.

"My stomachs complaining jus' the same." Piper whistled from behind me. I smiled.

"Wakey!" Koleniko said loudly in my ear.

"Curs-ed – hell Koleniko." mumbled Brinescum next to me jumping.

"Sorry Brine." Koleniko said patting Brinescum's shoulder in apology.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my ears, and placed my hat more straight upon my head.

"What are you trying to do? Deafen me?" I asked, pushing him slightly.

"Na." Koleniko smiled. "Just giving you a bit of a wakeup call."

"You need not to." I said. We moved forwards in the queue, walking down a few of the steps to the Galley, the smell of food was even stronger here.

"Why's that then?" Koleniko asked.

"Jimmy Legs upturned my hammock, I almost fell on my face, I only just managed to place my hands out in time."

"Hmmm… I did hear Jimmy yell at you." We stepped down some more steps. I rested my arms upon the rail of the stairs, letting my hands dangle freely on the other side. Koleniko lowered his voice.

"Just ignore the Bo' sun, he's rude, and he cares for no one naught but himself." I sighed.

"Has he ever been kind to anyone?" I asked, Koleniko laughed loudly, causing Old Haddy and Ratlin to turn round in annoyance.

"No." Koleniko replied. "Not ever… I don't even think he knows the definition of the word to be perfectly honest." We moved a few steps more. "The joking aside-" he turned to look at me directly, a small smile lighting the human side of his face. "Your guitar playing last night was spectacular, and you clearly have a lot of talent." I blushed, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I... I've just had a lot of practice." My mind wandered to the flashbacks I had experience not too long ago. "Koleniko." I nudged his him forward to fill the gap in the queue, and once Quittance and Angler moved out of the way with their food Koleniko and I stepped forwards to collect ours.

"Thanks." Koleniko nodded collecting a silver spoon.

"Thank you Penrod." I smiled. I was given one in return as I took as silver spoon for myself. I followed Koleniko to an empty seat next to William.

"Mornin'" he grumbled hoarsely like he always did first think in the morning.

"Good morning William." I smiled in return and seated myself next to Koleniko with Clacker on my left. I raised a spoon of the warm fish stew to my lips and sipped, perfect food as always. I silently thanked Penrod. The sound of a peg-leg was heard up in the Hold, and we all knew it was the Captain making his way down. He pushed his way to the front of the queue and I avoided looking at him as he made his way around the table, I was afraid he may say something about my guitar playing last night. I looked down at my food and resumed eating.

"Morning lads." The Captain greeted us rather cheerfully. I remained eating my food

"Mornin' Cap'n."

"Cap'n."

"Morning Captain Sir." That Captain sat in his usual seat at the head of the table. I said nothing for the next five minutes, just eating eat my food. I was listening to the convocations happening around me. Up by the Captain, Palifico, Ratlin, Urchin, Turtleman and a few others were talking about what areas of the sea they would like to go to next, the Indian ocean and the Mediterranean sea were suggested. To my left at the other end of the table Quittance, Jelly, Morey, Hadras and others were talking about the quality of the food, what chores needed to be completed on the Dutchman later and also about different types of cannons and their comparisons with the Dutchman's bronze cannons… for some bizarre reason. In the immediate area around me Finnegan, Broondjongen, Brinescum and Greenbeard were talking about my guitar playing last night.

"Absolutely beautiful. "Finnegan said, he rather liked music. Broondjongen nodded.

"Could not agree with you more." Greenbeard nodded agreeing with Broondjongen.

"She must have had some sort of lessons." Brinescum said, taking in a mouthful of his food.

"Father? Teacher?" Broondjongen suggested. I cringed a little, my father were never have taught me guitar.

"I dunno, ask her." Finnegan said.

"Lydia." Broondjongen said looking over at me. I looked up at him.

"Hmmmm?" I asked swallowing a mouthful. Cannonarm and Clacker turned towards me momentarily as if wondering the same thing for themselves, showing interest in the convocation.

"Your guitar playing, did someone teach you, because you are very good." I blushed a little, Angler groaned in annoyance and disgust as if a crew member complimenting me was on some many levels wrong… most probably because I was female.

"No actually." I set down my food and began twiddling my hair out of discomfort. Finnegan gasped.

"You taught yourself?" Penrod asked, joining in the convocation. I nodded shyly, quite a few crew members were paying attention to the convocation now, including the Captain and Jimmy Legs.

"That's pretty impressive." commented Cannonarm, moving his heavy cannon-arm off his lap and onto the table with a clunk. Finnegan, Penrod and Brinescum nodded in agreement. I blushed further and smiled a little, still twiddling my hair.

"So uh… have any of you guys played an instrument?" I asked trying to divert much of the attention away from myself. Finnegan nodded.

"I use to play the harpsichord." he said rather proud. "I was an expert at Bach." The Twins smiled.

"We were a duet." said the left head.

"We played the cello and violin." said the right.

"I was the cello-" said the left.

"and I was the violin." finished the right.

"Erm… I've played the harp a few times." Quittance said. "Not professionally though." There was a pause for a moment then there was an outburst of laughter from Hadras.

"Do you remember the time?" Hadras laughed. "When Piper sneezed?" There were howls of laughter throughout the crew, even the Captain looked slightly amused and was chuckling. Piper smiled and laughed lightly.

"I suppose that was quite amusing." he said. Morey was doubled over, banging his fist on the table making repetitive hissing noises which I presumed was laughter. Literally all the crew members were laughing and so I desperately wanted to know what the joke about Piper was which spread so much joy.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously looking around the table for an answer. Clacker turned to me.

"You gotta see it!" his smile was wider than usual and made his face look even more grotesque.

"Piper, do it!" Oglivey demanded.

"Yeah sneeze Piper!" Angler added.

"What could be so funny about sneezing?" I asked Koleniko curiously. The Mess Hall fell silent. Piper smiled and placed a few of his fingers over the tube coral of his left shoulder, he covered his nose with his other hand and closed his eyes. He then sneezed and forcefully expelled air from his body, but not though his nose, mouth, or even his behind, but rather though much of the tube coral over his body in a cluster of notes. The Mess Hall erupted into fits of laughter and I had to join in also. Everyone was laughing, even the Captain. Jimmy Legs stood from his chair.

"Someone get a fork!" he boomed very much amused by Piper's sneezing act. Maccus was first on his feet and disappeared into the Galley and came back though the doorway a few moments later holding a silver three pronged fork. "Give it 'ere!" Jimmy Legs demanded making his way over to Piper. Maccus tossed him the fork. "Fork cannon!" he yelled, jamming the fork down one of Piper's coral tubes on his head.

"Oi watch it!" Piper exclaimed.

"Fire the cannon!" Maccus shouted. Piper held his nose and the tube coral on his left shoulder and sneezed, making the cluster of notes once more. The fork flew from the coral tube and lodged into the overhead beam. Morey was on the floor hissing noisily, as was Maccus and Clacker howling with laughter. I was even clutching my sides and had some tears of laughter fall down my cheeks.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed to Koleniko next to me. "I don't think I have laughed so much, ever." he patted my shoulder, still laughing.

"Nor I." I turned to see Piper standing on the table to retrieve the lodged fork from the overhead beam. He jumped down from the table once he had removed it, and Jimmy Legs tried wrenching the fork from his grasp.

"No, I don't want to do it again." Piper said placing a hand out. On that note there was a sequence of five bangs from the heads of the table. The room silenced and we all turned to the Captain, who had banged his claw on the table to get our attention. His face was very serious and his stare as he looked around the crew made my skin itch. He stood from his chair carrying his bowl.

"Enough time has been wasted-ah down here, time for ye all te get te work! Move it!" he strode towards the wash bucket, and then towards the steps. Almost instantly after the Captain had left everyone moved at once, placing their chairs under the table, some not as tidy as others, and the crew moved to place their bowls and spoons in the wash bucket. It was Turtleman who was to wash up. I gave Turtleman a smile and placed my bowl and spoon next to the bucket, he gave me a nod.

"I reckon we're going to be doing the cannons today." William said, coming alongside me. "The amount of shells they have collected would hinder their mobility if we were to use the without cleaning them first."

"Maybe." I said climbing the steps. "It's up to Maccus to decide though."

"Yeah… It ain't a bad job, I enjoy it, gives me time to think, especially about my son." he said.

"You'll see him once again one day. I believe that." I said kindly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll believe that when it happens." William grumbled. We stepped onto the Main Deck. The sun was low and the sky was clear, it was going to be a scorcher of a day. I inhaled the salty smell on the wisps of a breeze and set to work.


	46. Conversations & music

'Sup?! I finally got round to updating this thing… As you may have guessed I have really gone off writing this fic over the past half year or so, and the main reason for this was college, and my interests moving from PotC to Transformers. I still love PotC and I will NOT give up on this fic however! I may be slow with producing scenes, and I am grateful you are bearing with me, I really am. I cannot guess when I will finish this fic, but I will eventually, perhaps not this year, but in the future. I know this scene is rather uneventful but please enjoy. C:

Scene 46:

Wrote: 6.1.14- 10.8.14

(Setting the scene: After food and the crew are in the Hold. Lydia has an interesting idea involving music.)

"Well that was some good grub, what do you think?" William asked patting his full stomach as we climbed the steps to the Hold.

"Splendid as always Penrod." I looked down at him giving him a small smile, he grinned back.

"You are ever so kind Lydia, as always." he said, his moustache twitching.

"As are you." We headed to the lead chest to gather our hammocks but when I got there Piper had mine in his hand to give to me. I took the hammock off him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Piper." I was given a smile back and he headed to his end of the Hold to tie up his hammock before he went on watch duty. I tied mine and jumped into it and closed my eyes. The chatter was loud around me and Jimmy Legs was laughing about something with Maccus and Oglivey down the opposite end of the Hold. Davy had started to play his organ, the magnificent sound of his tune causing a chill to run though me.

"Tired Lydia?" Koleniko asked as he attached his hammock to the supporting posts.

"Kind of, but not tired enough to want to fall to sleep yet… Give it an hour though and I'll be dead." William chuckled at that. I heard Koleniko jump into his hammock.

"Ahh… Good to finally have the weight off my feat… Mind you, it was a hot day today, really hot." I laughed and sat up to look at him.

"No kidding! Do you know how bad you guys smell in the heat?! It was like rotten fish _and_ a dozen backsides out there at midday today." William laughed and sat down in his hammock.

"That doesn't surprise me, most of us are part fish and have not had a proper wash in years." I grimaced.

"And _that_ makes me glad I am still completely fish free." Koleniko and William laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can, you'll be growing barnacles soon enough." Koleniko said.

"I hope not, give me at least a few years then I may allow it."

"Oh, I think by the end of your first year you'll definitely have a shell of two, if not before then." I turned to Koleniko.

"Really? Within half a year I could start changing?" I asked serious now, a little disturbed by that.

"Unfortunately you might… Johnney started growing sea shells around the third month after he was recruited mind you he was petrified by us all, and Hadras had his first in his seventh month on-board-" I frowned.

"Can we get off this topic now?" I asked.

"Sure why not, it is something that is a little heavy." Koleniko turned to William. "So what do you want to talk about?" I had an idea and got up.

"What are you up to?" William asked a little startled.

"To get my guitar, I feel like playing it."

"Ah alright, it has been a while." Koleniko said.

"It has." William agreed nodding. I headed towards the lead chest to retrieve my guitar, I wanted to do a little playing, it had been a few weeks since I had done so.

"Lydia." I turned to Finnegan, who had pushed himself upright in his hammock to talk to me.

"Hmmmm?" I held the guitar by its neck and turned to him.

"Are you going to do some playing for us? Been a while has it not?" he asked, some of the crew turned to me for my answer.

"Er-yes it has, yes alright, I will." I nodded, a small cheer went up. I smiled. I pulled the guitar out of the lead chest and made my way over to the secured stack of cannon ball crates next Koleniko's. The crew began gathering, Jimmy Legs protesting about it but even he wished to pay some attention to my music even though he would never dare admit that. I hoped onto the top crate and began tuning, I strummed a chord once I was satisfied and looked up to the crew for suggestions.

"Any suggestions?" I asked smiling a little. I had about two songs suggested. "Sorry what was that again Greenbeard?" I couldn't quite grasp what he had said as he was at the back of the group.

"You're song: He's a Pirate." There was some noise of agreement. I laughed, the crew had grown rather attached to my own musical invention.

"Old Haddy?" I turned to him.

"Air." he repeated. Some of the crew snickered as they did not understand what he was on about.

"As in Bach?" I asked.

"Great song." Koleniko added. There were a few nods between the younger members of the crew.

"Yeah." Old Haddy replied. I ran the song though my head.

"Sorry Haddy… I don't think I can play that one, it's more of a group performance than a solo, and I am not that familiar with the notes. It is a good song though."

"It's ok." he shrugged, a little disappointed.

"So any other suggestions?" I asked.

"He's a Pirate" Palifico said, a roar of agreement went up. I laughed again and nodded.

"Ok, He's a Pirate it is." I placed my finger on the fret board and began the song.

I played three more songs for the crew after that, Davy even paused more regularly with his song to listen to my playing, but once I had finished playing the fourth song I wanted a little playing time to myself.

"I think that's enough songs for today." I said resting the guitar on my knee and lazily dangling my arm over the strings.

"Come on Lydia just one more." Penrod pleaded. I sighed

"Penrod-" I began.

"That's enough playing for today wench!" Jimmy Legs said moving the crew from their places. "Get back to doing what you were doing, I've heard enough noise!" Some of the crew protested in grumbles but no one would defy the Bo'sun' word. I moved back to my hammock, I wanted to play guitar quietly to myself. Koleniko and William sat in their hammocks and turned to me.

"Are you going to play some guitar quietly?" Koleniko asked. I carefully sat cross-legged in my hammock, careful not to upturn it.

"If you don't mind." I said looking to him.

"That's fine." Koleniko said, William nodded.

"We'll leave you be and let you play your guitar." William added.

"Thanks guys." Koleniko and William turned to Crash and Greenbeard to talk, leaving me in peace to play my guitar, just how I liked it. I rested the body of the guitar on my knee and closed my eyes for a moment, taking a breath and listening to Davy's music. I gave a small smile to myself, ooh the idea I had was brilliant, if I did say so myself. I began playing the locket tune on my guitar, and slowly words began coming to mind. Eventually a sentence was formed, and the ground work for a song began there.

I had become so absorbed by my playing and trying to create a song that I did not hear Jimmy Legs say it was light's out.

"Lydia." I was tapped on the shoulder, I was startled a little.

"Hmmm?" I asked looking quickly up at William who had spoken to me, I paused mid-strum.

"Lights out." Had I really been playing that long?

"Yeah ok…" I reluctantly jumped up from my hammock and placed the guitar back in the lead chest, to keep it dry from the damp surroundings.

"Good play?" Koleniko asked, as I settled down again.

"Shut it!" Jimmy Legs yelled at someone at the other end of the Hold.

"Yeah, real good." I whispered back.

"Night then." Koleniko whispered. One by one the lanterns were blown out.

"Yeah night guys."

"Night." William added.

I readjusted my position in my hammock and closed my eyes, pulling my hat over my eyes, the small formation of the song I was working on going through my brain. I really hoped Davy would like it one it was finished. Eventually exhaustion from the hard day's work got the best of me and I slipped into slumber.


	47. Memories of the past

You know what I've been writing this FanFiction for over 3 years now! I need to get more motivated, and find time between my college work to get this finished! I do have lots of scenes in the WIP process, 6 at the moment actually, but I am finding it a challenge to get everything put down on paper. Set after ' After Piper and punishment' I am putting chapters together and stringing scenes into a chronological order. I am soooo getting this story printed in book form once it's done C: note I have changed the name of the chapters because 'Davy the crew and Lydia' ect at the beginning is not really necessary in my opinion, you know who the scenes may be between.

Scene 47:

Wrote: 4.11.13

The crew and I had been heading to Singapore to do some trading there, when our vessel unexpectedly came to a halt. I assumed it was a tangle of the rudder in old fishing nets or perhaps an unknown uncharted underwater rock protrusion, anything other than the ever present fear of the Kraken in a sailor's mind. I had been a crew member of the Old Sea Trader longer than most of my other stays on ships. I had been on the Old Sea Trader for near two months, twice as long as I usual spend on a vessel. I spent no more than a month typically on a ship to avoid suspicion about my gender and to avoid detection, for being deceitful about one's true gender can most often lead to death on vessels. In moving around from ship to ship I wouldn't get too familiar with the crew and run less risk of my true identity coming to surface, it also allowed me to travel to many places and new countries, and help me forget why I was running in the first place.

Family life was never easy for me, despite how fortunate I may have seemed. I was born to an upper class English mother and father. My mother was from a lineage of royal navy seamen, but for the past two generations the heirs had produced only daughters. My father was from a lineage of sea merchants not that of the East India Trading Company but one similar, and through each generation it had grown and its influence grew, my father was the head of the company he knew all the top merchants, regularly traded his goods with them and had many wealth friends, including Sir Cutler Beckett, and he never had to lift a finger to do work. I had wealthy, respected and successful parents, lived in a large manor house in London, I was an only child, so it would appear I had everything any child wanted, I could be spoiled, have a large room to myself, and have many wealthy and respected friends. How I wish that were the case.

From a small age I yearned for the sea, what with sea salt in my parents' blood for generations, which was great in the beginning I was taken on small weekend holidays to go on boat trips and play on the beach along the east coast, and I loved going to the Themes to see the merchant ships come in with their trade, but very quickly I fell in love with the tales and legends of the sea, the Kraken, Davy Jones, the Locker, and… Pirates. My parents thought this to be improper and forbade me to engage in going to the coast and the docks for many years. As I grew older my imagination expanded, I wanted adventure and sword fights, which was wrong for a girl, I was supposed to be playing with dolls. To make matters worse my mother was a control freak, I had strict rules to abide, which ranged from clothing, and diet, to hairstyle and the activities I engaged in. I had no freedom with her, and no matter how much money my parents had I could not ask for anything, because they believed everything I would ask for would be indecent. My father, he was an alcoholic, always had been, an abusive alcoholic. He would return home drunk on numerous occasions after being roughed up by the locals and I'd be his target, because I was small and defenceless. He'd storm around the house with his cane in one hand and a bottle in the other and he'd yell my name at the top of his lungs. I'd be petrified, cowering from him in a hiding spot, tears falling. He'd always find me, and then he'd beat me, across the back of my thighs just above my knees and below my behind, although there would always be a misaim and I'd have the cane brought upon my backside. Mother never interfered because my father would threaten to divorce her and claim she had committed adultery, which would disgrace her and everyone would believe my father as he was always honest, kind, and helpful to the world, but never to his family.

I had always had a suitor picked out for me, George Williams, the only son of my father's best friend, a merchant trader like him, he worked for the East India Trading Company. I despised George, he was pure evil, he'd insult peasant women in the streets and spit in their faces claiming them all to be whores, he'd throw stones at the handicapped and disabled, he had once tortured a dog by burning him alive, he said it was fun. My parents only see the charming side of him however and are blinded to his true colours, but I see his true self, I can see it in his black eyes, the evil glint and the smug sneer. Then there was Joshua, oh Joshua. He was a simple lower class fisherman, not much money, but he was so handsome and kind, something George would never be, Joshua was the love of my life, but of course since he was lower class he was strictly off limits. He had almond shaped light hazel eyes, thin bright red lips, his luxurious locks of shoulder length thick brown hair, his sun tanned skin, his strong arms and toughened hands from the hard work he puts into to earn a pathetic wage. I adored him, we had agreed to run away together when he had the money. I could only see him in secret once a week typically when he was home from his various fishing trips, but depending on whether or not I could get out the house for whatever reason I made up, I could go without seeing him for a month. He was the first person to understand me, share my desires, my dreams to be on the sea, the legends and tales, he treaded me in ways no one had ever treated me, not even my parents. George found out about us, and I thought I was to be murdered by my father when he told him, but George never said a word, he kept quiet and instead used this a leverage to make me do things he wanted otherwise he threatened to tell my parents. George was crafty and used everything to his advantage, making me wear the clothing he bought me, making me go to events with him, making me go on long 'romantic walks' with him, but one thing he would never make me do it to marry him, to love him, this he had to make me do in other ways. His solution to this was to murder Joshua in front of me, eliminate the obstacle between a happy marriage of himself and I. That's when I stole money from my father and ran from my life to never ever return, that was three years ago.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek from my left eye, I wiped it with my sleeve and readjusted the Dutchman's course a little. I realised my hands were white from gripping to the wheel too tightly and loosed my grip. Gosh all my memories of my past were hitting me so strongly I felt weak at the knees. I leant over on the ship's wheel more. Had I made the right decision today? I really hope I had. Is slowly turning into a fish creature whilst being cursed and immortal on a doomed ship with a nightmarish Captain and crew better than being forever in purgatory stuck between worlds in a personal hell? They both sounded terrible to me, but there was something childish about joining the Dutchman crew. I often dreamt about the legends of the sea and Pirates as a small child, and I wondered on more than one occasion what it would be like on the legendary Flying Dutchman, my curiosity was the only thing that made me choose the Dutchman over the Locker. I had always taken comfort in my fantasies I created in my mind, I had always been told by my parents that they were wrong and ridiculous, I wanted to prove them wrong.

I looked out at the reflection of the near full moon on the sea, and flashbacks of the Kraken attack came over me once again, and the crew members who had I had seen die, the Captain, the First Mate, Mason, Phillippe, my hand subconsciously went to the flintlock pistol Mason had given me, I pulled it from my belt and examined it, it was beautiful. I hadn't taken much notice of it when Mason gave it to me, but now I could see the silver metal work was in stark contrast to the dark brown of the wood. The barrel all the way to the butt was a twist of rose thorns and stems, with the large clubbed butt being a roaring male lion with its mane streaked with gold, it was, well, very English.

"Mrs Grey." I jumped a little turning to the voice and almost dropping my pistol.

"Yes?" I asked quickly straightening, keeping a hand on the wheel, and placing my pistol back in my belt. A crew member with sea urchins for eyes and was covered in red coral had spoken.

"I am here to relive you from duty." I nodded and stepped aside.

"Just keep sailing north." He nodded, had an hour really passed already? I headed back down to the Hold to haul my aching frame into the spare hammock I had claimed as my own. As soon as my head touched the cloth my mind went blank and I tumbled into a restless night of nightmares and flashbacks.


End file.
